¿Qué fue de ti, qué fue de mi, qué fue de nosotras?
by Mari Morson
Summary: Natsuki desaparece por 5 años, cuando vuelve luego de un terrible accidente se da cuenta que todos han rehecho sus vidas. Shizuru se ha casado. Una nueva organización atenta contra la vida de las Himes.
1. Chapter 1

Eran las 6 de la mañana y como todos los días Tokiha Mai se levantaba, se bañaba, tomaba algo de desayuno y se iba directamente al trabajo, un restaurant. Se había graduado de gastronomía internacional el año pasado y había encontrado a la socia perfecta que le proporcionara el dinero y ella el talento culinario.

**POV Mai**

Las cosas cambiaron radicalmente. Y pensar que ya pasaron 5 años desde entonces, no tengo idea como Shizuru pudo llegar a soportar tanto, al punto de intentar olvidarla. ¡Qué puedo decir al respecto! todos han cambiado considerablemente. Primero que todo yo debería estar viviendo con Mikoto y Natsuki, sin embargo a Natsuki nunca la volví a ver luego de aquel cumpleaños de Shizuru, desapareció sin dejar huella alguna, y para desgracia de la amatista, todos creemos que lamentablemente nunca volverá. Mikoto luego de decirme que estaba enamorada de mi, provocó mi quiebre amoroso con Tate...o más bien ayudó en eso, pues íbamos a terminar de todos modos, la he visto y me encantaría poder vivir junto a ellla, es un poco triste vivir sola, pues Takumi, que va en segundo año de medicina para llegar a ser un gran neurólogo vive con Akira que estudia filosofía oriental y occidental, viven en casa de ella. Midori continúa haciendo clases en Fuuka, a veces nos vemos ya que ella va al restaurant donde yo trabajo, en el cual soy socia con Haruka, quien estudió administración de empresas al igual que Fujino-san, perdón!Shizuru Kinya, su antiguo apellido fue reemplazado por el de su actual marido. Se casaron hace ya casi un año, eso fue algo que definitivamente a todos nos causó sorpresa, sin embargo todos fuimos complices de esa farsa, todos fuimos parte de ese espectáculo en el cual Shizuru firmó legalmente su infelicidad. Ambos viven en Tokio pero pasan viniendo a Fukka. Haruka es novia de Yukino, y esta estudia medicina, especializándose en el área de la tecnología. Nao perdió a su madre hace 3 años, y comenzó a estudiar teatro, trabaja como mesera en este restauran para pagar sus estudios. Reito es un abogado y vive con Mikoto quien estudia literatura japonesa. Tate y Takeda continuaron una profesión deportiva, continúan en kendo pero de manera nacional, y Shiho estudia pedagogía para niños.

**FIN POV Mai**

Mai estaba sentada en un sillón mientras preparaba sus cosas para irse a trabajar, cuando de pronto tocan el timbre de su departamento

- ¿Quién podrá ser? - se dijo para sí misma, no solía tener visitas un sábado en la madrugada. Vio por la ventanita pequeña de la puerta e identifico a Reito

- Reito-san - dijo ella - ¿cómo estás? - indicándole que pasara

- bueno, vine a invitarte al cumpleaños de Shizuru - dijo parado frente a ella

- deseas sentarte - dijo Mai

- no, no te preocupes, entiendo que tengas prisa - dijo sonriéndole - es hoy en la noche, lamento informarte tan precipitadamente, pero Hiro recién me avisó que Shizuru iba a pasar su cumpleaños en Fuuka, yo como todos pensé que estaría nuevamente en Tokio. - dijo algo intranquilo

- no, la verdad de las cosas es que yo pensé lo mismo - dijo ella acomodando su bolso - entonces a qué hora? - mirándolo

- curiosamente no me dijo, pero supongo que como a las nueve, de todos modos mañana es sábado...pero aun así, sabes que te podemos venir a dejar - intentando no incomodarla

Mai lo miro y pregunto - ¿cómo está Mikoto?

- está bien, pero te extraña mucho...ahora... - intentando no incomodarla - lo que ella siente no es un capricho, y no está enojada contigo, solo se incomoda

- yo también la extraño mucho, Reito... -le sonrió - pero no se lo digas, preferiría intentar algún día arreglar las cosas

- entiendo, bueno no te quito más tiempo...pero ¿deseas que te vaya a dejar al restauran? - cortésmente

- bueno, si tú me lo pides...- sonriéndole - gracias

La oji violeta se fue con Reito, ambos tomaron el auto fuera del departamento, sin embargo esta no noto que Tate estaba fuera y que el cólera entraba por sus venas, odiaba el hecho de que las cosas hubieran terminado de tan extraña forma, pero en parte entendía que era su culpa también.

Mai llegó al restaurant donde estaba ya Nao barriendo, bostezó un par de veces antes de mirarla y saludarla con ese desgano que la caracterizaba.

- buenos días Mai - dijo Nao con algo de sueño - quien como tú que te vienen a dejar en auto - algo molesta

- Nao, no andes con intrigas, entre Reito y yo hay nada - dijo aclarando las cosas

- yo no dije nada -ella sonrío maliciosamente y comenzó a limpiar el mesón central.

Al cabo de unos minutos entró Haruka con Shizuru, quien acababa de volver de Tokyo.

- Shizuru- san - Saludó Mai educadamente - ¿cómo estas? - Contenta

-querrás decir...Kinya-san - Agregó Nao molestando al punto blanco de su vida

- Mai-san - dijo Shizuru muy cordial - tanto tiempo - ¿cómo has estado? - preguntó

- bien, sin novedades en el restaurant - cambiando el tema - ¿cómo ha estado Hiro-san?

- Él está bien, pero bueno, se quedó en el trabajo, así que llegará al departamento en la noche - la mira - Reito te avisó ¿no es así?

- sí, lo hizo, me aviso

- por eso mismo pensé que podíamos cerrar hoy a medio día - dijo Haruka a Mai

- Bendito sean los cumpleaños de demonios! – Casi gritó Nao prácticamente festejando - o sea...eso también incluye al personal ¿no es así?

- Yuuki-san, espero que vengas hoy día...como a las 9 a la casa – sonriéndole amablemente la amante del té.

- Preferiría trabajar 24 horas seguidas sin goce de sueldo antes de ir a tu cumpleaños – dijo la joven mirándola con odio y yéndose a la cocina a continuar limpiando.

- Como lo desees...- Le respondió Shizuru sin prestar mucha atención

- Traeré un par de cosas para tomar desayuno – dijo Haruka la cual se iba a la cocina del restaurant.

Las chicas comenzaron a hablar de la vida mientras bebían té y la rubia comía galletas. Shizuru únicamente las miraba pues hambre no tenía. Esa fecha le traía muy malos recuerdos, los peores de su vida. Cada 19 de diciembre le recordaba cuando se había ido la persona que más quería en su vida y sin siquiera darle alguna explicación.

A los minutos apareció en la entrada una limusina negra completamente blindada. De ahí salió una chica no tan baja, con un semblante serio sin embargo algo incómoda. Entró por la puerta y se dirigió directamente a la cumpleañera.

- LLegué Shizuru-oneesama, lamento la demora - Haciendo una cordial reverencia una chica de unos 16 años, provocando la profunda sonrisa de Shizuru, la cual amaba el color cobalto del cabello de chica de ojos rojos, al igual que ella. Esa mezcla perfecta de las facciones de la jovencita le eran inevitable recordar a quien hasta el día de hoy era el amor de su vida: Natsuki Kuga.

- Nina-chan, no pensé que llegarías tan temprano - Dijo Shizuru con una elegante emoción - ¿Te costó mucho llegar?

- No, sus indicaciones fueron excelentes - Mirando a Haruka - Buen día Haruka-san

- Hola Nina ¿Quieres galleta? – preguntó haciendole una seña del plato que estaba en la mesa.

- No, muchas gracias - Se sentó al lado de Shizuru y está llamó a Nao la cual fue de mala gana, pues si algo odiaba era tener que atender a una de las personas que más le desagradaban en su vida - Puedes traerle a ella un helado con mucha crema, por favor? - Cortésmente a lo que Nina protestó

– Pe…pero no es necesario..Shizuru-onee...- Siendo interrumpida con un tierno beso en la mejilla

- Debes dejarme consentirte ahora que podemos vernos. Tendrás vacaciones en poco tiempo, por lo que debo aprovechar todo lo que pueda, Nina-chan. - Acariciando su rostro a lo que Nina no hizo otra cosa que sonrojarse.

Nina es la hermana adoptiva de Shizuru, fue adoptada por los Fujino hace dos años cuando ella tenía catorce años. La peli castaña insistió diciendo que como familia de alta sociedad que eran, debían hacer ese tipo de cosas y la niña a pesar no de encajar bien en la familia, logró demostrar su gratitud mediante excelente comportamiento como calificaciones, cualidades en las artes y el deporte, sin embargo la amante del té se enamoró de esa niña pequeña al solo ver su rostro que pedía a gritos cariño, el mismo que vió en Natsuki años atrás. Claramente su enamoramiento era fraternal, pero el estar cerca de ella era lo más cercano a estar con su enamorada de ojos verdes.

- Y bueno, como te ha ido en la escuela…ya llevaba un mes sin verte…y casi no contestas a mis llamadas ¿Nina-chan no le agrada hablar con su hermana mayor? – Preguntaba a la peli azul

- No…es que no me gusta que pierda su tiempo conmigo…además así tengo más cosas que contarle cuando vuelve y nos vemos personalmente…– intentó sonreír de abúlica manera.

- Y alguna novedad en el curso? Chicas o chicos nuevos? Algún taller favorito? – preguntó insistente

- Vamos bubuzuke! – decía molesta Haruka – deja de acosar a la pobre, mira como la tienes – decía molesta

- Si, me gusta mucho el curso, aunque hay una chica que... - Desde la puerta del local aparece una chica hiperactiva peli roja que comienza a gritar fuertemente llamando la atención de la voluptuosa colorina

- ¡Hola Mai! - Mira a su alrededor y observa a Nina - ¡Nina! Tú qué haces aquí?! – queda mirando a la joven que estaba al lado de Shizuru.

- Ara, ara...Así que Nina ya tiene una amiga... - Sonriéndole - Me alegra saber eso - Mucho gusto, soy Fujino Shizuru, hermana de Nina

- Yo soy Yumemiya Arika - Haciendo una fugaz reverencia. Por detrás apareció Mai y acarició su cabeza

- ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? ¿No deberías estar en clases de natación en la residencia de Fukka?

Shizuru miró interesante la escena y comprendió - ¿Así que tú eres la famosa prima de Mai? ara, ara...cómo no lo noté antes...son iguales - Bebiendo de su té

- Hoy no tenía clases…y Nina tú que haces aquí? – preguntó la joven sentándose en la misma mesa de Shizuru, Haruka y Nina – y estás comiendo helado – decía mientras le robaba un poco

- Yu…Yumemiya! – decía la joven algo molesta intentando llamar su atención sin embargo la colorina no se daba por aludida

- Que lindas… - Insinuaba Shizuru la cual se terminaba su té – y cuéntame Arika…tú y Nina son buenas amigas? – la quedó mirando fijamente

- Nina no habla mucho…pero siempre me ayuda en matemáticas…no es así Nina?

- S…Sí! – dijo la joven algo sonrojada – Ahora Yu…yume… - siendo interrumpida

- Siempre le digo que me llame simplemente por Arika…pero no quiere – decía hablando y hablando dejando a Nina completamente molesta.

- Bueno pero hoy podrán conocerse mejor… - dijo Shizuru mirando a Arika – hoy es mi cumpleaños y estas cordialmente invitada

- De verdad?! – Se expresó feliz – maravilloso! Escuchaste eso Nina? – la miró feliz

- Shi…Shizuru-oneesama… - la miró con un rostro algo desilusionado sin embargo la joven se acercó a su oído y le susurró – qué tal si vas con ella a comprar un par de cosas que necesito y luego del cumpleaños tenemos una salida solo tú y yo… - diciéndolo de manera un tanto sexy haciendo sonrojar completamente a Nina. Posteriormente le pasó una libreta a la joven con una lista de cosas que tenía que comprar – invita lo que gustes a Arika.

- Cla…claro – se levantó robóticamente – vá…vámonos Arika… - dijo la joven

- Juntas?! De verdad?! – le tomó la mano y comenzó a tirarla por la puerta, casi sin dar tiempo para que Nina pudiera despedirse de su hermana mayor.

- Nina-chan es una picarona - Shizuru completamente encantada mirando la escena por la ventana. Las chicas ya se habían ido

- Pues tenía a quien parecerse - Mira Haruka - Te recuerdo lo que hacías con... - Siendo interrumpida por ella misma - Rayos...lo lamento

- No...no importa Haruka-san - mirando la taza vacía de té

- Esas dos… - suspiró a lo lejos Mai, mirando como las dos jóvenes que se habían ido hace unos segundos.

**POV Mai**

Cuando mis tíos me propusieron que cuidara de mi prima aquí en Fukka al principio lo pensé como una locura. Sin embargo medio tiempo con ella es bastante agradable, es muy tierna, de buenos sentimientos y muy alegre, algo que claramente le falta a mi vida…además su inocencia suele recordarme a como era…Mikoto…y bueno ella resultó ser más hiperactiva que yo.

**Fin POV Mai**

Las dos menores salieron del lugar y fueron directo a una tienda de comidas. La peli cobalto miraba la lista e iba echando al mismo tiempo cosas al carro.

- por qué no me hablas? – preguntaba Arika de manera algo triste

- no entiendo por qué Shizuru-onesama se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que vinieras conmigo – la miró de reojo algo molesta

- Mmm…te gusta tu hermana? – la miró haciendo que a la joven se le cayera la pequeña libreta en la que traía la lista

- Co…Como se te ocurre decir eso?! – la miró molesta completamente indignada

- no lo sé…la tienes como en un altar – respondió ante la joven – oye…Nina… - haciendo que la joven la mirara

- Dime…

- Me agrada saber que hoy lo pasaremos juntas en el cumpleaños de tu hermana – la quedó mirando haciendo que la ojirubí nuevamente se sonrojara, pero esta vez por otro motivo. Bajó la miraba y continuó con las compras.

- Me…me acompañarías después a comprarle un regalo a…ella? – le devolvió la mirada

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres encontrar Nina? - Decía Arika muy emocionada mientras caminaba a su lado

- Algo especial para mi oneesama, pero nada se me ocurre…quiero que sea algo que realmente le guste…

- Regálale un oso de peluche – Sugirió la castaña emocionada.

- Claro que no, ella merece algo mucho mejor que eso...

Arika quedó mirando detenidamente a Nina - ¿en serio no te gusta Shizuru?

- Claro que no, pero ella se ha portado excelente conmigo desde que me fui a vivir con sus padres...Le debo la vida y bueno...Debes asumir que es encantadora

- Sí...es encantadora pero no crees que es muy mayor para ti? - Preguntó Arika algo preocupada

- Entiéndelo! No me gusta, solo la quiero mucho...como una hermana

- Eso son, hermanas - con algo de indiferencia frente al amor que Nina le profesaba a Shizuru.

En el café las cosas se tornaban de una manera más melancólica

- Mai-san... - Preguntó con un dejo de tristeza la amatista

- Dime Shizuru... - Respondió la menor

- Si tu...supieras algo…sobre Natsuki ¿Me lo contarías no es así? - En parte la joven le suplicaba información que la otra no tenía.

- Shizuru-san...- Tomó sus manos de una manera bastante fraternal - Yo sé...que Natsuki no se fue porque simplemente ella lo quiso...algo o alguien la obligó...Estoy segura de ello. Y en el caso de que vuelva...Ella volverá por ti...Porque en Fuuka lo único que se le quedó fuiste tú...

Desde un laboratorio lleno de computadoras se encontraba una chica hablando con un señor ya mayor.

- Sabes que es arriesgado volver ¿Entiendes?

- Si, pero no puedo quedarme tranquila ahora que entiendo más de la verdad... - Le sonrió de una forma casi de hija a padre - Si vivo para contarlo...tal vez algún día cambio y dejo de ser una cobarde

- Eres una Kuga, y los Kuga...pueden ser cualquier cosa, menos unos cobardes.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Así es…


	2. Chapter 2

Era sábado en la noche. Las luces de la calle no podían describir lo que ocurría dentro del gran departamento situado a la orilla de una gran avenida. Por la ventana se podía apreciar a una chica con un vaso de jugo, al parecer no deseaba beber alcohol, pues este le hacía recordar el por qué ahora no era feliz, le hacía recordar que hace ya 5 años la única esperanza de felicidad se había ido junto al humo de un cigarrillo torpemente apagado en su ante brazo izquierdo.

- Tonta… - susurró para sí misma mientras se miraba una pequeña cicatriz y sonreía de manera muy melancólica.

- Pasa algo Onee-sama? – preguntaba la pequeña joven peli cobalto que se acercaba a su hermana, la miraba de manera interrogante.

- Nada… - le sonrió – Parece que lo estás pasando muy bien con Arika en esta fiesta…no se han despegado ni un solo momento – le decía mientras pellizcaba su nariz – Ara ara…Mi Nina salió bastante coqueta...

- N…No! No es lo que piensa Onee-sama! – Decía completamente roja – yo…yo nunca estaría con ella – decía con recelo – Es que ella me sigue y no sé cómo sacármela de encima…

- Me encanta cuando Nina se sonroja…se ve muy tierna – le sonrió y bebió un poco más de su jugo – Ahora vuelve a la fiesta, yo enseguida voy

- está bien…pero no se demore…ya pronto haremos el brindis – la miró de manera algo triste pues quería saber por qué motivo su hermana se encontraba así.

Los invitados ya estaban en el departamento. Por una parte se encontraban los deportistas Tate y Takeda quienes hablaban junto a Reito el cual los escuchaba con bastante atención, sin embargo cada cierto minuto miraba a Mai la cual claramente estaba muy incómoda con la presencia de su ex novio.

- Estamos preparándonos para las internacionales que son en Inglaterra, sin embargo aún nos queda tiempo – decía el moreno completamente orgulloso mientras palmoteaba el poderoso hombro de su mejor amigo.

- Vaya…ustedes sí que me sorprenden. Tanto tiempo entrenando y aun así tiempo para venir a divertirse…yo con suerte puedo en la oficina…y es que entre caso y caso no me alcanza para relaciones de pareja… - decía con sinceridad

- Es mejor que no tengas tiempo… - decía Tate – después de todo las mujeres son unas arpías… - Antes de que Reito pudiera reaccionar apareció un peli celeste y tomó el hombro del peli negro, procedió a sonreir a los demás con una tranquilidad que se podía sentir a kilómetros de distancia. Era alto al igual que todos, sin embargo de rasgos muy finos, con una voz no muy grave pero si ronca.

- No es bueno hablar así de las mujeres, Yuichi-san – le sonrió nuevamente – bueno…no quisiera interrumpir su plática sobre mujeres…pero está listo el pastel, y ya serví las copas, así que procederemos a brindar…por mi amada Shizuru - finalizó y se retiró. Entre las personas que estaban se encontró con Haruka, la cual lo miró y comprendió en seguida a quien sus ojos buscaban.

- Yo la traeré, está en la terraza – dicho y hecho luego de eso la rubia y socia de Mai fue hasta la terraza donde la castaña continuaba mirando su vaso de jugo – Vas a estar toda la noche con esa cara de funeral? – la miró molesta – ya tienes 24 años! – se le acercó y la quedó mirando a los ojos – no puedes vivir toda la vida martirizándote por esta fecha.

- Cla…claro que no hago eso, Haruka-san – dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba profundamente para luego levantar su rostro, poner la frente en alto y salir de ahí con la misma mascara de siempre, con la falsedad que era su vida.

- Mi amor… - dijo el joven abrazando a su mujer por la cintura – quiero hacer un brindis por ti – levantó su copa y todos los invitados hicieron lo mismo – porque cada día te vuelves más hermosa, y cada día me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo – terminando esas inspiradas pero espontáneas palabras con un beso – te amo…

- Yo también te amo…Hiro – respondió la joven el beso y le sonrió de la mejor manera que pudo.

Todos levantaron sus copas, las chocaron y posteriormente las bebieron. Claramente Midori fue la primera en terminársela por lo que Youko intentó corregirla y decirle que dejara de beber en demasía. Mai estaba entusiasmada conversando con Takumi y Akira sobre cómo les estaba yendo en la universidad. Debido a que ellos vivían en Tokyo al igual que Shizuru, muy pocas veces se veían.

- Nos iremos en el auto de Akira en un rato más, debido a que tengo que continuar estudiando para el lunes, discúlpame Mai-san - decía el joven algo acongojado, realmente extrañaba a su hermana.

- no te preocupes Takumi - le sonrió - no tienes idea lo orgullosa que estoy de ti...y dime Akira...Takumi sigue cocinando igual que siempre? - le preguntó la joven

- sí, si no fuera por él yo me moriría de hambre - le sonrió a su novio y besó sus labios sutilmente - y Arika dónde está? - preguntó mirando a los alrededores, la joven no se veía por ninguna parte.

- Lo estás pasando bien mi amor? - Preguntaba el peli celeste mientras la tenía abrazada por detrás - hace mucho tiempo no tenías a todos tus amigos juntos, además este año pudieron venir todos...no te parece excelente? - mientras besaba su mejilla. La castaña se separó sutilmente de él y besó sus labios.

- Estoy muy agradecida Hiro... - tomó su rostro y miró sus verdes ojos, realmente ese color era su favorito, sin embargo la mirada era completamente diferente, esa mirada era tan sincera, notaba cuánto la amaba, eso podía verlo a kilómetros de distancia por lo que se sentía culpable de no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos y tener que mentir día a día, él realmente no se lo merecía - muchas gracias - volvió a besarlo - ahora iré junto a las chicas

- Claro mi vida - le sonrió - iré a servir el pastel. Le llevaré un poco a Nina y su amiga...al parecer lo están pasando muy bien - sentenció.

- Vamos Nina...qué pasa? - preguntó con cierta curiosidad Arika - tu rostro luce un tanto triste - la miró preocupada - es el cumpleaños de tu hermana...deberías estar feliz - le sonrió y tocó su hombro en señal de ánimo.

- es que...Onee-sama...ella no... - La joven miró por el gran ventanal y se veía a la mujer como hablaba con sus invitados.

**POV Nina**

_Onee-sama podía ser la mujer más elegante del mundo, la más educada, llena de seguridad, cada movimiento lo hacía con gracia...realmente era como si estuviera interpretando eternamente una dulce danza...y bueno, al lado de Hiro, su marido...eran la pareja perfecta...eran una combinación de elegancia y delicadeza casi de otro mundo, sin embargo parece que yo era la única que notaba que ella no lo ama...¿O es que todos éramos parte de esta farsa? Me siento tan impotente de no poder hacer algo por verla feliz...y es que ella me ha hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo._

_Recuerdo que vivir en el orfanato no era lo mejor del mundo, sufría abusos de mis compañeros más grandes, las niñas solían robar mis cosas y los adultos no estaban del todo preocupados si estudiábamos o no, después de todo para ellos éramos algo así como la lacra de la sociedad, la escoria...lo que había dejado la marea...por decirlo de una manera más elegante._

_Al cumplir los 14 años me dejaron salir ese día, pero estaba nevando por lo que comencé a sentir demasiado frío. Me fui hasta las afueras de un cine, me senté en la escalera y me puse a ver cómo la gente pasaba. Casi todos eran niños con sus padres, iban felices de la vida, con globos, comida caliente que probablemente llevarían a sus casas, cuando de pronto vi que venía una pareja saliendo de la mano. La chica era hermosa, lo que más me sorprendió fueron esos ojos color fuego, su manera espectacular de bajar las escaleras como si se de una pasarela se tratara. Recuerdo que ella me quedó mirando ahí...parada muriéndome de frío y soltó de manera casi reflejo la mano de su novio, tomó mi rostro y me dijo preocupada - Pero tesoro...estás muriendo de frío - En ese momento se sacó su abrigo, se notaba costoso y me lo puso con suma protección, como si de su hija se tratara, yo no comprendí por qué lo hacía, pero me miraba y ese rostro de no confío en nadie, ese rostro de "nadie me quiere" la dejó completamente cautivada y desde ahí...Shizuru se volvió el ángel que me cayó del cielo y hasta el día de hoy me pregunto...si ella con solo sonreír es capaz de hacer feliz a las personas ¿Cuál es el motivo de tanta tristeza en su corazón?_

**Fin POV Nina**

- Eh! Nina…vamos…¿qué ocurre? – la miraba sin comprender

- Arika… - la joven la quedó mirando fijamente – ¿qué es algo que te daría mucha pena? – la miró detenidamente haciendo que la joven automáticamente se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas

- algo…algo muy triste? – la miró acongojada con los ojos cristalinos – vaya…

- Vamos! Piensa en algo muy triste…qué es lo primero que se te vendría a la cabeza…

- Qué… - su voz se cortó la miró detenidamente – que llegara un helado gigante de 5 kilos…solamente para mi…y se cayera a mis pies…sin posibilidad de reponerlo… - la miró haciendo que la joven frunciera el ceño en señal de disgusto

- _Definitivamente con esta no hay caso…qué pretendía Onee-sama al tenerla siempre a mi lado… - _Un momento! – La joven la tomó del rostro – Arika alguna vez te has enamorado?! – la ventana se abrió repentinamente por Kinya-san, el cual al ver la escena sonrió de graciosa manera.

- Mmm…lamento interrumpir dulces damas…les traje pastel – dijo dándole un platillo a cada una – discúlpenme ustedes la interrupción – sonrió – que sigan disfrutando de la compañía de la otra. Haciendo que Nina se sonrojara y Arika mirara con cara de "¿Por qué soy la única que no entiende?"

- Estás enamorada Nina? – la joven la miró sin comprender

- No…no es eso…pero… - la joven volvió a mirar por el ventanal – Siento que ahí está la respuesta que busco… - dijo de manera misteriosa

- Nina…hablas demasiadas cosas que no entiendo – decía la joven quejándose

- eso pasa porque no eres capaz de ver más allá… - dijo la peli cobalto mirándola a los ojos – nunca te quedes con lo que te dicen o hacen…porque la verdad puede estar más allá de tus ojos

- Vaya…eso que dices fue muy lindo – la miró y tomó su mano – Nina…estás preocupada por Shizuru? – la miró haciendo que esta se sonrojara y desviara la mirada - porque de ser así eres una muy buena persona…no seas tan fría… - le dijo mientras se levantaba y dirigía al interior del departamento – ¿sabes? A la veces la frialdad de las personas hace daño…aunque uno lo quiera así…aunque solo sea un poco…sonríe…tienes una linda sonrisa… - diciendo esto entró y se dirigió a donde estaba Mai, la abrazó y sonrió – Mai! El pastel estaba delicioso

- Lo sé Arika-chan…yo misma lo hice – sonrió

- Ara ara…y Haruka diciendo que lo había mandado a hacer ella – la castaña miraba a su amiga – pero qué manera tan elegante de quitarle el crédito a Mai-san – sonriéndole a la colorina

- Ca…Calla Bubuzuke! Todo sería más fácil si decidieras hacer tus cumpleaños con anticipación…pero claro! Un día antes de tu cumpleaños te levantas y celebrarlo – reclamando

- únicamente lo hice porque Hiro lo planeó, yo no tuve que ver – dijo ella mientras continuaba bebiendo de su jugo – tanto jugo me terminará matando… - dijo a lo que enseguida llegó Hiro

- quieres que te preparé un cóctel mi amor? – preguntó él sonriéndole

- Ara ara…Hiro-san desea embriagarme? – Mirándolo a los ojos – soy una persona peligrosa en estado de alcohol

- Y vaya que sí – dijo Haruka

- Yo nunca te he visto en ese estado… - dijo él defendiéndola

- Fue hace ya muchos años cuando la castaña se nos ahogó en el vaso – dijo Midori bastante ebria – todo lo compuesta que era desapareció ese día…cuando estaba Natsuki…lo pasábamos tan bien… - Silencio sepulcral.

- Natsuki? – Hiro miró a su mujer sin comprender – quién es Natsuki? - Nina al escuchar ese nombre también quedó mirando a su hermana…ese nombre…le hacía sentido…

**Flash Back**

- Na…Natsuki – suspiró la joven mirando el cielo, sus ojos brillaban mientras su té se tornaba salado, eran lágrimas

- ¿qué pasa Onee-sama? ¿Peleó con Hiro? ¿Qué ocurre? – la miró preocupada. La castaña al sentir la presencia de la joven secó sus lágrimas y la miró con la mejor de las sonrisas

- Ara ara…Mi Nina-chan es toda una acosadora – haciendo sonrojar a la menor

- Yo…yo solo… - la miró a los ojos triste – Siempre…siempre estaré ahí… – luego de decir esto notó que la había tratado sin esa jerarquía habitual, pero antes de poder remediar lo hecho Shizuru besó su mejilla y se le acercó al oído

- Mientras Ni…Nina esté a mi lado yo estaré bien… - Se acercó a escasos centímetros de sus labios haciendo que el corazón de la menor latiera a mil por hora, estuviera completamente roja y sintiera por primera vez en su vida ganas de besar a una persona.

**Fin Flash Back**

Por eso aquel nombre la hizo sentir llena de celos, le dio mucha rabia y se preguntó una vez más ¿Quién rayos era esa tal Natsuki?

- Una…una amiga mía – procedió a decir Mai – era…una amiga mía…que…se fue del…del país – dijo mirando a Hiro – bueno ella…

- era amiga de todos – dijo Yukino – pero en especial de Mai-san y Shizuru-san – expresó con sinceridad

- pero por qué no vino mi amor? – preguntó Hiro – y por qué nunca me has hablado de ella? Si eran tan amigas… - La joven había cambiado su rostro, quería enterrarse en ese momento…y por lo demás matar a Midori, sin embargo lo entendía, no era su culpa, era culpa de haber bebido en demasía.

- Sigue de viaje… - volvió a responder Mai – pero…

- Pasa Hiro-san – dijo Kanzaki – que Natsuki siempre fue una persona muy independiente y a veces uno no es capaz de entender las decisiones que toman las personas…y ella se fue sin despedirse porque…era demasiado sensible y odiaba las despedidas…pero estoy seguro que algún día volverá…y volveremos a esas graciosas juntas en el karaoke…y bueno…sin faltar Mikoto…¿no es así…Mai-san? – Las palabras de Kanzaki habían sido llenas de emotividad sin embargo dejando un gran mensaje para la colorina, situación que claramente incomodo al ex novio y decidió irse no sin antes proporcionarle una mirada llena de odio.

Después de ese gran impase las cosas claramente no volvieron a ser como antes, y los invitados entendieron el mensaje por lo que se comenzaron a ir uno a uno quedando solo Nina, Hiro y Shizuru. Haruka no quería irse, no quería dejar a su amiga en ese estado de depresión el cual ella lo pintaba de "cansancio" sin embargo nada más podía hacer, era hora de irse.

Un joven entró a su mansión y subió por las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo. Ahí notó que una luz seguía prendida por lo que tocó suavemente cuando escuchó – Pasa… - El peli negro entró.

- Tan temprano que llegas… - sentenció la joven – son las 2 de la mañana…te aburriste pronto? – preguntó la peli negra. Estaba en pijama, estaba sentada en su cama leyendo un libro, lo miró con rostro de interrogación.

- Pff…si supieras, Mikoto-chan – dijo este mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de la joven – hubo un imprevisto que terminó con la superficial paz de la fiesta… - dijo a su pesar.

- No quisiera saberlo – dijo ella volviendo a poner la vista en su libro.

- Salió el tema de…Natsuki – haciendo que la joven lo volviera a mirar

- Nat…Natsuki… - la joven miró la nada y sintió un retorcijo en su corazón, el tema para nadie era agradable – pa...pasó algo con ella? – preguntó ilusionada – alguien supo algo?

- No…solo Hiro se enteró de la existencia…de ella y bueno…bueno fue eso… - la miró – y todos lo notamos…Shizuru quedó muy mal después de eso

- Es su tema sensible…a nadie le gusta hablar de fantasmas que no están muertos… - dijo diciendo estas palabras con mucha pena

- Mai estaba muy triste… - haciendo que la joven se levantara y dejara el libro en su librería, se volviera a la cama y procediera a meterse

- Aniu…debo dormir, es tarde y mañana tengo que entrenar…y ya se me hizo muy tarde leyendo… - dijo mientras desviaba la mirada

- algún día deberías intentar solucionar el tema…nunca le diste la… - siendo interrumpido

- no tengo que arreglar nada…de hecho…ella me dejó más que claro que no quería que yo arruinara sus planes – Se terminó por tapar hasta la cabeza y decir de manera casi inaudible "_buenas noches"_ , a lo que su hermano no quiso seguir hostigándola, él no era quien para meterse en su vida, en lo que estaba bien o mal hacer.

- Buenas noches…Mikoto-chan

La colorina iba caminando por las calles de Fukka en dirección a su departamento. Akira con Takumi se habían ido en el auto y habían pasado a dejar a Arika a la residencial de su colegio pues tenía que hacer un trabajo al día siguiente con sus compañeras. Haruka le había ofrecido al igual que su hermana ir a dejarla en auto, sin embargo no lo deseaba, quería caminar por la ciudad, mientras las luces de la noche eran lo único que iluminaba su camino. El lugar estaba completamente desierto y hacía mucho frío, con lo que ella friccionaba sus brazos con sus manos y pensaba su mejor amiga que ya no estaba, en su ex novio y en la chica que había querido como una hermana.

- Onee-sama – se acercó la peli cobalto a su hermana que estaba con la botella de champagne en la mano, en la terraza, definitivamente eso no era algo muy prudente que digamos – qué ocurre? – preguntó la joven mirándola, estaba llorando.

- Hiro-san…dónde está? – preguntó en un estado etílico bastante considerable

- fue a dejar a Tate y Takeda…yo creo que se demorara un poco…queda su casa como a una hora… - dijo mientras le quitaba la botella – Onee-sama…no le hace bien beber así…qué pasa?

- Nada… - dijo ella mientras le sonreía, al verla tan preocupada, tan devota de su presencia no pudo más y la abrazó rompiendo en llanto, cayendo de rodillas, haciendo que la menor hiciera lo mismo. Nina realmente no era capaz de dimensionarlo. Su hermana Shizuru, la mujer más integra que había conocido en su vida estaba así, llorando como una niña pequeña – No…no le digas a nadie…a nadie que me viste así…bueno? – la quedó mirando, tocaba su rostro como buscando algo, algo en esa mirada que tantos recuerdos le traía.

- Onee-sama… - susurró ella – quién le hizo eso? Peleo con Hiro-san? – Intentaba limpiarle las lágrimas – cálmese…todo se solucionará…

- Ella… - la joven bajó su rostro, no podía con tanto dolor – no puedo Nina…a quién quiero engañar…no puedo con esto… - tomó su rostro y la miró desesperadamente – por qué nunca le importé?! – se aferraba a la espalda de su hermana y continuaba llorando

- Shizuru…está bien…tranquila… - dijo la joven con su ronca voz – si le importas a Hiro-san…

Nina abrazó la espalda de su hermana y comenzó a calmarla, pero de algo ella estaba más que claro, su hermana no lloraba por Hiro-san, su hermana lloraba por aquel nombre que había terminado con la fiesta…por Natsuki y ella descubriría fuese como fuese quién era aquella chica.

**POV Mai**

_Es tan extraño venirme caminando sola…recuerdo que el último cumpleaños si bien había sido triste venía de la mano de Tate…venía junto a Mikoto también…siempre la vi como prácticamente la hija del matrimonio, o la hermana menor…y pensar que ella nunca me vio así me hace sentir tristeza, me hace sentir que tal vez fui una mala persona con ella…pero es que nunca lo noté, realmente no lo notaba._

_Es tan tonto cuando uno se pone a mirar el pasado y piensa en qué hubiese pasado si Natsuki nunca se hubiese sido…ahora yo estaría caminando con ella…a quién engaño! Ella estaría en casa de Shizuru…ella sería la mujer de Fujino-san…y seguiríamos pasándolo bien. Si Mikoto no se hubiera enamorado de mi yo estaría hoy casada con Tate y quién sabe…hasta esperando un hijo…seríamos tan felices juntos…¿entonces por qué no lo somos? Solamente porque Mikoto se metió en el medio? No…definitivamente porque yo no lo quise así, después de todo para él lo más importante era el deporte…como para Natsuki lo más importante eran sus estúpidas investigaciones que la terminaron alejando de todos nosotros…maldita egoísta…si cada vez que me acuerdo de ti me da ese sentimiento encontrado de quererte de vuelta…pero si te tuviera frente a mi…definitivamente…te daría una cachetada que dudo olvidarías…_

**Fin POV Mai**

La joven continuaba caminando hasta casi llegar a su departamento. Subió por las escaleras y sacó la llave para proceder a abrir sin embargo antes de eso sintió como tomaban bruscamente su brazo, dándola vuelta violentamente, la joven no se alcanzó a defender, sin embargo sus llaves se cayeron automáticamente cuando la luz de la calle logró alumbrar aquel rostro que la tenía acorralada en la puerta de su casa.

- Na…Nat…Natsuki! – gritó la joven haciendo que sus lágrimas comenzaran a brotar automáticamente y la abrazara como si fuera un sueño.

- Volví…Mai… - dijo la motociclista sonriéndole y respondiendo el abrazo.


	3. Chapter 3

El hombre entró al departamento de manera silenciosa, notó que la pequeña peli cobalto salía de la habitación de su mujer, le sonrió tiernamente y acarició su cabello.

- Nina-chan... - le sonrió - es hora de dormir...es tarde...

- sí, Hiro-san - respondió ella - solo quería asegurarme de que onee-sama estuviera bien - lo quedó mirando de manera seria

- Mmm...aún se sentía muy mal? - preguntó

- dijo que le dolía la cabeza, pero nada más... - ella comenzaba a caminar hacia su habitación - buena noche, Hiro-san

- Buenas noches, Nina-chan - diciendo esto se dispuso a ir a la habitación de su mujer, la cual dormía intensamente. La quedó mirando fijamente y pudo comprenderlo: Ella había llorado, había bebido alcohol ¿Cuál era la causa de su pena?

- _Siempre has creído que lo puedes conseguir...pero a mi tú no me mientes...mi amada Shizuru - _Pensaba el joven peli celeste.

Una chica comía como contratada del plato de ramen de su amiga, el cual estaba mezclado con un exceso de mayonesa. Mai no hacía más que mirar a Natsuki, intentando relajarse y pensar que no iba a despertar de aquel momento, este no era un sueño.

- Parece que no has comido en años… - le sonrió – mientras bebía de una cerveza, luego de tantas emociones debía relajarse con algo de alcohol.

- Llegué a las 4 de la mañana a Fukka, ahí me fui donde Yamada y él me dijo donde podía ubicarte….desde esa hora que no comía – decía mientras continuaba comiendo y bebiendo de su cerveza, cuando el plato estuvo por fin vacío la joven suspiró satisfecha – esto sí que es vida… - le sonrió a su amiga, sin embargo se puso seria al notar que la colorina la miraba con cara de "pocos amigos".

- Natsuki…por qué te fuiste así como así? No me contarás la verdad…? – sentenció

- Mai…yo… - la joven desvió la mirada – Mai no te lo puedo contar…lo siento…

- Natsuki…por qué no te contactaste con nosotras…tienes idea el daño que le hiciste a Shizuru… - luego de escuchar ese nombre cerró sus ojos de manera casi instintiva y suspiró profundamente.

- Mai…lo sé… - respondió la joven – sé que tengo que hablar con ella…a menos que sea demasiado tarde…qué ha sido de ella? – le preguntó a su amiga, sin embargo al notar el rostro que le puso la joven comprendió que no era nada bueno lo que tenía que decirle.

En una casa estaba una chica acostándose mientras esperaba que su novia hiciera lo mismo.

- Haruka…qué esperas para acostarte? – preguntaba la chica de los anteojos

- Nada…es que tengo rabia ¡Midori no podía quedarse callada! ¡Imbécil! – decía indignada – la Bubuzuke terminará con depresión otra vez – miraba a su novia y procedía a acostarse. Su novia la abrazaba de costado y acariciaba su cabello.

- No te hace bien ponerte así… - mientras le hacía cariño – debes relajarte…Shizuru-san puede con esto…ya verás que sí…

- Es que esa delincuente hasta como fantasma la hace sufrir, es de lo peor…

- Kuga-san habrá tenido sus razones – la miró mientras besaba su frente – Ahora…debes tranquilizarte…no mañana tienes que ir donde Mai a ver las ganancias del mes pasado? – le preguntó mientras besaba sus labios.

- sí.. . – dijo al mismo tiempo que la miraba molesta, no porque estuviera molesta con ella, sino con la situación – en la tarde…malditas estupideces que tengo que hacer que me impiden pasar un fin de semana contigo – la abrazaba y le devolvía el beso

- Pues ve con Shizuru-san, tal vez eso le haga bien… - le sonrió

- tú crees?

- claro que sí…

- Mmm…está bien…la llamaré… - la abrazó con fuerza – tú nunca me vas a dejar…cierto Yukino? – la quedó mirando.

- claro que no… - le sonrió y besó sus labios – nunca te dejaré de amar…Haruka – ambas se quedaron mirando unos segundos para volver a besarse.

- así que se casó… - repitió Natsuki luego de beber un largo sorbo de cerveza – y cómo está Mikoto? Aún viven juntas? – comenzó a desviarse del tema, ya no quería saber más de la castaña.

- no quieres saber cómo sucedieron las cosas? – preguntón intentando captar su mirada

- No…quiero decir…si ella decidió casarse es su vida, yo no tengo por qué cuestionarla o algo por el estilo…no soy quien… - continuó bebiendo de su cerveza

- Nat…yo sé lo que pasó con Shizuru…en su cumpleaños – la quedó mirando mientras notaba como la chica se iba poniendo levemente roja

- A…Mai… - balbuceaba – No…no pasó nada…de qué demonios me hablas? Y dónde está Mikoto…no desvies la conversación! – la miró molesta

- NO ESTÁ! – la miró molesta – Mikoto se fue de esta casa hace muchos meses porque me odia… - apretó sus puños con cierta frustración – desde la última vez que te vi…todo cambio…todo…

- Te odia….a ver no estoy entendiendo… - la miró algo molesta

- La que no entiende soy yo! Vienes como si nada y me pides explicaciones de todos nosotros…dime primero tú! Qué fue de ti…por qué tuviste que dejarnos a todas sufriendo? Exijo una explicación y más te vale que sea buena…de verdad exijo que sea buena… - la miró indignada

- Mai…yo…

- dije una explicación! – la miró enrabiada

- fue…fue un accidente… - la joven se terminó su cerveza

**POV Natsuki**

_Venía de vuelta del cumpleaños de Shizuru y la verdad es que era una irresponsabilidad de mi parte ir tan ebria y conduciendo pero qué puedo decir, tenía17 años y para mi en aquel entonces hacer ese tipo de cosas no tenía nada de malo. _

_Me di cuenta que me seguía un auto negro blindado, así que para confirmarlo comencé a meterme por muchos pasajes bastante angostos, cosa de que este no cupiera, sin embargo era bastante agil y a medida que más intentaba alejarme…otro auto aparecía, hasta que volví a la carretera, quería volver donde Shizuru para que me diera protección, después de todo su casa tenía los suficientes guardias como para que yo estuviera segura, sin embargo no alcancé a llegar, me agarraron…El hecho de que hoy esté viva es porque indudablemente creo en esa frase que dice "hierba mala nunca muere"._

**Fin POV Natsuki**

- Qué?! Pero cómo? Quienes eran ellos? – miró a su amiga y tomó sus manos con mucha preocupación

- Algún tipo de organización que buscaba mi muerte…estaban ligados a mi madre…eso lo sé…qué querían? No tengo idea…pero por eso volví…porque lo averiguaré…y bueno…cabe destacar que quedé con secuelas…pero no es nada grave – bajándole el perfil

- No puedo creerlo – la miraba – aún hay muchas cosas que no entiendo – la miraba preocupada

- Bueno, con el paso de los días te iré explicando mejor las cosas, Mai – le sonrió – ahora por favor…tú no me viste, aquí la única persona que sabe de mi existencia es Yamada, y con eso basta… - la miró fijamente – prométemelo…promete que no le dirás a nadie de mi…

- puedo hacerlo…pero no me será fácil esconderte… - le advirtió

- no te preocupes, me sé ocultar fácilmente – le sonrió – ahora…yo… - sin embargo la joven la interrumpió, tomó su mano y la llevó a su habitación, abrió un closet y sacó una caja llena de polvo, la sacudió un poco y procedió a abrirla: Ropa interior.

- No…no puedo creerlo – decía Natsuki mientras miraba a su amiga y procedía a abrazar la casa – Natsuki Secret's! Somos tú y yo! – sonreía con placer y veía cada prenda con vehemencia

- creí que era…Victoria…Secret's! – corrigió la chica

- Victoria…Natsuki…¿a quién le importa? Mai…te amo… - le sonrió

- Así es, ámame porque la muy imbécil de tu amiga nunca usó una de estas prendas…y mucho que me hubieran servido, eran hermosas… - decía mirándola con reproche

- Muchas gracias – le sonrió con rostro de niña pequeña, abrazó a su amiga y sintió una calidez en su corazón que no sentía hace mucho tiempo. Después de todo, se sentía feliz.

La castaña despertó en la mañana con un leve dolor de cabeza, se fue al baño y se lavó el rostro, suspiró un par de veces y lavó sus dientes, necesitaba un poco de agua así que fue a la cocina y se encontró con Hiro preparando el desayuno.

- Cómo está mi bella durmiente? – se acercó y besó sus labios de manera tierna

- Hiro…buenos días – le sonrió – dónde está Nina? – preguntó

- Ordenando su habitación – respondió – Ah! Lo olvidaba…te llamó Haruka-san, quiere que la acompañes donde Mai-san, para ver algo de unas cuentas

- del restaurant? – preguntó ella

- supongo…no me dijo mucho, solo que la llamarás cuando "te dignaras a despertar" – recalcando la frase de la rubia con sus dedos y rio un poco – esa mujer me causa mucha gracia, pero se nota que te quiere mucho – le sonrió – ahora…a desayunar? – preguntó

- No te preocupes Onee-sama – apareció por detrás Nina – podemos dejar nuestra salida para otro día – le sonrió de manera comprensiva

- pero Nina…podrías acompañarme… - le sonrió – podemos pasar después a comer un helado tú y yo – la abrazó

- no quiero perturbarla en sus asuntos, onee-sama – desvió la mirada

- No seas tonta…además - le dijo al oído - no te quedarás con Hiro, él es aburrido y yo soy la mejor compañía que podrías tener – al decir esto se sonrojó rápidamente, las cosas que decía su hermana eran muchas veces bastante sugerentes y la terminaban avergonzando.

- Bu…bueno…me alistaré para que vayamos

- te espero – le sonrió y vio como la chica se iba nuevamente a la habitación.

El peli celeste la tomó por la cintura y posó su barbilla en el hombro de la joven, dejando sus manos en el vientre de esta, entrelazando sus dedos – Eres hermosa… - le dijo haciendo que la castaña se diera vuelta

- Ara ara…Hiro-san desea seducirme? – le preguntó

- No…a Shizuru nadie la seduce…ella seduce a las personas – tomó su rostro y la miró fijamente – y lo hace muy bien…

- pero que cosas dice Hiro… - le sonrió

- Algún día… - Fijó su mirada en la de la otra chica – quiero que esa sonrisa sea de verdad – besó sus labios – debo ir a una junta directiva con tu padre, así que no llegaré hasta la noche – le sonrió tiernamente – ahí está el desayuno, espero que te guste mi amor – le tiró un beso y se fue, dejando a la chica casi boquiabierta por lo que había dicho.

Las dos chicas se disponían a tomar desayuno, ambas con brutales ojeras debido a que la noche anterior casi no habían dormido debido a la larga noche de conversación que habían tenido.

- me duele un poco la cabeza, no sé cómo tú aguantas tanta cerveza – dijo Mai

- Tampoco lo sé – la miró – y bien…ahora me dirás qué pasó con Mikoto? – la interrogó con la mirada – O sea no es que no me importe tu negocio con Haruka…ni lo que pasó con todas las chicas…pero Mikoto…

- Qué quieres saber? – preguntó la joven resignada

- Que tú ayer me dijiste que ella te odia…y además no me has dicho nada de ella…por qué dices que te odia? – la miró preocupada - de verdad pelearon?

- Es una larga historia Natsuki – desvió su mirada – y te la contaré…claro, pero por ahora….

- Vamos…dímelo… - La miraba desesperada - qué pasó con Mikoto? No me digas que pelearon por mi culpa? - preguntó haciendo que la joven mirara sin comprender

- Qué egocéntrica te volviste con los años...claro que no! Mikoto nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú - la miró molesta

- O sea…que sí en alguien como tú? – al mirarla la colorina se sonrojo y el té que bebía terminó en el rostro de Natsuki - Vaya…habían maneras más agradables de saber que nuestra pequeña estaba enamorada de ti… - la miró mientras se secaba su rostro – digo…no es algo terrible solo que… - intentó unir cada una de las cosas que había dicho – A ver… - la joven se agarró la cabeza y unió cabos – Mikoto y tú pelearon porque ella te ama? Es eso? …vaya vaya, quien iba a pensarlo… - dijo la joven entre sonrisa – y bien Mai…fueron novias? Terminaron?

- qué te hace pensar que le dije que correspondí sus sentimientos?! – completamente enervada

- Que estás roja como tomate y que no hay absolutamente ni un rastro de hombre en este departamento? – se acercó a ella haciendo que la colorina sintiendo el acoso

- qué con eso?! – la miró traumada, los años habían vuelto a la peli cobalto muy asertiva

- Que eso implica que terminaste con Tate…Opciones…que te diste cuenta que te gustaba Mikoto y terminaste con él….comenzaste una relación con ella pero fracaso debido a tu indecisión? Es eso?! Soy genial!

- Al parecer la historia de la chica que se enamora de su mejor amiga te hace mucho sentido…no? – Haciendo que la otra chica escupiera su té – tranquila Natsuki…tranquila

- ¡Idiota! – tosió la joven ahogándose – entonces así sucedieron las cosas? – preguntó

- No…no fue así de ridículo – la miró molesta – Bueno…esto fue hace unos seis meses…al tiempo después de que…Shizuru se casara…

- tenías que meter a Shizuru, no? – la miró molesta

- Vamos…quieres que te cuente o no?! – perdiendo la paciencia

- disculpa…ya, dime…dime…

En el auto negro iba manejando Shizuru, en dirección a casa de Mai, iba Haruka atrás hablando o más bien alegando y Nina de copiloto escuchaba a las chicas.

- entonces no entiendo cómo esa amiga mía aún se puede enloquecer por ese delincuente que se fue hace años…puedes creerlo Nina? – decía la joven hablando "en clave" para así reprocharle a su amiga su comportamiento.

- Ara ara…pero qué amiga la tuya…Haruka-san – decía la oji rubí mientras preguntaba – era derecho por aquí? No recuerdo mucho el departamento de Mai-san

- Sí, sigue derecho, yo te aviso cuando doblas a la izquierda – decía la rubia – Ahora…tú qué crees que debo hacer…golpeo a mi amiga o simplemente la dejo seguir sufriendo por un imbécil…?

- Definitivamente no la golpees – sentenció Shizuru – recuerda que esa amiga tuya…ya te mató una vez… - dijo sonriéndole por el espejo retrovisor a lo que la rubia tragó saliva y desvió la mirada.

La peli cobalto miraba a ambas mujeres que hablaban de cosas que no comprendía, sin embargo estaba más tranquila de ver a su hermana un poco más relajada.

**POV Nina**

_Después de tanto llorar por fin Onee-sama logró quedarse dormida. Sollozaba muchas cosas que yo no entendía, y estaba claro que el alcohol la sacaba un poco de su estabilidad emocional, eso estaba claro, sin embargo aún no entendía quién era la persona por la que sufría tanto ¿quién era esa persona? ¿Acaso era Natsuki? Natsuki era una mujer…¿Acaso Shizuru prefería a las mujeres? ¿Entonces por qué se había casado con Hiro que era hombre? ¿Es que mis padres no sabían que ella era lesbiana? Son tantas las incógnitas que formula mi cabeza…será una larga investigación…_

**Fin POV Nina**

- Y bueno…todo comenzó en una discusión que tuve con Tate… - dijo la colorina

- Ya…y? – la oji verde casi se comía las uñas – vamos! Dime más! Dime más!

- Ay! Natsuki – suspiró la joven – está bien…te contaré…pero no le digas a nadie – la miró con mucha pena

- No, claro! Como tantas personas saben que estoy en Fukka… ¡Imbécil! – la miró molesta

- Tan tierna que seas! – Dijo con sarcasmo – ok…bueno yo estaba muy molesta ese día

**Flash Back**

La joven colorina entraba indignada a su casa al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta de un brutal golpe. Había ido a beber con Midori luego de una discusión con su novio, estaba muy molesta y con unas copas de más

- Mai? Qué ocurre? – preguntó la joven mirando a su amiga que estaba indignada y procedía a sentarse y agarrarse la cabeza

- es que me da rabia… - apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula – me da mucha rabia que Tate actúe de esa manera, o sea para qué me pidió matrimonio si se comportará así…siento que – dijo entre lágrimas mientras la peli negra dejaba su libro en la mesa y se iba en dirección a ella, se sentaba y tomaba su mano – siento que solo soy su trofeo…el que luce a sus amigos…pero en realidad poco o nada le importa lo que yo quiero…no se siente bien esto… - decía muy triste

- Mai… - la joven únicamente tomaba su mano, la apretaba con fuerza y comenzaba a secar sus lágrimas – tranquila…ya pasará – le sonrió

- Mikoto…a veces siento que si me caso con Tate cometeré un error…tú qué crees? – le preguntó

- Bueno yo… - la joven desvió su mirada, luego volvió a quedar frente a frente y suspiró profundamente – Mai…debes hacer lo que te dicte el corazón…sabes? Tú eres hermosa y…y podrías estar con la persona que quisieras…Si Tate es esa persona entonces tienes que estar bien, estar feliz…pero si no lo es…entonces busca dentro de tu corazón a aquella persona que te haga sentir que…que el mundo se detiene en su mirada y… - estaban a solo un par de centímetros y se quedaron mirando.

- Eso…eso quiero…sentir – dijo la joven mientras la quedó mirando a los ojos. La peli negra le sonrió tiernamente

- no llores…eres más hermosa cuando sonríes… - volvió a acariciar su mejilla

- de…de verdad?

- de verdad… - y al mismo tiempo que decía esto sus labios se comenzaron a unir con los de la colorina y se terminaron besando. Mai rodeo el cuello de la menor con sus brazos.

**Fin Flash Back**

**- **No! – la joven la miraba sorprendida – no puedo creerlo! Mai! Pero cómo! Qué pasó después!

- Todo se acabó…yo le dije que no la quería de esa manera…ella evidentemente se sintió ofendida…

- Y qué pasó con Tate…?

- Le conté la verdad…él me dijo que era una "desviada" al igual que mis amigas – la quedó mirando – y me odió con todo su corazón, dijo que la única manera de que él estuviera tranquilo era si yo dejaba de juntarme con las chicas…y bueno…Mikoto se fue de un día para otro, me dejó una carta que decía que me odiaba, que yo era cruel…que era una cínica…

- pero por qué dijo eso Mikoto? – la miró sin comprender

- no tengo idea…

- Tate habrá tenido que ver? – preguntó sin comprender

- no lo sé, no creo…Mikoto hubiese hablado conmigo…bueno después yo fui donde Reito…porque ahora vive allá y no pude hablar con ella…así que decidí simplemente alejarme – decía con mucha tristeza en sus palabras – bueno, cabe destacar que evidentemente el matrimonio se suspendió…

- Wow…pe…pero Mai! – la joven la miró preocupada – rayos...que…que mal – tomó sus manos – tú...tú estás bien? Quiero decir…

- Natsuki yo… - siendo interrumpida por el timbre – Mmm…espérame un momento…veré quién es… - dijo la joven la cual se levantó y miró por el ojuelo de la puerta, al notar que la castaña estaba le vino un ataque de pánico y volvió a la mesa histérica – Nat…Nat…Natsuki! – susurró desesperada – Es…es Haruka con Shizuru! – lo dijo despacio pero con desesperación. La peli cobalto se levantó histérica y comenzó a correr para todos lados, ambas chocaron con desesperación, la joven se movía histérica.

- Ya voy Haruka! - Gritó Mai – vamos! Escóndete!

El departamento de Mai era pequeño, era solo una habitación, un baño, y la cocina estaba en la sala de estar al estilo americano, por lo que no había muchos lugares para esconderse, sin embargo dentro la lógica de cualquier persona cuerda, la habitación era el lugar más prudente para entrar, pero nuestra peli cobalto consideraba que para qué esconderse en la habitación donde nadie podía encontrarte si puedes esconderte en el baño: un lugar prácticamente público dentro de lo que es un departamento.

La colorina abrió la puerta y las tres mujeres procedieron a entrar, al sentir la tensión de Mai se preguntaron si algo pasaba.

- Estabas ocupada? Luces alterada? - decía la rubia mirando de pie a cabeza

- No...claro que no, es que...me vestí y bueno...mmm...estaba durmiendo, ya saben... - reía de manera graciosa - la fiesta de anoche me dejó exhausta...pero...pero siéntense...están como en su casa... - mientras comenzaba a acomodar las cosas de la mesa. Por suerte ninguna de las chicas se percataba que habían dos cucharadas, dos tazas, podía pasar desapercibido.

- Mai, podrías traer los papeles para que comencemos a trabajar? - preguntó Haruka

- Cla...claro...iré... - dijo la joven la cual entraba a su habitación muy nerviosa, preguntándose por qué su amiga era tan imbécil y había escogido un lugar tan público como el baño - _Lo único que falta es que alguien entre...Natsuki es una imbécil..._

- Shizuru-oneesama...me podría indicar dónde es el baño? - preguntó la peli cobalto

- Es esa puerta de ahí...te llevaré... - decía mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

- Nina no tiene 4 años Shizuru - la reprendía Haruka

- Ara ara...Haruka se pone celosa de que no sea tan atenta como lo soy con Nina-chan - decía al mismo tiempo que procedía a abrir el baño, sin embargo de manera casi olímpica se interpuso la colorina.

- NO! - gritó sacando de ahí violentamente a Shizuru

- Pero qué ocurre Mai...Nina solo quiere entrar al baño... - dijo la joven extrañada

- es que...este... - miraba para todos lados - es que el baño...el baño esta muy sucio...me bañé...y bueno...

- no tienes cara de haberte bañado - decía Haruka a lo lejos.

- Jeje...es que me bañe y no tuve tiempo de...de limpiar y...

- No se preocupe, no lo ensuciaré más, solo quiero lavarme las manos... - dijo la joven sonrojada - es que...es una manía que tengo...no puedo evitarlo... - respondió la joven

- _Eres una idiota Natsuki! Una idiota...a quién se le ocurre ocultarse en el baño.. - _Pensaba Mai al mismo tiempo que Shizuru abría el baño – _Se me ocultar, decían…será fácil, decían…_


	4. Chapter 4

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver un baño completamente aseado y ordenado. La joven entró y Shizuru entró detrás de ella, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.  
- Pero Mai-san, este baño está muy limpio - le sonrió.

**POV Natsuki**

Siempre me pregunté en qué condiciones me volvería a encontrar con Shizuru y debo admitir que esta no era la manera más ortodoxa de encontrármela...yo dentro de una tina de baño, con la cortina de patitos menos sexy que podría existir, escuchándola hablar de la limpieza de un baño y escuchar a una niña pequeña que tenía una voz casi idéntica a la mía...o sea Shizuru...¿No solo me olvidaste sino que también te volviste pedófila? ¿Quién mierda es esa niña? ¡Rayos! tenía la leve esperanza de que cuando te volviera a escuchar no volviera a sentir como mi corazón está a punto de salir caminando hacia ti...qué digo! salir corriendo...maldición! Por qué no puedo detener los sentimientos...

**Fin POV Natsuki**

Sin embargo sintió algo extraño, sintió un aroma especial dentro...era el aroma de Natsuki, la joven salió del baño y se fue a sentar poniéndose pálida inmediatamente, ella no solía ir al departamento de Mai, generalmente cuando la veía era en el restaurant, y ahora sentía la presencia de la joven, se tomó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con algo de molestia.  
- Pasa algo Onee-sama? - preguntó la joven oji rubi  
- Si...me...me vino un malestar a la cabeza...si me disculpan me retiro - sentenció la joven  
- Pe...Pero...estás bien? - preguntó la rubia  
- Si...solo...  
- _Yo sé lo que le pasa..._ - Pensaba la colorina - _Definitivamente te golpearé cuando salgas del baño...Natsuki..._  
- Haruka…Si me disculpas…iré a la plaza…

La colorina tomó el hombro de Shizuru y le sonrió – debes descansar Shizuru-san, dar una vuelta con Nina te hará bien  
- Si quiere podemos llamar un taxi, onee-sama  
- O si quieres te puedes recostar en mi cama un rato –Y claro…seguir sintiendo olor a Natsuki por cada una de estas cuatro paredes…  
- No…prefiero…sí, prefiero descansar…ir a descansar a la plaza…vamos Nina? – le sonrió  
- Vamos, Oneesama – diciendo esto ambas chicas se fueron, dejando a una rubia bastante molesta la cual miró a Mai con notoria ofuscación  
- Ya sabes…la edad la tiene así – dijo Haruka mirando a Mai  
- Entiendo…bueno, no se cumplen 24 años todos los días – dijo la colorina – aunque para la edad se conserva muy bien, sigue siendo tan guapa como siempre  
- claro, tiene un marido que se deshace por ella, una hermana que parece su dama de compañía, unos padres que la consienten en todo… ¿qué podría faltarle? – la quedó mirando sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta  
- Pobre Shizuru… - luego de decir esto continuaron trabajando.  
En una oficina bastante elegante se encontraban dos hombres conversando sobre negocios, uno de ellos, peli celeste estaba vestido con terno negro y camisa blanca, sin corbata, el otro hombre mucho mayor, de ojos rubís lo miraba mientras terminaban de firmar un par de documentos.  
- y cómo estuvo el cumpleaños de ayer? Mi shizuru lo pasó bien? – preguntó el hombre con el ceño fruncido  
- Lo pasó muy bien, estaban sus amigos, sin embargo…Fujino-sama…puedo hacerle una pregunta? – lo miró algo preocupado  
- Ya la estás haciendo, Hiro-san, ¿qué ocurre? – lo miró detenidamente  
- Este…Natsuki…¿usted la conoció? – preguntó haciendo que una sutil gota de sudor cayera por la frente

**Flash Back**

- Ya no quiero vivir…Papá ya no quiero vivir… - sollozaba una joven en su cama, completamente dopada luego de haber consumido unos relajantes musculares – no puedo ni quiero vivir sin Natsuki… - sus lágrimas eran como fuertes corrientes, que nadie era capaz de frenar.

**Fin Flash Back**

- ¿Natsuki dijiste? - Preguntó el hombre – por qué preguntas eso? Qué pasó con ella? – dejó el lápiz en la mesa y lo miró detenidamente  
- No, nada…es que…ayer salió al tema esa chica que creo, era amiga de Tokiha-san, y de Shizuru, y me llamó mucho la atención que nunca en mi vida había escuchado hablar de ella…ni siquiera vino a la boda…y bueno, me explicaron que se fue hace mucho tiempo…pero…cómo un amigo se va sin avisar…? – lo quedó mirando con muchas dudas  
- Bueno…bueno esta chica efectivamente era amiga de Shizuru…y bueno, solo eso…  
- pero Shizuru estuvo llorando toda la noche…no quiero ser imprudente Fujino-sama…pero me preocupa mucho Shizuru, si tal vez pusiéramos algún detective, cosa de que pudieran volver a verse…sabe? Eso me haría muy feliz…ver a shizuru feliz… - le sonrió  
- Kinya-san… - le sonrió – Shizuru es feliz con la vida que tiene…esa chica…probablemente nunca vuelva a aparecer…y ahora a mi lo que más me importa es tu matrimonio con mi hija…ahora…lo que hablamos antes ¿qué me dices? – le sonrió intentando dejar de lado aquel desagradable tema para él y sumergirse en uno que realmente le fascinaba.  
- Bueno…Kenji-sama…verás… - el joven se incomodó notoriamente  
- Vamos…no me digas que no se lo has sugerido? - lo miró algo molesto  
- No…o sea…sí se lo he sugerido…sin embargo ella me dice que aun no está preparada para tener hijos… - dijo por fin el peli celeste

Dos mujeres iban caminando por la plaza a lo que caía el atardecer, iban de la mano debido a que Shizuru le encantaba siempre ir así con su hermana pequeña. La menor iba comiendo un helado de chocolate, su favorito mientras la mayor únicamente miraba el paisaje, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía libre de andar por un parque junto a su hermana, quien sentía que era la única persona que le quitaba un poco la soledad que le había dejado cierta persona.  
- Se siente mejor shizuru oneesama? – preguntaba la jovencita  
- Sí, Nina, muchas gracias – le sonrió – hace mucho tiempo que no venía a distraerme…a tener un tiempo para nosotras – le sonrió haciendo que la pequeña mirara el piso y se sonrojara.  
- O…oneesama – la joven la quedó mirando  
- qué me quieres preguntar? – le sonrió  
- cuándo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorada de Hiro-san? – haciendo esto la joven la miró perpleja, miró de lado a lado y sonrió de manera algo torpe  
- por qué me preguntas eso? Crees estar enamorada de alguna chica?  
- No…este…no lo sé, en textos siempre cuando hablan de amor…no logro entender a la perfección la idea – explicó la joven  
- Es algo que sientes…Nina…dentro de tu corazón, que te hace ver la vida con otros ojos… - le sonrió – y muchas veces actuar de una manera para nada racional, no tener el control de las cosas…  
- pero…pero usted…siempre parece tener el control sobre Hiro…es que acaso usted no lo ama? – al tiempo de decir esto la castaña la miró y comprendió lo mucho que subestimaba algunas veces a Nina. Mientras más crecía esta chica más inteligente se volvía y aunque eso le jugara en contra veces como esta, estaba orgullosa de la mujer en la cual se estaba convirtiendo su pequeña hermana.  
- Shizuru-san - apareció el peli negro con su hermana - vaya vaya, es como si nos hubieramos puesto de acuerdo para hacer paseo de hermanos - le sonrió educadamente a cada una  
- Hola Mikoto-san - sonrió Shizuru a lo que la joven solo se limitó a mirarlas  
- y cómo está Hiro-san? Lo dejaste en casa? - preguntó él  
- No...él fue con mi padre, ya sabes, temas de trabajo, negocios...mi padre suele dejar a Hiro para que firme y a mi para que haga los negocios, tu entiendes...una cara bonita todo lo puede...- decía riéndose de la situación.  
- Pero sabes que quiero un nieto, Hiro-san...no puede ser tan difíciil convencer a Shizuru de eso - explicó el hombre - conozco a mi hija, es testaruda como yo...pero tú eres el hombre! debes convencerla de alguna u otra manera - decía el suegro  
- Usted sabe...Shizuru es muy independiente...además nosotros queremos a Nina-chan como una hija...no cree que por ahora no está bien agrandar la familia? - intentó excusarse el peli celeste pero sin mucho exito  
- es que no me estás entendiendo! Ya va a pasar un año desde que se casaron y ni siquiera rastro de un pequeño Kinya-Fujino! Tal vez no exijo que sea un niño, porque una pequeña Shizuru sería un regalo de Dios...¿es que no te pasa que te pones a saltar por una pradera de solo pensarlo?  
- Sabe que lo que más me gustaría es tener una gran familia al lado de Shizuru, pero no porque usted me lo pida, sino porque ella me hace muy feliz y tener a una pequeña que se le pareciera puede estar seguro, me haría el hombre más feliz de la tierra...sin embargo...yo no voy a obligar a Shizuru, entendió?  
- Hiro-san, no le conviene desobedecerme - advirtió el oji rubí  
- Prefiero desobedecerle y perderlo todo antes de ver a Shizuru infeliz - dicho y hecho se levantó de su asiento y se retiró de la oficina, se sentía frustrado, pero no iba a permitir que su suegro interviniera en la felicidad de su mujer, ellos tendrían hijos solamente cuando ella estuviera preparada. Se dirigía a casa, ya estaba cansado de discutir con su suegro.  
- Y bueno...que tal la mujer de los 24 años...bien? - le sonrió cortesmente Reito  
- Bueno, los años pasan...es algo inevitable - sonrió - pero dime...vinieron caminando? - preguntó  
- Nos gusta hacer deporte...entre tanta oficina Reito ya se vuelve cuadrado - decía la joven con las manos en la cabeza - te quedarás por mucho tiempo en Fukka? - preguntaba la peli negra  
- No lo sé, supongo que lo que queda de la semana...o lo mejor dicho, lo que comienza de la otra... o cuánto me pida Nina que me quede - le sonrió y procedió a abrazarla - cierto Nina? - haciendo que la menor se sonrojara. Mikoto vio la escena y se acordó mucho de su amiga, sin embargo algo llamó su atención, ella tenía un maravilloso olfato, y esa niña por alguna extraña razón olía a Natsuki ¿Por qué?  
- les parece si los llevamos? No estamos apuradas - le sonrió la castaña a los jóvenes  
- no queremos interrumpir tú... - siendo Reito interrumpido por Mikoto  
- sería maravilloso... - dijo la joven tocándose el abdomen - muero de hambre y si nos vamos caminando llegaré sin espíritu - riéndose  
- Bueno...entonces qué esperamos...vamos! - sonrió la joven la cual tenía la mano de la joven.  
- Te voy a dejar a tu casa Nina...o quieres quedarte conmigo? - le preguntó la joven  
- Como tú gustes Oneesama - sonrió educadamente  
- vamos Nina! - dijo ella mirándola finjiendo una leve tristeza - siempre me haces elegir como si te diera lo mismo estar o no conmigo...  
- N...No! No es eso Shizuru-oneesama! - dijo la joven completamente roja  
- Deja de torturar a Nina, shizuru - dijo Reito. Diciendo esto todos subieron al auto, era necesario ir por comida, sino querían que Mikoto muriera a temprana edad.  
En el departamento una joven estaba aburrida sentada en el borde de la tina, escuchando a su mejor amiga y su socia hablar de números, de productos que había que comprar, del menú especial de la semana, de miles de cosas que ella no tenía interés en escuchar, solo rezaba para que en los próximos minutos se fuera Haruka

**POV Natsuki**

Quiero decir...entiendo que con Mai desayunaramos tarde y todo eso...pero este demonio lleva como 5 horas y todavía no se va! Quiero comer...quiero beber...quiero hablar con Mai...Al menos a esta loca no se le ha ocurrido venir al baño, pero realmente necesito salir de aquí y tomar algo de aire fresco. ¡Maldita Haruka! siempre nos hemos llevado mal pero esto confirma mi teoría: Ella nació para hacerme la vida imposible. ¡Vamos MAi! Echa a esta idiota de una vez por todas...

**Fin POV Natsuki**

Ambos peli negros por fin llegaron a su casa y una sirvienta los atendió, enseguida ambos fueron al gran comedor del cual disponían y levantaron la tapa de sus bandejas: Ramen casero.  
- Yukino hoy si que se esmeró, esto huele delicioso! - se expresó Reito para posteriormente comenzar a comer - vamos Mikoto! antes de que se enfríe  
La joven miró el plato y le fue inevitable sentir cierta nostalgia, el ramen era un plato de comida el cual odiaba con todo su corazón pues le recordaba a su mayor tormento: Mai.  
- Mmm...huele muy bien - dijo ella para posteriormente levantarse - acabo de recordar que tengo que bañarme...comeré después Reito - dijo mientras comenzaba prácticamente a huir por las escaleras  
- Le diré a Yukino que te lleve la comida a tu habitación - gritó él en dirección a las escaleras - Ay! Mikoto - suspiró él de manera triste.  
El timbre sonó y una chica fue a atender, al abrir la puerta se dejó ver una pelirroja, la cual era muy conocida en la casa, le preguntó al dueño de casa donde estaba la chica que buscaba y él le explicó que en su habitación "bañándose". La puerta sonó y la joven la miró con algo de molestia.  
- No tengo ganas de hablar…Aniu… - dijo la joven algo triste. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la pelirroja  
- Nao… - la joven le sonrió de manera algo triste  
- Y esa cara de no como en días? – le preguntó y se sentó en la cama – porque Reito estaba cenando, eh? Entonces no puedes culparlo a él…  
- Era ramen…no me gusta el ramen… - dijo de manera triste  
- Claro, no te gusta…a mi tampoco me gustan las motocicletas…sabes? Me recuerdan a cierta persona… - decía mientras palmoteaba su hombro. Realmente entendía a su amiga y no le gustaba verla en ese estado – no has pensado que sería bueno hablar con ella? Quiero decir…finalmente nunca…explicaron bien las cosas…y dejame decirte que Mai no está bien con esto…se nota cuánto te extraña  
- debe tener ese rostro porque Tate terminó con ella…no porque realmente me quiera…o me extrañe - sentenció la ojos de gato  
- Qué testaruda eres! Si contigo no hay caso…bueno – se levantó molesta – de ser así me voy…no ando con ganas de deprimirme…  
- Nao…Hoy…hoy me pasó algo extraño… - le dijo la joven  
- te diste cuenta que eres lesbiana? Bienvenida al grupo! – bromeó la pelirroja riéndose  
- No…hablo en serio…tú…te has fijado en Nina…cierto? – la miró  
- O sea de fijarme fijarme no...pero no hay mucho que fijarse si es igual a Natsuki pero con la mentalidad de Shizuru…quiero decir! Shizuru es tan sicópata que no hizo algo mejor que adoptar a una chica igual a Mi Natsuki – recalcando el "MI" – pero con el color de sus ojos…esa mujer es realmente enfermiza… - sentenció  
- Bueno…terminaste de hablar mal de ella? – la miró algo aburrida  
- Si, disculpa…qué me decías?  
- Es que…ya sabes, tengo un olfato extraño…demasiado desarrollado diría yo…y esa niña siempre ha tenido aroma a Shizuru…como a té…a un té muy suave…relajante…que…que te hace sentir que…  
- A ver un momento! Si te gustaba Mai yo te apoyaba…pero si ahora me dices que te gusta Shizuru…es que eso si no lo aguanto! Cualquiera menos esa travesti de cuarta!  
- NAO! Dejame terminar…maldita sea – decía la joven perdiendo la paciencia  
- No! es que te pones a hablar de ella de esa manera y – siendo interrumpida por su amiga  
- Era el aroma de Natsuki! – diciendo esto la pelirroja la quedó mirando y calló automáticamente – Esa chica tenía el olor del jabón de Mai…pero algo en ella olía también a Natsuki…  
- Bueno…no es muy difícil que oliera a Mai…probablemente esa niña debe ir a casa de Mai, si Haruka es colega de Mai….no crees que todo calza? – la miró  
- No…es que ese olor no es precisamente el de casa de Mai...  
- Vamos Mikoto! Hace meses que no ves a Mai…tal vez cambió el desodorante ambiental….qué sé yo! – la miró intentando buscar otras opciones  
- Es que es el mismo olor del jabón de Mai y Natsuki, es como cuando Natsuki vivía con nosotras…entiendes?  
- Yo creo que tu olfato te está haciendo delirar…amiga… - le sonrió  
- Entonces ve donde Mai… - la quedó mirando – ve donde Mai y descúbrelo tú misma  
- No iré donde Mai….nunca voy donde ella…será extraño…pensará que estoy yendo por ti…  
- Da igual…necesito que compruebes que Natsuki no volvió  
- Mikoto…de verdad no ver a Mai hace que los enanitos se te escapen del bosque… - haciendo que ambas se pusieran a reir por las ocurrencias de la pelirroja  
- Nao! Eres una imbécil… - decía la joven – pero si Natsuki volvió…te hará feliz…así que más te vale investigar  
- no puedo creer que le hagamos caso a tu olfato…  
- Nunca falla Nao…Nunca falla – decía la joven

**POV Natsuki**

Definitivamente nunca creí que Haruka me haría la mujer mas feliz del mundo…y es que solo bastó que dijera "Bueno Mai, me voy" y yo saltara internamente de emoción, estaba lista y dispuesta, solo tenía que esperar a que la puerta se cerrara y estaría todo bien…dejé de escuchar la voz de Haruka por lo que comprendí que esa idiota por fin se había ido…me estiré entera y por fin abrí la puerta, en ese momento le sonreí a Mai la cual me miraba con cara de "Eres una idiota" Sí, probablemente era por ocultarme en el baño y lo entendía, pero no…no era por eso…y sí, definitivamente era una idiota

**Fin POV Natsuki**

- AH!? – gritó la joven al notar que había una chica igual a Mai pero años más pequeña, la joven al ver que la chica con cara de zombie salía del baño y le gritaba le hizo sentir miedo e hizo lo mismo  
- Qui…quién es ella Mai? – preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo una llena de miedo mirando a la joven de pie a cabeza y la otra pensando en que ya alguien había notado que había vuelto a Fukka.  
- Ve…veras…este… - la joven comenzó a tartamudear y es que era muy dificil inventar una buena mentira cuando estaba su prima pequeña ahí

**POV Mai**

Primero me decía "no, si me sé ocultar" ahora viene con esto ¡Definitivamente maldigo el día en que creí que Natsuki se había vuelto algo más inteligente! ¡Es una idiota! No tengo idea como la seguiré ocultando si aparece de la nada y bueno…ahora a mentirle a mi prima pequeña…esperemos que sea lo suficientemente buena la mentira…aquí voy ¡Tokiha Mai, en acción!

**Fin POV Mai**

- Arika-chan – le sonrió a su prima y abrazó para tranquilizarla – disculpa que te asustaramos así…no esperaba tu visita a esta hora – la miró  
- Es que… - la joven miraba a la cara de zombi, es decir, peli cobalto con algo de temor, pero al notar que no mordía ni era un delincuente comenzó a tomar confianza – es que quería comer algo rico y además olvidé el desayuno…y Tomoe no cocina rico, al menos no para mi – dijo la joven casi con fatalidad - …pero ella quién es Mai? – preguntó  
- Yo soy…Nat… - siendo golpeada por Mai la cual la abrazó  
- Naomi…Naomi es su nombre… - le sonrió  
- Mucho gusto…yo soy Yumemiya Arika – sonrió cortésmente  
- Yo soy…Naomi…  
- Campbell! – dijo Mai a lo que ambas la quedaron mirando de manera extraña  
- Si serás idiota – Kruger…Naomi Kruger – le devolvió la reverencia  
- Pensé por un momento que era tu amiga Natsuki de la que tanto hablas…  
- No! para nada! Naomi ...este...ella - respiró profundo y sonrió - ella es mi novia! – dijo Mai y procedió a besar los labios de Natsuki, ambas segundos después se separaron, cada una mirando a la otra con cara de trauma, se querían como amigas pero no al punto de besarse, Mai miraba con odio a Natsuki y esta sonreía con cara de ¿lo siento?  
- Novia?! Novia de Mai?! – preguntó la joven completamente emocionada, mirando a su prima con admiración  
- No-Novia? Claro…ahora soy Naomi Kruger…y novia de Mai…definitivamente esto no se viene bueno…después de que esta chica se vaya probablemente Mai me matará...si...te salvaste de esa organización...no de Mai...¡Rayos!


	5. Chapter 5

Una peli negra se ponía los audífonos, y comenzaba a correr a eso de las 6 de la mañana como lo hacía de lunes a viernes. Apretaba la mandíbula y comenzaba a sentir como el viento purificaba su triste y angustiado corazón.

_No vuelvas a hablar así, no rebajes estas relaciones, si vivimos de cariño y besos no me digas "de odios y traiciones". ¿Cuántas cosas se dirán en la guerra del amor? Las palabras son cuchillas cuando las manejan orgullos y pasiones_

Por más que la joven quería que el tiempo pasara y la hiciera olvidar ella no podía con esos sentimientos. Únicamente habían pasado 6 meses desde aquellos hechos que habían marcado su vida, mas no podía sacarla de su cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar día a día en ella, en todo lo que habían hecho juntas, en todos los momentos que habían vivido juntas y ahora solo podía sentir odio por aquella situación, sentir vergüenza de haber pensado que alguna vez podría haber estado con la mujer que amaba más que a su propia vida.

_Estas llorando y no haces nada por comprender a nadie excepto a ti, ¡oye no voy a aguantar! Tú no puedes demostrar…oye no voy a aguantar estrechez de corazón._

Continuó su camino por el mismo lugar y cada recuerdo venía a su cabeza, cuando estaban juntas, cuando compartían una comida. Cuando la colorina junto a Haruka habían inaugurado aquel restaurant y ante la ausencia de Tate ella había estado ahí para apoyarla, en cada momento que "ese imbécil" como se refería ella a él; había estado junto a ella. Pensaba en todas las veces que la había consolado, en todas las veces que la había abrazado hasta quedarse dormidas juntas y ella viviendo de la ensoñación de que algún día fueran novias, fueran una familia, pero esto era algo que solo compartía ella con su mejor amiga, Nao. La única que era capaz de comprenderla, la única que le tenía la suficiente confianza como para desahogarse, llorar, sollozos y gritar el nombre de la pelirroja hasta por fin caer rendida de sueño y muchas veces, de embriaguez.

_No destruyas porque sí, no quieras borrar cada momento, la felicidad no tienes por qué incinerarla junto al sufrimiento. No te pido nada más, que valores este amor, que lo guardes en un libro y lo atesores cerca de tu corazón. Tú sabes cuánto se ha querido, has abrazado lo mismo que yo, hoy no puedes demostrar, yo no tengo que aguantar, oye no voy a estrechez de corazón._

La joven notó que a lo lejos había un rubio haciendo ejercicios junto a su mejor amigo moreno, los miró con odio y continuó su camino, la rabia se apoderaba de ella y comenzaba a correr cada vez más rápido. Sus pies parecían ir solos, parecían una maquina en su momento clímax del cuál no era capaz de controlar. Cerraba y abría los ojos con violencia, las gotas de sudor se apoderaban de su frente y ella simplemente continuaba con odio hacia todo lo que era parque en aquel momento. El frío únicamente le daba más fuerza, aquella navidad se venía y sería la primera sin la mujer que amaba por lo que sabía que sería una verdadera borrachera, pero ya había aprendido a vivir sin el amor de su mejor amiga, ahora podría vivir sin el amor de la mujer de sus mejores fantasías y sus peores pesadillas.

_No te pares frente a mí, con esa mirada tan hiriente, pon tu mano en mi pecho y reconoce que este latido no se miente. Lástima que sea así, en el juego del amor…cuando más parece firme un castillo se derrumba de dolor. Estás llorando y no haces nada…por perdonar a nadie excepto a ti, estrechez de amor egoísmo, estrechez de razón…no me miras…oye no voy a aguantar estrechez de corazón._

**POV Natsuki**

_Estaba sola en casa de Mai, ella se había ido al trabajo por lo que no me quedaba más que permanecer en cautiverio. Necesito comprar un auto, ya no me sirven las motocicletas..._

_Mmm...Mai casi no me dejó dormir...por suerte la pequeña Arika es fácil de engañar._

**Fin POV Natsuki**

La joven suspiraba mientras se disponía a ver televisión y pensar en cómo salir de la casa sin tener el miedo de sentir que la estaban siguiendo.

**Flash Back**

_Las chicas estaban en el comedor, una comía fascinada, otra estaba tomando té y la otra empinándose una cerveza._

_- Pero Mai! por qué no me dijiste que tenías novia? No me digas que por eso no te casaste! Wow...esto es...Pero Mai explícame por... - siendo interrumpida por Mai_

_- Verás...Arika-chan... - le sonreía Mai con un rostro de completa complicación - Esto es así...yo conocí a Nat-Naomi - mirando a Natsuki con cara de espanto - luego de terminar con Tate...y bueno...nos enamoramos y...no quería presentártela aun porque es oficial hace muy poco… _

_- Entiendo...y como se conocieron? - preguntó emocionada_

_- Un Bar..._

_- En la playa... _

_Ni una se puso de acuerdo, ambas se quedaron mirando sonrojadas, realmente no estaban conectadas para mentir con eficiencia._

_- En un bar...en la playa - dijo Natsuki mientras continuaba bebiendo _

_- Claro, claro! y bueno...eso, Arika-chan..._

_- y Takumi lo sabe? Todos lo sabían menos yo? - preguntó Arika triste_

_- Este... - ambas se quedaron mirando nuevamente, pero esta vez Natsuki le hizo un levantamiento de cejas a Mai para que ella respondiera._

_- Este...no...no porque aún no la presento - tomó la mano de Natsuki de una manera muy robótica - verás...es un secreto...y debes guardarlo porque tengo que ser yo quien lo cuente...entiendes?_

_- Claro que sí... - sonrió ella - conmigo puedes confiar...soy una tumba! - Las miró emocionadas - y se casarán? adoptarán hijos? Quien es la seme? _

_Definitivamente la peli cobalto casi escupe la cerveza en ese momento, pero Mai le sobó la espalda_

_- estás bien mi cuchi cuchi? - la miró con ternura fingiendo preocupación, pero solo era la venganza debido a todas las cosas por las cuales las estaba haciendo pasar._

_-NO ME DIGAS ASÍ! - le gritó alterada, sin embargo segundos después guardó compostura y besó su mano - te amo mi conejito de amor - haciendo que Mai la mirara con cara de: ¿eso es un sobre nombre de amor?_

_- Son tan tiernas! - decía emocionada Arika_

**Fin Flash Back**

- Definitivamente es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida...Mai desgraciada que inventa nombres vergonzosos...pero bueno...al menos la prima de Mai es una tumba... - decía para si misma tranquila, mientras iba por una cerveza.

En la escuela estaba la pequeña castaña buscando a su objetivo, no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, en su sala de clases no estaba, fue a ver a la librería y tampoco estaba, hasta que por fin dio con ella en la sala de música, estaba tocando el piano mientras cantaba una canción. Gritó aterrada cuando sintió en su cintura las manos de alguien.

- NINA! - Haciendo que la pobre peli cobalto saltara asustada y la mirara con cara de pocos amigos.

- A…Arika! – la miró con cara de asesina libre – cómo me asustas así – miró con desdén para continuar con sus clases de piano, sin embargo era imposible teniendo a la otra joven a su lado.

- Nina…tengo que hablar contigo… - dijo emocionada – de verdad es que morirás cuando te cuente lo que supe – le decía sonriéndole de manera contenta.

- No me interesa… - intentaba continuar tocando el piano pero la castaña era lo suficientemente insistente como para no dejarla libre – vamos Arika! Déjame en paz…tú tienes tus amigas…ahora ve con ellas y se feliz…

- es que tengo – la joven hacía un puchero bastante fingido intentando que la joven tuviese algo de compasión por ella – es que tengo que contarte algo importante…

- si es tan importante por qué no se lo cuentas a tus amigas? – la miró sin comprenderla

- porque para mi tú eres mi amiga – le sonrió y la quedó mirando fijamente – Nina es más amiga mía que todas las demás chicas…

- No sabes de lo que hablas…Arika – desvió la miraba y puso sus manos en el piano sin embargo la otra joven tomó su mano y le sonrió.

- sabes que lo eres…aunque seas enojona conmigo y muchas veces fría yo sé que tienes un lindo corazón…

- lindo…corazón… - la joven sonrió mirando el piano de manera fija. Realmente la chica no tenía idea de lo que hablaba.

- vamos…no seas mala…y déjame contarte que mi prima tiene novia – Las teclas del piano sonaron de manera brusca provocando un terrible eco en toda la sala

- no…novia? – la miró intentando no pensar en un posible delirio…no, ella había escuchado bien.

- Así es…pero debes mantener el secreto… - le sonrió – pero te lo cuento a ti porque sé que no andarás con chismes por ahí

- Pero Arika…cuando te cuentan un secreto se supone que no debes contárselo a nadie…por eso es un secreto – la miró con cara de "esta chica nunca aprenderá" – en serio eres muy impertinente…

- pero yo confio en Nina – le sonrió quedando muy cerca de ella – vamos…déjame contarte…en serio es una historia muy linda…además que me gusta la pareja de Mai…

- Ah…así que te gusta? – la quedó mirando y comenzó a jugar con las teclas del piano, realmente no le gustaba mucho oir ese tipo de palabras viniendo de parte de Arika.

- así es…es muy parecida a ti – haciendo que la joven aludida se sonrojara y se quedaran mirando a los ojos – tiene el pelo azul como el tuyo…pero ella tiene los ojos verdes – le sonrió

- y como se llama? – preguntó la joven, la mirada de la chica la tenía descolocada.

- Na…rayos cómo era! – se rascó la cabeza, la chica era bastante despistada y habían cosas que no entendía muy bien del todo.

- Natsuki… - la joven miraba sin mucho interés ahora, ese nombre la tenía entre ceja y ceja.

- Naomi…No! Nina…Natsuki era la amiga especial de Shizuru – le sonrió de manera explicativa, sin embargo no notó cuando de pronto los puños de la joven peli cobalto estaban en su camisa y ahora ella estaba siendo amenazada por la chica de ojos rojos, eso definitivamente le daba miedo – pero qué te pasa! – se zafó sin comprender – qué fue lo que hice? – la miraba algo triste. Realmente no le gustaba esa manera que tenía para con ella la joven.

- Por qué dijiste eso?! Cómo que shizuru-oneesama era novia de esa mujer! – la miró indignada

- oye yo no dije eso…solo dije que eran amigas especiales – la miró triste – qué te pasa Nina?!

- Cómo amigas especiales…a qué te refieres! Por qué amigas especiales?! – le gritaba como si le estuviera reprochando algo, como si le molestara que insinuara que su hermana era lesbiana. Si bien ella sabía que la susodicha había sido algo especial de su hermana, el solo hecho de tener pruebas de que sus sospechas eran verdaderas la hacía morir de celos, le hacía sentir un profundo rechazo por la joven y por todo ser que viviera en ese momento en la tierra.

- No lo sé…es lo que dijo una vez Mai…y por qué te molesta tanto que Shizuru tenga amigas?!

- Olvídalo – la joven salió molesta de la sala, estaba ofuscada, indignada. Llamó enseguida a Tadao, el chofer, necesitaba volver a casa, encerrarse en su mundo y dejar de pensar en las posibilidades de que su hermana fuera lesbiana y mucho menos, estuviera enamorada de la chica por la que lloraba.

**POV Nao**

_Digamos que no me siento de lo mejor por entrar de mala manera al departamento de Mai, pero debo asumir que hay cosas que uno no puede evitar. _

_Recuerdo la última noche que vi a Natsuki, ella estaba muy feliz…o mejor dicho, estaba muy ebria. Recuerdo que ese beso que nos dimos fue el mejor de toda mi vida, incluso recuerdo que la imbécil de Shizuru nos vio y casi le dio un ataque de celos, es que de verdad hubiera pagado por ver nuevamente esa escena…una y otra vez…¡Qué mejor! En su cumpleaños, en la pista de baile…y ella y yo dándonos un beso, dando el más épico espectáculo y todo esto siendo visto por esa maldita imbécil que estaba tras de la chica que ¡era mía! Definitivamente Natsuki era solo mía…no de esa idiota que únicamente estaba obsesionada._

_No me costó mucho entrar a la casa por la ventana, realmente parecía una mujer araña, definitivamente robar casas no era lo mío pero si algún día necesitaba dinero podría reconsiderarlo, era muy interesante…ahora lo que me complicaba era ¿qué es lo que en realidad tenía que buscar? Porque claramente a Natsuki no la encontraría ahí, no consideraba que Mai fuera la peor de las mujeres como para saber de Natsuki y no habernos dicho a ninguna de nosotras…además Natsuki por mucho que rechazara a Shizuru no creo que fuera tan despreciable como para no saludarla el día de su cumpleaños, lamentablemente tengo que asumirlo y siempre fue media débil…aunque claro que no tanto como lo era conmigo, está claro eso._

**Fin POV Nao**

El joven matrimonio estaba comiendo, el hombre de cabellos celestes quería hablar algo muy importante con su mujer y por eso la había invitado a almorzar al restaurant amigo cuando de pronto una llamada interrumpió la cena.

- me disculpas Hiro…? – la joven se levantó y fue al pasillo, era su madre por lo que algo había sucedido, ella no solía llamarla a menos que fuera algo demasiado importante – Qué ocurre Mamá? – preguntó la joven algo preocupada.

- Shizu-chan… - la madre estaba algo triste – podrías venir a casa? – le preguntó con algo de angustia

- sucedió algo? Papá está bien? Es Nina? – no comprendía que era lo que ocurría en la casa.

- Es Nina…llegó temprano del colegio y está encerrada, no quiere abrirle a nadie….sé que ella siempre te escucha a ti…podrías venir a casa, hija? – preguntaba la madre en un tono bastante acongojado

- Claro mamá….enseguida voy – la mujer volvió a sentarse y mirar a su marido con rostro de circunstancia.

- ocurre algo amor? – preguntó el hombre preocupado

- Es Nina…creo que le pasó algo y bueno…no quiere hablar con nadie…

- pero debes comprender que es la edad…seguro tú eras así en ese entonces – le sonrió intentando bajarle un poco el perfil al asunto.

- Mmm… bueno digamos que no soy parte de la generalidad de mi generación… sentenció

- ve entonces mi amor… - tomó su mano y le sonrió – no te preocupes, yo me iré a la oficina en taxi, tu puedes ir en el auto…después de todo tu hermana te necesita – le sonrió gentilmente

- Pero…

- ve… - se levantó y besó sus labios – podemos hablar a la noche de lo que pasa…no te preocupes amor - y diciendo esto la mujer se dispuso a ir, realmente agradecía tener a ese hombre a su lado, que era tan comprensivo con ella.

- Esto no me huele bien… - decía Haruka mientras miraba a Mai desde la oficina

- qué insinuas? – preguntó la joven mirando a la rubia sin comprender.

- A ver…ellos ya cumplirán un año de casados…y los casados llega cierta en la que…tú me entiendes no es así? – la miró de analítica manera

- Mmmm….digamos que no había pensado en eso…

- así es…Hiro muy comprensivo será…pero hay ciertas cosas que Shizuru está evitando…y ya no puede seguir evitándolas…a menos que…

- a menos que qué? – la joven la miró

- que ocurra un milagro llamado delincuente… - suspiró de manera triste – con todo respeto…esa chica se fue únicamente para destruirle la vida a Shizuru.

- _Natsuki…_

- Ara ara…alguien está molesta? – preguntó la castaña sentándose a los pies de la cama de su hermana – algo que quieras contarle a tu hermana mayor? – le sonrió. La joven estaba acostada encima de la cama, mirando la nada, ni siquiera le escuchaba, en su cabeza tenía cinco mil cosas que le daban vuelta y únicamente le hacían odiar al mundo.

- yo…no quiero hablar – sin embargo sintió a la joven como se acostaba a su lado y la abrazaba por detrás, se acercaba a su oído.

- ni siquiera con tu Shizuru-oneesama… - la joven se separó de manera molesta, sentía a su hermana tan cerca y eso la irritaba

- tú solo me mientes… - la miró molesta

- Ara…y por qué Nina-chan me dice eso? – la miró y se acercó, intentó acariciar su mejilla sin embargo la joven no lo permitió quitando la mano, esa mirada molesta, ella la conocía perfectamente.

- Tú no me quieres…para qué me adoptaste? Qué vacio querías llenar? – Sin embargo para su lamentar era hermana de Shizuru y si ella algún pelo no tenía, era el de tonta. Se le tiró encima y sin darse cuenta la estaba abrazando, y ante el tacto la joven se puso a llorar. La castaña la abrazaba, la consolaba y trataba con cariño, besaba su nuca.

- Ninguno…solo no…no permitiré que crueles pensamientos intenten apagar aquel brillo que hay en tu mirada y el cual me hizo volver a tener un sentido para vivir – ambas se quedaron mirando y en ese momento la joven comprendió, era imposible romper aquella mascara de su hermana…algo le jugaba en contra y eran aquellos sentimientos que tenía por la castaña.

**POV Nao**

_Y por fin estaba ahí. Miré para todos lados. Realmente la ventana del baño del departamento era muy pequeño y estaba algo adolorida ¡Maldita Mikoto que me hace actuar como una delincuente! Pasé a la sala y noté algo que no estaba dentro de mis planes ver…era una chica con unos jeans muy apretados, estaba solamente en sostén y estaba haciendo pesas con un solo brazo, el izquierdo. Se dio vuelta y me quedó mirando y enseguida gritó, del susto y casi de manera reflejo yo hice lo mismo entonces me vino un ataque de histeria. Era Natsuki._

**Fin POV Nao**

- t….tú… - la joven se comenzó a acercar casi de manera robótica

- Na…Nao – sintió una bofetada en su mejilla cuando de pronto un abrazo rompió los espacios, la joven lloraba desconsolada.

- Nat….Natsuki….Natsuki… - la otra continuó el abrazo, realmente le agradaba sentir a la joven cerca, una vez más.


	6. Chapter 6

Una cachetada había retumbado en toda la habitación. Una joven apretaba su labio inferior, su mentón tiritaba en contra de su voluntad y la miraba con rabia, con recelo, estaba realmente molesta con ella sin embargo se acercó y la abrazó. La peli cobalto la abrazó con fuerza y la otra puso sus manos en la espalda y la abrazaba.

- Tonta…mala! – comenzó a intentar golpearla pero la joven se defendió esta vez y volvió a abrazarla

- Tranquila Nao…discúlpame – decía la joven mientras intentaba tranquilizar a la peli roja

- por…por…por qué me dejaste? – la miraba indignada – por qué me hiciste esto?! Eres una imbécil… - la peli cobalto besó su mejilla y le sonrió

- no me volveré a ir…tranquila… - decía la joven mientras acariciaba la mejilla y comenzaba a limpiar las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de la menor.

Una joven sintió la vibración de su celular, comenzó a mirar para todos lados y notó que estaba durmiendo al lado de su hermana menor. A juzgar por la oscuridad que brindaba la ventana notó que ya era tarde, definitivamente hace mucho tiempo no tomaba una siesta tan larga. Verificó su celular y notó que era su marido, era obvio, estaba preocupado.

- Sí? – respondió ella con una voz notoriamente cansada

- Mi amor…estás bien? – preguntó el hombro con cierta preocupación – estaba preocupado, ya son las 9 de la noche y no llevas…está todo bien con Nina? – volvió a preguntar él

- Sí…está bien… - respondió – terminamos durmiéndonos…y vaya ya es tarde…

- lo sé…te quedarás en casa de tus padres o volverás a cenar? Lo digo porque estoy cocinando y quería saber si cocinaba algo para mi…o algo que te guste…

- No es necesario…cocina lo que tú quieras…no te preocupes

- claro que me preocupo… - sonrió el hombre – quiero que comas bien, últimamente te has alimentado de mala manera…

- siempre cuidándome…hiro-san – respondió ella de siempre manera en agradecimiento

- y siempre lo haré, te amo…

- yo a ti – respondió ella, haciendo que el hombre a través del teléfono se descolocara… ella casi nunca le decía que lo amaba, y cuando lo hacía sentía un cierto grado de desilusión ¿De verdad lo amaba o solo lo hacía por cumplir? Al igual que todas las cosas que solía hacer.

- Entonces…te espero a comer? – preguntó el intentando desviar enseguida el tema

- claro…después de todos tenemos un tema pendiente – sonrió ella mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hermana – estoy en una hora más por allá…Hiro-san

- nos vemos – dijo él para posteriormente cortar el teléfono.

- Era Hiro-san? - preguntó la pequeña la cual la miraba a su hermana

- así es...tengo que irme - la volvió a abrazar - estaba tan comoda durmiendo contigo - le sonrió - siempre quise tener una hermana pequeña...cuando era niña y estaba lloviendo...o días con frío como hoy...

- a...a mi también me gusta dormir contigo...Shizuru-oneesama - le sonrió sonrojada

- quiero pedirte un favor - la miró fijo a los ojos

- claro...el que usted quiera, shizuru-oneesama - la miró nerviosa

- Si te sientes mal por algo...dimelo...yo sé que debe ser dificil adaptarte a ese colegio...a esa gente que lo tengo claro...es desagradable...muchas veces...pero tú eres mi hermana...desde el primer día que te vi eres mi hermana y esos ojos rojos demuestran que es más que llevar la sangre Fujino...tú eres mi hermana y nunca lo dudes...yo te amo y siempre que te sientas mal...puedes confiar en mi...

- s-sí...Oneesama...muchas gracias - dijo la joven sonrojada - de verdad no lo olvidaré - la abrazó - siempre...siempre que tenga un problema confiaré en ti...porque tú me quieres...pero yo también te quiero a ti

- maravilloso - besó su mejilla - ahora debo irme...ya que el señor Kinya necesita hablar conmigo... - dijo algo desanimada - nos veremos para navidad...de acuerdo?

- este...vendrá a cenar? - preguntó la joven emocionada

- así es...pero luego de la cena iremos a casa de Haruka y haremos una fiesta...irá Arika...lo pasaremos bien - le sonrió

- bueno...oneesama - dijo la joven la cual comenzaba a ver como su hermana mayor salía por la puerta, la veía de pie a cabeza...definitivamente se enorgullecía de tener a esa hermana, que ante todo, siempre salía adelante.

- Y bien...me explicarás como es eso de que estuviste 5 años así? - la miró molesta

- ya te lo dije Nao...estuve 2 años en coma...no recuerdo eso... - dijo la joven diciendolo como quien contaba un cuento

- pero vamos! me vas a decir que tú...Natsuki Kuga no ha investigado?! estuvo 3 años tranquila sin hacer algo para saber quién rayos te hizo eso?! - la miró indignada

- estuve durante 3 años rehabilitándome... - dijo la joven de manera seria mientras se tomaba una cerveza. Ya se había puesto camisa, ambas bebían, lo cual era extraño para ambas, sin embargo la peli roja aun la miraba molesta, a pesar de que tenerla a su lado la hacía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

- estás mejor? - tomó su mano preocupada - dime que no te volverás a ir... - dijo de manera triste

- tengo que investigar...pero...dimelo...¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí? O simplemente viniste a robarle a Mai - dijo molestandola

- Mikoto y su estúpido olfato - dijo la joven entre risas mientras terminaba de secarse las últimas lágrimas - ella me dijo que había sentido tu olor en Nina... - sentenció

- Nina...es? - preguntó sin comprender

- La hermana de Shizuru - definitivamente el tema a ambas les incomodaba

- ah...ella... - dijo desganada - bueno pero cuentame...cómo está Mikoto? - preguntó

- a ver...no sé hace cuanto estás aquí pero...es que Mai no te contó la que se mandó con la pobre Mikoto?

- Ah..? Cómo...o sea Mikoto la quería pero...

- Mikoto la quería? - dijo la joven entre burla - parece que Mai te contó la parte que le convenía...Mai humilló a Mikoto...se besaron para luego decirle a Tate que en realidad lo había hecho de pendeja...y que no podía ver a mikoto con los mismos ojos...que no quería volver a verla nunca más, por eso Mikoto se fue de su casa...pero en resumen...Mai la echó de la casa...

- Ah? - la joven escuchaba sin comprender - a ver...esto...esto no...Mai no es así...

- Mai es mi jefa...es buena jefa...pero como persona...pfff...tiene a mi Mikoto en la peor de las depresiones...la pobre ni come...por eso yo nunca vengo para acá...y bueno...comprenderás que menos iba a venir Mikoto a ver qué rayos pasaba...

- Esa Mikoto...su olfato siempre lo he admirado sin embargo... - la joven quedó mirando a Nao, era hora de cambiar un poco el tema - y tú como has estado? - la miró fijamente

- extrañándote...llorando como imbécil por ti, pero entre otras cosas mejor...saliendo del hoyo... - dijo con cierta tristeza en sus palabras

- entiendo...y tú mamá como está? - le preguntó amablemente

- bueno..los años definitivamente no te volvieron más inteligente... - dijo la joven poniendo su mano en la cabeza para luego sonreirle

- dije algo malo? - preguntó ella sin comprender

- No...solo que te extrañé - le sonrió tiernamente - pero...mi mamá falleció Natsuki...hace ya 3 años... - dijo la joven

- ah...rayos...maldición soy una imbécil - respondió con sinceridad

- lo sé...pero así me gustas - lo tiró con toda la abertura del mundo - en fin...ahora debo irme...Mikoto tiene que saberlo - se levantó pero la joven tomó su rostro

- no! no puedes decirle...por favor...

- Natsuki no seas imbécil...lo lógico es que todos lo sepan...incluyendo esa bruja...

- hablas de Shizuru? - preguntó la joven intentando comprender a quién se refería

- bueno, al parecer no soy la única que piensa que es una bruja... - se rió

- No...en serio...ella no tiene por qué...

- a ver Natsuki - la joven la quedó mirando - han pasado 5 años...y en esos 5 años la gente madura...y si de algo estoy segura es que a todos nos hace bien...nos tranquiliza saber que estás bien...así que deberías hacerlo...

- pero...pero Nao

- se acabó... - la joven se sonrió a si misma - vaya vaya...haz madurado Nao..bien hecho! - se decía a si misma con gracia y una suerte de victoria.

- tonta...pero...pero Nao - la joven se agarró la cabeza para luego mirarla - está bien...lo haré pero por favor no le digas a Nao...yo lo haré...

- no te prometo nada - le sonrió la joven para posteriormente besar su mejilla - estás más alta... - la abrazó - Natsuki... - la joven suspiró profundamente - te quiero mucho

- yo a ti...Nao - le respondió la joven - pero...Mikoto está muy mal?

- no...o sea tú sabes cómo es ella...es como tú...puede estar destruida pero...no lo demuestra...

- Mmm...estás para futbolista...le das a todo en el clavo... - le respondió entre bromas y verdad

- Ella se casó...pero solo por si te lo preguntabas...yo sigo soltera - besó sus labios para posteriormente irse, la joven quedó congelada y miraba como la peli roja se iba y el solo hecho de imaginarse nuevamente a las chicas...le producía un pánico tremendo.

- Ay! en el lío que me metí...esto de no saber esconderse... - respondió - y ahora qué haré? - se agarró la cabeza y luego sonrió para sí misma, sin embargo de algo estaba segura y era que tenía que hablar con Mai…tenía que enjuiciarla si era necesario ¿es que le había mentido? ¿cuál era la realidad de las cosas? ¿cuál era el problema? Necesitaba saberlo.

La colorina terminaba de trabajar y por fin salía del trabajo, en ese momento Haruka le preguntó si quería que la fuera a dejar a la casa sin embargo la joven prefirió caminar, la nieve la traía buenos recuerdos, la nieve le hacía recordar cuando su mejor había iba a buscarla al trabajo.

**Flash Back**

- Mai! – decía la joven sonriéndole completamente mojada

- pero Mikoto! – decía la joven molesta – mírate cómo estás… - La joven estaba con unos pantalones y una camisa mojada, la chaqueta la tenía como paraguas – te vas a pescar un resfriado

- que va…tranquila – le sonrió – no será la primera vez que me resfrío por venir a buscarte, además no quería que te fueras sola…y yo no estaba haciendo nada por lo demás – le sonrió – venga, vamos!

- Mikoto – la joven le sonrió – eres tan tierna – haciendo que la joven se sonrojara, con el tiempo la joven ya no era tan baja, se miraban a la misma altura, pero para la mayor aun Mikoto era "su hermanita pequeña", entonces cuando la trataba de otra manera volvía feliz a la peli negra.

- Ya…vamos a casa – ponía nuevamente la chaqueta como paraguas – te gusta mi super paraguas?

- Eres tan tú… - se puso a reir – pero de todas maneras muchas gracias – besó su mejilla poniendo feliz a la menor. Así ambas se iban a la casa donde vivían.

**Fin Flash Back**

**- **Mikoto… - suspiró la joven y continuó su camino a casa, la nieve caía por lo que hacía mucho frío, por suerte su departamento tenía aire acondicionado por lo cual estaría temperado cuando llegara a casa.

_Después de la lluvia del perfume de  
a la ciudad del desencuentro, Capital del nuevo centro del vacío existencial. Como me desilusionás cuando amagás y tiroteás sin terminar las cosas. Libertad, mi casa es un desastre, mi vida un poco más! Corazón, que caros son los precios del amor! No te encontré en el centro hoy y una secuencia de terror y soñé pasiones locas con vos, y simplemente pasa que tengo ganas de verte, y simplemente pasa que… _

La joven peli negra se despedía de dos amigas cuando comenzaba su largo camino a casa, se juntaba las manos con la boca e intentaba de esta manera calentar sus manos para continuar así su camino a la mansión Kanzaki.

Un par de recuerdos pasaban por su mente, recordaba cuando iba a buscar a Mai al trabajo luego de venir de la universidad, aunque a veces lo hacía aunque no tuviera clases, se iba corriendo muchas veces, muerta de frío pero nada era importante, todo con tal de ver a la chica que más quería en el mundo. Se agarró la cabeza y sonrió con melancolía, definitivamente tenía que sacar si o si de su cabeza a la joven, antes de que eso la hiciera morir de dolor.

_Algo habré perdido  
Que ando tan comprometido,  
Buscar adentro tuyo  
Algo que esta adentro mío,  
Algo para poder tapar  
Mi gran agujero espiritual,  
Mis ilusiones rotas._

Creo que buscarte  
Es más digno que pensarte,  
Más difícil que encontrarte  
Y menos triste que olvidarte.

Me preguntaste,"vos Tomás?",  
Te dije "ya no lo hago más"  
Y te aburrió la historia.

La colorina pasó por fuera de la universidad de Mikoto, en ese momento vió su reloj y no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a correr, a correr muy fuertemente pues algo en su corazón la hacía sentir que la vería, que diablos! Quería verla, quería saber cómo estaba, se dio cuenta que estaba llorando y que su corazón latía tan rápido, seguía su instinto cuando de pronto vio a una chica de cabello negro, se alteró pero se acercó y al tocar su hombro se rió de como el destino jugaba con ella.

- dis…disculpa…pensé que era otra persona – decía completamente desilusionada

- no se preocupe – le sonrió la joven y continuó su camino. La joven comenzó a caminar con tristeza en su mirada, mirada baja, dolor, mucho dolor.

_Libertad, mi casa es un desastre, mi vida un poco más  
Corazón, que caros son los precios del amor_

No te encontré en el centro hoy  
Y una secuencia de terror  
Y no se que esta pasando con vos  
Que simplemente pasa que  
Tengo ganas de verte  
Y simplemente pasa que…

No te encontré en el centro hoy  
Y una secuencia de terror,  
Y lloré la noche del apagón,  
Y simplemente pasa que  
Tengo ganas de verte,  
Y simplemente pasa que…

La peli negra llegó a la casa con mucha tristeza, subió a su habitación y se miró al espejo, definitivamente ya no era una niña, pero eso Mai nunca lo vería…y aunque lo viese no era lo que buscaba en alguien, aun seguía enamorada de Tate, aun seguía con esas estúpidas intenciones de casarse…pronto volverían a estar juntos, era eso una bomba de tiempo…y eso le dolía…que el no la merecía, porque al menos si estuviera con alguien que la hiciera feliz, que la valorara...ella estaria dispuesta a entenderlo. Pero por qué la vida tenía que ser así?

- Eres una imbécil, Mai! – decía la joven mientras comenzaba a golpear el espejo con toda la fuerza del mundo – eres una idiota! – comenzaba a llorar pues lo que sentía era frustración, realmente lo que más quería era olvidarla y no podía…no podía sacarse esa hermosa sonrisa de su rostro, no quería extrañarla más…quería…quería que le devolviera su corazón…el cual ella se lo había entregado de manera voluntaria.

- Mai… - La joven abrió la puerta y su amiga estaba con la nariz colorada como su cabello…tenía un rostro muy triste lo cual le llamó la atención – Mai…estás…estás bien? – preguntó la joven sin embargo antes de cualquier cosa la joven se puso a llorar – Ma…Mai… - se puso triste al ver así a su amiga

- Es que…es que… - la joven se refugió en el hombro de su amiga y continuó llorando mientras se dirigían al sillón, la colorina continuaba llorando y se aferraba a la espalda de la peli cobalto la cual le sobaba la espalda.

- Tranquila Mai…tranquila…shhh…vamos…vamos llora…te hará bien… - decía de triste manera. Era extraño para ella ver así a su amiga pues lo cierto es que no era una persona que se expresara tan abiertamente, pero Nao tenía razón, habían pasado ya cinco años y en todo ese tiempo la gente había cambiado.

_No te encontré en el centro hoy,  
Igual volví pensando en vos  
Y grité tu nombre en el callejón,  
Y simplemente pasa que  
Tengo ganas de verte,  
Y simplemente pasa que  
Tengo ganas de verte._

- Mi…Mi… - la joven sollozaba…estaba destruída – Quiero…quiero verla…Natsuki ya no lo soporto quiero verla…quiero verla! – la miraba muy triste

- Pero…pero Mai...de qué hablas? – la joven estaba atolondrada pero de verdad no entendía, definitivamente había sido un día de locos.

- Mi…Mikoto…la extraño…la extraño mucho y yo…yo quiero verla, Natsuki…quiero verla… - decía entre llanto – y no me preguntes más…yo simplemente quiero verla…quiero verla Natsuki…quiero verla…quiero verla…quiero…quiero… - continuó el llanto mientras la amiga la abrazaba y quedaba descolocada.

La castaña llegó a su departamento en la noche y al entrar sintió que había una comida que a ella le gustaba, era una ensalada de mariscos, una copa de vino, ambiente a media luz, algo no olía bien y no era precisamente la comida.

- Por fin llegas…mi vida – besó el hombre a su mujer y le quitó el abrigo – pasa…está servido

- calculaste muy bien la hora… - dijo ella

- sé que cuando me dices que llegarás en una hora significa dos horas…y así sucesivamente…con la gente eres muy puntual pero conmigo no es así – le sonrió – bueno…al menos es algo por lo que me puedo sentir especial – la miró de manera seductora – espero que te guste la comida.

- muchas gracias…Hiro-san – le sonrió y se sentó en la mesa, estaba muy bien puesta, estaban a la luz de las velas.

Ambos comenzaron a comer, conversaban cosas cotidianas, lo cierto es que tenían bastantes cosas en común, opiniones en tanto política, en el arte, en la vida diaria por lo que era bastante entretenido…tal vez su problema es que lo veía como un amigo…o sea, no corría pasión por su sangre.

- Shiz… - el hombre de los cabellos celestes tomó su mano y le sonrió – yo sé que tú amas tu independencia…y eso es algo que yo siempre he respetado… - la miró queriendo decir algo, pero con mucha duda, la mujer le sonrió, sabía a lo que iba.

- pero? – la chica lo miró

- pero…llevamos casi…casi un año casados…y… - el hombre la miró algo sonrojado – y…yo entiendo que tú…bueno a ti te guste…que estemos…mmm…bien solos…

- al grano, Hiro – la joven estaba sintiendo que no le gustaba por donde iba el tema

- Mmm…me gustaría tener un hijo contigo…sin embargo…yo…quiero que lo pienses…que reconsideres la situación…

- Hiro – la joven se levantó sonrojada, no por la situación sino porque estaba algo pasada en copas – Hiro tener un hijo es… - la joven desvió su mirada

- Pero Shizuru yo no te estoy obligando – el hombre tomó su mano y posteriormente la abrazó – solo quiero decirte lo que yo quiero…lo que está dentro de mis planes…dentro de mis anhelos…sin embargo si no está dentro de los tuyos…yo lo entiendo – la quedó mirando y besó sus labios – yo siempre te cuidaré…no dejaré que te pase nada y si no quieres yo te entiendo – volvió a besar sus labios y la joven odió estar ebria en aquel momento pues comenzó a responder aquel beso con más pasión, necesitaba sacar de su cabeza a la joven que la atormentaba, era verdad, tenía que continuar su vida…no importaba lo que fuese ella debía…

- Shiz qué ocurre…estás llorando? – el hombre tomó su rostro y la vio tan vulnerable que se angustió totalmente – tranquila yo nunca te obligaré a nada…si no quieres hijos…me basta y me sobra con tenerte a ti… - le sonrió – pero por favor no llores…

- yo…discúlpame…quiero…

- _tengo ganas de verte_ – decía desde otro lado una joven en el balcón, con una cerveza en su mano, miraba las estrellas y una lágrima corría por sus mejillas… - _Mmmm…Ay! Mai…cuál de las dos está peor… - _Sonrió para sí misma mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas – _Pronto nos veremos las caras nuevamente…señorita Kinya… - _Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo, mientras morían en las comisuras de sus labios.


	7. Chapter 7

**POV Mai**

_El día de ayer me las lloré todas, definitivamente fui una vergüenza. Por una parte entre llanto y llanto me puse a beber cerveza y terminé diciendo cosas de las cuales ahora me arrepiento ¡Así es! Me arrepiento, porque definitivamente creo que hablé de más...definitivamente de más...¡Imbécil Mai! Por qué tengo que ser tan tonta...sabía que vivir con Natsuki me iba a traer consecuencias negativas...y claro, esa imbécil diciéndome que ahora ama a Shizuru...tendré que acosar a nuestra protagonista para saber si aún piensa en esta tonta...aunque todos sabemos que es así...pero por si acaso...debo asegurarme...por suerte está ahora en el restaurant y no perderé la oportunidad. Podía escuchar de qué hablaban...algo no me estaba dando buena espina…_

**Fin POV Mai**

Dos jóvenes estaban conversando, una miraba a su amiga con pánico y la otra se agarraba la cabeza histérica mientras se comía un helado. La castaña no solía comer mucho, de hecho para mantenerse así comía como un pajarito y no porque realmente estuviera preocupada de su línea, sino porque en esta fecha siempre se ponía mal, pero la histeria del momento era peor.

- Entonces tan terrible fue? - preguntaba la rubia robando un poco de helado de la castaña.

- Bueno yo fui al baño...pues como ya sabes...tenía mis dudas, entonces tomé el test de embarazo y bueno...me dio positivo...o sea...tú entiendes? Embarazada... - sentenciando la joven. En ese mismo instante llegaba Mai, la quedaba mirando de pie a cabeza, fingiendo que nada había escuchado – Hola Mai-san

- qu-quieres...más chocolate para...tu helado Shizuru-san? - preguntaba la joven que sentía como comenzaba a hundirse en un abismo no del todo agradable para ella.

- No, Mai...muchas gracias - le sonreía la joven

- _Tenía grandes ojeras...se veía radiante como toda embarazada...se estaba comiendo un helado gigante...Shizuru casi no come…y ahora el test de embarazo? Algo no me cuadra Shizuru está…un momento…Shizuru está casada lo cual significa que…Mierda! Shizuru está embarazada… - _Este...Haruka-san, hoy debo retirarme antes...tengo que ir a hacer una diligencia...hoy…este…sí, hoy… - comenzó a titubear la colorina.

- Está bien Mai...puedes irte cuando quieras, yo me encargo - le sonrió y la colorina procedió a irse, se fue directo a la cocina, necesitaba respirar, asimilar la noticia, no podía creerlo, las cosas no podían estar sucediendo de esa manera, no justo ahora que por fin su amiga había tomado conciencia de sus verdaderos sentimientos a la amante del té.

- Definitivamente fue un horrible sueño, Bubuzuke... - decía ricitos de oro.

- Lo fue - se agarraba la joven de la cabeza - cuando desperté y me toqué el abdomen fui tan feliz...de saber que solo había sido una horrible pesadilla y que en realidad no estaba embarazada…imagínate embarazada de Hiro…en serio eso solo podría ocurrir en una pesadilla – se lamentaba para sí misma, en la posición que la había puesto su esposo le incomodaba mucho.

- Pero Shizuru! aun yo no entiendo como ese imbécil pudo haber tenido la solo intención de preguntarte si querían tener un hijo! - gritó indignado - debería pegarse con una piedra en los dientes todos los días de su vida por tenerte como esposa...

- Tampoco es que sea la GRAAAN esposa… - decía ella – no tengo idea como Hiro me soporta si… - siendo interrumpida por si amiga

- definitivamente estabas drogada el día que le diste el sí en el altar... - la miró molesta - claramente drogada...

- Haruka-san...sabes por qué me casé con Hiro - la miró molesta - sabes que si hubiera sido solo por mi...no me hubiera casado... - respondió con nostalgia

- ENTONCES SI NO TE QUERÍAS CASAR AL MENOS NO AGRANDES EL PROBLEMA Y TENGAS UN HIJO! - La gente miraba la escena con cierto recelo, definitivamente la chica gritaba en demasía

- por favor, Haruka! deja de gritar tanto - decía la joven molesta - no quiero que en Corea se enteren de mis problemas... - se agarraba la cabeza - no sé para qué comí tanto helado...me siento mal - decía la joven mientras se levantaba del asiento - iré a...iré al baño...

Dentro de la cocina estaba Mai apoyada en el mesón con un cuchillo en su mano, miraba la nada al mismo tiempo que se acercaba una joven peli roja y la miraba sin comprender, su rostro realmente estaba comenzando a ahuyentar a los ayudantes de cocina.

- Disculpa Mai…la estudiante de teatro aquí soy yo… - dijo la joven, sin embargo al notar que realmente la mujer no estaba "haciendo show" enseguida se preocupó – Mai estás bien? Pasó algo? – preguntó con notoria preocupación

- Este…no…nada… - _Shizuru está embarazada…mierda! Cómo le cuento esto a Natsuki?! Y sobre todo ahora…sobre todo ahora…! - _Quedó mirando a la peli roja – Nada Nao…no pasa nada…

- Acaso le pasó algo a… - siendo interrumpida por la colorina

- NO LA NOMBRES! – lo gritó preocupada – es como un hechizo…la nombras 3 veces y aparece en el baño…es como candyman… - sentenció

- o la encuentran… - se mofó de lo pésima que era la peli cobalto para ocultarse pero luego volvió a ponerse algo seria – entonces dime…qué ocurre? – la miró fijamente, esos ojos no mentían, algo ocurría.

- Na…nada Nao… - respondió algo preocupada – mira…esta todo bien…solo…solo olvidalo… - la miró sin embargo la joven no estaba convencida de sus palabras, algo en ella le hacía sentir que no estaba bien.

- De verdad que nada? – le preguntó con cierta duda

- no…pasa nada… - la joven se agarró la cabeza – debo irme…

- tan temprano? – preguntó la joven actriz

- así es…debo ir a…solucionar un par de cosas – y sin decir más se fue completamente histérica, no sin antes pasar por la mesa donde estaba Haruka.

- Y Shizuru? – preguntó la joven colorina

- debe seguir vomitando… - se levantó de la mesa – ahora que lo dices iré a verla…ya sabes…en "ese estado" no es bueno dejarla sola… - Lo decía algo molesta, pero Claro, quién iba a pensar que Haruka hablaba del estado anímico, no un estado de embarazo…las situaciones no ayudaban claramente para que Mai entendiera mejor las cosas, ella simplemente tenía algo claro: El amor de la vida de su mejor amiga estaba esperando un hijo de su esposo.

En los pasillos del colegio había una chica que le había botado los libros a otra, la tenía en el piso, la chica peli cobalto únicamente la miraba, estaba acostumbrada a que la molestaran así.

- Gente como tú no debería estar en este colegio… - la miraba molesta Tomoe Margherite, su rostro le indignaba – a la pobre Shizuru-sama debe darle vergüenza tener una hermana recogida como tú – La joven pelo cobalto se levantó y tomó sus libros, estaba harta de la situación que había acontecido en los últimos días. Shizuru había ido a dejar a Nina y todos habían comprendido que realmente era la hermana de la amante del té y ex presidenta estudiantil, por lo que "Su fans número 1" no podía permitir que ella fuera hermana de su ídola y además tratada con tantos privilegios si venía de un orfanato. La peli cobalto callaba y la miraba sin decir algo – di algo maldita bastarda…es que acaso en el orfanato no enseñan a hablar tampoco? – preguntó la joven. Las chicas que estaban a su lado se reían de Nina pues su traje estaba manchado con barro, al igual que sus libros, los cuales tenía en sus manos. Ninguna de las chicas del grupo se percató que alguien se puso en medio de ella, era la castaña Arika.

- Ya deja de molestarla! Tanto te crees porque tus padres tienen dinero? Tan poco vales? – la miró desafiante

- Así que la becada tiene que venir a defender a la huérfana…disculpa…qué se siente que tu madre haya sido prostituta y te haya dado en adopción? – le decía mofándose al igual que las demás chicas. Una cachetada de parte de Arika fue proporcionada hacia Tomoe, la cual cayó al piso, en ese mismo instante Nina se echó a correr fuera de las instalaciones del colegio y Arika comenzó a seguirla, realmente le preocupada en las condiciones que se podía encontrar la joven.

- Nina para! – decía la joven que no era capaz de seguirla más rápido, tal parece que la chica peli cobalto tenía muy buena resistencia física – vamos Nina detente! – le gritaba. La joven paró en secó y la miró, estaba roja, pero no de rabia, sino de pena, ella estaba llorando.

- Yo…Arika…vete… - la joven bajó el rostro, estaba llorando pero las lágrimas caían de manera silenciosa – tú…tú piensas igual que ellas….no? – no quería levantar el rostro pero la castaña tomó su rostro e hizo que la mirara.

- Eres tú la que me evita siempre… - le sonrió – Nina tú… - se sonrojó y bajó el rostro, para posteriormente mirarla – tú me… - la joven se separó repentinamente pues la peli cobalto estaba llorando, así que optó por simplemente abrazarla, fuertemente. Se le acercó al oído – vamos a casa de Mai…ahí estaremos mejor…bueno?

- S-si… - decía la joven entre lágrimas mientras se escondía en el hombro de la castaña.

La colorina entró a la casa y vio a su amiga que estaba viendo televisión, estaba con algo de resaca, le dolía en demasía su cabeza así que al verla ahí ni siquiera se preguntó el por qué había llegado tan temprano del trabajo, únicamente le importaba algo y era que tenían una conversación pendiente, esta era sobre Mikoto, según Natsuki; sobre Shizuru, según Mai.

- Nat…Natsuki… - la joven la miró, no tenía idea cómo iba a darle la noticia, realmente tenía miedo de la posible reacción de la joven – Natsuki…hola…

- Hola Mai… - la joven se levantó en ese momento y fue a la mesa – quieres un té? Comiste? Quieres comer algo especial…o.. – siendo interrumpida por su amiga

- Natsuki…tenemos una conversación pendiente pero…

- asi es… - le sonrió para posteriormente ponerse sería – debemos hablar tú y yo de lo que me dijiste ayer…o sea primero me dices que Mikoto se fue de la casa sin darte explicaciones, ayer me dijiste que estabas confundida y Nao me dijo que tú la echaste…quiero saber tú versión ahora que estás sobria…sé que no soy quien para juzgarte pero… - su amiga la quedó mirando seriamente

- Natsuki, tenemos otra cosa que hablar ahora…por favor siéntate... – le respondió

- no es que no me entiendes…pasa que… - siendo interrumpida por su amiga

- Natsuki…por favor…hablemos…de… - la miró fijamente – de… - respiró profundamente – de Shizuru…

- no Mai…primero hablemos de otra cosa…de Mikoto…tú me dijiste que hablaríamos y que además tú…

- Natsuki…Natsuki por favor…hablemos de Shizuru… - la miró fijamente. Estaba histérica.

- Eso después, ahora lo importante es que…

- Natsuki! Shizuru está embarazada! – cerró los ojos al decir esto, apretó sus puños. Los abrió cuando sintió un vaso caer al piso, su amiga la miraba incrédula, le sonrió de manera nerviosa y cayó al sillón casi de manera programada, miró el piso y posteriormente la miró a ella, parecía un bebé pidiendo auxilio.

- Por…por favor…dime que es una broma… - para posteriormente romper en llanto.

En el baño estaba una joven agarrándose la cabeza, estaba muy triste, estaba desganada, había vomitado y eso no la hacía sentir bien.

- Shizuru no es normal que vomites así…estarás enferma? Será acaso que… - la rubia estaba notoriamente preocupada

- Mi enfermedad tiene nombre y apellido Haruka – la joven la quedó mirando y sonrió de manera triste – el problema es que no existe nadie que pueda curarme esta enfermedad, que me deja sin dormir hace 5 años…que me quita cada segundo un poco más de vida… - sus ojos estaban medios entre cerrados, estaba muy triste.

- Bubu….zuke – la joven escuchaba su amiga, hace tiempo no la escuchaba tan triste.

- Probablemente me encontrarían depresión…me harían tomar pastillas…de tanto vomitar…qué? Anorexia nerviosa…? Probablemente me llevarán a terapias – su voz se quebró – probablemente gastaría mucho dinero en curar este cadecer…pero… - la joven comenzó a llorar – pero nadie…escúchame bien, nadie…nadie será capaz de quitarme el dolor de perder a Nat… - antes de poder decir eso explotó en llanto – lo único… - continuó llorando – lo único que me queda es vivir con ese dolor Haruka… - se abrazaba a si misma y Haruka comenzó a abrazarla – porque yo trato…de verdad yo trato Haruka… - gritaba entre llanto – TE JURO QUE TRATO… - parecía una niña pequeña, para la rubia era fuerte verla así – pero no puedo sacar a Natsuki de mi cabeza…por más que trate…por más que haga el esfuerzo…porque sabes? - la miraba entre un mar de lágrimas – puede que tal vez la logre sacar un par de minutos de mi cabeza…pero…y qué hago con mis sueños? Siempre aparece ahí…y ahí me dice que viene por mi…que seremos felices y… - entre tanto llanto tosía, golpeaba la cabina del baño – y despierto y vuelvo a la misma mierda… - miraba a Haruka – Haruka yo trato…de verdad te juro que trato pero nadie…nadie me quitara el dolor de vivir sin Natsuki…porque cuando yo le dije que la amaba…era para toda la vida…no fue un juego de niños…y el tiempo… - la miró con resignación, su voz era un poco gangosa debido a las lágrimas – el tiempo solo hace que me acostumbre al dolor…porque su recuerdo…su recuerdo vive conmigo… - se agarró el rostro – ella vive conmigo…se puede haber ido…pero su recuerdo vive conmigo… - su amiga la abrazaba y comenzaba a llorar a su lado, verla así realmente le rompía el alma, se sentía tan impotente de no poder hacer algo, de ser tan inoperante en ese ámbito.

- Natsuki…- la joven tenía a su amiga abrazada que lloraba como una niña pequeña con mucha rabia. Apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula y continuaba el llanto – tranquila…llora todo lo que tienes que llorar.

- por qué mierda tiene que ser así? – la miraba y continuaba llorando – Mai yo no pedí este accidente…que me dejó… - siendo interrumpida por ella misma, no quería hablar de sus desgracias – de qué mierda te sirve querer si te quitan lo que quieres? – continuaba llorando entre sollozos – Mai cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que pensé fue en ella…en que quería hablar con ella y cuando supe que estaba casada mi mundo se vino abajo pero… - se quejaba entre llanto – pero de verdad pensaba en que podría existir alguna mínima posibilidad… - la miraba – te das cuenta que con esto toda posibilidad murió? – Apretó sus puños – por qué mierda pasó si supuestamente me amaba?! – le gritaba indignada

- porque… - su amiga se quebró, le dolía la situación pero tenía que defender también a la castaña, tenía que ser justa – porque ella no podía esperarte toda la vida Natsuki…porque en su posición social ya conoces como son las cosas… - le respondió

- me importa una mierda eso! – se levantó indignada – la odio! La odio porque… - cerró los ojos – si estuvo con ese imbécil es porque claramente no me ama…

- no sabes por qué se casó… - la quedó mirando – ella se casó porque era la única manera de que adoptaran a Nina…y sabes? Tal vez no suene bien…pero Nina se volvieron los ojos de Shizuru…porque ella es identica a ti! – la miró y tomó de los hombros – por favor reacciona! Si tanto la amas nada va a impedir que se amen…así que por favor deja de esconderte y lucha por lo que quieres…si el primer distrito o quien mierda sea te está buscando entonces habla con todas las himes! Estamos todas juntas aquí… - la agarró del rostro – y sufrirás! Sufrirás mucho! – y comenzó a llorar – pero no más de lo que nosotras y sobre todo Shizuru sufrió pensando y aun piensa…que si estas viva o no…imagina el dolor con el que carga…sobre todo después de lo que pasó en su cumpleaños…

- No pasó nada en su cumpleaños y si estuvo con ese imbécil es porque… - apretaba sus puños, sentía odio por la castaña - es porque es una cualquiera que con la primera persona que le ofreció amor… - fue totalmente interrumpida por una seca cachetada de su amiga que la miraba molesta

- Sabes como era ir cada año a los cumpleaños de Shizuru?! – la miró indignada – y ver como esperaba que aparecieras por la puerta?! Sabes cuántas veces me suplicó que si sabía algo por favor se lo dijera…incluso si era lo peor, pero que por favor le hablara de ti…sabes cuántas veces lloró a mares? Sabes cuántas veces estuvo internada antes de conocer a Hiro?!

- Así que ahora lo defiendes?! – la miraba molesta

- No lo defiendo! Pero si tengo claro que gracias a que el intercedió Nina fue adoptada y eso sacó a Shizuru de la depresión que la tuvo casi 3 años postrada en cama…parecía un zombie! Y entiendo que te duela pero andar llorando e insultándola no servirá de nada! Debes ir donde ella y contarle la verdad…la verdad que ni siquiera yo se bien…

- no me interesa…

- se lo debes… - la miró fijamente – se lo dijiste en su cumpleaños…

- de…de qué hablas? – la joven se levantó molesta

- Yo sé lo que pasó en su cumpleaños…ella misma me lo contó así que no te hagas la imbécil…y por favor antes de pedirme explicaciones sobre Mikoto…dime tú si lo que de verdad sientes por Shizuru es verdad…porque te juro que si lo que sientes por ella es verdad…yo misma me encargaré de liquidar al pelmazo de Hiro.

**Flash Back**

_Eran las 10 de la noche, lo recuerdo bien…estábamos en la fiesta de Shizuru, ella estaba de cumpleaños y bueno, tengo que admitirlo, yo me había pasado de copas. ¿copas? Ok, me había pasado de jarras de alcohol…_

_Yo fui a la fiesta con Nao y bueno, estábamos bailando, pasándola bien cuando de pronto ella se tiró a besarme, la verdad es que no esperaba eso de ella cuando de pronto me separé y noté como Shizuru me estaba mirando, ella estaba en la barra bebiendo, lo que más que me extrañaba es que era una dama para beber…pero ese día no, bebía como condenada, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Yo seguí bailando con Nao en la pista de baile cuando de pronto y sin previo aviso noté como Shizuru comenzaba a bailar con unas chicas de la fiesta, entre ellas estaba Jessica, una conocida de Shizuru que claramente tenía intenciones con ella…Comenzaron a bailar arriba de un cubo y no tengo idea como, pero todas bailaban alrededor de ella…ella se movía muy sensualmente, de hecho verla me daba pudor, pues me hacía sentir que quería que bailara así para mi, no para el resto de las chicas, realmente ella podía ser muy osada cuando lo quería y la sangre comenzaba a hervirme…pero no de excitación…sino de rabia…continuó así mucho rato hasta que ya no pude más y me fui a la terraza a fumar, no quería verla, estaba indignada…pero en todo caso no tenía por qué pretender que toda la vida iba a estar tras mío, eso era demasiado egocéntrico de mi parte._

_- Ara ara…no le han dicho a Natsuki que fumar le hace mal para sus pulmones – se le acercó hasta la terraza y la quedó mirando con una coqueta sonrisa._

_- y el alcohol también – dijo la joven que prácticamente en su totalidad estaba ebria – terminaste tu super show de cumpleaños?_

_- sí, pero pensé que ibas a verlo…te fuiste enseguida – le sonrió – a Natsuki no le gustó parece…_

_- Claro que no! – la miró fijamente – parecías una… - siendo interrumpida por ella misma – al diablo! No sé para qué hablo de estas cosas contigo…estás ebria… - sin embargo la castaña la agarro del rostro_

_- tan celosa te pones de que baile con otras y no contigo – la miró fijamente – o es que Nao baila mejor que yo…_

_- Shi..Shizuru para… - la joven se alejó un poco sin embargo ninguna de las dos tenía buen equilibrio y quedaron sus cuerpos completamente pegados – yo…_

_- ella besa mejor que yo… - la miró triste y se separó – eso explica muchas cosas… - comenzó a alejarse pero Natsuki la agarró de la mano._

_- shi…Shizuru hablemos mañana…estás ebria…estoy ebria…hablemos mañana?_

_- Qué quieres hablar? – le sonrió con notoria tristeza – de lo mucho que me quieres como amiga… - la miró molesta – o de lo mucho que te pone celosa que me veas con otras chicas pero si yo te veo con Nao… - apretó sus puños – tengo que aguantarmelo? Es eso?_

_- Shizuru…yo… - la joven quedó mirando a la castaña, odiaba verla así, sin embargo verla tan frágil, tan triste le conmovía el corazón, con una mano agarró a la joven y se le acercó – hablemos mañana…_

_- no tengo nada que decirte, Na-tsu-ki – y procedió a besar sus labios, sin embargo en el tonto intentó de la peli cobalto de alejarla pasó a tocar el cigarro el ante brazo de la castaña y quemarlo violentamente – auch! – dijo ella y acto seguido se alejó – auch! Duele… - se vio la herida y no era del todo sutil_

_- Shi…Shi… - la joven miró su cigarro y lo tiró al piso – cigarro tonto! Como le haces eso a Mi Shizuru! – y lo pisaba con frenesí_

_- Tu shizuru? – preguntó la joven quedando en estado de coma emocional tras escuchar las desinhibidas palabras de su amiga._

_- Shizuru yo… - la joven ya no pudo más cuando su amiga estaba besándola, ella la tomó del rostro y le apoyó en la baranda de la terraza, introduciendo su lengua e intensificando el beso para posteriormente apoyarse en el hombro de la amante del té – Shizuru…hablemos mañana…_

_- Natsuki… - la joven suspiró casi al lado de su oído, denotando una cierta excitación en su respirar – te amo…y siempre te voy a amar… - al escuchar esto la peli cobalto se erizó completamente y sintió algo dentro de su corazón, sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero actuaría mañana, hoy estaba muy ebria._

_- mañana…mañana te lo prometo…hablaremos… - le sonrió – sino…dejo de llamarme Natsuki Kuga…_

**Fin Flash Back**

Las dos jóvenes llegaron al departamento de la Rubia, el cual estaba ordenado, por fin se sentó y comenzó a beber agua que le había servido Yukino.

- muchas gracias, Yukino-san – La joven le sonrió a la invitada y fue a besar a su novia

- Amor, yo debo irme al laboratorio…pero te dejé listo el almuerzo…cuidate mucho y por favor cuídese Shizuru-san – se terminó por ir luego de despedirse de su novia.

- te sientes mejor? – le preguntó la joven

- así es… - dijo esta, la cual tenía los nudillos vendados, entre tanto golpear la cabina se los había roto – desahogarse duele…duele tanto que termina haciendo bien.

- tonta… - iba a decir algo sin embargo el celular de Shizuru interrumpió la conversación.

- Aló?...sí, con ella habla…qué? – la joven respondió sin comprender – ara ara…está bien…sí yo hablaré con ella…claro, entiendo…vacaciones…una semana…está bien, pero yo misma hablaré con ella y el próximo lunes iré a firmar…si, no hay problema, no…las gracias a usted, muy amable – cortó y continuó bebiendo agua.

- qué pasó? - la miró – donde tienes que ir a firmar? No me digas que ya no que quieres estar embarazada adoptaras! – le gritó indignada

- por qué siempre piensas lo peor de mi? – le preguntó sin comprender – no…es que me avisó el director del colegio que Nina se escapó de la última clase y como es buena alumna me dijo que no tomaría cartas en el asunto pero que no podía volver a pasar… - respondió – así que la llamaré ahora porque…vaya habrá ido a casa?

- tal vez anda con la prima de Mai…recuerda que ellas siempre andan juntas…

- no andan siempre juntas aunque…ara ara…será que mi adorada Nina ya tiene novia – sonrió emocionada – es muy guapa…pretendientes no le deben faltar…aunque es tan timida…por eso me encanta

- tu incesto no lo soporto – la miró despectivamente – ya! Qué esperas! Llamala…tal vez está en problemas y tu celebrando que tu hermana es una don Juan.

Dos jóvenes entraron felices de la vida a la casa que "supuestamente estaba vacía" cuando de pronto gritaron al notar que dos chicas se estaban abrazando y una de ellas tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

- Arika! – gritó Mai – Nina! – las miró con pánico – q-qué hacen aquí?! – _Mierda lo único que faltaba…que ahora Nina vea a Natsuki…_

- Mai este…este yo te lo puedo explicar es que… - miró a Nina y luego prosiguió – nos escapamos del colegio y vinimos porque pensamos que aquí podíamos estar solas! Disculpa disculpa disculpa! – la miraba con pánico – no nos odien por interrumpirlas – a lo que todas quedaron mirando a Arika con cara de ¿Ah? – Nina ella es Naomi…novia de Mai – le sonrió feliz – ves…se parece mucho a ti… - la joven la quedó mirando de pie a cabeza y lo notó, efectivamente se parecían mucho, algo en ella llamó su atención…esos ojos verdes…

**Flash Back**

- Qué es lo que más te gusta de mi? – le preguntaba el peli celeste a la joven de manera sonriente

- tus ojos…el color de tus ojos – le sonrió casi sin mirarlo, con cierta indiferencia.

- te gusta el color verde…? – preguntó él

- siempre me han gustado los ojos verdes… - respondió la joven

**Fin Flash Back**

- _Ojos verdes…chica nueva…¿raro?_ - pensó la pequeña Nina, nada tonta era – Mucho gusto…yo soy Nina…Nina FU-JI-NO… - le respondió provocándola al más puro estilo kyotence si algo sabía era imitar a la perfección el acento de su hermana.

- yo soy…Naomi Kruger… - le dijo e intentó sonreir, el parecido era asquerosamente sorprendente.

- este…Nina…yo… - Mai tenía que entrar de alguna manera en acción – necesito que guardes el secreto…este…pasa que…que nadie sabe que con Na…Naomi somos novias… -_ Arika...esta noche te daré de comer…pero te asesinaré al amanecer! Como mierda cuentas algo así…definitivamente no servías para agente del FBI_

-No se preocupe – le sonrió cortesmente – Nina promete no decirle a nadie su secreto…

En el parque central de Fukka estaba una chica leyendo un libro, hacía mucho frió, estaba sentada en el arbol, encima de una manta, cuando de pronto sintió una piedra pasar muy cerca de su rostro, miró a quien la había lanzado, era su mejor amiga.

- Nao! – la joven la miró fijamente a los ojos – qué ocurre? – se bajó atléticamente del arbol, con manta en mano y el libro en la otra.

- Hola Mikoto – le sonrió – te venía a invitar a la fiesta de navidad…en casa de Haruka – le sonrió

- No tengo intenciones de ir… - dijo la joven desmotivada mirando el piso – comprenderás que… - siendo interrumpida por su amiga

- necesitas ir… - la miró fijamente para luego abrazarla – necesitas verla – la abrazó con mucha fuerza – necesitas verla…

- qué?! – la miró y se separó rapidamente – a qué te refieres con eso?...no…no…no me digas que… - la joven hizo sutilmente sinapsis y comprendió todo: su amiga había vuelto.

En el departamento de Mai las cuatro chicas se miraban fijamente, existía cierta tensión la cual Arika era la única que no la notaba, el sonido de un celular lo interrumpió todo.

- Es mi hermana… - dijo Nina la cual al decirlo quedó mirando fijamente a Natsuki – Shizuru-onesama… - la joven seguía mirando a Natsuki

- Ara ara…dónde está Nina-chan? – preguntó la joven preocupada – me llamaron del colegio y dijeron que faltaste a clases… ¿qué ocurre?

- Este… - la jove se incomodó, por otra parte Natsuki estaba escuchando la voz de Shizuru desde el teléfono…estaba histérica, se levantó incómoda y comenzó a beber una cerveza, apretaba la mandíbula mientras veía como la pequeña hablaba con su hermana mayor – tuve un problema…y me vine con Arika a la casa de Mai… - respondió

- Ah…así que está Mai…te iré a buscar allá entonces.. – sentenció

- No…este… - la joven quedó mirando a Mai que entró en pánico – pasa que…emmm…yo prefiero ir a buscarla…está en el restaurant? – preguntó la joven

- estoy en casa de Haruka…pero Nina, déjame ir a buscarte… - Nina quedó mirando a Mai y esta le hizo una seña de que podía hacerlo.

- Está bien… - respondió la joven – yo…la espero…Onesama… - respondió la joven

- Voy para allá – cortó la joven.

- Emm…así que viene Shizuru… - respondió Natsuki con cierta furia en sus palabras

- usted conoce a mi hermana? – le preguntó ella – _Imbécil…_

- Este…no…no, es que…ya sabes…Mai me contó que…que

- yo le he hablado de todas las chicas – respondió la joven mirando a Natsuki con cara de: Tú serás la segunda en asesinar cuando llegue el alba.

- ya veo… - respondió la joven – _Esos ojos…solo una manera de averiguarlo… -_ Natsuki? – miró fijamente a Natsuki la cual se puso pálida y la miró con ojos enormes como plato

- ah? – Natsuki sintió hielo correr por su espalda

- y te han hablado de Natsuki? – respondió con una pregunta la joven – _Lotería…ahora lo entiendo todo…somos iguales…_

- no…o sea sí…amiga de…Mai… - respondió la joven

- Nina tu hermana vendrá pronto? – preguntó la joven con cierta curiosidad

- sí…vendrá…pronto – respondió muy triste, se fue a sentar al sofá

**POV Nina**

_Así que por eso me adoptaste…shizuru-oneesama…¡Qué romántico! ¿acaso estabas esperando a que creciera? ¿acaso tu manera de sonrojarme te recordaba a ella? Pues perfecto…ahora tendrás toda la indiferencia del mundo…pero esto no quedará así…¿por qué creí que podrías quererme solamente por quién era yo? ¿por qué creí que podrías realmente apreciarme por mi manera de ser y no por si te recordaba a quien querías a mi edad? Y peor aún…si era ese el caso…¿por qúe mierda no fuiste sincera conmigo? Shizuru eres una total mentira…y ella…ella también lo es…¿qué mierda significa todo esto? ¿Acaso le hiciste daño que ella anda como delincuente escondiendose? ¿Alguien responderá todas mis dudas o simplemente me continuarán engañando? Y Hiro vive engañado…engañado como un imbécil por ti…¿Shizuru en qué momento dejaste de ser la mejor hermana del mundo a la persona que más odio en el mundo? ¿creíste que podía ser tu premio consuelo? ¿por eso te gustaban mis ojos? Te hacían reconocer quien era quien…_

**Fin POV Nina**

La joven miraba un punto fijo cuando de pronto no notó y su amiga estaba tomando su mano de tierna manera.

- Nina estás bien? – preguntó la joven – Shizuru se enfadó mucho?

- no…para nada… - le sonrió – todo estará bien…gracias por librarme de la clase de historia… - la miró fijamente mientras Mai comenzaba a mirar más profundamente la escena ¿su prima era lesbiana? ¿cuando el mundo se lleno de lesbianas?

- Nina nos veremos para la fiesta de navidad? – preguntó la joven

- claro… - su celular comenzó a sonar. Era un mensaje: "Estoy afuera" – bueno…yo me retiro...llegó Shizuru…oneesama…debo irme – dijo la joven, se levantó y se despidió de "la pareja del año" o mejor dicho "del desengaño"

- Eres una imbécil – le susurró Mai a Natsuki

- Ella es igual a mi… – diciendo esto se fue hasta la ventana y vio a Shizuru saludar a su hermana, se veía hermosa, pensaba ella. Se veía radiante, ahora que sería madre tenía un futuro por delante y su pregunta era ¿valía la pena?

Las chicas llegaron a la casa de Hiro, la peli cobalto iba completamente seria. Se fue a su habitación y se miró al espejo, estaba molesta o más que eso completamente indignada.

- Amor qué te ocurrió en la mano? – preguntó Hiro sumamente preocupado – tienes…tienes sangre…ese vendaje qué significa? – la miró como si de la respuesta valiera su propia respiración.

- solo…solo me pegué… - respondió la castaña sonriendole a su esposo – me pegué sin querer en el baño y bueno…el resto ya lo conoces – le sonrió y besó sus labios – tranquilo, estoy bien…

- Nina-chan – respondió el hombre tras ver a la joven – vaya…ese peinado te queda muy bien… - respondió al ver a la joven que siempre traía el cabello tomado ahora con el pelo suelto.

- Vamos a comer…Shi-zu-ru? – preguntó la joven con su cabellera oscura, se sentó a la mesa y le sonrió adustamente a su hermana mayor, la venganza comenzaría.

- Ni…Nina… - la joven tragó saliva y a la vez un malestar sintió en su corazón, definitivamente la culpa no la dejaba en paz.

**POV Natsuki**

_No importa si tienes un hijo…si tienes una familia o lo que sea…nos volveremos a ver las caras. Para esta navidad nos volveremos a ver y que me mires a los ojos nadie me lo va a impedir…y seguirte amando…es posible después de todo…seguirte amando? Rayos…_

**Fin POV Natsuki**


	8. Chapter 8

Era un gran comedor el que se presentaba en ese momento. Todos pasaron a la mesa. Los padres de la joven, su marido y su hermana pequeña. Todos se miraban y sonreían como su fueran una familia perfecta.

- Shizuma…definitivamente usted se lució como siempre con la mesa… - le sonrió completamente extasiado ante la elegancia de su suegra – es que esta mesa de navidad que ha preparado me hace sentir como en casa…

- bueno Hiro-san, usted es parte de la casa…es el marido de nuestra hija, por ende el hombre de la familia, sin embargo Nina-chan fue la que me ayudó – sonrió mirando a la pequeña. El peli celeste le sonreía a la joven muy contento.

- es que Nina-chan es maravillosa en todo ese tipo de cosas… no es así? – le sonreía

- ajam… - respondió ella completamente sonrojada – gracias Hiro-san

**- **_Esto no tiene ningún parecido a… - _La joven sonrió para si misma con cierta tristeza – _aquella vez que Natsuki vino a casa a…cenar con mi familia…no era nada especial…solo cenar y recuerdo que ella…_

**Flash Back**

- Este…la cena…wow… - la joven miraba cada detalle que le había dado la madre de su amiga a la mesa y se rascaba la cabeza con algo de inseguridad – era necesario tanto fluis fluis a la mesa? – miró a Shizuru con algo de miedo

- fluis fluis? Ara ara…Natsuki me habla en otro idioma? – preguntó la joven sin comprender – Eres tan linda…

- No le gustó la mesa, Natsuki-san? – preguntó la madre mirándola con algo de resentimiento. Por una parte sabía que era la chica de la que estaba enamorada su hija y les había costado mucho asumir que su hija era lesbiana, pero además traía a su amiga que era prácticamente una delincuente y no le gustaba como había puesto la mesa, eso ya era el colmo.

- No..no! – la joven se puso completamente roja – este..ay…mierda! – la joven se dio cuenta que estaba frente a la madre de Shizuru y comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa aún – quiero decir que…no…no era necesario que se molestara tanto…PERO LA MESA ESTÁ HERMOSA! CRÉAME…

- tranquila...Natsuki…llamaré a tu madre Shizu-chan, para que cenemos los cuatro como corresponde…

- está bien mamá – respondió la joven con toda la elegancia que la caracterizaba

- Shizuru.. . – la joven la miraba y le decía cerca del oído – son demasiados cubiertos…son demasiados platos…sabes que con ramen y mayonesa hubiese sido feliz…no era necesario que hicieras esto…

- eres mi amiga…tranquila tampoco es como si te estuviera presentando como mi novia…aunque bueno – le guiñó un ojo

- pero eso parece y me da miedo…no tengo un solo tema de conversación con tus padres…

**Fin Flash Back**

- Si…yo también creo que Fushima terminó bien ese caso, definitivamente estuvo muy interesante – decía el joven mientras se sentaba a la mesa y hablaba con el padre de Shizuru.

- Pero las pruebas eran tan buenas…yo no esperaba que ganara… - decía mientras con su yerno hablaban del último juicio de un famoso colaborador de la empresa.

- _Sin embargo yo…yo solo… - _La joven volvió a sonreír en familia. Era hora de cenar.

_Las comparaciones son fáciles de hacer  
una vez que has probado la perfección  
Como una manzana colgando de un árbol  
tomo la más madura, aún tengo la semilla …_

- Este…estás lista para la cena? - preguntó la colorina mientras su amiga estaba sentada en el sillón mirando el techo

- sí...a qué hora llega tu hermana...? - preguntó la joven mientras se bebía su cerveza

- qué hermana? - preguntó la joven sin comprender

- quiero decir...este...prima, prima... - respondió la joven saliendo de sus pensamientos - vaya entonces a qué hora estamos invitadas...donde Haruka...

- bueno...yo estoy invitada...tú solo llegarás y muaja! - le sonrió emocionada - no puedo creerlo, Natsuki ¿no estás emocionada?

- Muy emocionada...veré a Shizuru...oye y tú verás a Mikoto ¿no estás emocionada? - le sonrió con cierta molestia, odiaba la situación.

- Qué simpática...pero de todas maneras Mikoto no irá...nunca va... - respondió la joven mientras terminaba de poner la mesa

- Si irá...Nao me lo dijo hoy... - la colorina quedó mirando a la peli cobalto con cierta histeria en su mirada...se sentó automáticamente en la silla y su corazón comenzó a latir con extrema rapidez. Ella apretó su mandíbula y comenzó a beber cerveza como maníaca.

- Na...Natsuki...desisto... - respondió la joven - En serio no puedo ir si estará Mikoto...no puedo verla... - respondió con miedo

- por qué no? - preguntó sin comprender - quiero decir...

- porque no! - la miró histérica - no puedo ver a Mikoto...no puedo... - la joven se comenzó a beber la cerveza prácticamente como si fuera un concurso de rapidez. Su mejor amiga le quitó la lata y la miró molesta - ya para! -le gritó molesta - ahora dime...qué mierda fue lo que pasó...como que no puedes verla... - la miró sin comprender

- porque no puedo, Natsuki! no puedo! - la joven miraba para otros lados - yo no...yo hace meses que no veo a Mikoto...no puedo verla ahora...me pondría histérica...ella no irá cierto? - la miró con cierto miedo

- Sí irá...a ver Mai...qué mierda fue lo que pasó? - le preguntó sin comprender - podrías explicarme lo que ocurrió? - la miró de pie a cabeza - porque entre lo que me dijo Nao...y lo que me explicaste tú hay muchos vacíos...así que...

- YO FUI LA CULPABLE! - gritó la joven y se agarró la cabeza - fue mi culpa...Natsuki... - respondió triste - únicamente fue mi culpa...solo mía...y cuando por fin quise arreglar las cosas...ya no pude hacer más - respondió entre lágrimas - Natsuki yo...

- a ver Mai...si no quieres hablar... - la joven sentía pena de ver a su amiga así

- fue después del beso... - respondió con suma tristeza - yo estaba...yo siempre sentí algo por Mikoto... - la joven se sonrojó al decir esto

- ah? - miró a su amiga sin comprenderlo ¿Mai lesbiana? Definitivamente era algo que no calzaba.

- Como tú siempre estuviste enamorada de Shizuru...una cosa es tenerlo claro y otra cosa es engañarse...bueno... - respiró un poco - Mikoto fue creciendo...siempre estuvo conmigo...yo estaba con Tate y realmente siempre lo quise...pero tampoco yo era lo que él quería para mi...su machismo retrogrado...bueno la relación estaba en crisis y casarnos fue como la manera tierna de limpiar esta hecatombe de relación que teníamos...

- buena manera Mai...buena manera - decía la joven mientras le aplaudía a su amiga

- puedo terminar?! - le gritó entre llanto - sé que soy una imbécil...no necesito a candyman para que me lo diga...

- no me digas candyman... - respondió la joven - ves que la próxima vez que entre al baño...me dará miedo.. - respondió mirando para todos lados

- bueno...como sea...yo le dije a Mikoto que había sido un error...

- bueno hasta ahí la versión no tiene diferencias - respondió la peli cobalto - hasta ahí todo calza...Mai

- resulta que cuando le dije que era un error...fue después de... - la joven miró para otro lado - este...bueno fue más que un beso lo que hubo entre nosotras...entiendes? - miró a Natsuki la cual escupió casi con histeria la cerveza

- qu-qué?! - la miró de pie a cabeza, se levantó y no podía creerlo - no puede...no puede ser...! eso quiere decir que entre tú y Mikoto... - siendo interrumpida

- quiero decir que fue más allá de un simple beso pero no más allá de... - respiró profundamente y la miró algo histérica - no nos acostamos...ok? - respiraba nerviosa

- ahh...era eso... - se volvió a sentar

- pero poco faltó para eso...entonces...entonces yo quedé como...

- como una perra que juega con las hormonas ajenas... - respondió Natsuki con cierta comprensión

- ASÍ ES! - le sonrió emocionada, entre el frenesí de sus palabras - y bueno...Mikoto sintió que yo había jugado con ella porque entre besos y besos...yo le dije que...que ella hacía que mi corazón dejara de latir...

- Wow...a ver para ahí...para ahí... - quedó mirando sin comprender a su amiga - Mai...qué mierda? En serio querías quitarme el título a la estupidez? Querías...qué mierda querías? Pobre Mikoto... - respondió triste

- Mmm...bueno después yo hablé con Tate...tienes que entenderme...estaba confundida...y además no podía continuar...no podía acostarme con Mikoto... - respondió la joven con tristeza

- por qué? No querías? es porque era mujer? - le preguntó la joven mientras la miraba atentamente

- porque sentí que iba a ser como...como si Mikoto fuera mi amante...yo seguía con Tate...y Mikoto era mucho más que eso...fue por respeto...hacia ella...hacia Tate...y hacia mi...no me gusta la infidelidad...entiendes? - le respondió

- Mmm...vaya...ahora que lo dices...fuiste muy madura pero...pero Mikoto claramente no lo vio así... - respondió triste - pero Mai...ahora te entiendo...tenías razón...es solo que debes entender la posición de Mikoto...al menos...le explicaste que era por eso?

- no... - dijo con tristeza en su mirada - no porque quería solucionar las cosas con Tate...luego hablar mejor con Mikoto...a ver una cosa es que me gustara Mikoto pero yo estaba comprometida con Tate...y cuando hablé con Tate el me trató mal...y bueno después Mikoto dijo que me odiaba...probablemente ambos pensaron que quería quedarme con pan o pedazo... - respondió con mucha pena

- bueno cualquier persona lo hubiese visto así...como tú me explicas esto yo lo entiendo...pero porque puedo ser neutra...pero claramente Mikoto no lo vio así...

- yo intenté Natsuki - la joven ahogaba un sollozo y secaba sus lágrimas - yo intenté hablar con ella...la llamé por teléfono...le mandé correos, fui a su casa, a su universidad...pero nada...simplemente nada

- no te respondía?

- me vio una vez...entró a su limusina...y se fue...

- verdad que vive con Kanzaki-san...debe haber mucho dinero dando vueltas por ahí.. - respondió

- así es...pero bueno...esa es la historia...

- no puedo creerlo...entonces esta es tu oportunidad para hablar con Mikoto... - le sonrió emocionada - hoy lo harás...

- como lo haré...no quiere...no lo hará...además de seguro estará Tate...mierda...me comerán viva...

- eso quisieras - le dijo en doble sentido, sin embargo su amiga le piso el pie con su zapato con toda la fuerza del mundo - ahhh mierda! - gritó

- muérete... - respondió completamente indignada. El timbre sonó y era su prima, cada segundo faltaba menos para que todas se vieran las caras.

_…Tú dices, sigue adelante, pero, ¿a dónde voy?  
Creo que lo mejor es lo único que conozco_

_Porque cuando estoy con él estoy pensando en ti, pensando en ti  
Qué puedo hacer si  
tú eras el único con el que pasaba la noche  
Oh, desearía estar mirándote a los ojos _

- y bien muchachos...alguna buena noticia que contarnos? - preguntó Kenji-sama, el padre de la castaña - ya será un año de casados...eso significa que...bueno comprenden...

- Kenji - fue regañado por su esposa - deja a los tortolos vivir su amor tranquilo...

- pero es que...yo ya quiero nietos - al decir esto Shizuru casi se ahoga con el vino sin embargo tuvo la delicadeza de hacer de ese incomodo momento algo sutil

- nietos? - preguntó Shizuru - ...nietos... - quedó mirando a Hiro

- sería una hermosa madre...Shizuru-oneesama - le decía la joven - imagínese...una peli azul con ojos verdes... - diciendo esto Shizuru la quedó mirando fijamente, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando - quiero decir...como nuestro padre tiene el cabello negro y Hiro el cabello celeste...pienso que podría tener el cabello azul...

- buena observación Nina- chan - respondió Shizuma, la madre de la castaña, sin embargo al terminar de decir esto se dio cuenta de las características físicas y no le agradó lo que estaba escuchando ¿es que acaso su hija aún estaba mal por el tema?

- Claro que queremos tener hijos... - miró a Shizuru - no es así mi amor? - besó sus labios delicadamente - pero por ahora no está dentro de nuestros planes...

- así...así es...

**Flash Back**

- y cuáles son sus aspiraciónes ku-san? - preguntó el padre que miraba a la joven la cual comenzaba a echarle mucha mayonesa a la comida, haciendo que el hiciera una mueca de asco, la joven al notarlo miraba a Shizuru con cara de "qué hago?".

- Bueno este... - la joven miraba su comida algo nerviosa, le daba vergüenza mirarlo a los ojos - por el momento terminar los estudios...

- Shizuru nos comentó que es tu tutora...

- sí...Shizuru es la mejor tutora del mundo - sonrió emocionada - y bueno…estoy terminando los estudios...

- pero no me respondió la pregunta...aspiraciones...ya sabes...en el futuro... - la miró

- no suelo pensar mucho en el futuro - respondió la joven mirando para otro lado, algo tenía claro…a ellos no les agradaba su presencia.

**Fin Flash Back**

- _Y claro que no era así…pero a mí me bastaba, para mi estaba bien y no tenía problemas con que Natsuki hiciera lo que quisiera hacer con su vida, mas mi familia no lo veía de la misma manera…por eso cuando…cuando conocí a Hiro las cosas cambiaron y bueno…debo admitirlo…gracias a él conocí a la pequeña Nina._

- Así que iras a la fiesta de Haruka-san? – preguntaba el peli negro a su hermana, la cual estaba bebiendo una cerveza junto a él que bebía una taza de té, ellos habían terminado de cenar hace una hora aproximadamente.

- así es… - respondió la joven – pero me iré con Nao así que me iré después… - miraba su vaso de cerveza con cierta nostalgia, recordaba cuando hacía eso todos los sábados en casa de Mai.

**- **y a qué se debe ese cambio tan radical de planes? Quiero decir…sabes que en esa fiesta estará…

- sé quien estará y no tengo problemas…será la mejor fiesta de navidad de todas – respondió la joven

- entonces no tienes problemas? – preguntó el peli negro – Mmm…algo me dice que me estás ocultando algo – le sonrió a su hermana – pero no importa…supongo que eventualmente tendré que enterarme de todo…no es así? – le preguntó

- así es…definitivamente eventualmente lo sabrás todo – se levantó emocionada – bueno iré con Nao a dar una vuelta…antes de ir a la fiesta

- entonces nos vemos allá, Mikoto-chan… - por favor cuidate… - le sonrió tiernamente.

_Eres como un verano de San Juan en medio del invierno  
como un caramelo amargo con una sorpresa en el centro  
¿Cómo puedo estar mejor si ya he tenido una vez lo mejor?  
Dices que hay muchos peces en el mar  
así que probaré las aguas_

Dos mujeres se fueron a la cocina mientras que una comenzaba a servir los postres la hora miraba la nada, se sentía muy nostálgica de ver la gran escena: Nina y su esposo hablando con su padre en los sillones, al lado de la chimenea, definitivamente no se parecían a aquella vez con sus padres

**Flash Back**

- Una cerveza…estaría bien… - dijo la joven con toda sinceridad… - sentada en el sillón al lado de la chimenea – quiero decir…un café… - respondió posteriormente

- Shizuru hace el mejor té del mundo – dijo el padre mirándola con cierto desprecio…no entendía como una chica no le gustara.

- si…eso lo tengo claro – decía algo complicada – este…y…mmm…y por qué solo tuvieron a Shizuru? – preguntó la joven sin comprender

- Insinua que deberíamos haber tenido más hijos? – preguntó la madre algo molesta

- este…no…o sea…es que…Shizuru es… - _Vamos respira…Natsuki – _Shizuru es una buena hija…entonces hubieran tenido dos hijas y…

- y dos hijas con las que usted podría haber coqueteado y jugado? – sentenció el padre finalmente

**Fin Flash Back**

- _Definitivamente hiciera lo que hiciera Natsuki…nada funcionaba…a mis padres no les agradaba ella y bueno…el problema…el problema es que no importara lo que pasara…yo la amaba igual…_

_- _Shiz-chan… - dijo la mamá con un tono un tanto fuerte

- ah? Mamá…qué ocurre? – preguntó la joven algo preocupada

- estás bien? – preguntó ella – este…tu salud como está? – la miró con ciertas dudas

- estoy bien… - le sonrió – muy bien…

- sabes que cualquier cosa puedes confiar en mi…lo sabes…no es así?

- lo sé mamá, muchas gracias pero estoy bien…todo está bien – respondió la joven y ambas mujeres se dirigieron de vuelta al living donde ahora todos reposaban y hablaban de la vida, sin embargo algo a ella la tenía alterada, era la reacción de su hermana la cual estaba actuando como…si intentara seducirla.

- mi amor – el hombre la abrazó por detrás y besó su hombro – tanto demorabas en la cocina…pensé que ya me habías dejado… - la miraba y procedía a besar sus labios – te amo tanto – tomó su copa y la levantó – y la familia Fujino es la mejor familia de todas.

**Flash Back**

- Y se puede meter a su linaje Fujino por… - gritándole al padre de su amiga

- pare ahí jovencita – le gritó el hombre a la peli azul

- está bien…tiene razón…¡Solo usted váyase al diablo! – le gritó indignada

**Fin Flash Back**

_Él besó mis labios, yo saboreaba tu boca  
Él se me acercó, yo estaba discutiendo conmigo misma  
Porque cuando estoy con él estoy pensando en ti, pensando en ti  
Qué puedo hacer si  
tú eras el único con el que pasaba la noche  
Oh, desearía estar mirándote a los ojos_

- Hiro – san… - respondió la joven que miraba a su esposo el cual cada medio segundo estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ser el marido perfecto, porque todo fuera maravilloso, sin embargo lo que ella no era capaz de comprender era como después de todos los años…lo único que podía pasar por su cabeza cada vez que estaba con él era pensar en ella.

- Feliz navidad! – se dijeron todos en medio de la fiesta, estaban todos reunidos, conversaban, algunos gritaban y comenzaban a existir pequeños momentos de tensión debido a que acababa de llegar Nao con Mikoto.

- actúa natural… - le dijo Nao a Mikoto y ambas entraron, comenzaron a saludarlos a todos de manera muy casual y se fueron directo a donde Reito, el cual conversaba con Midori.

- Mikoto! – gritó Midori la cual la tomó en brazos y tal grito no hizo más que llamar la atención de dos personas: Tate y Mai.

- Hola…Midori – dijo la joven sonriéndole. La colorina se incomodó mucho pues estaba a escasos metros de su "ex amiga", sin embargo cuando la peli negra se dirigía a ella el peli rubio se acercó a la chica voluptuosa.

- debes estar feliz…no, mi amor? – dijo él y le sonrió, ella hizo lo mismo sin embargo en el fondo quería patearlo. La pelinegra miró a la colorina casi de reojo. Sus manos las puso en su bolsillo, Mai conocía perfectamente ese movimiento, la chica estaba nerviosa.

- Mmm…Hola Mai… - dijo la joven para luego mirarla directamente a los ojos

- Mi…Mikoto…hola… - la joven quería abrazarla, quería decirle lo mucho que la extrañaba sin embargo estaba estática…sentía que en cualquier momento rompería el vaso que tenía en sus manos

- te ves bien… - le sonrió con cierta sequedad en sus palabras y posteriormente se fue directo hacia donde Nao las cuales se dirigían hacia la barra. La peli negra había ignorado olímpicamente a Tate, el hombre el cual odiaba con su corazón.

_Lo mejor y, oh, cómo me arrepiento  
¿Cómo pude haberte dejado ir?  
y ahora, ahora he aprendido la lección  
Jugué con fuego y me quemé  
Oh, creo que deberías saberlo_

- Mai… - Tate la quedó mirando, odiaba la situación, odiaba que la chica la hubiese saludado – Mai te traigo algo? – La colorina lo quedó mirando sin comprender…¿cómo era posible que cambiara tan rápido de actitud si hace menos de medio minuto la estaba prácticamente insultando? Definitivamente lo único que quería la colorina es que por fin llegara Natsuki, que por fin apareciera y explicara bien las cosas ¿se estaba haciendo de esperar? Se supone que debería haber llegado hace ya unos minutos…si, definitivamente debería haber sido así.

- Shizuru… - dijo su marido

- qué pasa mi amor? – preguntó ella mientras hablaba con Haruka

- esto… - el hombre la llevó hasta la azotea y le mostró el cielo el cual estaba lleno de estrellas, por doquier, realmente cualquier persona pensaría que el mismo había pintado el cielo para que su joven esposa pudiese tener la posibilidad de apreciar aquel cielo inmenso.

- Ara ara…habrá hecho algo Hiro-san con el cielo que está tan hermoso? – preguntó ella

- solo mostrártelo para demostrarte que incluso el cielo se vuelve celoso de toda la belleza que emanas…

- que galán – dijo ella mientras besaba sus labios, tenía sus manos entrelazadas a las de él – gracias, amor… - respondió la joven

- estas estrellas…pide un deseo – le sonrió tiernamente y besó sus labios – el que sea…y las estrellas te lo van a cumplir… - respondió el hombre y la abrazó aún más a su pecho

_Porque cuando estoy con él estoy pensando en ti, pensando en ti  
Qué puedo hacer si  
tú eras el único con el que pasaba la noche  
Oh, desearía estar mirándote a los ojos  
¿No vendrás y derribarás la puerta  
y me llevarás lejos?  
No más errores  
porque en tus ojos me gustaría quedarme_

- _Natsuki…quiero…a quien engaño…los milagros no existen._

Las jóvenes estaban celebrando cuando tocaron el timbre y un vaso cayó automáticamente al piso.

- Tú… - la mujer la miró de pie a cabeza, su rostro se llenó de un tez rojo, demostrando toda la furia que le tenía – qué…qué mierda…que mierda tú…

- Natsuki! – gritó Mikoto y fue hasta donde la chica , saltó casi 20 metros antes para quedar abrazada a ella, lo cierto es que ambas chicas eran casi del mismo porte pero los instintos gatunos de ella no cambiaban – Natsuki eres tú! – con sus piernas se agarró a la cintura de la peli cobalto como una suerte de koala y con sus manos tomaba su rostro - eres tú! Realmente eres tú… - todos quedaron mirando la situación.

- Qué se acontece? – preguntó Hiro a su esposa

- no lo sé…vamos a ver…hay gritos…

- Volví – le decía la peli cobalto a la peli negra en medio del abrazo.

- a ti que te tragó la tierra 5 años! – decía una Midori muy ebria – por fin vuelves Natsuki… - decía la joven llevándole una cerveza.

- _Natsuki… - _La joven entró al lugar de los hechos y vio una chica con chaqueta negra y cabello azul, la cual se dio vuelta y la quedó mirando de pie a cabeza, casi no podía creerlo, ella aún estaba tomada de la mano de su esposo, el cual miraba sin comprender la escena, solo sonreía por inercia, pues algo le llamaba la atención y era la manera de actuar de su esposa, la cual se puso pálida y su corazón latía a tal velocidad que no era capaz de articular palabra alguna.

- Shizuru…hola – dijo la joven haciendo que la joven saliera de su trance y se apretara el labio, sentía rabia, sentía alegría, sentía ganas de abrazarla, de ahorcarla, de golpearla, de besarla. Le soltó la mano a su esposo y luego la miró de pie a cabeza nuevamente, cerró sutilmente sus ojos para posteriormente respirar fuertemente, por fin estaba lista para decirle algo sin embargo.

- mucho gusto…soy Hiro Kinya…marido de Shizuru – le sonrió cordialmennte.

- _Y ahí estaba este imbécil…mirándome con una perfecta sonrisa, claramente le imita a Shizuru, eso es obvio._

- Natsuki Kuga…mucho gusto – le dio la mano al hombre el cual la apretó con mucha fuerza, sin embargo nadie lo notó más que Natsuki, él estaba ejerciendo toda su fuerza y ella hizo lo mismo, el volvió a hacerlo con más fuerza, sin embargo su rostro demostraba completa tranquilidad.

- Kuga-san…mucho gusto - le sonrió. Definitivamente ella lo sentía, ese hombre escondía algo.


	9. Chapter 9

Se dejaron de dar la mano y se quedaron mirando sin embargo la joven aún continuaba mirando a la chica que no dejaba de mirarla con cierto miedo, con cierta rabia, con cierta tristeza…preguntándose ¿era una broma? ¿explicaría por qué se había ido?  
- No puedo creerlo! – decía Midori abrazándola por detrás y desordenándole el cabello – pero que bueno que volviste…de verdad nos contarás como es eso de que te fuiste sin darnos explicaciones maldita rebelde? – preguntó la joven algo entonada.  
- Este… - Hiro tomó la palabra – Reito-san, Takeda, Tate…Takumi…vamos al patio a bebernos unas cervezas…yo creo que las chicas quieren un tiempo para ellas – dijo el hombre de manera un tanto comprensiva.  
- Buena idea – respondió Reito. El peli celeste tomó el rostro de la chica y besó los labios de su esposa sin embargo esta enseguida miró a la peli cobalto la cual al ver la escena enseguida cambió la vista, pues realmente la escena le incomoda, sin embargo la castaña se sentía extraña, no podía creer aún lo que estaba pasando.  
- pásalo bien mi amor… - luego de decirlo quedó mirando a Natsuki y le sonrió de manera cordial.  
- Deja de mirarme con cara de: es mía... – La joven lo miró lleno de odio.  
- no crees que tu super amiga tiene un cierto parecido a mi? – se acercaba la hermana de la ojis rubí la cual miró con ternura a su hermana – nuestra única diferencia son sus ojos…  
- Esta es la hermana de Shizuru - dijo Midori – ella es Nina…  
- hola… - respondió la joven con algo de temor, pues había olvidado algo: ella la conocía.  
- Pero un momento…tú no eras la novia de Mai? – preguntó Arika mirando a Natsuki, lo cual fue algo que todas hicieron y quedaron mirando extraño a las jovenes, incluyendo Mikoto la cual miró a Mai con cierto pánico y para su sorpresa Mai la miró inmediatamente y sonrió haciendo una señal de que su prima estaba hablando idioteces.  
- te lo dije para que no hicieras más preguntas… - dijo la joven a lo que todas se pusieron a reir.  
- fuiste timada, Arika-chan – respondió Nina mirandola con cierta seriedad e incomodidad del momento.  
- a ver un momento… - Haruka miró a Natsuki de pie a cabeza algo molesta, no solo estaba enojada porque su amiga estaba estática como estatua frente a la peli cobalto sino que también estaba ebria y eso afloraba su horrible pero para nada fuera de lo común estado de animo – me insinuas que estás aquí hace un tiempo y no nos habías dicho nada? – la miró con tanta indignación que Natsuki sentía como Haruka la golpearía en cualquier momento.  
- Haruka… - Yukino tomó sus hombros – Ni siquiera has dejado que Natsuki nos explique…o que se presente como corresponde…cierto que exista una explicación de todo, Natsuki? – la joven la miró con cara de: habla pronto antes de que te mate.  
- Emm…bueno…es verdad… - la joven miró a todas un poco para luego botar aire, estaba algo preocupada.  
- Arika vamos afuera – dijo Nina tomando la mano de la joven  
- pero yo me quiero quedar escuchando la verdadera historia – dijo algo molesta con ciertos toques de niña pequeña  
- vamos afuera…Arika! – decía la joven y se la llevaba del brazo. Si algo tenía claro es que para hacer las cosas bien tenía que ser paciente, además que tarde o temprano se enteraría, ahora lo importante era entretenerse con Arika pues al parecer la conversación se extendería por muchas horas.  
- A ustedes las echaron de la fiesta de chicas? – preguntó Hiro sonriendole a Nina  
- No, no era prudente que estuvieramos… - respondió la joven  
- esa chica era muy amiga de Shizuru o estaban peleadas? – preguntó Hiro – nunca había visto a Shizuru tan emocionada en su vida – respondió contento – me alegro mucho que se volvieran a ver.  
- bueno Hiro-san, 5 años sin ver a una amiga es mucho, no lo crees? – respondió Reito – yo creo que la conversación durará mucho rato…por qué no nos vamos por unas cervezas al bar de Midori? – preguntó el hombre  
- a mi me apetece tomarmelo todo hoy… - respondió Tate – entre tantas visitas ya el champagne me hizo mal….  
- vamos Takeda…no te sumas? – preguntó Hiro sin comprenderlo pues estaba completamente quieto, como si fuera una estatua.  
- Natsuki…Natsuki volvió – dijo él como si estuviera en otro planeta  
- Ara ara…aquí tenemos un enamorado de la chica ruda? – preguntó el peli celeste  
- toda la vida – respondió Tate – pero está muy mal enfocado – respondió el nuevamente  
- pero por qué? Quiero decir…la chica no la veo para nada fea, no es de mi gusto, pero linda es…  
- es que… - Reito lo miró con cierta prudencia – ella…digamos que nunca lo vio con otros ojos…  
- Vamos…estamos esperando – respondió Haruka mirándola con odio  
- oye deja de tratarla así – la defendió Nao – sin embargo… - miró a Natsuki la cual miraba el piso algo incómoda – ya es hora de que les cuentes la verdad  
- tú… - la castaña pronunció tales palabras a las que la joven aludida fue la primera en mirarla – cuando… - tragó saliva, estaba indignada – ibas a dignarte…a aparecer? – apretó su mandíbula, lo último que sentía en ese momento era amor por Natsuki, después de saber que Nao ya sabía la verdad – todos estos años… - siendo interrumpida por la peli cobalto  
- estuve 3 años en coma… - la miró fijamente como una filosa cuchilla.  
- y los siguientes dos años? – preguntó la joven con todavía cierta indignación  
- estuve rehabilitándome porque cuando desperté con suerte podía abrir la boca para comer… - respondió con cierta rabia en sus palabras.  
- Vaya…Natsuki… - respondió Akira con cierta tristeza – vamos a sentarnos todas…y escuchar la historia… - miró a las chicas – si a Natsuki le pasó algo…a todos nos interesa, no?  
Dos chicas estaban calladas en el patio. Una miraba la nada y la otra miraba las cervezas que habían quedado en la mesa de los chicos.  
- Nina...alguna vez... - la quedó mirando a los ojos - alguna vez has probado alcohol? - la miró con cierta picardia.  
- Emm...no...nunca lo he probado - respondió sin ningún interés - únicamente una vez... - y notó que la chica había ido por unas cervezas - ARika! pero qué estupidez haces? - recibiendo la botella de alcohol de su amiga.  
- Nada...pasar el frío de alguna manera...vamos...no creo que nos haga taan mal una botellita de alcohol...tal vez así se pone más tierna Nina-chan - respondió entre una sonrisa tierna pero con cierta lozanía.  
- Todo comenzó cuando...fue el cumpleaños de...Shizuru - quedó mirando a la joven castaña y posteriormente apretó sus manos. Nao le tocó el hombro en señal de apoyo, todas escuchaban muy atentas lo que iba a decir la joven - este...bueno a la vuelta unos autos blindados me...me intentaron matar... - respondió  
- pero...pero quién fue? quién podría haber sido? - preguntó Midori  
- el primer distrito? - preguntó Youko  
- no lo sé...no lo creo...  
- pero shizuru destruyó al primer distrito... - respondió Akira - vaya...definitivamente tenemos que hablar con las demás himes...  
- no creo que tenga que ver con ustedes...yo creo que únicamente me querían a mi - respondió la joven - en 5 años al menos a ninguna le han hecho algo - respondió  
- pero...pero - Mikoto la miró preocupada - pero como saliste libre de ahí? - con mucho miedo  
- a ver esto fue así...cuando desperté estaba Sakomisu...a mi lado cuidandome... - respondió - estaba en Estados Unidos...y bueno...el cuando me encontró me llevó hasta la casa de su hermano en estados unidos, el cual es médico y me intentó ayudar...-respondió algo triste  
- Mierda... - respondió Mikoto. Tomó la mano de su amiga y la vio preocupada - pero por qué no nos avisaron? Quiero decir...  
- Sakomisu solo se preocupó de que yo estuviera bien...el hermetismo que ocupó era para que nadie supiera que estaba viva...era dificil...podían estar los teléfonos intervenidos...todo tipo de comunicaciones...y si todas pensaban que había desaparecido eso los hacía pensar que realmente había muerto...  
- eso significa que desde mañana... - Haruka bebió de su cerveza - desde mañana todos estaremos en peligro...para este entonces ellos ya deben saber que estás viva... - respondió - te tenemos que cuidar...  
- mañana necesito que vayas a investigaciones - respondió Youko - te inyectaron titaneo? - preguntó la joven  
- No...este... - agarró su rostro, estaba tensa y respiraba para intentar tranquilizarse - como se llamaban..  
- nanomáquinas? - preguntó Yuriko - eso usan en algunos centros de Estados Unidos  
- así es... - respondió - bueno en resumen casi no me quedaron huesos...y ahora comenzaré la investigación...no tengo más que decir...solo...pedir disculpas por... - las miró a todas - por haberme ido sin avisar...pero no estaba en mis planes...- la joven quedó mirando fijamente a la castaña la cual luego de decir esto iba a decir algo sin embargo esta vez fue Nao quien la interrumpió.  
- Tranquila todas te entendemos - besó su mejilla - bueno bueno...yo creo que mañana podemos ver que haremos...pero hoy...no es hora de pasarlo bien? - preguntó la joven a lo que todas quedaron de acuerdo en continuar la fiesta.  
En el bar estaban 5 hombres bebiendo mientras uno estaba prácticamente llorando por no poder estar con la chica que amaba.  
- y ella nunca me vio como un hombre...solo como el imbécil de kendo - decía entre llanto  
- Ara ara...así que Natsuki era de armas tomar... - respondió el mientras bebía de su vaso - tendremos que irnos en taxi después...ya que hemos bebido en exceso - decía con cierto cargo de conciencia.  
- solo has bebido dos vasos...mariquita - le decía Tate - pero debemos volver a casa de Haruka, pues dejé ahí mi chaqueta  
- y a Mai - respondió Takeda - debemos tener a nuestras chicas... - le sonrió, a lo que Takumi se incomodó, pues si bien Tate era su cuñado, no le agradaba del todo  
- tú crees que tendrás posibilidades de volver con Mai? - preguntaba Hiro. A lo que Reito se incomodó mucho pues su hermana estaba en medio del trío.  
- No... - Tate quedó mirando a Reito y Takumi-no lo sé...este...Reito Takumi…yo...lo lamento no me gusta que esto se interponga en nuestra relación...  
- Bueno, lo que haya pasado no es asunto mío... – respondió el hermano de la castaña  
- las relaciones son solo de dos… - respondió Reito y continuó bebiendo  
- al menos Natsuki nunca sintió nada por shizuru... - respondió Takeda haciendo que Tate golpeara su tobillo  
- este...por qué no vamos a la casa de Haruka? Ya es tarde... - respondió Tate  
- Natsuki...Shizuru? - preguntó Hiro - a qué se refieren? Acaso a Shizuru le gustaba ella? - preguntó el algo nervioso  
- No, no para nada...este... - Tate se puso nervioso - eran muy buenas amigas...solo buenas amigas..  
- Takeda...por qué dijiste que al menos Natsuki nunca sintió nada por Shizuru? - El peli celeste miraba con cierta severidad al moreno - vamos...respondeme  
- Este... - el hombre miró a Reito el cual se agarró sutilmente el rostro  
- Menudo idiota... - Pensaba el peli negro  
- No...o sea le gustaba? – respondió el moreno  
- Ah...ya veo... - respondió Hiro el cual se terminó su cerveza - sería menester volver a casa de Haruka...con una hora que ya han tenido basta, no? - respondió levantándose algo molesto, la noticia le había caído horrible - Natsuki...  
Dos chicas estaban algo mareadas mientras comenzaban a hablar ridiculeces. La educada y centrada Nina estaba terminándose la botella y hablando de su vida.  
- y así fue como golpee a ese imbécil - respondió entre risas  
- Así que Nina-chan era una niña mala cuando pequeña? - la abrazaba entretenida y se comenzaba a acercar - Nina por qué no puedes ser siempre así de abierta para la gente que te quiere? - le preguntaba algo triste  
- yo...este... - la joven miró para otro lado - Disculpame Arika - respondió la chica algo triste - pero es que yo... - la joven dejó el abrazo y luego se devolvió a mirarla - no sirvo mucho para las cosas... - respondió - no sirvo mucho para este tipo de cosas...  
- Nina... - la joven la agarró de la camisa - Nina respondeme algo...te gusta Shizuru? - preguntó - te gusta tu hermana? - algo triste. Bajó su rostro, sin embargo la chica se levantó algo triste y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada.  
- no quiero hablar de eso... - respondió  
- te gusta shizuru no es así? - la tomó del brazo e hizo que se diera vuelta - por qué te gusta?  
- no es que me guste...es solo que... - la quedó mirando - de hecho tú me agradas mucho más porque te agrado por quien soy...  
- tú no me agradas Nina... - la joven bajó el rostro - tú me gustas...y me gustas mucho - respondió para luego mirar el piso. La peli cobalto se puso nerviosa, sin embargo la agarró del rostro y quedó mriando fijamente - Nina... - sus ojos estaban rojos, quería llorar y además se sentía ebria.  
- Arika yo no soy lo que tú... - siendo interrumpida por la menor que comenzó a besarla. Se agarró de su cuello y se puso en puntillas para profundizar el beso. La castaña la acorraló hasta un árbol y comenzó a besarla con cierta fogosidad.  
- iré a buscar a Arika y Nina...debe hacer frio afuera - sentenció Mai la cual se dirigió hasta la terraza y vio la escena de su vida. Su prima estaba comiendose a besos a la hermana de Shizuru, la cual no se quedaba atrás y tenía sus manos por debajo de su camisa larga escocesa.  
- Mai-san... - se acercó la castaña - donde está Nina-ch... - la joven miró la escena que estaba protagonizando su hermana y sus ojos se abrieron como platos - Ara ara...  
- vaya... - respondió y agarró su cabeza - creo que...seremos parientes...  
- Oye Mai quería saber a qué hora te... - se acercaba Natsuki la cual vio que estaba shizuru al lado de su amiga y se puso pálida - este...  
- Natsuki... - la joven la miró a los ojos, había llegado la hora de que las chicas hablaran, ambas lo sabían.  
- yo…yo las dejo…este…hablen…iré a ver a… - respondió – a…  
- Dile a Nina que puede entrar… - respondió la joven antes de que la colorina se fuera.  
- Nina… - suspiraba la castaña – Nina tú me quieres? – preguntó la joven – este yo… - la joven miró para atrás y notó a su prima mirando la escena – MAI! – gritó la joven y se separó inmediatamente de la peli cobalto – Mai lo juro! Puedo explicarlo! – respondió algo histérica  
- Arika deja de beber alcohol y subamos…hace frío… - dijo la joven con total tranquilidad  
- no estaba bebiendo…yo únicamente estaba… - siendo interrumpida por la peli cobalto  
- Arika…ya se dio cuenta… - dijo algo sonrojada la oji rubi – Mai…no le cuente a Shizuru-oneesama - respondió algo sonrojada  
- te diría que no lo voy a hacer…pero…Shizuru lo vio todo…  
- to…todo? – preguntó sonrojada  
- tranquilas, chicas…si se gustan no hay problemas…de verdad… - respondió la joven – ahora entren a la casa que hace frío – ambas jóvenes se quedaron mirando, estaban histéricas. Mai tomó del brazo a Nina la cual estaba sutilmente pasada de copas – a ver Nina…vamos al baño…necesitas revivir un momento.  
- Así que…Hiro… - dijo Natsuki la cual miraba la azotea. Definitivamente ese tipo de estructuras le traían buenos pero a la vez tristes recuerdos.  
- Nunca pensé que te volvería a ver – respondió la joven completamente triste. La quedó mirando – siento que estoy soñando  
- no lo estás haciendo… - respondió la joven. Ambas se quedaron mirando, la situación era bastante tensa, ninguna sabía que decir.  
- Te…te encuentras bien? – preguntó ella intentando no demostrar del todo su preocupación, debía mantener la compostura – quiero decir…no existen secuelas graves? – preguntó  
- secuelas graves? – sonrió mientras continuaba bebiendo de su cerveza – para nada…ya sabes…soy toda una Kuga – quedó mirando la joven el cielo para posteriormente mirarla y sonreírle, usaba todo su autocontrol para no ponerse a llorar en ese momento – _A parte de ser una alcoholica? Nada…a parte de tener que beber todo lo que encuentro para poder dormir tranquila…y sentir cada 5 minutos que vendrán nuevamente para esta vez de verdad liquidarme...  
_- Natsuki…este… - la joven la miró y sonrió – me alegra saber que estás bien… - miraba para otro lado, no quería ponerse a llorar frente a ella – que tú…bueno tienes que estar tranquila…todas investigaremos y sabremos quien te hizo lo que te hizo… - tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza – todas las himes somos una familia y…  
- tú ya tienes una familia, Shizuru – respondió la joven con cierta tristeza, en el fondo la estaba reprochando, cosa que la castaña lo notaba, lo comprendía y peor aún, lo lamentaba.  
- tú….tú nunca saliste de mi corazón Natsuki  
- tú tampoco saliste del mío… - la miró fijamente – disculpame por…por no haber llegado al día siguiente… - luego de decir esto la castaña no pudo más y se aferró al abrazo de ella y comenzó a llorar, la abraza, la apretaba y comenzaba a sollozar.  
En el baño estaban tres chicas encerradas, una estaba vomitando, la otra sobaba la espalda de la que vomitaba y la otra tenía su mano en la frente mirando sin saber si reir o molestarse.  
- somos grandes y podemos beber, decían…no nos hará mal y terminaremos vomitando, decían – respondía Mai la cual las miraba e intentaba tranquilizarse pues la presencia de Mikoto la sentía cerca.  
- Mai, es normal que Nina esté así…?  
- sí, es normal… - respondió la joven – a ver…ven pequeña – dijo Mai la cual agarró a Nina y la llevó al lavamanos y comenzó a echarle delicadamente agua en su rostro. La puerta se abrió bruscamente pues al parecer una chica necesitaba usar el baño.  
- Mierda! – dijo la joven la cual al entrar vio que estaba la colorina agarrando a la hermana de Shizuru y echándole agua en el rostro.  
- Mikoto no le cuentes a nadie sobre esto… - Decía Arika. La colorina al ver a la peli negra que había entrado se le puso la piel de gallina, su corazón comenzó a latir a mil.  
- Esta bien? – preguntó Mikoto sin mirar a los ojos a la chica  
- bebió de más… - respondió desviando la mirada  
- dale ramen… - la miró a los ojos, odiaba la situación.

**POV Mikoto**

Y ahí estabas tú cuidando a la hermana de shizuru como alguna vez me habías cuidado a mi…la primera vez que bebí alcohol…recuerdo que estaba con Natsuki y tú la retaste, dijiste que yo era solo una niña que como se le ocurría darme alcohol y yo riéndome de todo mientras tú me lavabas el rostro y me dabas ramen. Recuerdo que aquella vez fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustabas. Mientras tú me cuidabas yo me aprovechaba y me acostaba en tu pecho y te decía que quería casarme contigo para que siempre me cocinaras ramen…y tú decías que te casarías conmigo pero que no invitaríamos a Natsuki porque era una mala influencia…sin embargo…yo hablaba en serio pero tú únicamente jugabas.

**Fin POV Mikoto**

- Mikoto tú podrías – ambas fueron interrumpidas por el vómito de la peli cobalto  
- Mierda! Mai, Mikoto! Hagan algo… - respondió la joven con miedo de ver a la chica así.  
- Ok…Nina daremos un paseo por la casa de Haruka-san – respondió Mikoto y tomó en brazos a la chica.  
Las 4 chicas salieron del baño sin embargo se encontraron con Haruka, la cual las llevó a su habitación para acostar a la chica la cual estaba en un estado detestable del cual no podía hacerse cargo de sí misma.  
- iré a avisarle a Shizuru que su hermana se muere en el intento – respondió la chica y se fue hasta donde se encontraban las chicas. La escena era hermosa y trágica. La castaña estaba abrazada a la peli cobalto la cual le hacia cariño en la espalda y decía ciertas palabras al oído. La rubia se sentía mal de tener que romper esa escena pero ¡al diablo! Definitivamente habían cosas peores en la vida ¿no?  
- Este…bubuzuke! – gritó la rubia, haciendo que ambas chicas se separaran – este… - se sonrojó pues ambas estaban con los ojos llorosos – saben que odio interrumpir esto pero…Nina está en mi habitación muriéndose  
- que?! – gritó Shizuru abriendo los ojos y mirando a Haruka con intenciones de pedir una explicación  
- ok, ok…no está muerta… - respondió la joven – solo…solo bebió demasiado…Mai y Mikoto la están cuidando  
- Mai y Mikoto? – preguntó Natsuki sin comprender, pero sintiendo felicidad al escuchar eso. Sin embargo en ese momento apareció Hiro el cual al ver la escena se preocupó  
- pasó algo mi vida? – preguntó el peli celeste  
- debo ir con Haruka… - respondió la joven dejando al chico junto a peli cobalto. Ambas se fueron hasta la habitación de Haruka.  
- Natsuki… - dijo Kinya mirando a la chica de los ojos iguales a los suyos  
- dime… - respondió ella mirándola molesta  
- es un gusto conocerte – le sonrió gentilmente  
Ídem…– dijo la joven y entró a la fiesta nuevamente, definitivamente odiaba a ese hombre.  
Los chicos habían vuelto de beber cervezas así que se fueron hasta el núcleo de la fiesta para continuar conversando, sin embargo cuando entró la peli cobalto en escena el moreno se fue hasta ella.  
- Natsuki podemos hablar? – preguntó él  
- qué quieres? – lo miró con cierta molestia – vamos…confiesa  
- Yo…yo te extrañé mucho… - respondió – te extrañé y… - en ese momento apareció Tate y lo agarró del brazo para llevárselo de ahí, estaba haciendo el ridículo pues estaba demasiado ebrio.  
- Mai…estás bien, qué ocurrió? – preguntó Takumi mirando a su hermana algo preocupada – dónde está Arika?  
- Este…ella.. – desvió el rostro – bueno…ella y Nina tomaron un poquito y ahora estan en la habitación, se sintieron un poco mal  
- bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo, no? – respondió Midori dándole los 5 a Nao la cual estaba bebiendo junto a ella.  
- Esta niña… - respondió Takumi algo preocupado – bueno pero se siente muy mal? – preguntó  
- En realidad la que muere es Nina – respondió Mikoto – este.. – miró a Mai algo incómoda – podrías prepararle una sopa…eso la haría sentir mejor  
- si…buena idea… - respondió la joven y se fue directo a la cocina.  
- Me muero… -decía la peli cobalto – Shizuru qué haces aquí? – preguntaba la joven que estaba en la cama  
- vine a ver cómo estabas… - respondió la joven – Arika? Podrías dejarme un momento a solas con mi hermana…por favor…  
- no la castigues… - respondió triste – fue mi culpa….yo le dije que bebieramos y…  
- tranquila – interrumpió a la joven y le sonrió – solo necesito hablar con ella  
- Nina te quiero… - respondió la castaña para posteriormente irse de la habitación junto con Haruka.  
- A ver…algo que me tenga que contar Nina? – preguntó la amante del té mientras acariciaba su rostro.  
- Sí… - la joven desviaba su rostro – hay algo que te quiero contar… - respondió molesta  
- qué es? – le sonrió con cierta ternura  
- Sé que me adoptaste porque me parezco a Natsuki… - diciendo esto quedaron ambas en silencio, la kyotence quedó completamente descolocada con lo que dijo su hermana, definitivamente no esperaba que le dijera eso, por lo que la quedó mirando con mucho miedo.  
- Este…nina no sé de qué hablas… - dijo la amante del té. La menor la miró, tenía los ojos rojos entre llanto y rabia.  
- que no sabes de qué hablo?! Shizuru me da vergüenza…me da vergüenza darme cuenta que me adoptaste solamente porque me parezco a ella…todos lo notan…todos se dan cuenta…  
- Nina yo te quiero… - la miró y tomó sus manos, realmente le afectaba lo que decía la niña pequeña – yo no te adopté por eso… - respondió triste – yo…yo antes de conocerte… - se quebró, pues ver a la joven así le partía el alma – yo…Nina por favor dejame explicarte  
- No quiero… - la quedó mirando con frialdad – esto es así…quiero que por favor me devuelvas al orfanato..  
- no lo haré – le respondió – no dejaré que te apartes de mi lado…Nina yo de verdad te quiero…por favor creeme  
- tú no quieres a nadie – se acostó y comenzó a llorar con mucha rabia – tú juegas con Hiro, juegas con esa chica…qué tanto daño le hiciste que se fue por 5 años? – gritaba molesta – por eso eres tan perfecta! Porque por dentro estás vacía…  
- Nina yo… - bajó su rostro – eso no es verdad…yo te quiero…tú…  
- ahórrate tus palabras… - la miró fijamente a los ojos – podemos fingir que seguimos siendo las mejores hermanas del mundo… - odio emanaban sus ojos – pero cuando cumpla 18 años me iré lejos…no me interesa seguir viviendo esta mentira…  
En la cocina estaba la colorina cocinando sopa cuando de pronto apareció un rubio y la abrazó por detrás.  
- Mai… - le sonrió con cierta ebriedad en su mirada  
- Ta…Tate – la joven se separó casi al instante – qué haces? – preguntaba la joven  
- Es que…tenemos que hablar – le sonrió – Mai te ves muy bonita hoy… - se acercó a ella  
- Tate estoy cocinando… - dijo la colorina algo distante – no quiero hablar contigo  
- por qué? – la miró molesta – porque está tu amorcito afuera? – dijo entre dientes  
- Tate para… - respondió molesta  
- Sabes qué?! – comenzó a subir la voz – iré donde Takumi y le diré lo ridícula que eres…me cambias a mi por esa niñita?! Qué te dará ella?! Respondeme!  
- Tate no me subas la voz! – lo miró indignada – No soportaré que me vuelvas a tratar así…entendido?  
- Le diré a Takumi que te acostaste con esa imbécil y me engañaste… sabes cómo se va a poner cuando le diga que tiene una hermana enferma?! - le sonrió con mucha rabia – sabes lo que va a decir cuando sepa que te acostabas con Mikoto y conmigo a la vez?  
- qué tu hiciste qué? – Takumi quedó mirandolos a ambos, simplemente no entendía lo que estaba diciendo el ex novio de su hermana.  
- Ta…Takumi yo… - la joven se puso pálida – te lo puedo explicar  
- tu hermana es una puta…que se acostaba con Mikoto y conmigo…a la vez – dijo tajantemente  
- no puedo creerlo… - bajó el rostro, muerto de rabia y respiró profundamente para posteriormente mirar a Tate – no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando  
- Takumi yo… - la joven apagó la cocina y se acercó a Takumi el cual la miró molesta.  
- ahórrate tus explicaciones y sale de aquí – acto seguido se le dio la espalda a Mai y agarró violentamente a Tate de la camisa para posteriormente tirarlo a la pared – escúchame bien Tate… - lo agarró con mucha fuerza y con total molestia – escúchame bien… - su mirada era casi asesina – vuelve a tratar a mi hermana así y te juro que te vuelo los dientes  
- La vas a defender? – dijo indignado – es una pervertida…ella – siendo interrumpido  
- Es mi hermana…y a ella la respetas…  
- pero ella…  
- me vale los problemas que tú tengas con ella… - lo empujó – pero tú a ella la respetas y mientras YO VIVA…no vuelves a tratarla así porque te juro que te vuelo los dientes…uno a uno… - miró a Mai con seriedad – Onee-chan, sale de aquí… - le ordenó y la joven salió molesta, más que indignada.  
- Mai la so… - la peli negra vio como salió la colorina de la cocina y se iba hasta la terraza, estaba indignada, estaba triste, estaba con mucha rabia, odiaba sentir que todo era su culpa.  
- Pasó algo? – preguntó Mikoto a Natsuki – por qué no vas a ver qué le pasa?  
- creo que es mucho mejor que vayas tú – le respondió la peli azul  
- yo?! – la miró sin comprender – te drogaste?! Mai me odia…  
- Te odia? – preguntó incrédula – con todo respeto no seas imbécil…ve…por favor ve… - le sonrió y tomó su hombro. Le sonrió y posteriormente la peli negra fue, sin embargo Natsuki no se quedó sola pues Hiro se acercó a ella y le acercó una cerveza.  
- vaya…ha sido una noche…de esas – le sonrió  
- si… - respondió ella secamente, cuando apareció Nao por detrás y abrazó a Natsuki.  
- pero al parecer tú no pierdes el tiempo – respondió Hiro haciendo alusión a que Natsuki estaba con Nao.  
- No, no es lo que crees – le sonrió con cierto odio en su mirada  
- tranquila…yo no juzgo a nadie…de hecho Haruka y Yukino son novias…no tengo problemas con las lesbianas – le sonrió cortésmente  
- tú crees que somos una linda pareja? – preguntó Nao tomando la mano de Natsuki  
- se ven bien juntas – le sonrió mientras bebía de su cerveza – y qué piensas? Ya que eras amiga de shizuru…me apruebas o soy muy poca cosa para ella? - Natsuki lo miró detenidamente y apretaba su mandíbula ¡Cuánto odiaba a ese hombre!  
- creo que tú y yo sabemos que nunca se es suficiente para Shizuru… - lo miró fijamente  
- supongo… - rió con cordialidad – pero siempre existe la excepción a la regla...  
- traeré más cervezas.. – dijo Nao dejando solos a los chicos que continuaban conversando o mejor dicho: teniendo una tensa conversación.  
- Este…Mai… - la joven se acercó a la colorina que estaba en la terraza indignada  
- qué ocurre? – la miró muy triste, no quería que la volvieran a encarar que era la más grande de todas las perras existentes en la tierra.  
- Este… - se puso a su lado y ambas comenzaron a mirar el cielo – Takumi estaba hablando algo molesto con Tate…ocurrió algo? – se puso a mirarla  
- No…nada que no haya pasado antes… - la quedó mirando  
- Mai estás bien? – le preguntó con notoria preocupación.  
- Mikoto por qué me hablas ahora si me has estado evitando hace meses… - le respondió con tristeza – y tienes toda la razón de hacerlo…lo tengo absolutamente claro… - la joven agarró su propio rostro, tenía que tranquilizarse pero eran demasiadas emociones por un día – pero no quiero escuchar reproches…no por ahora…  
- Mai yo… - la peli negra tocó sutilmente el rostro de la colorina – yo…no me gusta verte así… - dijo con total sinceridad  
- pues a mi tampoco me gusta sentir que todo el mundo me odia y me trata como una mierda que… - sonrió para si misma mientras lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas – ok, lo asumo…es lo que merezco  
- todos nos equivocamos…aún estás a tiempo de…arreglar las cosas… - le sonrió con cierta tristeza. Se apoyó nuevamente en la terraza – probablemente te odiaré toda mi vida…pero mientras signifique esa tu felicidad yo lo voy a entender…  
- mi felicidad? – la tomó del brazo un tanto molesta – mi felicidad? Tú qué sabes de mi felicidad?  
- bueno ese imbécil por el que has babeado tantos años…es la persona que amas, no? – comenzó a subir la voz  
- sabes qué?! Estoy aburrida que siempre pienses por mi!  
- no hago eso… - dijo molesta  
- sí! Siempre lo haces! Siempre… - siendo interrumpida por Tate que entraba a la terraza  
- Mai quería pedirte disculpas… - quedó mirando a la peli negra algo serio – Mikoto vete por favor…tengo que hablar con Mai  
- Claro – respondió la joven  
- Tate no tengo nada que hablar contigo… - respondió la joven mirandolo con odio – no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra  
- esta otra ya te lavó el cerebro? – preguntó a lo que la peli negra lo miró molesta.  
La colorina miró la escena y sintió desprecio por ella misma en aquel momento, por lo que decidió salir de ahí e irse. Se fue hasta donde Natsuki quien estaba blanca como el papel debido a lo que había conversado con Hiro. Había llegado Shizuru a la escena y Natsuki no hacía más que mirarla con desprecio, a lo que la castaña se sentía muy mal sin embargo quería terminar esa fiesta, que fuera el día siguiente y por fin hablar como correspondía con Natsuki. Por otra parte se sentía destrozada por las palabras que le había dicho su hermana menor, sufría con todo su corazón.  
Mai y Natsuki tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al departamento, dejando a las demás chicas ahí. Takumi se fue con Akira y dejaron a Arika junto a Nina, sugerido por Shizuru la cual sabía que la prima de Mai era la única persona que su hermana haría caso y se sentiría mejor, pues por ahora no quería ver a nadie más.  
- qué pasó en la fiesta que te viniste así? – preguntó Natsuki la cual a pesar de estar mal veía como su amiga estaba reventando en llanto.  
- Nat…Natsuki… - la abrazaba de manera desconsolada – Natsuki yo no quiero hacerle daño a Mikoto…tampoco quiero que Tate me trate así… - decía desconsolada  
- Supe que peleo con Takumi… pero…qué pasó Mai? – preguntaba la joven la cual la sentaba en el sillón  
- Me dijo que era una puta porque había estado con el y mikoto al mismo tiempo – decía entre llanto – y yo…yo…eso no fue así…tú lo sabes no es así? – decía entre llanto – sé que fui una estúpida pero…pero es que a Mikoto no quería hacerle daño…  
- Mai tú no le hiciste daño…por algo ella te quiere… - acariciaba el rostro de su amiga – debes estar tranquila…ahora debes descansar…y creo que…debes hablar con Mikoto…  
- después… - entre sollozos – después de todo esto dudo que quiera volver a verme…o que quiera volver a hablar conmigo… - se aferraba a la chica – ella debe odiarme en este momento…  
- pero es que tú quisiste solucionar las cosas y ella desistió…es culpa de ambas por no darse la oportunidad de escuchar a la otra  
- tú…tú pudiste hablar bien con Shizuru? – preguntó la joven  
- Pasa que… - la joven sonrió con mucha tristeza – me…me di cuenta que…que ya no vale la pena continuar... - un trágico recuerdo se hacia presente.

**Flash Back**

- Sabes? – el hombre le sonrió y se acercó a su oído para dejar de ser educado y hablarle con mucha rabia – puede que a veces te recuerde e incluso llegue a susurrar tu nombre…pero aquí lo cierto y únicamente importante, es que el nombre que grita con placer y satisfacción es el mío – se separó de la peli cobalto para sonreírle nuevamente de manera educada y volver a ser el mismo Hiro de siempre. En ese momento Shizuru bajó y miró a Natsuki, la cual se llenó de odio y sintió como quería enterrarse viva.

**Fin Flash Back**

- Creí que ya habíamos hablado del tema Natsuki…shizuru te…  
- Mira Mai – la quedó mirando – aquí lo único cierto es que Shizuru está embarazada de ese imbécil que… - recordaba las palabras de él y le daba rabia pensar en eso, quería matarlo, o al menos golpearlo ¿Es que fingía esa manera educada de ser? Claramente debía ser así pues con ella no lo era, con ella mostraba su verdadero rostro, era un farsante, pero por otra parte sentía que no era algo objetivo su punto de vista, pero en otro momento pensaría en eso, ahora tenía que cuidar a su amiga que estaba en el peor de los estados – olvídalo…solo olvídalo… - acarició su rostro - anda a acostarte…sería mejor  
- Po…podrías cerrar la ventana? – dijo la joven – ha comenzado a nevar y hace mucho frío  
- eso es verdad…debe haber al menos un par de grados bajo cero…por suerte el departamento tiene calefacción – dijo la joven sonriéndole mientras cerraba las ventanas.  
- Shizuru… - se acercó el peli celeste a su esposa – te encuentras bien? – preguntó mientras le sonreía tiernamente  
- si…este…es que fueron muchas emociones fuertes por un día – respondía después de acostar a Nina en su habitación y hacerle un espacio a Arika para que durmieran juntas. La castaña ahora únicamente quería acostarse a dormir, eran demasiadas emociones por un solo día.  
- me agradó mucho tu amiga… - le sonrió mientras se dirigían a su habitación  
- ahhh… - la joven le sonrió – este…Natsuki es una buena chica  
- yo no pensaba que Nao era lesbiana – respondió él mientras la castaña lo miraba sin comprender  
- a…a qué te refieres? – preguntó ella algo alterada ¿Qué tenía que ver Nao con Natsuki?  
- no..es que…bueno ellas me aclararon que tenían algo…una suerte de relación…  
- qué?! – preguntó ella algo alterada, sus ojos denotaban cansancio pero ahora desilusión.  
- eso…pensé que lo sabías…vaya tal vez…bueno es que se besaban entonces yo les pregunté si eran novias…estuvo mal que hiciera eso? - le preguntó con cierto miedo – no me agradaría saber que fui inoportuno  
- No…no lo fuiste Hiro… - respondió ella – era…era obvio que ellas dos terminarían juntas – _Ahora entiendo por qué te encuentras tan bien…Natsuki…_ - Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y se metió al baño, necesitaba una tregua aquella noche.  
Tocaron la puerta fuertemente. La peli cobalto se había ido a dormir, sin embargo la colorina continuaba bebiendo en el sillón, la pena no se la podía quitar, además quería saber qué era lo que le había pasado a su amiga, pues la depresión la había consumido a tal punto que había dejado de beber. Vio por el ojuelo y no podía creerselo. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Mikoto la cual estaba únicamente con camisa, completamente roja de la hipotermia y tiritaba cada una de las particulas de su cuerpo.  
- Mi…Miko… - la joven sin embargo no pudo continuar pues la peli negra sin pedirle permiso cerró la puerta tras de si y sin miedo a un posible rechazo atrajo a la joven hacia ella tomandola firmemente la cintura y atrapándola con el mejor beso que la colorina hubiese recibido en toda su vida.


	10. Chapter 10

**POV Natsuki**

_Yo no soy muy experimentada en esto del amor ¿saben? Pero probablemente está dentro de cualquier lógica que cuando esperaste cinco años para volver a ver al gran amor de tu vida…te encuentras con que está casada, rehízo su vida, está embarazada y para colmo de todo su esposo te explica lo feliz que es ella a su lado…Sí, debo suponer que probablemente no es lo más gracioso del mundo…agregándole que no soy de ponerle mucho humor a la vida…Tampoco es que quiera culpar de todo a Shizuru…¡ok! Si quiero culparla…por ser tan hermosa y hacerme esto! El solo hecho de pensar en ella y Hiro juntos me llena de urticaria, y el gran problema es que soy masoquista…soy morbosa y ¡Imagen mental! ¡Mierda! Pero la odio por estar con ese imbécil Shizuru ¿cómo caíste tan bajo? ¿tan mal lo hice que terminaste con un idiota? ¿decepcioné al género? ¿o de paso nunca me amaste? Y mi cabeza! Por el amor de la humanidad…me duele…en demasía me duele…maldita resaca…Necesito algún líquido…cualquiera con tal de que me quite el sentimiento horrible de deshidratación. Después iré donde Youko…¡Sí! Definitivamente será un horrible y largo día._

**Fin POV Natsuki**

La joven salió de la habitación. Se fue al baño y ahí se duchó, se fue hasta la habitación para vestirse. Se miró al espejo y vio aquel gran tatuaje que tenía entre la cadera y la espalda: Era una serpiente gigante. Tamaña imagen no era porque fuera fanática del arte de los tatuajes, sino porque era la forma más simple de ocultar las inmensas cicatrices que le había dejado el accidente, que si bien en parte el tatuaje borraba estos vestigios, los hacia menos visibles a la vista.

Al dirigirse al comedor y prepararse un café vio una escena insólita, por lo que tuvo que apretarse la mejilla para confirmar que no estaba soñando: Mai y Mikoto estaban en el sillón durmiendo abrazadas, tapadas por una manta.

- _Ok…esta es una señal divina de que debo dejar el alcohol? –_ Se preguntaba la joven. Sin embargo verlas a ambas abrazadas, con sus manos entrelazadas, sonriendo mientras dormían solo le traía un sentimiento cálido y le hacía pensar en que ojalá esta vez sus amigas pudieran amarse libremente…

La joven continuaba mirando la escena hasta que de pronto sintió como la pelinegra volvía en si y comenzó a levantarse, sin embargo al ver como la peli cobalto la miraba de pie a cabeza se sonrojo un poco y acomodó su camisa.

- Este…hola… - dijo mientras cuidadosamente salía del abrazo de Mai y se dirigía a saludar a su amiga – emmm…¿cómo estás? – le preguntó a la joven

- evidentemente no tan bien como tú… - al decir esto la peli negra se puso a reír

- tonta – le sonrió – me tengo que ir….tú a dónde vas tan arreglada? – preguntó

- voy donde Youko… - respondió – tú no te quedas con tu bella durmiente? – le preguntó refiriéndose a Mai

- Mmm….no, prefiero que hablemos después - le dijo – me prestas alguna chaqueta? Afuera hace frío – explicó

- claro…vamos…

En una habitación se encontraba una castaña de ojos rojos completamente sola. Abrazaba la almohada como siempre e intentaba que sus sueños algún día se hicieran realidad. Aún podía sentir aquel abrazo que había esperado durante 5 años y verdaderamente no estaba dentro de sus planes levantarse sin embargo comenzó a sonar su celular, lo cual inevitable la hizo levantar el brazo y dirigirlo hasta el sonido que provenía de aquel aparato.

- Diga? – preguntó la joven, ni siquiera se molestó en saber quien era.

- Bubuzuke! – gritó la joven rubia – no me digas que dormías… - comenzaba el reproche matutino

- Eso intentaba… - respondió – no quiero saber del mundo…al menos no hoy…

- bueno pues tendrás que saber, ya que estoy en el laboratorio con Yukino y Youko y vendrá la delincuente, así que no me lo agradezcas – lo decía con cierto orgullo – vístete y ven…sé que tienen una conversación pendiente

- no quiero hablar con Natsuki…Haruka-san – respondió con cierta tristeza – no tiene sentido

- Agh! tú con eso...estuviste 5 años hartándome de qe querías verla, que querías hablar con ella y ahora que puedes hablar con ella me dices esto?

- Es que ella está con Nao... - explicó con cierta tristeza

- y tú con Hiro! cuál es la diferencia?! - respondió la joven, haciendo que Shizuru comenzara a mirar el techo y sintiera odio a si misma en aquel momento.

- estaré allá en un rato más - procedió a cortar el celular y levantar un poco su cuerpo hasta quedar sentada en la cama, se miraba las manos, una a una, intentando saber quién era.

**POV Shizuru**

_"Y tú con Hiro...cuál es la diferencia?", "Tú ya tienes una familia, Shizuru" , "Perdóname por no haber llegado al día siguiente". _

_Y en realidad quién era yo para hablar así de Natsuki? Quién rayos era yo para pedirle que me quisiera...si después de 5 años yo ya había cambiado totalmente mi vida...por una parte tenía un esposo, tenía una familia con él...tenía una imagen que cuidar...¿dónde entraba Natsuki? ¡Dónde entrabas tú?! Y no es tu culpa que no exista un espacio para ti, simplemente es que ya no tengo tiempo para lo nuestro...tan terrible es el amor del cual estoy sosteniendome de un hilo...¿esperanza alguna de que esto funcione? Ninguna...Después de todo lo único que tengo en mi poder es una gran fortuna la cual crece día a día, como mi miseria...la miseria que me lleva conmigo a un lugar tan profundo en el sufrimiento, capaz de ser captado por mis propios ojos._

_Natsuki volvió luego de sufrir mucho, ¿con la esperanza de que tuvieramos algo? Eso no lo sé, pero en el caso de que no sea así...es porque Nao estuvo siempre sola...¡Siempre estuvo sola! ¿por qué mierda me tuve que casar? ¿qué tenía en mis planes? ¿Tanto es que quería a Nina? No...probablemente la locura no me dejó actuar...¿sería prudente echarle la culpa a eso?_

**FIN POV Shizuru**

- No quiero...no quiero tener esos recuerdos en mi cabeza... - decía Shizuru para comenzar inevitablemente a recordar.

**Flash Back**

- Shizuru... - le sonrió y acarició su mejilla - cómo amaneciste? - preguntaba el joven de cabello celeste

- bien... - decía la joven completamente dopada, tenía vestigios de lágrimas y estaba acostada. Sus muñecas estaban vendadas y miraba para todos lados con cierto trastorno. Hiro no dejaba de sostener su mano.

- sabes...? - le sonrió con cierta melancolía - encontré el lugar donde vive la chica del otro día...estaba pensando que... ¿no sería bueno ir a verla?

La joven lo miró como si no lo escuchara para posteriormente entrar en reacción - esa niña...Nina...ella me... - volvía a reaccionar y la pena afloraba - Hiro-san...quiero verla...

- podemos ir a verla cuando salgas de alta nuevamente...esa recaída estuvo complicada - besó su mejilla - pero tranquila Shizuru...fue mi culpa proponerte matrimonio de esa manera...

- yo... - la joven cerraba sus ojos y su mentón tiritaba para ponerse completamente roja, sentía que día a día se moría un poco más. Cosa que científicamente era cierto, pero que emocionalmente lo sentía muy fuerte.

**Fin Flash Back**

- _No podría volver a esos días...donde vivía prácticamente entre la clínica y mi habitación...no tengo idea como he logrado encontrar el equilibrio necesario para salir adelante...y lo cierto es que estoy muy agradecida de Hiro por todo lo que ha hecho por mi...pero no acaso le estoy mintiendo? Día a día le digo que lo amo...y lo cierto es que podría amarlo...pero eso no significa que esté enamorada de él...muy por el contrario, es como un hermano con el que tengo que actuar como su esposa...pero Natsuki...definitivamente Natsuki tiene derecho a continuar su vida y sin alguien como yo, sí, definitivamente así... - _Pensaba la castaña mientras se dirigía al baño. Era necesario tomarse una ducha.

La peli cobalto entró a un pasillo y enseguida fue divisada por Youko la cual la hizo pasar a su oficina. La acostó en una camilla y le pidio que se sacara la camisa.

- Me siento como en el doctor... - dijo Natsuki con cierta molestia

- Mmm...pues digamos que eso soy, Natsuki...tu doctora - rió Youko para posteriormente sacar unos par de implementos - esto no dolerá, creeme - respondió la joven, mientras le ponía unos parches que tenían cables e iban conectados a una gran maquina la cual comenzaba a mostrar ciertos números que solo Youko comprendía.

- ya llegué, Youko-san - decía Yukino con cierta agitación - disculpa la demora, es que Haruka me acompañó y bueno...

- no te preocupes, la paciente acaba de llegar - respondió Youko - Natsuki ponte de espalda un momento, por favor - la joven se dio vuelta y los parches esta vez fueron puestos en su espalda - que lindo tatuaje... - dijo Youko

- Emmm...eso dicen - respondió sin mucho ánimo

- serpientes? Como kiyohime! - dijo Yuriko analizando el dibujo a la que Natsuki comenzó a toser de extraña manera

- emmm...solo me gustan las serpientes - respondió la joven - emmm...y qué tengo? ves algo raro?

- debo preguntar algo...aclaro que todo lo que nos digas será secreto de estado

- no es como si tuviera algo grave, o sí? - preguntó la joven

- No, claro que no...pero... - la joven calló unos segundos para posteriormente preguntar - a parte de casi no tener huesos...supongo que te cuesta mucho mover las manos, no es así?

- este... - la joven se dio vuelta para mirar a su colega ¿cómo era posible que lo supiera sin haberle tocado las manos - así es... - dijo secamente

- casi no hay rasgos de sensibilidad...te cuesta mucho tomar cosas?

- no me cuesta mucho tomar la cerveza y beberla... - dijo con cierto sarcasmo en sus palabras, haciendo que Yuriko la mirara con rostro de: Nunca cambias

- consumir alcohol con c4i0 no te hace bien...

- no es como un antidepresivo tampoco...solo relajador muscular cerebral y... - siendo interrumpida por Youko

- no puedes mezclar un relajador cerebral con alcohol... - la miró severamente - vas a tener que dejar uno de los dos...no te diré que ambos porque no soy tu juez, pero consideralo...

- es que acaso sufres de insomnio, Natsuki-san? - preguntó Yuriko preocupada a lo que la joven solo desvió el tema.

- y...este...encuentras algo extraño? - preguntó Natsuki

- nada...pero te haría bien dejar de fumar...si vas a comenzar una investigación necesitas unos pulmones al cien porciento.

- malditos pulmones...los odio... - miró el techo algo molesta

- Natsuki queríamos saber algo... - preguntó Yuriko - crees que la organización solo te busca a ti o las demás himes? - preguntó algo preocupada

- no tengo muchos recuerdos...sabes? Solo recuerdo que me golpearon hasta que supuestamente morí...de hecho aún me pregunto cómo es posible que no haya muerto...

- probablemente porque... - sonrió Youko - la vida te tiene preparado algo muy especial

- La OMAH... _Organización matemos a Hiro_- dijo sonriendo con placer

- ah?! OMAH...? - preguntó Youko

- este...claro...la...la organización...este...organización mantengamos ambientes...humanizados?! - la joven quedó mirando a ambas chicas las cuales también procedieron a mirarla de manera extraña ¿Natsuki una mujer preocupada de la humanidad?

- Ok...bueno las cosas cambian con el paso del tiempo... - decía Yuriko mirando a Natsuki sin comprenderlo mucho.

En la casa de los Fujino se encontraban dos personas hablando, uno de ellos era el padre de shizuru y el otro era Hiro.

- tenemos una conversación pendiente Fujino-sama - miró al padre de su esposa algo molesto - por qué me oculto todo este tiempo la existencia de esa chica? - lo miró indignado

- a ver Hiro...no sé a qué te refieres? - lo miraba haciendose el desentendido

- Ayer en la fiesta llegó Natsuki... - respondió el hombre con indignación - y me enteré que no solo era la amiga de Shizuru...sino que a ella le gustaba...y al parecer, a juzgar por la reacción que tuvo esta con MI MUJER...era mutuo - lo miró molesto - por qué no me advirtió esto antes?! - lo miró con recelo

- Llegó Natsuki?! - se levantó y automáticamente se puso completamente pálido - co...cómo es posible?

- por qué es tan extraño? - le preguntó él - quiero decir...usted dijo que se fue...

- no puede ser... - miró para todos lados y sacó de un mueble una botella de whisky, un vaso y comenzó a consumir de él - como se le ocurre volver a esa niña...después de todo el daño que le hizo a mi vida

- a ver Fujino-sama! cuando lo conocí usted me dijo que su hija estaba pasando por una depresión...digame la verdad! es que acaso... - apretó la mandíbula y se sintió mal - Es que acaso Shizuru estaba enamorada de ella...y en el peor de los casos...Shizuru era lesbiana? o...lo sigue siendo? - se aterró ante la idea

- No! claro que no es lesbiana... - comenzó a beber más whisky - Hiro todo estará bien, eso te lo puedo asegurar...

- no le creo... - se levantó - pues bien...si no me quiere contar nada...está bien...hablaré con Shizuru y mañana mismo firmaré el divorcio...no perteneceré en esta farsa...no le quitaré la posibilidad de que sea feliz al lado de esa muchacha... - se escuchó el silencio que posteriormente se vio reemplazado por un largo suspiro

- te contaré la verdad... - miró fijamente al joven - pero lo que te contaré aquí...en el pasillo lo negaré...me entiendes?

- lo entiendo...

- Todo...Todo comenzó cuando Shizuru tenía 18 años de edad...ella efectivamente estaba enamorada de Natsuki Kuga... - el peli celeste no hizo más que apretar fuertemente su mandíbula y sentir como el mundo caía en pedazos

- continue...

- Shizuru sufría mucho por esa chica...era algo verdaderamente enfermizo...verdaderamente enfermizo...yo...

**Flash Back **

_Recuerdo que cuando esa chica se fue...Shizuru comenzó a obsesionarse con su celular...miraba todos los días aquel estúpido aparato esperando una llamada, un mensaje, una señal de aquella chica._

- Shizuru no vas a cenar? - preguntaba la madre preocupada al ver a su hija tirada en la cama, sus ojos estaban cansados de tanto llorar, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, más de lo que ya eran.

- No tengo hambre...madre... - decía secamente mientras miraba su celular con una esperanza incierta de que alguien le devolviera los miles de mensajes que había mandado...la necesitaba a su lado.

**El amor es un mal recuerdo, **

**El amor es un recuerdo herido**

**¿Cuando las cosas van a estar bien? **

**¿Cuándo el sol salga de nuevo? **

**Son todo esto despedidas...**

_Ella comenzó a ponerse mal, al principio sentía que era normal que dejara de comer...pero no era así, ella estaba muy delgada...tan delgada que me daba pena solo mirarla, ella cuando comía enseguida se ponía a vomitar. Estaba en su habitación mirando el techo, escribía cosas en un diario, lloraba en las noches, pasaba por fuera de la habitación con la esperanza de dejarle una leche, de que comiera algo, pero únicamente la escuchaba llorando...la escuchaba recitando el nombre de esa chica una y otra vez._

_Evidentemente su mal estado de salud hizo que sus amigas llegaran a verla, y ella les suplicaba, qué digo ¡Les pedía de rodillas! "por favor diganme donde está Natsuki", "Quiero ver a Natsuki", "necesito a Natsuki" y ese nombre comenzaba a odiarlo, pues me había quitado completamente a mi hija, me había hecho sufrir de tal manera...que odiaba su presencia, ¡la quería muerta! la quería muerta para que dejara en paz a mi hija...pues para mi nunca la había amado, únicamente había jugado con ella...Tú no le haces daño a una persona que quieres de esa manera...no lo haces...simplemente no..._

**El amor es amor solamente cuando duele**

**¿Cuando las cosas van a estar bien?**

**¿Cuándo el sol salga de nuevo? **

**¿Son todo esto dolorosas despedidas a la muerte?**

**Estoy ahogada hacia arriba, no puedo respirar**

**El tiempo pasa, pero no sirve de nada **

**Por favor sana mi corazón así pueda sonreír un poco. **

_Nunca lo olvidaré...pues fue un 14 de febrero el día que llegué del trabajo...y no estaba ni ella ni mi esposa...enseguida llamé a Shizuma y estaban en la clínica, Shizuru se había metido unas mil pastillas en el estómago y se había cortado las venas...Yo me quería morir, como padre simplemente me quería morir ¡Lo juro! ¡Hubiese dado mi vida...la peor de las torturas por que Natsuki apareciera y la hiciera feliz! No me importaba si la odiaba...si era la felicidad para mi hija yo iba a entenderlo...pero no podía soportar verla con los brazos vendados...con un lavado de estómago, completamente drogada diciendome: "perdoname...papá". Se veía tan frágil que...definitivamente no era capaz de comprender._

- Hija todo va a estar bien...tienes que tranquilizarte - le decía el padre a su hija mientras acariciaba su cabello. La joven comenzaba a llorar amargamente - vamos mi vida...no...no llores - decía mientras comenzaba a derramar lágrimas. Cerraba los ojos, internamente moría de ver a su hija así - con tu ma...madre...nunca nunca te dejaremos sola... - le sonrió.

- Per...perdóname...papá... - decía amargamente la joven mientras miraba para otro lado de la habitación - extraño a Natsuki...papá... - decía lamentándose - mucho mucho... - sonrió con mucha pena - no quería hacerte sufrir...es solo que...duele mucho.

**Este dolor de cabeza nunca va a mejorar**

**Saco mi almohada entre mis brazos**

**Las espinas siguen perforando mi corazón **

**Yo grito en mi habitación sin luz **

**y en este frío intenso no habrá mejora**

**me trago dos, tres pastillas sin agua **

**Y en este sucia mañana nuevamente un severo resfriado **

**¿porque estoy tosiendo de nuevo?**

**Fin Flash Back**

- Tú la has hecho muy feliz desde que apareciste... - miró el hombre a su yerno - por favor no me quites la felicidad de mi hija...

- ella no es feliz a mi lado... - respondió él con cierta tristeza - yo...yo quiero lo mejor para Shizuru...y si esa persona es Natsuki...¡Qué así sea! - dijo y se fue directamente al auto, necesitaba salir de ahí, estaba indignado, no soportaba la situación de perder a su esposa, de perder su vida, sus sueños, sin embargo lo más importante para él en ese momento era Shizuru, y necesariamente tenía que ser esa su prioridad.

**Aunque ya este harta, aún pienso en ti**

**supongo que realmente eres mi medicina **

**Supongo que la historia ya ha terminado **

**estoy, estoy llorando **

**(Mi resfriado no va a mejorar)**

La peli cobalto salía de la habitación en la cual había estado con Youko y Yuriko, al salir de ahí vio a la chica de sus mejores sueños y a la vez de sus peores pesadillas: Shizuru.

- Nat...Natsuki... - dijo la chica para luego mirarla de pie a cabeza, la daba algo de verguenza estar ahí esperándola sin embargo era necesario hablar con ella, quitarse todas las dudas de la cabeza y por fin tener una conversación decente, la que debieron haber tenido hace ya 5 años.

- Shi...Shizu... - siendo interrumpida por Haruka la cual la miró con mucho odio para posteriormente dirigirse hacia Yuriko.

- nos vemos a la noche, Shizuru - posteriormente se fue con Yuriko y junto a Youko, dejando a ambas chicas solas. Natsuki tenía las manos en sus bolsillos, miraba para otro lado mientras Shizuru estaba sentada en la sala de espera.

- Este...yo...vine porque...porque sabía que vendrías... - la miró fijamente a los ojos, la castaña - y bueno...quería que hablaramos...

- claro... - no la miraba a los ojos, estaba bastante nerviosa pero lo ocultaba con una mirada bastante seria, demasiado seria para ser exacta.

- Este...podemos ir a comer...o...

- Shizuru me da lo igual...de preferencia que no sea en un lugar público - dijo algo incómoda - no me gustan los lugares públicos...ya sabes...

- entiendo... - respondió la joven y la tomó de la mano haciendo que la peli cobalto se sonrojara, para posteriormente llevarla hasta el auto, entraron y ninguna dijo algo**. **Shizuru manejó rápidamente hasta su departamento. Entró junto a su ex mejor amiga por el ascensor, caminaron por los pasillos y finalmente la mayor abrió la puerta.

Ambas entraron y el silencio se hizo presente. La mayor fue a las habitaciones y se dio cuenta que su hermana no estaba, cuando de pronto se fue hasta la mesa del comedor y vio una nota de parte de Nina: _"Me fui donde nuestros padres"_.

- puedes sentarte... - dijo Shizuru para posteriormente mirar a Natsuki, la cual se sentó y acomodó su cabello, estaba bastante incómoda ante la situación. Vio como ella se sentó a su lado y esperó que dijera algo.

- qué...qué tenemos que hablar? - preguntó Natsuki

- Natsuki... - la joven la quedó mirando para posteriormente sonrojarse un poco por el nerviosismo - Natsuki yo...quiero decir, tú y yo tenemos que hablar de...bueno de nosotras

- Entiendo el punto Shizuru, pero - la joven miró el techo algo incómoda - pero no tenemos nada que hablar en el sentido...nosotras...quiero decir... - la joven se levantó y comenzó a agarrar la cabeza - a ver Shizuru...Shizuru yo quiero decirte que podemos trabajar en relación a lo que me pasó...si decides eso no tengo problemas, creeme...pero de lo que hubo entre nosotras...ya fue - la quedó mirando fijamente. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente - Shizuru tú estás con ese imbécil y...

- no trates así a Hiro

- bueno, al menos sabes de quién hablo cuando me refiero al "imbécil" - giró el rostro

- Natsuki... - la joven se levantó y la quedó mirando - tú no sientes nada por mi? - preguntó con cierta tristeza - tú estás saliendo con Nao?

- Con Nao? - la miró sin comprender - Shizuru entiendo que estés molesta pero ¡por favor! como después de 5 años sigues con esa idea...

- pe...pero tú ayer...ayer te besabas...con ella... - dijo empezando a dudar de lo que le había dicho Hiro.

- Besarla? - la miró sin comprender - Shizuru...estás delirando - sonrió sin comprender

- _Hiro me mintió...Hiro sabe la verdad...¡Él se dio cuenta de todo! - _pensaba Shizuru

- bueno algo más que decir? - preguntó la peli cobalto

- Natsuki yo... - la joven la quedó mirando - yo quiero pedirte perdón por...por estar casada y...

- embarazada y no te preocupes! yo entiendo todo ese tipo de cosas...tranquila - le sonrió molesta - yo no te molestaré, si esa es tu duda o cualquier otra...podemos fingir que entre tú y yo no ocurrió nada - comenzó a sentir cólera, la miraba con odio

- embarazada? - la miró de pie a cabeza - Natsuki de qué hablas?

- Shizuru no es necesario que me lo ocultes...Mai te escucho cuando le contabas a Haruka que te habías hecho un test de embarazo! - estaba prácticamente gritando. Shizuru la miraba sin comprender pero cuando terminó Natsuki de hablar no fue capaz de hacer otra cosa que ponerse a reir, lo que decía la peli cobalto era ridículo - TE RÍES PORQUE TE ENCANTA SABER QUE AÚN TE QUIERO, CIERTO?! - sin embargo la castaña al escuchar esto la agarró del cuello y le robó un beso - sueltame! - se separó del beso

- Mai...la mataré cuando la vea...de verdad - la agarró nuevamente del rostro y la quedó mirando - Natsuki yo no estoy embarazada

- mientes! - Shizuru se enterneció al ver a Natsuki haciendo un puchero, la besó haciendo que ambas cayeran al sillón.

- Era un sueño...le estaba contando a Haruka una pesadilla... - le sonrió mientras agarraba sus muñecas, no la dejaría salir de ahí.

- pe...pero Mai me dijo que... - la miró molesta - y los vómitos?! Shizuru no me mientas

- Natsuki...de cada 5 alimentos que ingiero - se le acercó para besarla pero no podía, debido a que la peli cobalto se alejaba mucho - 3 los vomito...y no es un tema muy romántico para hablar mientras - se acercaba al lóbulo de su oreja - intentó besarte... – se quedaron mirando fijamente – Natsuki creeme

- No…no estás embarazada? – preguntó mientras la quedaba mirando con cierto sentimiento de esperanza que crecía en su corazón – quieres decir que tú y él nunca han… - se cayó antes de terminar la frase, sentía que se estaba metiendo demasiado en la vida de la mujer que si bien amaba, no era nada de ella. La castaña se levantó incómoda y se agarró el cabello, se lo acomodó un poco y la volvió a mirar algo con cierta tristeza.

- llevo casi un año casada…Natsuki… - el silencio se apoderó del lugar, ambas chicas callaron para posteriormente mirarse, una miraba con reproche, la otra con culpa.

- me tengo que ir – se levantó incómoda sin embargo la castaña tomó su mano

- no te vayas…sigamos hablando… - Natsuki se dio vuelta y notó que Shizuru estaba con los ojos llorosos – Natsuki por favor

- tengo que irme… - dijo molesta. No quería demostrarlo pero sí le molestaba la situación, sentía que había cometido el peor error de su vida: preguntar algo de lo cual no quería respuesta.

- Perdóname! – Soltó su mano y comenzó a llorar – lamento haberme casado…lamento haber cambiado mi vida tan radicalmente…pero…pero…pero pensé que no estabas interesada en mi…dijiste que llegarías al día siguiente…y no lo hiciste – la joven se dio vuelta y quedó mirando a la que hablaba - y yo pensé que no me amabas…

- Shizuru… - la joven al verla se puso muy triste

- Yo…yo te juro que nunca te dejé de amar… - la comenzó a mirar y lloraba, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, haciendo que el corazón de Natsuki comenzara a destruirse lentamente – te juro que siempre esperé volver a verte…día a día yo… - su voz se quebró – únicamente soñaba con estar contigo… - el llanto persistía – yo no quiero que me odias pero si de paso lo haces lo entiendo… - la miró con mucha pena, pero también con cierta molestia de no sentirse comprendida – pero tú desapareciste de un día para otro…tenía miedo, mucho miedo y solo la vida sabe cuánto sufrí por eso…

- yo también sufrí Shizuru… - la miró friamente – y no fue mi culpa desaparecer…si tú te casaste…fue decisión tuya y… - volteó el rostro – no soy quien para juzgarte

- pero lo haces! – le dijo molesta – lo haces Natsuki! Y me duele tu cara de molestia

- no…no estoy molesta – desvió su mirada algo triste

- si lo estás! Te conozco! – la agarró de los hombros – por qué no puedes entender que te amo! Y que nunca en mi vida supe qué mierda sentías por mi! – le gritó indignada e hizo que la mirara a los ojos – nunca en mi puta vida he sabido qué mierda sientes por mi!

**- **Y da lo mismo lo que ahora diga! – se separó molesta – da lo mismo porque lo cierto es que ahora estás casada y…

- y qué mierda importa si estoy casada o no?! – le gritó indignada – Sabes Natsuki? Durante mucho tiempo únicamente te entendí! Comprendí tus dudas! Entendí tus miedos! Fui tu pañuelo de lágrimas para ver cómo te besabas con Nao! – la miró con mucha rabia – siempre te comprendí! Por qué te es tan dificil comprenderme a mi! – le gritó con un llanto imposible de consolar – no tienes idea todo lo que viví en tu ausencia…

- lo lamento… - la quedó mirando – discúlpame por haberte hecho sufrir tanto…pero sabes? Está bien que estés con él…obviamente es mejor que yo...se lleva bien con tu familia…te dará hijos…es… - la joven calló ante la cachetada que recibió de parte de la ex presidenta del centro estudiantil

- Tú no tienes idea de cuán importante eres para mi…y si no quieres saber…está bien…nunca quisiste hacerlo…

- Shizuru…

- piensa… - respiró profundo y la miró indignada – piensa lo que quieras…si solo me vas a ver como la mujer que se casó con otro…si solo me ves como una traidora…y si solo te importa si me acostaba con Hiro o no…está bien…pero sabes… - su mirada fue penetrada en la de la ex motociclista – yo siempre fui sincera contigo…y siempre te dije cuánto te amaba…y siempre tuve la estúpida idea…de que lo que sentía por ti era correspondido…pero claramente estaba equivocada…ahora lo sé…tú nunca me amaste…

La joven luego de escuchar esto la miró, bajó el rostro y posteriormente no hizo más que salir de ahí, tal vez huir era la mejor idea en ese momento pues sentía que cualquier cosa que dijera iba a ser usada en su contra, pues claramente la castaña tenía razón y probablemente lo mejor que había hecho ella en su vida había sido criticar a la otra, sentir rabia de que había rehecho su vida, pero en ningún momento se había dado el espacio de explicarle lo que sentía por ella.

- Soy una imbécil… - dijo la joven para ella mientras tomaba un taxi para dirigirse a la casa donde estaba viviendo con su amiga colorina.

En la gran mansión Kanzaki estaba hablando Nao junto a Mikoto, la cual estaba relatándole lo que había pasado con Mai.

- hiciste la estupidez de ir con el frío que hacía? – la miró sin comprender – tuviste que estar muuy ardiente como para aguantar tanto frío…no entiendo como moriste en el intento…

- imbécil… - se reía de su amiga – bueno y…pasó que…

**Flash Back**

La colorina se separó del beso y quedó mirando de pie a cabeza a la chica, la separó bruscamente.

- Mi…Mikoto ¡¿qué haces aquí?! – la miró molesta, pero no realmente por el hecho de que la besara, sino porque estaba roja del frío. La joven sacó una manta que tenía en el sillón y se la pasó – como se te ocurre venir así…

- si me ponía a esperar un taxi hubiese muerto en el intento – le sonrió tiernamente – quería verte… - tiritaba muerta de frío.

- Mikoto como se te ocurre venir…

- pero si ya te expliqué – se comenzó a reír porque Mai estaba histérica

- no te rías fuerte… - decía intentando hablar más despacio – Natsuki está durmiendo

- y qué tiene si se despierta? Tampoco es como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo… - la miró a los ojos – o si?

- Mikoto vete… - dijo la joven

- quieres que me vaya con este frío? – preguntó – bueno…me iré… - se comenzó a dirigir a la puerta sin embargo la joven la abrazó por detrás y tomó sus manos, las tenía congeladas

- no tenías por qué venir… - dijo con tristeza – estás muerta de frío

- Mai es mejor que cualquier abrigo… - entrelazó sus manos con las de Mai

- Mikoto… - la joven estaba nerviosa, sin embargo se sentía cómoda en los brazos de la peli negra. Esta se dio vuelta y la quedó mirando.

- Mai te ves hermosa… - la miró seriamente esta vez y tomó su rostro – pero me preocupé de que te fueras como te fuiste… - acariciaba su rostro – quiero que estés bien…disculpame si te dijo algo que te hiciera sentir mal o….

- no, no te preocupes – se separó y se fue a sentar al sofá – no fue tu culpa…son mis propios problemas…que…tengo que solucionar – dijo con mucha tristeza – puedes ir a dormir donde Natsuki…no tengo problemas, Mikoto – dijo sin embargo la joven se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano.

- no quiero…prefiero quedarme contigo…

- pero estás muerta de frío… - decía mientras la miraba a los ojos – te hago algo? – preguntó a lo que la menor la quedó mirando y se puso a reir, contagiando a la otra – hablo de comida…Mikoto...quieres ramen? – al decir esto la joven sintió tocar el cielo y sus ojos se iluminaron

- Ramen de Mai! – gritó emocionada para posteriormente abrazarla, haciendo que cayeran en el sofá y quedando Mikoto encima de Mai, momento bastante incómodo para ambas. La menor quedó mirando fijamente a la mayor, ambas instintivamente se comenzaron a acercar sin embargo Mai corrió su rostro

- deja…dejame ir a calentar el ramen…para que comas… - la joven se levantó dejando que la colorina se levantara

- claro… - respondió la joven y se fue hasta la cocina.

**Fin Flash Back**

- Ya…y eso fue todo – preguntó la peli roja – no hubieron besos? Caricias? No hablaron? No te dijo si aún amaba al imbécil de Tate? No habló de Natsuki y de lo mucho que me ama? – haciendo que la joven la mirara sin entender – ok…pero no pasó nada más?

- bueno…claro que sí! Después ella me sirvió el ramen…estaba exquisito como siempre y…

- que fomedad…bueno pero continua – dijo la joven sin mucha emoción, pues consideraba que su amiga no era de las personas más emocionante en temas amorosos

**Flash Back**

- Comes como si nunca hubieses comido en tu vida – decía la joven ciertamente encantada de ver como la peli negra estaba emocionada de la comida que ella hacia

- es que tanto tiempo sin comer comida de Mai… - decía emocionada – fue realmente un suplicio…realmente la extrañaba – decía mientras comía

- debo comprender que únicamente extrañaste mi comida…no? – decía entre broma y verdad

- sabes que extrañé – la quedó mirando fijamente para posteriormente continuar comiendo. Provocando el silencio del lugar a lo que la peli negra intentó romperlo – Natsuki bebió mucho?

- no más que tú y yo…

- esa mujer… - sonrió – algún día solucionará las cosas con Shizuru o será una cobarde toda su vida? – hablaba con la boca llena, haciendo que Mai la mirara con cierta reprenda – ya sabes…hay cosas que nunca cambian

- lo sé… - dijo la joven haciendo que la peli negra la mirara y ella sintiera tristeza

- emmm…Mikoto por qué viniste? – preguntó algo complicada

- vine a comer ramen – le sonrió

- te gusta mucho el ramen? – preguntó la colorina

- solo el de Mai…en casa hacen uno que no le llega ni a los talones al tuyo – dijo con cierta tristeza

- extrañaba mucho verte comer… - dijo la joven con cierta melancolía – este…rayos…estoy ebria…

- siempre le echas la culpa al trago – explicó la peli negra con cierta tristeza – siempre es tu ebriedad la que te hace hablar…porque sana nunca dices nada…

- lo lamento… - dijo la joven para mirar abajo, había llegado a la llaga, lo cual la ponía mal – de verdad disculpame Mikoto – diciendo esto comenzaron a derramarse gruesas lágrimas por su mejilla

- Mai.. – la joven se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a donde estaba la chica – disculpame…

- Mikoto se te enfriará el ramen

- a la mierda el ramen… - dijo mientras tomaba su rostro – wow…yo dije eso… - se quedó mirando – definitivamente me gustas mucho… - diciendo esto la colorina se puso a reir junto a ella mientras continuaba vertiendo lágrimas.

- tonta…

- lo sé – le sonrió mientras la abrazaba – te quiero mucho, Mai…

- yo también te quiero…Mikoto – ambas jóvenes se quedaron mirando, la menor le acariciaba el rostro, se hincó para quedar a su altura, la miraba con cierta devoción, haciendo que Mai se sonrojara – no me mires así…

- por qué no? – preguntó la menor

- porque…me pongo nerviosa…

- disculpa… - dijo esta para levantarse y dirigirse al sofá, sin embargo la amante de la cocina se le acercó y tomó su rostro

- porque me gusta demasiado… - dijo algo nerviosa

- ah? – la joven se sonrojó al sentir como la colorina la tenía tomada del rostro

- yo nunca te he visto solo como una hermana… - diciendo esto la menor se puso completamente roja

- Mai…no digas eso…solo porque… - siendo interrumpida

- estoy ebria…pero te lo digo porque es verdad… - tenía su rostro tomado, la menor no hacía algo, estaba completamente estática mirando a la colorina – y…quiero saber si…Mikoto yo no soy quien para preguntarte esto o exigirte algo pero…tú aún sientes por mi…lo mismo o conociste a alguien? – preguntó con cierta duda

- se supone que tengo que decir que ya conocí a alguien para tranquilizarte o tengo que ser sincera? – preguntó sonriendole con gracia

- es en serio – dijo la joven algo seria

- bueno…la verdad es que… - la joven al ver el rostro de Mai le causó mucha gracia – estás celosa?

- claro que no, Mikoto – dijo la joven desviando la mirada – solo quiero saberlo…

- Con Jessica existe una gran amistad que nos une…– la miró con una sonrisa ciertamente malévola

- ah… - la colorina sabía que existía una compañera de universidad que gustaba de Mikoto llamada Jessica, desde la primera vez que la había visto se había dado cuenta, y por alguna extraña razón era así, sentía muchos celos.

- tonta… - tomó su rostro – Mai yo te amo… - la miró a los ojos – yo nunca te he dejado de amar…y para mi lamentar…no tengo idea como se hace eso….

- Mikoto – las manos de Mikoto eran muy frías pero le hacían sentir mucho calor, las sentía cálidas de alguna manera dificil de explicar. La joven cerró los ojos, con esto dándole permiso a la menor para que comenzara a besarla, era un beso lento, muy tímido que comenzaba lentamente a volverse más profundo. Cuando la peli negra sintió como la colorina comenzaba a responder el beso e introducía su lengua un millón de emociones comenzaron a pasar por su ser y con mucho cuidado se sentó dejando a la chica en sus piernas, el beso no cesaba.

- Mai… - suspiraba la peli negra mientras apretaba con cierta excitación su cintura. La colorina se fue hasta el cuello de Mikoto, caricias que le encantaban comenzaban a volverse una verdadera tortura, quería continuar pero no podía, no quería volver a lo mismo de la última vez – Ma…Mai para…

- por…por qué? – preguntó la joven con algo de temor ¿había hecho algo malo? – o sea…no tengo experiencia con mujeres pero…

- Mai… - la joven le sonrió divertida y procedió a separarse – Mai yo no… - respiró y le explicó – no está dentro de mis planes acostarme contigo…

- este…yo…lo sé…es que… - se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras de parte de Mikoto

- Mai yo no te estoy pidiendo nada…si vine fue porque…ok, tal vez estuvo mal que viniera, pero quiero hablar contigo… - la miró – quiero que aclaremos esto porque…no me gustó como terminó y tal vez no te di la oportunidad de que me explicaras…las cosas y eso fue mi culpa…eso es a lo que vine…entiendes?

- Mikoto… - la joven se sorprendía de entender que la peli negra tuviera las cosas mucho más claras que ella misma, y eso en cierta parte la tranquilizaba porque no se sentía presionada – Mikoto podemos hablar en un momento que ambas estemos…sobrias?

- piensa bien las cosas… - le sonrió – cuando tengas tiempo me avisas…y vengo – acarició su rostro para posteriormente levantarse sin embargo fue detenida nuevamente

- a donde crees que vas? – le preguntó la colorina

- a…casa? – preguntó – ya puedo irme…está amaneciendo y…

- y yo no dejaré que te vayas – le sonrió y comenzó a besarla nuevamente.

**Fin Flash Back**

**- **y? – preguntó la peli roja – se besaron? Pasó algo más? Mikoto gritó: Viva Japón?! Ya no eres virgen? – preguntó emocionada

- Imbécil! – decía la joven entre molesta y sonrojada – claro que no pasó nada más...solo nos besamos y nos terminamos quedando dormías…nos pusimos a hablar de la vida…

- de recetas de cocina? De la universidad? Como lo hacían antes? – preguntó

- exacto! – emocionada

- si serás aburrida… - decía indignada – desilusionada…como 3 horas de mi vida esperando llegar a la acción y nunca funcionó.

Una peli cobalto llegaba a la casa de su amiga completamente triste. Abría la puerta y se encontraba con su mejor amiga la cual estaba tomandose un té.

- Natsuki…cómo te fue en el… - siendo interrumpida por el rostro que traía la joven, definitivamente traía rostro moribundo ¿qué había pasado? – TE dijeron algo malo? Alguna…

- me encontré con Shizuru…y hablamos…

- habló del embarazo…? – preguntaba Mai – lo siento Natsuki

- Shizuru no está embarazada…Mai – dijo de manera zombie – te confudiste…escuchaste un sueño…pesadilla…quien sabe…

- Mmm… - la joven se agarró la cabeza – y para la pelotuda del año…la ganadora es Mai – se decía molesta – Ay! Natsuki…realmente lo lamento – dijo triste

- no te preocupes…definitivamente todo entre nosotras terminó…así que tranquila…

- cómo que terminó? No aclararon nada…

- nos pusimos a discutir…yo le eché en cara que estaba casada y ella se puso a hablar de lo que había sufrido en mi ausencia…

- Natsuki no hablaste con ella? – preguntó Mai – no le dijiste lo mucho que la quieres?

- para qué? – preguntó molesta – Mai…claramente Shizuru está mucho mejor conmigo…está sana…está bien y…

- Natsuki…tú sabes todo lo que sufrió Shizuru por ti? – preguntó la joven algo desilusionada

- y ahora tú con eso – dijo de manera frustrada – Mai si lo sé…

- no lo sabes… - dijo preocupada – Natsuki si me gané el premio de la pelotuda del año pues me ganaré el de la entrometida de la década…

- Mai no quiero saber más

- Natsuki Shizuru casi se volvió loca por ti…

- Shizuru siempre ha estado loca – dijo Natsuki bastante triste

- Natsuki…ella se cortó dos veces las venas por ti…y no con el objetivo de tener horribles cicatrices…lo hizo con la intención de quitarse la vida… - al escuchar esto Natsuki la quedó mirando fijamente

- qué….? – la joven la miró de pie a cabeza, no podía ser cierto lo que estaba diciendo.

- Shizuru tuvo anorexia nerviosa…era una histérica…y no te lo digo para que te sientas culpable…sino porque puede haberse casado para la última vez que lloró por ti fue para su cumpleaños… - la miró incómoda – Natsuki…Shizuru te ama…no seas imbécil…

- no es gracioso…Mai – dijo Natsuki agarrándose la cabeza

- no, no lo es…de hecho es horrible – respondió

- Creo que… - la colorina le tomó la mano

- por favor…Natsuki eres joven…sé que no tengo cara para decirte esto…porque yo tampoco lo he hecho…pero por favor POR FAVOR…no la vuelvas a hacer sufrir…porque si alguien en toda esta historia merece ser feliz…esa es…Shizuru…

- Ella…ella no se merece a una mierda como yo… - miró fijamente la mesa – y después de escuchar eso…solo comprueba mi hipótesis…al menos ese imbécil si la ama…

- Natsuki… - la colorina agarró su mano y la apretó con mucha tristeza, no le gustaba ver a su amiga así.


	11. Chapter 11

El cálido y tranquila ambiente que siempre se había caracterizado por presentar el departamento de la familia Kinya Fujino se había destruido totalmente, luego de la brutal cachetada que este había recibido por parte de su amada esposa. Mujer la cual con lágrimas en sus ojos lo miraba con reproche y a la vez con miedo, pues había indagado en su más oscuro secreto, en su más recóndito sentimiento: el amor que le profesaba a Natsuki Kuga.

- No puedo creer lo que hiciste! – decía la joven mientras lentamente bajaba su mano que había golpeado a su esposo. Cristalinos estaban sus ojos producto del llanto – nunca lo esperé de ti…Hiro… - lo miraba con reproche.

- Shizuru… - el peli celeste la miraba con mucha tristeza pero a la vez con una seriedad – Shizuru no te falté el respeto…solo busqué la verdad y listo…

- podrías al menos haberme preguntado a mi – decía ella mientras se sentaba en el sillón y miraba con odio la nada

- para qué? Para que me lo negaras? Shizuru era obvio…vi como la mirabas y como ella te miraba a ti…

- no la metas a ella…no tiene nada que ver aquí… - respondió con tristeza – ella solo es una víctima de mis horribles sentimientos…

El hombre estaba parado mirándola. Sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos. Su mandíbula estaba desencajada, claramente estaba molesto pero odiaba ver a su esposa así.

- creo que si yo hubiese sabido todo esto jamás me hubiera casado contigo… - la quedó mirando fijamente.

- por qué? – preguntó ella – porque no soportas que sea lesbiana o porque… - siendo interrumpida por Hiro

- porque me siento en medio de una relación que no funcionó… - la miró con tristeza – Shizuru yo no quiero ser quien te impida ser feliz…

- Hiro… - la joven lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos

- independientemente lo que pase entre ella y tú…claramente nuestra relación es una farsa…y es algo que no quiero para ti – explicó con mucha tristeza

- pero yo…

- no sé que tengas en tu mente ahora...probablemente estás confundida…pero solo quiero decirte que yo no me opondré a tu relación con Natsuki y si no estás con ella… - la miró fijamente a los ojos – no es necesario que estés conmigo… -

- Hiro yo.. – la joven respiró con tristeza – lo…lo lamento

- no lo lamentas más de lo que yo lo hago – dijo el con cierta molestia en sus palabras – puedes irte donde tus padres…no es necesario que continuemos viviendo juntos - explicó para posteriormente dirigirse a la habitación. La castaña lo siguió y cuando lo miró a los ojos él estaba llorando.

- discúlpame Hiro…de verdad…si quieres odiarme…o lo que sea yo…

- discúlpame por haberte mentido… - la miró fijamente – discúlpame por haberle dicho a ella malas palabras…tal vez fue inadecuado de mi parte y por lo mismo lo siento… - tomó suavemente su hombro – yo te amo Shizuru….y te amo como nadie te amará…pero si deseas estar con ella o simplemente no conmigo…quiero que lo pienses…y que mientras lo pienses estés en casa de tus padres…

- Hiro….yo… - la mujer titubeaba

- vuelve a esa casa, cuando tengas solución a todas tus dudas… no importa cuál sea….yo te apoyaré…como…como siempre lo he hecho – posteriormente besó su mejilla y seguido de eso cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de sí. La joven miró la escena sin poder asumir lo que había ocurrido.

En la casa de los Fujino estaba una peli cobalto acostada en su casa, estaba pensando en todas las cosas que habían ocurrido a lo largo de aquellos dos años en los cuales había estado junto a Shizuru. Se sentía desilusionada de lo que había vivido en su vida, sentía que las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes. Eran aproximadamente las 8 de la noche cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, era su madre.

- Nina-chan, es hora de que comas algo – dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a ella y comenzaba a acariciar la mejilla de su hija – ocurre algo? – preguntó preocupada – has estado todo el día aquí y no has comido…

- no tengo hambre…mamá – dijo algo desganada – puedo comer mañana?

- pero Nina-chan…no puedes hacer eso… - dijo la madre algo preocupada – pasó algo que no me hayas dicho? Te noto preocupada…

- Es que…ya sabe…madre…hay cosas en la vida que ocurren y bueno…te dejan con un sentimiento amargo…que… - siendo interrumpida por la madre.

- Ocurrió algo en la fiesta de navidad? – preguntó la madre – acaso eso que ocurrió tiene de nombre Arika? – haciendo que su hija se sonrojara totalmente.

- No…este…bueno yo… - la joven miró a su madre y posteriormente se tapó un poco más de lo tapada que ya estaba – no era justamente de eso, de lo que quería hablar…

- acaso es otra chica la que perturba los sueños de mi niña? – preguntó la madre algo contenta de ver a su hija por fin abrirse emocionalmente a ella, cosa que casi nunca hacía. Pero la felicidad duró poco cuando su hija pronunció cierto nombre que esperaba nunca más en su vida oír, al menos en su propia casa.

- Natsuki… - respondió la joven mirando a su madre la cual se puso pálida – ayer…llegó Natsuki – la madre escuchó atentamente – y…con Shizuru-oneesama nos peleamos – explicó la joven con cierta tristeza

- y por qué pelearon con Shizuru? – preguntó la madre mientras continuaba acariciando su cabello – ella te quiere mucho ¿por qué habrían de pelear?

- porque…Nina considera que… - la joven se sintió molesta pero triste a la misma vez – Shizuru la adoptó únicamente porque es igual a Natsuki – y al decir esto la madre cerró sus ojos con algo de tristeza.

- eso no es verdad…ella realmente te quiere… - le explicó la madre – tienes idea quién es esa chica?– preguntó la mujer

- la chica que quería Shizuru? Qué se yo….pero es igual a mi y… - siendo interrumpida por su madre

- creo que es hora de que tú y yo tengamos una conversación de madre a hija…de acuerdo? – la miró a los ojos con seriedad, pero cierta amabilidad que tranquilizaba a la pequeña.

- de acuerdo…

- nunca olvidaré la primera vez que escuché su nombre…fue cuando Shizuru tenía 17 años…verás…ella siempre fue una chica muy hermosa, estudiosa…tenía siempre las mejores notas y por supuesto tenía a miles de chicas tras de ella…

- siempre supo que era…este…. – la joven se incomodó

- siempre supe que las chicas eran lo suyo…pero debo admitir que muchos chicos de buenas familias andaban detrás de ella…pero supongo que las madres siempre….o casi siempre saben lo que realmente quieren sus hijas… - explicó ella

- y cuándo entra Natsuki en todo esto? – preguntó ella algo confundida

- cuando mi pequeña comenzó a hablarme de su mejor amiga… - sonrió para si misma – comprendí que algo extraño sucedía…

- por qué? – preguntó ella

- porque Shizuru era muy reservada….y cuando hablaba de esa chica una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro… - explicó – evidentemente ella con el tiempo comenzó a hablar más del tema hasta que un día la trajo para la casa…

- Natsuki vino? – preguntó

- así es…ella supuso que yo no estaría en casa así que la trajo…cuando entré estaban tomando té en la sala y Natsuki al verme se puso pálida…verdaderamente pálida, con suerte escuché su voz al saludarme. Shizuru se sonrojó totalmente y ahí confirmé mis sospechas, sin embargo yo pensaba que era su novia y cuando me enteré que solo era su amor platónico…me sentí profundamente desilusionada…

- entonces Natsuki nunca correspondió sus sentimientos? – preguntó la joven

- Mmm…no te lo sabría decir…porque después ella vino a casa…y…digamos que terminó insultando a tu padre…y todo terminó muy mal – sonrió con cierta melancolía

- cómo es que ella se fue después y sin avisar? – preguntó la joven

- mira…lo que yo sé es que ella el día del cumpleaños de Shizuru vino…estaba ebria y bailaba con otra chica…Nao tengo entendido que se llama…posteriormente le dijo a Shiz-chan que al día siguiente vendría y posteriormente se fue…y nunca más nadie volvió a saber de ella…

- insinuas que simplemente desapareció y no dijo nada? – miró incrédula la joven

- así es… - explicó la madre – nadie más supo de ella…o al menos eso tengo entendido…Shizuru por dos años lloró y lloró y no teníamos idea como apaciguar su llanto – se puso triste la madre y continuó explicando – posteriormente llegó Hiro a su vida…y posteriormente tú y mírame – hizo que la hija la mirara – tú no solo eres mi hija, eres la luz que le dio vida a Shizuru y no porque te parezcas a ella, sino porque eres muy tierna y tienes mucho amor para dar…tal vez Shizuru vio en ti esa semilla para hacerla florecer…florecer juntas…

- pero…pero Shizuru…Shizuru-oneesama… - la joven miró con mucha tristeza a su madre – tu dices que ella realmente me ama?

- así es…te ama – le sonrió – Shizuru cuando ama…realmente lo hace con sinceridad… - le respondió

- entonces por qué se casó con Hiro si no lo amaba…para qué le hace tanto daño si a la larga nunca corresponderá sus sentimientos.. – se cuestionaba la peli azul. Su madre suspiró profundamente para posteriormente hacerle cariño en su cabello.

- porque… - la mujer tragó saliva para posteriormente explicarle – porque solo si se casaba con él…Kenji te adoptaba…y ante eso…Shizuru prefirió casarse con él…porque como te dije antes…ella te ama…te ama como no tienes idea…y eso por favor nunca lo dudes – decía la madre a lo que la pequeña se puso a llorar con mucha tristeza, no quería creerle a su madre, no quería sentir que le había hipotecado la vida a su hermana.

- pero por qué…por qué Natsuki se fue? Por qué le hizo eso a mi hermana que tanto la quería? – preguntó la pequeña.

- no tengo idea…no sé si habrán hablado del tema con Natsuki después…

- a ti te agrada Natsuki o no? – preguntó la joven

- la verdad es que eso no es algo que tenga que importarme a mi…por más que soy la madre de Shizuru y lo mismo va para ti…mientras la persona las quiera a ustedes yo estaré satisfecha…sin embargo a Natsuki…a Natsuki no sé…tendría que saber los motivos de por qué hizo lo que hizo…de no ser así…no creo tener coraje para poder perdonarla… - explicó

En el departamento de la colorina dos mujeres se miraban como si estuvieran teniendo una lucha mental con la otra.

- Dime qué harás…? - preguntaba Natsuki

- probablemente pensar…pensar en que la quiero…y que no quiero arruinarlo… - explicó mientras bebía té – no quiero cometer el mismo error dos veces…

- ya veo… - respondió Natsuki mientras se bebía un café – que bien…

- Natsuki…Natsuki por favor arregla las cosas con Shizuru… - la joven tomó la mano de su amiga – dale la oportunidad de que te explique ella las cosas…

- No quiero hablar del tema… - desvió la mirada y la poso en su café.

- Natsuki! – la joven se levantó molesta de la silla – qué mierda estás esperando?! Te das cuenta que eres una imbécil! Una estúpida…sabes?! Tienes razón! Hiro es mejor para Shizuru que tú…dime qué mierda has hecho por ella?! NADA! De verdad estoy desilusionada…completamente desilusionada

- lo sé… - meditaba – creo que en el fondo…no me siento suficiente para ella – dijo con tristeza

- qué?! – la miró sin comprender – estás drogada? Suelta ese maldito café – le intentó quitar el café sin embargo la joven lo agarró con más fuerzas.

- No… - explicaba bastante calmada, mientras miraba su café con tristeza – hablo en serio…es lo que creo…

- que no eres suficiente para ella? De qué mierda hablas?!

- pues…fácil…recuerdo que una vez Shizuru me llevó para su casa…sus padres miraron mi ropa…me vieron la cara de don nadie…sin futuro…sin terminar la escuela…Mai…asumámoslo, a parte de ser una motociclista ¿qué soy? Nada! Qué puedo darle a Shizuru? Nada! Sus padres me odian…la última vez que vi al padre de Shizuru lo insulté…y él probablemente me odie cuando sepa que estoy viva…ahora bien…imagínate que Shizuru se separara…imagínatelo

- pero qué mierda te importan ellos? – la miraba con rabia – Te gusta Shizuru o sus padres?! Sus padres no importan aquí…

- pero si Shizuru se separa… - se agarraba la cabeza

- Sería hermoso… - al decir esto Natsuki la quedó mirando sorprendida – sería hermoso que por fin Shizuru fuese feliz…y yo sé que los padres de Shizuru serían felices…de ver por primera vez en sus vidas a su hija completamente feliz… - pausó y la miró molesta - pero qué te digo eso a ti…eres una cobarde…da lo mismo lo que te diga, no?

La peli castaña estaba en la casa de su amiga Haruka, la cual estaba maldiciendo al mismo tiempo que Yukino les traía el té.

- gracias mi amor… - dijo colérica la rubia – no puedo creerlo…es que simplemente no puedo creerlo…esa estúpida es de lo peor….pero sinceramente me escuchara…¡Me va a escuchar!

- No está dentro de mis planes agrandar el problema – explicaba Shizuru – me iré donde mis padres – explicó la joven

- No te quieres quedar aquí? Sabes que no nos molestas…además es complicada la situación…Hiro te dejó en una encrucijada…prácticamente no te dio opción…vaya ese hombre es mejor de lo que esperaba…o demasiado idiota…o… - siendo interrumpida

- en este momento siento que tengo una mezcla de sentimientos horribles…por una parte me siento lo peor del mundo por hacerle esto a Hiro y por otra parte me siento mal porque…Natsuki no me ama… - explicó – y eso me duele demasiado

- me imagino – Haruka la miraba con cierta comprensión pero también con tristeza – Shizuru tienes que separarte…

- estoy a 3 días de mi aniversario – dijo con tristeza pero a la vez sonrió – vaya nunca esperé esto…

- nunca esperaste que esa delincuente volviera? – la miró a los ojos – mirame a los ojos y dime que nunca soñaste con que ella volvía…

- la verdad es que sí… - sonrió con tristeza – y estúpidamente pensé que era algo mutuo – dijo mientras se agarraba el rostro. Casi invisibles lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

- es porque es una perra sin fronteras ni sentimientos… - dijo molesta la rubia.

- no la trates así… - bajaba el rostro con tristeza – tendrá sus razones… - suspiró – no sé como iré a la casa…Nina no quiere verme ni en video clip…

- y aún así quieres ir para allá?

- sí…quiero…quiero volver a la casa…tengo que hablar con ella…tengo que pensar en todas las cosas que tengo que hacer…y en que debo afrontar a mi padre…porque si o sí pondrá el grito en el cielo cuando sepa que ya no estoy con Hiro… - explicó

- mientras tú piensas en eso…claramente yo pensaré en como matar a Natsuki – decía mientras bebía de su té…

- no seas tonta…no quiero su muerte – decía con tristeza – si quiere estar con alguien más yo lo entiendo porque… - siendo interrumpida por el sonido de su celular – es Mai… - veía el número – no quiero hablar con nadie – dijo algo triste.

- Mai!? – miró sin comprender – esto me huele a delincuente… - y diciendo esto le arrebató a su amiga el celular y lo contestó – diga!

- Shi…Shizuru? – preguntó Natsuki

- Soy Haruka!…qué quieres? - preguntó con notoria molestia

- Haruka comunícame con Shizuru por favor… - algo incómoda de hablar con la rubia que a esta altura probablemente ya sabía todo lo que había ocurrido con anterioridad.

- tú crees que yo te comunicaré con Shizuru?! – preguntaba la rubia – ante mi cadáver! Sabes? eres una cualquiera!

- Haruka pásame ese celular – Shizuru le pidió al notar que su amiga se estaba metiendo demasiado – Haruka pasame ese celular! – le dijo molesta

- Haruka no te metas… - decía Natsuki quien comenzaba a gritar.

- me meto! Claro que me meto porque, sabes?! Es bastante cómodo ser Natsuki, no? – Explicaba - te vas por 5 años! Dejando destrozada a una chica y cuando vuelves te molestas porque está con otro?! Te has preguntado alguna vez si él la hace feliz? O únicamente te importa que no esté contigo?! Porque sabes! Te ama…te sigue amando y tanto Mai como yo no tenemos idea como te sigue amando…porque… - Shizuru tomó el celular y automáticamente cortó la llamada.

- Haruka…superaste los límites – decía Shizuru mientras tomaba sus pertenencias y abría la puerta del departamento molesta.

- Alguien tiene que decirle las cosas a esa chica! – decía muy molesta la rubia – ella no ha sufrido ni la mitad de lo que sufriste tú… - La castaña cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente

- déjame ser yo quien decida eso…está bien?

- Me cortó… - dijo Natsuki completamente molesta – Odio a Haruka

- y probablemente ella te odia a ti –explicaba Natsuki – ponte chaqueta…saldremos… - Mai quedó mirando fijamente a Natsuki

- disculpa? – la miró sin comprender

- iremos a casa de Haruka…

- para que me mate?! – preguntó la joven

- Natsuki… - la joven miró con mucha molestia a su amiga – te lo preguntaré solo una vez… - la miró fijamente – tú…Natsuki Kuga…qué sientes por Shizuru? – sus ojos penetraron los de la peli cobalto la cual sonrió con cierta tristeza para posteriormente explicarle.

- Yo…la amo… - explicó con tranquilidad – la amo como nunca en mi vida había amado a alguien…y creo que si hice tanto alboroto por volver…no fue solo a vengarme de quien me hizo esto…sino a recuperar a Shizuru…a MI SHIZURU! –y al decir esto recibió una cachetada de parte de Mai – oye qué te pasa!? – la miró sin comprender

- es solo que amo que hables así! – se le agarró del cuello – bien hecho! Así me gusta

- oye no me agarres así…se ve extraño – dijo la joven algo molesta

- se ve como si yo fuera novia de Naomi Kruger? – preguntó la colorina haciendo que la peli cobalto se comenzara a reir.

- había olvidado tamaña estupidez - decía para ponerse algo seria- Ojalá Shizuru quiera hablar conmigo… - suspiró la joven peli cobalto para posteriormente salir de la casa junto a la colorina y dirigirse

Al tocar el timbre una rubia salió algo molesta a recibir a la las dos jóvenes que estaban mirándola con la esperanza de encontrar a la castaña.

- Ella se fue… - fue lo primero que dijo Haruka antes de cualquier cosa, era obvio que habían venido por la castaña.

- Haruka yo necesito hablar con Shizuru – dijo Natsuki algo molesta, mirando a la rubia como si fuera su enemigo.

- no está…se fue indignada de aquí… - desvió la mirada y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, para posteriormente mirarla con molestia – al parecer aún le molesta que la gente hable mal de ti…

- Haruka yo… - la joven tragó saliva, tenía un cierto miedo de aclarar un poco sus emociones – yo necesito hablar con Shizuru…

- anda a su casa...entonces… - respondió algo molesta

- pero…si voy Hiro no me dejará verla…es obvio…

- mira niñita me creo motociclista y soy ruda… - dijo Haruka mirándola de pie a cabeza – Shizuru está a un paso del divorcio y no es gracias a ti…es gracias a Hiro que al parecer es mucho más hombre de lo poco mujer que eres tú…nunca creí que diría esto…pero ¡qué lástima que Shizuru nunca se hubiese fijado en ese imbécil que es mucho mejor que tú!

- Haruka no hay necesidad de ofender – defendió Mai a su amiga

- ¡es la verdad! – la miró molesta – Shizuru se fue a la casa de sus padres…y te pediré que si no estás dispuesta a luchar por ella…mejor ni siquiera te tomes la molestia de ir…¡por favor! No te tomes la molestia de hacerla sufrir de nuevo…

- yo no quiero hacerla sufrir… - dijo la joven algo triste – de verdad quiero verla bien… - explicó la peli cobalto

- entonces por una vez en tu vida – su mirada la penetraba – se sincera y hazla feliz y dile que la amas…o vete y esta vez por favor….no…vuelvas… - Sentenció para posteriormente cerrar la puerta.

Ambas jóvenes se fueron hasta la casa de la castaña la cual había vuelto donde sus padres. Había hablado con su madre, no con su padre pues dormía tras haber tenido esa larga conversación con Hiro. Se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana, la cual estaba acostada sin embargo al abrir la puerta la joven enseguida la miró algo incómoda, sentía que quería pedirle disculpas pero le daba vergüenza al igual del hecho de como la había juzgado.

Dos jóvenes iban en taxi hacia la gran mansión de los Fujino cuando de pronto un celular comenzó a sonar, era el de Mai.

- Es Mikoto… - dijo la colorina para al mismo tiempo sonrojarse, haciendo que la peli cobalto le sonriera algo enternecida, le gustaba ver a su amiga en esa faceta – Alo? – contestó la joven

- cómo estás? – preguntó la joven emocionada

- bien…bien…este…y tú? – dijo algo nerviosa

- bien…extrañándote – al escuchar esto la colorina se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba y Natsuki se tapaba la boca para no reírse en su cara – este…interrumpo algo? – preguntó al notar que la chica no respondía

- no…este…es que pasa que voy en un taxi…con…con Natsuki….

- van a casa? O saldrán de parranda? – preguntó la joven

- iremos a casa de Shizuru…donde sus padres para que Natsuki hable con Shizuru – diciendo esto la peli cobalto la miró entre molestia y con vergüenza

- hablen de ustedes y déjenme a mi tranquila! – dijo Natsuki intentando controlarse

- ojalá le vaya bien… - decía Mikoto

- espero lo mismo…oye por qué te fuiste sin despedirte…podríamos haber tomado desayuno juntas… - al decir esto Natsuki comenzó a molestarla haciendo corazones con sus manos y Mikoto se sonrojó tras el teléfono.

- porque…tenía que volver…este…podríamos vernos otro día…

- claro… - la joven

- Nina…. – la castaña vió a su hermana y comenzó a acariciar su cabello – cómo…cómo estás de la resaca? – preguntó la joven

- bien… - respondió – estoy bien…

- Arika se fue junto contigo o antes? – preguntó la joven a lo que la peli cobalto se sonrojó y desvió la mirada – se fue conmigo…la fui a dejar al instituto y…y eso…

- por qué no la fuiste a dejar donde Mai? – preguntó la joven

- ella tenía que ir a hacer unas clases extra…porque tiene complicaciones con unas materias…entonces yo me ofrecí a hacerle clases esta semana – respondió la joven

- que bueno que tenga a alguien que la ayude – le sonrió y acarició su mejilla – aún me odias? – preguntó la joven

- no… - la quedó mirando fijamente – discúlpame Oneesaama…soy una idiota…yo…yo te quiero -respondió sonrojándose – si ella es la persona que necesita para ser feliz…Nina es feliz… - respondió nuevamente

- Nina yo…solo quiero que sepas que independientemente de las cosas que ocurran en mi vida… - la miró a los ojos – tú me haces muy feliz….porque eres mi hermana y te amo – le sonrió

- yo no quiero que Shizuru-oneesama me muestre ese lado de ella – respondió algo triste – yo no quiero que me mienta…yo la veo triste…quiero que confie en mi…y… - la miró a los ojos – que se de cuenta que…yo noto el dolor que tiene en su mirada…

- yo… - la mujer se sintió completamente desarticulada al escuchar las palabras de su hermana. Se metió a la cama junto a ella y la abrazó fuertemente – te acuerdas cuando llegaste por primera vez a esta casa? – le sonrió

- si…tenía miedo porque la habitación era muy grande….y muy oscura – respondió son cierta vergüenza

- y yo me quedaba toda la noche…cuidándote…hasta que te quedabas dormida…

- y me cantaba una canción…para calmar el dolor…lo recuerdo…

- podría hoy Nina…hacer eso por mi? – preguntó la joven para dejar de reprimir las lágrimas y ponerse a llorar

- claro… - abrazó a su hermana y comenzó a cantarle una canción para calmar la pena.

**_El anillo de nuestro juramento y nuestros hilos rojos_**

**_Ya no se ven, no tenemos ninguna promesa, pero…_**

**_No me sueltes la mano_**

**_Si lo haces estaré triste, como ahora…_**

**_Confía en mi_**

**_Aunque se desaten los recuerdos_**

**_No dejarán que nuestros lazos desaparezcan_**

**_¿confiarías en mi?_**

**_Puedes ver las estrellas que intento alcanzar ¿verdad?_**

- perfecto! Ya llegamos – dijo la joven colorina para posteriormente pagar el taxi – no puedo creer como no te acuerdes donde vive…LA MUJER QUE AMAS! – le dijo indignada

- qué puedo decir…fueron años conectada a un aparato…aún no entiendo como sigo viva – respondió algo triste, sin embargo su amiga la abrazó fuertemente y sonrió

- porque la vida te dio otra oportunidad de ser feliz…ahora no la desaproveches…

- Mai… - la joven miró a su amiga – puedes irte ahora… - haciendo que su amiga la mirara con odio

- me hiciste venir hasta…el extremo más adinerado de Tokyo únicamente para ver la injusticia social o qué?- haciendo que su amiga se riera

- no…es que esto es algo que tengo que hacer sola…además conozco a Mikoto y si te llamó fue porque quería verte – haciendo que la colorina se sonrojara – de verdad ya estás sobria…puedes hablar con ella…tal vez no tener respuesta a su declaración de amor pero si alguna idea…o no? – mirando a su amiga

- ya deja eso… - se sonrojó – oye pero y si sacan los perros? El padre de Shizuru te odia…y si no te dejan entrar? – preguntó

- pues tendré que entrar por algún otro lado – sonrió – ahora ve donde tu chica

- no es mi chica! – dijo molesta –y dicho sea de paso…es una de tus mejores amigas

- y odio estar en "aguas internacionales" así que por favor dejen las riñas…y ámense – diciendo esto Mai besó la mejilla de su amiga y le sonrió tiernamente

- fuerza… - le sonrió – la suerte es para los débiles… - y posteriormente se fue dejando a su amiga en la entrada de la gran mansión de los Fujino.

Un celular comenzó a sonar, era la chica de sus sueños.

- a…aló? Mai…hola… - decía la joven emocionada a lo que su amiga le golpeó la cabeza

- Este….Mikoto? Dónde estás? – preguntó la joven entre risa y nervio

- en mi casa…por qué?

- este…es que estoy caminando por la calle de la hiper mega casa de Shizuru…y quería preguntarte si…no lo sé…querías que nos viéramos…

- quieres que te vaya a buscar, cierto? – preguntó la joven haciendo que la colorina se pusiera a reir

- ok, también quiero eso…es que sabes que ninguna locomoción llega a estos lugares y el taxi es muy caro

- entiendo…estoy en mi casa, llego en 5 minutos…

- caminando? – se sorprendió la joven

- no…puedo ir en el auto de Aniu… - respondió – donde estás exactamente?

- en la esquina de la graaaan calle

- ok, esperame en esa esquina… - respondió – pero no se te ocurra fumar…pensarán que trabajas ahí… - haciendo que la colorina volviera a reir, le encantaba el humor que tenía la peli negra. Posteriormente cortó y se puso a esperar.

- iré donde Mai – dijo la peli negra mientras se ponía chaqueta

- vaya si que te dio fuerte…tu gatita te necesita? – preguntó mirándola de manera picara

- es que…iré a buscarla…este…porque ella – y al pensar en lo que estaba haciendo Mai con Natsuki prefirió callar, porque si alguien tenía que hablar de la relación sentimental de Shizuru y Natsuki era la peli cobalto, no ella – ella me pidió ir a buscarla…así que iré – le sonrió

- bueno, ni modo…pediré un taxi – dijo

- pero sale muy caro, Nao…si quieres puedo

- obvio que con tu dinero – le sonrió – yo solo soy una estudiante de actuación…

- oye yo también soy estudiante universitaria

- con un hermano abogado que gana asquerosas cantidades de dinero…y si a eso le sumamos que no pagas en departamento, comida y demases…

- ok, ok…ya entendí – dijo la joven sonriendo – bueno vamos…

El timbre sonó y un hombre fue hasta la sala de estar donde la mujer bebía té.

- Shizuma-sama…una joven busca afuera…

- a esta hora? – preguntó ella, notando que ya no era una hora prudente para recibir visitas. El hombre el mostró una suerte de Tablet que tenía una conexión a la cámara de la entrada, en la cual podía divisar con claridad que se trataba de Natsuki Kuga – déjeme ir a mi…

- necesita que le haga guardia? – preguntó el con cierta sumisión

- no…esto lo arreglaré yo – le sonrió – muchas gracias, Tadao-san –y tras decir esto fue hasta la gran entrada de por lo menos 20 metros de la puerta de la casa a la reja, en la cual estaba afirmada Natsuki, la cual al ver a la madre de la mujer que quería, enseguida se mostró erguida sin embargo algo de nerviosismo corría por sus venas y le era imposible camuflarlo – Kuga-san… - y al decir esto la joven la quedó mirando.

- Bu…buenas noches… - y al decir esto la mujer sonrió con cierta ironía.

- algo tienen de buenos? – preguntó ella

- necesito hablar con Shizuru – explicó la joven

- necesita hablar con Shizuru? Qué le dice que está aquí?

- hable con Haruka y eso me dijo… - explicó algo nerviosa – de verdad me haría un favor si me hace pasar…

- y usted me haría un favor si desapareciera...

- Yo sé que puede odiarme…o estar molesta…pero yo no quise irme así como así…

- a mi no me tiene que dar explicaciones… - dijo molesta – solo no se acerque más a mi hija y yo soy feliz…

- Shizuma yo… - la joven se molestó – solo quiero hablar con ella…¿acaso no tengo derecho?

- al parecer ya habló con mi hija…y nada bueno al parecer…llegó llorando a la casa y dudo que esas lágrimas fueran porque su esposo la echó de la casa…

- yo… - la joven se calló

- sabe? Si fuera una mujer…hasta la más humilde del mundo pero yo estuviera conciente de que quiere a mi hija nunca impediría la relación…¿pero usted? Usted toda la vida…SISTEMÁTICAMENTE ha jugado con los sentimientos de mi hija…

- yo entiendo que…

- USTED NO ENTIENDE! - le gritó molesta, pero siempre guardando la compostura – usted qué entiende?! Entiende la frustración que sentía como madre de ver a mi hija cada día más delgada?! Más triste?! Enferma…sin ganas de vivir…POR CULPA DE USTED?! No me hable de entender…de comprender…cuando usted no es capaz de comprender a mi hija…la cual ha dado su vida…por usted…

- yo… - la joven respiró profundamente para luego mirarla – yo sé que la hice sufrir mucho…pero por favor déjeme hablar con ella…

- no lo haré…le confieso…nunca me ha gustado Hiro para ella…pero le ha sacado sonrisas con mucho esfuerzo…lleno de dedicación…y lo que más me duele…es que con solo mirarla…usted le habría sacado mil veces más sonrisas de las que le sacó él…pero vaya…la vida es injusta..¿no es así?

- Shizuma… - la joven calló, la mujer tenía razón.

- ahora por favor retírese… - le sonrió con cierta molestia, para posteriormente comenzar a alejarse.

- Mai! – gritó la joven desde el auto. La colorina se fue directamente hasta el auto

- muchas gracias – le sonrió tiernamente – de verdad…muchas gracias

- de nada…este…te voy a dejar a tu casa? – preguntó

- bueno…

- bueno, vamos – le sonrió mientras comenzaban un gran viaje camino a casa. La verdad es que ambas estaban calladas, iban escuchando la radio que ponía canciones muy románticas, haciendo la situación un tanto incómoda.

- Natsuki estaba muy nerviosa? – preguntó la joven

- sí…pero esperemos que todo resulte bien para ella – respondió la colorina

- bueno…ella sufrió mucho, ella merece ser feliz… - sonrió la peli negra sin embargo al pasar el cambio al auto notó la mano de la colorina la cual la estaba tomando fuertemente

- si… - respondió esta, completamente sonrojada – todos….tenemos derecho a ser feliz… - mirando fijamente a la peli negra

- claro…todos… - algo incómoda se separó y puso nuevamente la mano en el manubrio, se puso muy nerviosa e intentaba concentrarse. La colorina se puso nerviosa ante el rechazo de la chica que conducía ¿por qué se alejaba? ¿tenía miedo? ¿ o ella simplemente no servía para dar señales?

_- Si es verdad que ella sufrió tanto por mi…entonces es mi hora de demostrarle lo que valgo.. _– Pensó Natsuki para correr a unos 5 metros lejos de la reja, haciendo que la madre de la chica que quería la quedara mirando, preguntándose qué era lo que iba a hacer. Natsuki comenzó a correr en dirección a la casa, y en un salto que parecía casi olímpico pasó con bastante facilidad la reja que era de unos considerables 4 metros, cayó algo mal, debido a que ya no tenía la práctica de hace 5 años pero de seguro si esas hubiesen sido las olimpiadas, claramente hubiese vuelto a Japón con el Oro.

- Qué pretende, Kuga-san?! – gritó la mujer indignada, sin embargo en el fondo estaba fascinada, sentía que había dado el empujón necesario a la peli cobalto

- pues si la justicia no llega a mi….habrá que tomarla por las manos…no? – sin embargo fue ese el mismo momento en el que los perros comenzaron a correr en dirección a ella por lo que tuvo que correr y posteriormente a esto se subió hasta el árbol que estaba en frente de la habitación de Shizuru, sabía que ahí tenía que estar, por lo que se tiró directamente al balcón, proyectando su persona en el piso de manera no muy glamorosamente pero en fin ¡había conseguido entrar! Abrió de una mataba muy rockstar y al ver la habitación con la luz prendida se sintió feliz: por fin podría hablar con Shizuru, sin embargo no fue a su castaña a la que vio en la habitación, sino al castaño anciano suegro.

- Fu…Fujino… - al verlo sentía que a pesar de haber conseguido doble medalla de oro…la película ahora se había vuelto de terror y era una mezcla de Chucky, Mary Shaw, Jigsaw, IT, el payaso, Freddy Krueguer y probablemente la mezcla de todas las novias celosas del mundo en una sola persona: El padre de Shizuru.

- Usted….qué…hace…aquí - sentía ira…sentía que la mataría…definitivamente la mataría.

El auto se estacionó y ambas jóvenes continuaban calladas, pero ahora ni siquiera se escuchaba el motor del auto, tal vez únicamente sus corazones.

- Este…quieres pasar a tomar algo…? - preguntó la colorina

- no…este…no te preocupes – le sonrió cordialmente

- pero…es que…

- no quiero molestar – aclaró la peli negra

- Mikoto…tú no molestas – dijo la joven – a…a mi no me molestas…

- bueno… - respondió la joven, bajándose del auto. Ambas subieron por el ascensor para posteriormente entrar a la casa, la colorina prendió la luz.

- quieres comer ramen? – preguntó

- estaría bien… - al decir esto la joven comenzó a calentar la olla, sin embargo estaba muy nerviosa porque la peli negra no decía nada, estaba completamente callada, como si pensara muy detalladamente algo.

- ocurre algo? – preguntó ella – no…solo que… - la joven sonrió – extrañaba esto…o sea ayer me serviste comida y todo…pero estaba ebria y…sobria se siente mucho mejor…

- si… este… - la joven se acercó a ella, que estaba apoyada y la quedó mirando – hay cosas que se sienten mejor…sobrias… - la quedó mirando fijamente y notoriamente nerviosa – Mikoto yo…tú…

- yo… - la joven la miró, estaba completamente estática

- yo sé que te puede incomodar mirarme…por lo que pasó ayer… - decía algo preocupada

- Mai se te quemará el ramen… - advirtió la peli negra

- no me importa el ramen – dijo tomando su rostro – Mikoto desde que te vi llegar en el auto lo único que quiero es besarte… - y diciendo esto comenzó a besarla, sin embargo no recibía respuesta de la peli negra, la cual estaba estática y se separó rápidamente.

- yo… - la joven quedó mirando fijamente a Mai – yo te gusto?

- si… - dijo la joven con todo el miedo del mundo, le traumaba sentir que no estaba siendo correspondida como antes – mucho…

- Ah… - al decir esto fue hacia la olla y comenzó a revolver el ramen, sin embargo Mai al sentir que Mikoto estaba en otro planeta se molestó y le gritó

- viniste solo por el ramen?! – le gritó indignada

- bueno me invitaste a comer ramen, o no?! – la miró sin comprender

- no! te invité porque quería estar contigo! – le gritó apagando la olla y mirándola indignada – y pensé que querías lo mismo – al hacer esto la peli negra comenzó a sonreir, haciendo que la colorina saliera totalmente de sus casillas – no te rias!

- me encanta cuando te enojas… - sin embargo al decir esto la colorina se sonrojó e incomodó – disculpa… - y diciendo esto la miró a los ojos – no sé que te pasa cuando estamos solas…pero yo me pongo muy nerviosa…

- yo también - se sinceró – Mikoto…

- dime…

- estoy sobria – y diciendo esto la agarró del cuello y comenzó a besarla, pero esta vez la peli negra comenzó a responderle, y continuaron mientras se dirigían al sillón y continuaban, sin embargo esta vez la colorina se dirigió inmediatamente al cuello de la menor y comenzó a destrozarlo a besos.

- Ma…Mai para… - decía la joven algo incómoda – Mai yo…

- yo te amo Mikoto… - y al decir esto se puso completamente roja, sin embargo la peli negra la miró como si no entendiera lo que había escuchado.

- qué? – preguntó ingenua

- te amo…te amo Mikoto! – tomó el rostro de la peli negra y se levantó, para posteriormente tomarla de la mano y dirigirse juntas hasta la habitación de la colorina.

- Ma…Mai… - la joven sentía que el tiempo se había detenido, que estaba en una especie de sueño o algo por el estilo – Este… - esta vez fue interrumpida por un beso de la joven, y como si un botón de pánico hubiese activado en ese beso, comprendió lo que había ocurrido, la chica que amaba le había dicho que era correspondido. Se acomodó y dejó a Mai debajo de ella y comenzó a besarla como si el mundo se fuese a acabar.

**_Yo voy a decirte por primera vez mirándote a los ojos_**

**_LA PERSONA QUE SE REFLEJA EN LOS MIOS, ERES TÚ_**

**_Incluso contigo a mi lado puedo, creer que podré continuar en este mundo _**

**_Tan poco confiable_**

**_Confía en mi_**

**_En este amanecer que nos visita desde cielos diferentes_**

**_¿confiarías en mi?_**

**_Podremos vernos una y otra vez en sueños ¿verdad?_**

**_Confía en mi_**

**_Aunque se desaten los recuerdos, nodejare que nuestros lazos desaparezcan_**

**_¿confiarías en mi?_**

**_Puedes ver las estrellas que intentas alcanzar con la punta de tus dedos ¿verdad?_**

- Como se le ocurre haber venido! Qué tenía en la cabeza! – gritaba mientras la apretaba fuertemente del brazo y la llevaba casi arrastrándose por las escaleras – usted no tiene limites, definitivamente no los tiene! – le gritaba

- déjeme hablar con Shizuru, es lo único que le pido! – decía molesto mientras la madre de Shizuru veía toda la escena desde el primer piso – diga algo y deje de mirar como si fuera un delincuente!

- cómo se te ocurre tratar así a mi mujer! –le gritaba molesto – pero yo mismo seré quien te deje fuera de la casa…será un gusto personal!

- mierda…. – maldecía ella y se intentaba soltar –SHIZURU! SHIZURU SOY YO! NATSUKI! SHIZURU!

En la habitación la joven se había dormido, sin embargo la pequeña Nina seguía despierta y al sentir los gritos no dudo en despertar a su hermana, la cual yacía placida en su sueño.

- Shizuru…Shizuru…es Natsuki… - dijo algo traumada

- No dejaré que vuelvas a ver a mi hija…entendiste?! – le gritaba

- solo quiero hablar con ella…tan dificil es entenderlo?! Viejo estúpido!

- para qué?! Para hacerla sufrir?! Crees que soy imbécil! – decía mientras intentaba sacarla pero ella se aferraba al pasa manos de la escalera

- suélteme! No voy a hacerla sufrir! – le gritaba mientras parecía un gato aferrándose a su casa

- y como puedo saber eso?! Ah?! – le gritó indignado

- PORQUE AMO A SHIZURU, VIEJO TARADO! – sin embargo el silencio se hizo presente cuando en ese momento todos callaron y vieron a la castaña que miraba pálida la escena.

- qué dijiste…Natsuki? – preguntó la joven la cual automáticamente se volvieron cristalinos sus ojos – qué fue lo que dijiste? – se agarró la cabeza haciendo una mueca de dolor, se sentía pésimo.

- yo… - la joven fue soltada por el padre de Shizuru, sin embargo no subió muchos escalones, se quedó más bien lejos, mirándola a una distancia adecuada – yo te amo…Shizuru… - y al decir esto la castaña sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas, eran demasiadas emociones por un día.


	12. Chapter 12

**POV Shizuru**

Nunca había despertado de una manera tan tierna en toda mi vida. Yo estaba con un pijama que era una suerte de camisón casi transparente y muy delgado, con tiras en los hombros, por lo cual los tenía prácticamente descubiertos. Sentí cierto líquido tibio en ellos cuando al abrir los ojos noté que era Natsuki que me estaba babeando el hombro. Su mano estaba entrelazada a la mía y ella estaba encima de la cama, yo estaba dentro. Me sentía algo cansada, como si me hubiesen dado algún calmante, pues mi cuerpo lo notaba algo pesado. Ella se notaba cansada, pero se veía muy adorable durmiendo.  
Nada me cuadraba. ¿Si Natsuki estaba durmiendo en mi cama tenía que suponer que mis padres la habían dejado entrar? No tenía sentido, ella era una persona odiada por ellos…por otra parte ¿lo que había pasado era verdad? ¿Ella realmente me amaba o es que era algo que yo había soñado? Eran demasiadas mis dudas, sin embargo cuando ella abrió los ojos me miró y se puso totalmente roja. Me miraba avergonzada y yo de manera casi reflejo apreté fuertemente su mano, no quería que se despegara de mi.

**Fin POV Shizuru**

- Ara ara…mi bella durmiente ya despertó – dijo Shizuru mirándola con vehemencia.  
- Shizuru yo… - la joven se incorporó – lamento haberme quedado dormida, es que… - titubeando un poco – lo siento…debí haberme quedado cuidándote  
- cuidándome? – preguntó la joven – es que me pasó algo desde la última vez que te vi? – preguntó algo divertida, pero al parecer de verdad le había ocurrido algo desde la última vez que la había visto y eso era algo que necesitaba saber.  
- No te acuerdas de nada? – preguntó la peli cobalto – bueno es obvio, si te dieron muchas drogas – la miró con cierto grado de culpabilidad – discúlpame…todo fue mi culpa  
- a qué te refieres? – preguntó la peli castaña – quiero decir…no recuerdo nada…  
- te desmayaste cuando…cuando yo…este… - se sonrojó – bueno cuando me viste y… - se sentó en la cama algo incómoda y le soltó la mano a la joven – Shizuru quieres que te traiga algo? – preguntó  
- no, solo quiero que me digas lo que ocurrió – dijo sentándose en la cama también y tomando su mano – por favor…dime lo que de verdad pasó… - la quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos – lo necesito saber…  
- pues veras…este

**Flash Back**

- Shizuru yo… - la joven la quedó mirando fijamente sin embargo al entrar en contacto visual con la peli castaña esta cayó al piso completamente inconciente. Su padre corrió hacia ella al igual que Natsuki la cual le agarró la mano muy preocupada – Shizuru! – se tomó la cabeza, estaba histérica y quería saber qué había sucedido.  
- Shizuma! Por favor llama rápido al doctor! – tomó en brazos a su hija – tranquila Shizuru…todo va a estar bien – corrió con ella hasta la habitación donde se encontraba su hija menor, la cual al ver a su hermana en ese estado se preocupó mucho.  
- Qué le ocurrió a Onee-sama, papá? – preguntó ella tomando la mano de la chica inconciente al momento de que su padre la acostara.  
- es tu culpa! – le gritó apuntándola – por qué mierda tuviste que volver?! Nadie te quiere aquí! No estás ya satisfecha con el daño que le has hecho?! Tienes que continuar haciendolo? Qué buscas?! Matar a mi hija?! Acaso quieres matar a mi hija?! – se le acercó para agarrarla del cuello de la camisa, sin embargo entró su madre a la habitación.  
- Detenganse! – gritó molesta – este no es momento para echarle la culpa…  
- pero de parte de quién estas, mi amor?! Esta imbécil lo único que ha hecho ha sido hacer sufrir a Shizuru….y quieres que la trate con consideraciones?! – gritó indignado  
- yo no…yo no quería que se pusiera así – explicó la joven – yo de verdad amo a su hija… - le dijo de manera clara y firme

**Fin Flash Back**

- Vaya…papá debe haber estado muy molesto – dijo la joven sentada en la cama frente a la otra chica – y ellos ahora dónde están? – preguntó  
- salieron…y Nina fue a ayudarle en matemáticas a Arika – explicó la joven – me quedé cuidándote…porque tu madre me lo pidió – dijo algo sonrojada  
- esto es demasiado bizarro – sonrió algo divertida – podrías explicarme como llegamos a eso?  
- cla…claro - le sonrió. Ambas jóvenes se quedaron mirando fijamente, ambas estaban muy nerviosas, únicamente tenían sus manos tomadas, una no quería continuar mirándola pues el pijama que portaba la peli castaña era demasiado llamativo y la otra se sentía en la gloria, pero algo incómoda de estar sola en su habitación junto a la mujer que amaba.  
- este… - la joven la quedó mirando - bueno estoy esperando…  
- qué…qué cosa? – preguntó la joven sonrojada  
- la historia, Natsuki – le sonrió de manera burlesca – qué creías que estaba esperando?  
- no…nada – dijo desviando la mirada, sin embargo Shizuru agarró su rostro e hizo que la mirara - Shi…Shizuru yo… - La amante del té la hizo callar, uniendo sus labios con los de ella. Enseguida respondió el beso que era muy cálido, muy lento, lleno de nerviosismo. La peli cobalto la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo a ella, cosa que a Shizuru le encantó, se separaron y se quedaron mirando, no podían ocultarlo más, era imposible ocultar que se aman, que se deseaban y que querían estar juntas.  
- Y… - la joven se separó sonrojada – y qué pasó después? – preguntó sonriéndole  
- bueno yo… - se sentía muy nerviosa y vulnerable, pues notaba que Shizuru dominaba totalmente la situación, se sentía la presa de la cacería. Calló unos segundos pero este nerviosismo la castaña no lo tomó como nervio sino que más como indiferencia, por lo que se sintió insegura  
- disculpa…  
- ah? – la miraba volvió – a qué te refieres?  
- no…quiero decir…el beso… - bajó el rostro –  
- tú puedes hacerlo siempre que quieras – respondió sonriéndole  
- por qué?  
- porque mis labios son solo tuyos – y al decir esto la castaña volvió a besarla, poniendo sus brazos en el cuello de la peli cobalto.  
- te amo… -se escondió en abrazo de la joven que la abrazó con mucha fuerza – pero ya no te vuelvas a ir…por favor – respondió con mucha pena – no me vuelvas a dejar nunca más, Natsuki – La peli cobalto tomó su rostro, lo cual era algo extraño pues del todo no lo sentía, sin embargo lo importante era penetrar en su mirada.  
- te amo…siempre te he amado Shizuru…y siempre lo haré, no importa cuántos años pasen…siempre serás solamente tú – besó sus labios.

**Flash Back**

La joven peli cobalto estaba sentada en la mesa mirando su taza de té algo triste, se sentía culpable de la situación en la que se encontraba Shizuru. Apretaba su mandíbula con cierta frustración hasta que llegó la madre y hermana de la chica que amaba.  
- cómo…cómo está? – preguntó ella con los ojos algo cristalinos, sin embargo no estaba dentro de sus planes llorar en frente de ellas.  
- Está estable…le vino una baja de presión…le dieron unos calmantes, ella está bien – le sonrió para tranquilizarla y procedió a sentarse frente a ella.  
- le traeré un té, Madre…desea uno usted, Natsuki-san? – preguntó la peli cobalto pequeña  
- no…no muchas gracias – respondió mirando su taza de té vacía – ella estará bien, no es así? – preguntó Natsuki a la madre de la chica que amaba.  
- ella estará bien, Natsuki…mi hija es una guerrera…siempre ha sabido salir adelante…de todos los momentos difíciles…¿por qué volvió?  
- volví por ella…porque realmente la amo… - dijo sonrojada pero triste – pero no quiero estar a su lado si eso significa que le haré daño…  
- usted le ha hecho mucho daño – agregó la madre – y discúlpeme que se lo diga pero probablemente continuará haciendolo si sigue igual  
- Shizuru ha estado muy mal de salud  
- Hiro la ha ayudado mucho – explicó – y eso se lo agradezco…sin embargo también aclaro que si no fuera por usted…ella nunca hubiese conocido la felicidad.  
- eso es verdad…? – preguntó la joven  
- Shizuru la ama – agregó la pequeña peli cobalto – pero yo la he visto llorar por usted…y no dejaré que eso vuelva a pasar – la miró desafiante – nunca dejaré que eso pase…entendió? – se quedaron mirando fijamente.  
- entendí… - al decir esto entró el padre de la peli castaña algo más tranquilo – ya se fue el médico…dijo que estaría bien…  
- po…podría ir a verla? – preguntó ella esperanzada  
- está loca? No dejaré que eso…. – el padre fue interrumpido

**Fin Flash Back**

- cómo lo convenciste? – preguntó la castaña  
- fue tu madre la que intervino…tu padre me odia – explicó la peli cobalto – realmente me odia  
- lo sé – dijo la joven abrazando fuertemente a la joven – pero estoy bien, Natsuki  
- mmm…no creo que eso sea del todo cierto - dijo Natsuki y la miró fijamente – tu madre me habló mucho de tu salud en los últimos años…no has estado bien  
- pero ahora lo estoy – explicó la joven – y te amo Natsuki – besó sus labios – de verdad te amo – La peli cobalto se separó un poco.  
- este…quieres que te traiga algo para comer…o…que… - siendo interrumpida por la castaña  
- no tengo hambre, Natsuki – le sonrió – estar contigo lo hace perfecto, solo no me dejes – le pidió  
- pero…Shizuru yo no quiero que te vuelvas a hacer daño – la abrazó con fuerza – no quiero que te hagas daño o algo por el estilo, porque yo de verdad te amo – besó sus labios – te amo, Shizuru  
- cada vez que me lo dices me hace sentir que valió la pena todo lo que viví – la miró y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos – porque podría vivir mil veces más eso con tal de tenerte a mi lado.  
- yo no dejaré que vuelvas a sufrir lo que sufriste…te lo prometo  
- Natsuki tú de verdad quieres estar conmigo? – preguntó la joven sonrojada. Natsuki al verla así se puso muy nerviosa pues no podía creer que la chica que tanto amaba estuviera insegura de algo, siendo que para ella era la seguridad ella mujer.  
- claro que sí - volvió a besar sus labios. Shizuru se sentó encima de Natsuki, que estaba sentada en la cama y comenzó a besarla. Eran besos fogosos, llenos de una pasión que había tenido que reprimir durante años, la apretaba haciendo que la peli cobalto soltara pequeños suspiros, ella también apretaba la diminuta cintura de la peli castaño. Shizuru introducía su lengua en la boca de Natsuki intensificando de mayor manera el beso, para comenzar a hacer un camino de saliva desde la comisura de sus labios hasta el cuello, el cual lamía y comenzaba a morder con mucho frenesí, haciendo que esta la apretara con más fuerza dando el mensaje de que le estaba gustando lo que estaba haciendo.  
- te amo… - susurraba entre besos la castaña para quitarle la chaqueta que traía puesta. Esta voló por los aires, mientras se continuaban besando. Natsuki se sentía muy nerviosa pues tocar a Shizuru era prácticamente en vano, pero por otro lado quería que la joven supiera que quería darle cariño, no importaba si ella no lo sentía, quería hacerlo. El cuerpo de Shizuru estaba prácticamente desnudo. Tocaba sus piernas haciendo que la castaña se comenzara a sonrojar, sin dejar de besarla, apretaba su cintura con mayor intensidad y de manera muy sutil enterraba sus uñas – te amo… - volvía a susurrar Shizuru.  
- Pa…para… - decía Natsuki algo nerviosa, quería continuar pero se sentía demasiado virgen para continuar, y no es que solo se sintiera así, de hecho era virgen y el tema le incomoda. Imaginarse desnuda ante alguien la complicaba y más aún estar frente a la mujer que amaba y la consideraba la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo.  
- no…no quieres continuar? – preguntó la peli castaña poniéndose completamente roja al notar al lugar que estaban llegando sus manos sin ella de manera conciente haberlo notado.  
- es que yo… - desvió la mirada. Se sentía imbécil de no querer continuar por vergüenza de mostrarle como había quedado su cuerpo tras el accidente, y por pensar que tal vez no iba a ser tan genial como Shizuru lo esperaba, pero al notar la frustración de la castaña recordó cuanto la amaba, y que la quería hacer feliz, completamente feliz y esta era una manera de comenzar a hacer bien las cosas.  
Se sonrió completamente cohibida y la miró – yo nunca he…estado con alguien de esta manera – se sinceró haciendo que Shizuru se levantara algo preocupada, se quedó parada frente a ella y bajó algo sonrojada la mirada, Natsuki no era capaz de comprender qué pasaba por su cabeza.  
- ah…es eso… - siguió mirando la nada algo triste.  
- pero…pero quiero que sea contigo – se levantó también con la polera totalmente desordenada. La abrazó y quedó mirando – aunque no sea capaz de sentir tu cuerpo yo… - sin embargo la castaña la empujó a la cama y esta se cayó sentada y la miró sin comprender. Shizuru se quitó el camisón quedando únicamente con la ropa interior de abajo y se sentó en las piernas de la chica que quería.  
- mi cuerpo te siente… - tomó de manera delicada la nuca de la peli cobalto y la dirigió hacia un seno de ella, la cual al tenerlo en su boca no sabía qué hacer, pero bastaron un par de segundos para que comenzara a chuparlos. Era cierto, ella si podía sentir el cuerpo de la chica que amaba, realmente podía hacerlo – y tú a mi… - susurró algo excitada la castaña producto de las caricias que estaba recibiendo por parte de la peli cobalto.  
Natsuki continuó haciéndolo, hasta que el pezón de Shizuru se erectaba completamente. Ella únicamente se aferraba de la nuca de su amante para volver cada vez más intenso el contacto, la lengua de la mujer que amaba la estaba comenzando a volver completamente loca.  
- Nat…Natsuki – comenzaba a gemir cada vez más fuerte Shizuru. Natsuki tomaba un seno, luego el otro. Los acariciaba con su rostro, se sentía feliz de estar de esa manera junto a su amada, la cual cerraba los ojos y tiraba su cabeza para atrás, dejándose llevar. Comenzaba a hacer un movimiento de caderas que creaba una suerte de electricidad en la entrepierna de la ex motociclista. Eran sensaciones que nunca había sentido y que de una manera inexplicable la hicieron gemir de manera casi reflejo el nombre de su amada.  
- Shizuru… - gemía mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando con cierta lozanía a su amante – te…te quiero… - decía para posteriormente admirar el hermoso cuerpo que tenía Shizuru. Esta por otra parte se bajó de sus piernas y quedó parada frente a ella. Llevó su mano hasta un seno y lo comenzó a tocar haciendo que Natsuki se excitara aun más y posteriormente hasta su entrepierna, se tocó para posteriormente llevar dos dedos hasta la boca de la peli cobalto la cual cerró los ojos y volvió a gemir, tenerla de esa manera la hacía sentir en el cielo. La hacía sentir completamente plena.  
Definitivamente eso la hizo sentir segura de si misma, de lo que era la relación que estaba teniendo junto a la chica que amaba. Se paró frente a ella y comenzó a besarla con mucha pasión, con mucha excitación corriendo por sus venas. Shizuru de manera casi salvaje le quitó la polera que traía puesta y enseguida aquel sostén que entorpecía su paisaje, comenzó a besar los senos de su amante con desesperación, como si el mundo se fuese a acabar mientras la recostaba quedando encima.  
- me encantas… - gemía Shizuru mientras los chupaba y mordía de manera muy sutil  
- a mi me encanta esto… - gemía de orgásmica manera la peli cobalto mientras comenzaba chupar el cuello de la castaña. Sus manos las dejó en el trasero de la castaña, la cual comenzó a moverse en una suerte de vaivén dejando su entrepierna en el muslo de su amante, haciendo fricción y comenzando a sentir placenteras caricias – Shi…Shizuru… - decía la joven mientras comenzaba a tocarla entera, la quería hacer completamente suya mientras sentía las caricias de la peli castaña.  
- te amo…te amo… - gritaba la castaña para ver su rostro, se miraban deseándose, se miraban y sabían que querían continuar.  
Shizuru abrió el pantalón de Natsuki y se lo sacó, posteriormente hizo lo mismo con su calzón, lo tiró lejos, dejándola completamente desnuda. Ambas se miraron algo avergonzadas de darse cuenta al momento que habían llegado.  
- sigue… - dijo la peli cobalto mirándola fijamente – por favor sigue…  
- de verdad quieres que sea conmigo…? – preguntó tomando su rostro y acariciándolo tiernamente. Con uno de sus dedos acarició el labio de la chica y esta le chupó sensualmente este  
- sigue… - lo dijo de manera excitada – sigue… - Shizuru con su mano se dirigió hasta la entrepierna de Natsuki, y cuando sintió su humedad se mordió el labio, suspiró profundamente pues claramente le excitaba eso. Procedió a meter un dedo dentro y la cadera de Natsuki se comenzó a mover al ritmo que había impuesto Shizuru, posteriormente metió otro dedo y un gritó se ahogó en el cuello de la castaña. Natsuki se aferró a la espalda de su amada y comenzó a rasguñarlo fuertemente, provocando una caricia muy placentera en su pareja, la cual de verdad estaba gozando aquel momento.  
- me encantas… - gemía Shizuru. Esta sacó sus dedos y comenzó a jugar con el clítoris de la peli cobalto el cual palpitaba y estaba totalmente mojado, lo comenzaba a mover en círculos haciendo que la respiración a Natsuki le comenzara a costar. Esta por otra parte chupaba con mucha fuerza el cuello de la castaña, dejando notables hematomas, apretándola y gimiendo de manera frenética.  
- Shi…Shi…Shizuru….sigue…sigue…sigue! – gritaba completamente emocionada mientras la otra joven únicamente continuaba su labor el cual era hacer sentir placer a su amante.  
- te gusta?...de verdad te gusta? – preguntaba la joven para mirarla y notar el color sonrojado que había adquirido su novia debido al calor que sentía y lo agitada que se encontraba  
- sí…sí…me…me encanta…me encanta… - decía entre besos y caricias mientras la abrazaba y sentía como su amante jugaba con su clítoris, la caricia era perfecta, lo estaba pasando de maravilla, sin embargo quería sentirla, quería sentirla completamente suya.  
Se incorporó un momento y agarró las muñecas de Shizuru para quedar encima de ella, haciendo que esta se sonrojara sorpresivamente, le encantaba verla dócil, le encantaba ver ese lado que solo a ella le mostraba y para el resto era un misterio. Comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras la otra se dejaba llevar – sigue… - suspiraba Shizuru – así…sigue… - decía esta.  
Comenzó a bajar por sus pechos y posteriormente por su abdomen, besándolo y acariciándolo, dejándolo completamente mojado producto de su saliva. Siguió bajando hasta besar el néctar más maravilloso de la mujer que amaba. Empezó chupándolo con mucho cuidado, sin embargo sintió como las manos de Shizuru se iban a su nuca y esta abría completamente sus piernas, haciendo que fuese más cómodo para la peli cobalto.  
- Nat…Nat! Natsuki! Así! Sigue así! Ah…ah…ah… - se comenzaba a acariciar los senos mientras la mujer que amaba la besaba – sigue…sigue… - los gemidos la sacaban de todo control humano, se agarraba la cabeza para intentar no perder total control de si misma pero le era prácticamente imposible, lo que estaba sintiendo nunca nadie en su vida se lo había hecho sentir, por lo que ahora sentía que el mundo podía destruirse totalmente, pero ella era la mujer más feliz del mundo. Sentir la lengua de Natsuki en ella era maravilloso, sentía tanto cariño por aquel momento, por la delicadeza que mostraba la ex motociclista y por la dedicación de aquellas caricias, que eran simplemente perfectas.  
- eres exquisita – dijo Natsuki para besar los labios de Shizuru, pero esta vez con sabor a ella. Shizuru la tomó del rostro y profundizó el beso comenzando a bailar una danza muy sensual entre sus lenguas.  
- Natsuki! – gritó un gemido la castaña y se quedó mirando con la chica de los ojos verdes – me tienes ardiendo – confesó la joven para morder sus labios y hacer que esto excitara más a la peli cobalto.  
- baja… - dijo esta con su ronca voz mientras Shizuru comenzaba a bajar y a besarla, a chuparla. Lamía su clítoris de manera rápida, haciendo que cada vez este se volviera más duro y su vagina se mojara un poco más, llenándose de aquel néctar que era el sabor más rico que había probado en toda su vida – ahhhh…ah…Shi…ahhh…Shizuru…ahh…ah…ah…ah… - no podía parar de gemir y esto le daba algo de vergüenza, el hecho de pensar que algún empleado podía escucharlas, sin embargo no podía evitarlo, quería seguir gritando el nombre de la mujer que amaba, quería seguir sintiendo como sus musculos se contraían y únicamente podía respirar a través de los gemidos que le producía aquella mujer – Shizuru…Shizuru…Shizuru…más…más…más… - gritaba emocionada.  
- Natsuki… - la joven la quedó mirando, se sentó e hizo que ambas unieran sus entrepiernas, quedando sentadas y mirándose. Ella se agarró del cuello de su amante y la otra la agarró de la cintura – me haces muy feliz… - dijo la joven chupando el lóbulo de la oreja de la ojos verdes y posteriormente comenzó a mover sus caderas, haciendo que esta otra como respuesta hiciera lo mismo, ambas comenzaron a moverse al mismo tiempo, de manera rítmica y sincronizada, empezando a gemir al mismo tiempo, cada una el nombre de la otra, los movimientos cada momento se volvían más rápidos, más agitados y los gemidos más fuertes, se gritaban que se amaban, que se deseaban, que se excitaban la una a la otra, lo mucho que habían esperado por tan ansiado momento.  
- Te amo…te amo… - gritaba una de las protagonistas  
- yo…yo…yo también te amo – gritaba la otra.  
Un orgasmo mutuo fue lo que las hizo caer completamente rendidas a la cama, abrazadas hasta el último momento y con un par de lágrimas en las mejillas de cada una. Hacer el amor había sido el sello de una promesa, la cual ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a romper.


	13. Chapter 13

Dos jóvenes despertaron completamente desnudas. Una al notar la situación en la que se encontraba se puso notoriamente nerviosa, se sonrojó y comenzó a reírse sola, debido al pudor que le producía recordar todas las cosas que en la noche anterior habían ocurrido.

- Mai… - la joven miró de costado a la chica que quería y tomó su mano, esta hizo lo mismo de una manera un tanto sonrojada. Mikoto se acomodó en el pecho de Mai y volvió a cerrar los ojos, quería que ese momento durase eternamente.

- Mikoto… - la joven susurró el nombre de su amada algo sonrojada y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella – me gustaría que este momento durara para siempre…

- a mi también – dijo la peli negra – podría estar toda la vida así…y no me molestaría… - le sonrió – te amo…

- yo también te amo – besó los labios de su amante – realmente te amo… - le sonrió tiernamente para volver a abrazarla – al parecer a Natsuki le fue bien

- probablemente, sino ya habría vuelto…

- no quiero que vuelva – sonrió de manera pícara – quiero estar otro rato contigo – besó nuevamente sus labios

- siempre…siempre podemos no abrirle la puerta – dijo Mikoto riéndose mientras se apoyaba encima de su novia

- tiene llaves – dijo Mai riéndose

- maldición! – la joven gritó – NATSUKI! NO LLEGUES! – ambas se rieron y se volvieron a besar.

Una peli cobalto entró a la gran mansión junto con su mejor amiga, Arika. Quien era algo más que solo su amiga, pero no era suficiente para que fuera su novia.

- tu hermana está bien? – preguntó Arika

- sí, está cuidándola Natsuki – le sonrió mientras ingresaban a la casa

- ya veo…debe estar cuidándola muy bien – se rio a lo que la peli cobalto se sonrojó

- no digas esas cosas frente a mi - se molestó un poco, realmente le parecía desagradable que hablaran de su hermana desde esa perspectiva, para ella su hermana era la mujer más pura del mundo, o al menos ella se cegaba a creer eso.

- no te enojes – dijo la joven mirándola con tristeza, no quería que la chica se molestara con ella.

- no estoy molesta – la miró algo sonrojada – ya bueno…vamos a cocinar algo, que a eso vinimos… - dijo mientras ambas se dirigían a la cocina.

- qué cocinarás? – preguntó la joven emocionada

- te gusta la Lasagna? – preguntó ella

- si! La amo…sabes cocinarla? – la abrazó emocionada

- sí, sé cocinar muchas cosas porque a mamá le encanta la comida italiana

- bien hecho, mamá de Nina, bien hecho! – decía mientras por detrás la abrazaba y no dejaba que se desplazara libremente por la cocina.

- por favor! Arika déjame cocinar tranquila – decía la joven sonrojara para darse vuelta y quedar mirándola

- me encanta cuando te enojas – le sonrió emocionada – te ves hermosa y… - siendo interrumpida

- pa…para! – dijo molesta Nina – sino no te enseñaré nuevamente matemáticas! – dijo indignada

- buu…enseguida te vuelves mala – decía algo triste – oye…si Shizuru está casada con Hiro…significa que Natsuki es la amante? – preguntó la joven

- Ese no es asunto nuestro – dijo la joven mientras preparaba un par de cosas para cocinar

- ah…entiendo ¡Dios mio! Habrá un divorcio…wow…las lesbianas realmente se reproducen por montones

- no tengo idea – confesó la peli cobalto

- vamos…tú también lo eres – dijo la joven haciendo que esta la mirara a lo que la otra desvió su mirada

- Eres muy insoportable – sonrió la joven algo indignada.

Era un lugar bastante apartado en el que una mujer llegaba justo hasta la oficina de aquel hombre que meditaba sobre las cosas que tenía hacer.

- el plan hasta el momento va bien…ella cree que tiene todo bajo control – decía la mujer sentándose en la silla al lado del escritorio.

- Ilusa…esa mujer nunca será feliz…porque yo nunca lo permitiré – decía mientras se acomodaba en su asiento bastante molesto, pero con todo controladora, mirando la nada.

- cree que eso perjudicará a Shizuru-san? – preguntó

- con Shizuru…? Shizuru solo tiene un objetivo en esta vida y ser feliz, pero no al lado de esa mujer…no al lado de ella – decía de manera repetitiva y algo molesto

- pero como las alejará, señor…al parecer están más unidas que nunca – explicaba ella

- alejarlas es muy fácil…tú solo mira y disfruta el espectáculo…que las desgracias que Natsuki Kuga recién comienzan – dijo el hombre sonriendo con una mirada llena de rabia.

Dos chicas estaban en una habitación. Una estaba despierta mientras que la otra dormía abrazándola.

- Natsuki… - susurraba Shizuru, la cual no podía creer lo que había pasado con la peli cobalto, se sentía en el cielo, se sentía feliz, no era capaz de comprender todo lo que había pasado, aún – te amo… - decía mientras le acomodaba el cabello a la joven. Un celular la sacó de su estado de cansancio y plenitud, era su legalmente marido, Hiro.

- Shizuru? – preguntó el con una voz bastante apagada.

- Hiro… - tras decir esto Natsuki abrió los ojos y quedó mirando a la peli castaña que hablaba con el hombre que la amaba.

- Solo…solo quería decirte que…este… - calló un par de segundos – hace…hace ya un año nos casamos – dijo con su voz completamente triste

- así es…. – dijo la joven muy complicada, odiaba ver sufrir a Hiro por su culpa, se sentía mal por eso pero nada podía hacer al respecto – este…tenemos que hablar – dijo ella intentando cambiar el tema.

- claro…yo te dije que cuando tuvieras una…decisión…. – titubeaba algo preocupado – me la…me la dijeras y bueno

- y ya la tengo – dijo ella sin más – podríamos vernos hoy? – preguntó ella

- por supuesto…en la noche, te espero a cenar… - al decir esto Natsuki hizo una sutil mueca de odio y se levantó de la cama, comenzó a buscar su ropa para vestirse.

- bueno, entonces ahí nos vemos…Hiro, a las 8 estaré allá

- cuídate, Shizuru, nos vemos – dijo y posteriormente la mujer cortó. Al hacerlo dejó el celular en el mueble y vio como la chica que amaba se vestía con cierta sangre en el ojo.

- estás bien, dormiste bien? – preguntó la castaña a la peli cobalto que la veía con odio

- claro que sí, despertar y ver como la chica que amas habla de lo lindo con su marido…y la invita a cenar ¡qué mejor manera de despertar!

- ara ara… - dijo Shizuru entre risas – no tenía idea que Natsuki fuera tan celosa

- celosa, yo? Por favor! - dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba con odio la nada

- tengo que ir a hablar con él, tengo que separarme – decía ella

- lo dices como si te molestara – la miraba callada, con odio

- no me molesta, pero me da pena – confesaba Shizuru

- entonces quédate con él – dijo Natsuki para levantarse, sin embargo Shizuru la abrazó por detrás y sonrió.

- eres muy tonta – dio vuelta su rostro para que la mirara – te amo…y lo que más quiero es estar contigo, por algo me voy a separar

- Mmm…

- pero tengo que hacer las cosas bien, no puedo simplemente huir de Hiro como si nunca nada hubiese sucedido…

- de verdad no lo quieres? – preguntó la joven algo triste

- claro que no…te amo a ti – le sonrió – realmente te amo

- pero no me odias? – preguntó la joven. Ambas se sentaron en la cama. Shizuru se puso su camisón, era hora de vestirse.

- odiarte? Por qué? – preguntó la castaña

- porque… - desvió la mirada – no lo se, te hice sufrir mucho, con mis tonterías lo he continuado haciendo y…. – tomó sus manos – tú te has hecho mucho daño por mi culpa y…

- no quiero recordar esa etapa – dijo la joven mirando a la ex motociclista de manera muy triste – no quiero recordar eso – dijo abrazándola muy fuerte – por favor…

- Shizuru yo… - la joven se sintió muy triste – discúlpame, no era mi intención hacerte recordar aquellas cosas…tan tristes pero…me siento muy culpable

- no fue tu culpa…

- me prometes que nunca más lo harás?

- ya no tengo motivos para hacerme daño – explicó la peli castaña – no tengo más motivos que ser feliz a tu lado…porque…te amo y lo que ocurrió me hace inmensamente feliz – haciendo que la peli cobalto se sonrojara – por ti voy a luchar, y el primer paso es separarme… - la miró fijamente – sin embargo necesito que me aclares tú si de verdad quieres esto – dijo algo insegura

- claro que sí…

- no hay nada con Nao? – preguntó algo insegura

- no, no hay nada con ella – le sonrió para tranquilizarla – yo volví para arreglar las cosas y saber quién me hizo lo que me hizo, pero además volví por ti, volví para luchar por ti, por lo que sentimos y… - la joven estaba muy nerviosa y sobre todo sonrojada – quiero que…seamos felices tú y yo y… - su discurso fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta, alguien la tocaba.

- Shi…Shizuru…oneesama? – era la voz avergonzada de Nina

- qué…qué ocurre, Nina? – dijo Shizuru desde la puerta

- acabo de preparar la cena…vas a venir a comer? – preguntó

- No…voy a salir así que no cenaré aquí…

- está bien, Shizuru – sentenció la joven

- es un encanto – sonrió Shizuru para continuar abrazando a su amor

- lo es… - quedó mirando fijamente a Shizuru y se dio cuenta de algo, ella no era igual que antes. Transmitía una inseguridad enorme que tal vez ella notaba porque la conocía bien y podía ver más allá de la máscara, pero su enamorada estaba muerta de miedo. Natsuki suspiraba profundamente pues quería hacer algo para hacerla sentir bien, para que estuviera segura, y no sabía qué podía hacer, el romanticismo no era lo suyo pero se preguntaba ¿qué podía ser? – este…yo creo que me iré – _Bien Natsuki, ese es el espíritu – _Se maldecía la joven.

- Natsuki…cuándo…cuándo te veré de nuevo? – preguntó la joven abrazándola fuertemente, no se quería separar de ella

- Qué te parece si hablamos hoy cuando vuelvas de ver a Hiro? O si lo quieres puedes ir donde Mai…

- de verdad? Mai no se molestará? Quiero decir…podría ser inapropiado que yo fuera

- no! no te preocupes – le sonrió – creeme que ella estará feliz de saber que estamos juntas – al decir esto Shizuru la miró algo sonrojada

- este…estar juntas? Tú y yo? – sonrió Shizuru

- claro…o sea… - sonrió y bajó el rostro de manera torpe – no sirvo para esto, lo asumo pero…te amo y…quiero estar siempre a tu lado

- o sea que somos novias? – preguntó Shizuru emocionada

- Mmm…no lo sé, no soy de ponerle nombre a las cosas, eres el amor de mi vida y eso vale mucho más que cualquier nombre, no?

- te amo – dijo la joven e iba a besarla sin embargo la puerta se abrió abruptamente, era el padre de Shizuru el cual miraba la escena con recelo. Observó la habitación y se imaginó lo peor, quería matar a aquella chica peli cobalto pero no podía, pues era la felicidad de su hija, respiró mil veces, contó hasta cien en chino, en francés, en italiano, y en muchos idiomas más. Se puso a pensar en ecuaciones difíciles, en la teoría de la relatividad, en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, en los fanfic de Marie Horson, todo con tal de no pensar en que quería matar a la peli cobalto.

- Te…tengo que hablar contigo, Hija – dijo el hombre indignado

- claro papá – dijo ella separándose del abrazo, sin embargo manteniendo su mano entrelazada a la de Natsuki, acto que su padre claramente odió.

- Este…yo…yo ya me iba – dijo Natsuki algo preocupada mientras miraba al padre de la chica que amaba – con su permiso – dijo ella fingiendo demencia

- Claro, anoche me insultabas y ahora me tratas de usted!… - se expresó molesto

- No te enfades, mi amor…no te hace bien para la salud - dijo la madre de Shizuru entrando a la escena - yo la acompañaré hasta la salida, Kuga-san… - dijo esta amablemente

- gra…gracias - Natsuki quedó mirando a Shizuru. Claramente quería despedirse con un beso, sin embargo era imposible. Shizuru solo le sonrió tiernamente como aquella niña pequeña que sabe que será regañada pero no le importa. La mujer tomó su chaqueta y comenzó a caminar por las escaleras hacia la entrada, la madre de Shizuru únicamente mantenía esa sonrisa protocolar que nada bueno le hacía presagiar.

- está contenta, Kuga-san? – preguntó la joven. No sabía si lo decía de manera sincera o como si fuese un reproche.

- me alegra haber hablado de mejor manera con Shizuru – confesó la joven

- no haga sufrir a mi hija….Natsuki-san – dijo la mujer con una mirada algo triste – si la ama...ámela de verdad, se lo pido…mi único deseo es verla feliz…

- claro que sí – dijo esta y salió a la calle.

- ME NIEGO AL DIVORCIO! – gritó el padre mientras la joven estaba sentada mirándolo sin decir absolutamente nada, únicamente lo escuchaba – LO ÚNICO QUE FALTA! TENER UNA HIJA DIVORCIADA! – gritaba indignado – QUÉ PENSARÁ LA GENTE?! AH?! ESTO ES EL COLMO, SHIZURU…ES EL COLMO!

- qué puedo decir…no espero que lo comprendas – dijo la joven cerrando los ojos, intentaba respirar y controlarse, no quería discutir con su padre.

- SHIZURU FUJINO! NO TE EDUQUÉ PARA QUE TERMINARAS SIENDO…AMANTE DE ESA MOTOQUERA SIN ESTUDIOS! NO TE EDUQUÉ PARA QUE TERMINES DESAPROVECHANDO LA MEJOR OPORTUNIDAD DE TU VIDA! ESTAR CON UN KINYA! – el hombre no paraba de gritar y se tomaba la cabeza – Dios! Qué dira Hiro cuando se entere?! – se preguntaba indignado

- de hecho hoy hablaré con él…me invitó a cenar así que le llevaré los papeles del divorcio cuando hable con Reito-san, mi abogado personal

- tu qúe?! – gritó – no puede ser!

- por Dios! Los gritos se escuchan desde la sala…amor – decía la madre de la castaña algo molesta

- SE DIVORCIARÁ! SE QUEDARÁ CON ESA TREPADORA! NO PUEDO CREERLO! – gritó indignado – SHIZURU ME ABURRÍ! SIEMPRE TE CONSENTÍ EN TODO! PERO ESTO SE ACABÓ…SI QUIERES IRTE CON ESA…OLVIDATE DE TU FAMILIA… - la joven lo quedó mirando de pie a cabeza, se notaba tranquila, iba a hablar pero la madre interrumpió.

- si ese es el caso…entonces tú te olvidas que tienes esposa – sentenció la mujer mirando a su marido

- pe…pero – titubeaba el patriarca de los Fujino

- Mmm… - la joven lo miró – siempre…siempre he hecho todo lo que usted quiere, padre… - dijo ella

- Shizuru… - el padre la escuchaba

- siempre he sido la mejor en todo…y claro por ser la única hija siempre he sido la líder de la cual usted ha estado orgulloso… pero…lo cierto es que la amo – lo miró directamente a los ojos, ambas miradas rojas compenetraban – la amo papá y ahora que sé que es mutuo…no dejaré que nadie, ni siquiera el amor que le siento a su persona…me separe de ella ¿entiende?

- Hi…hija…

- hay que entenderla, mi amor… - tomó la mano de su esposo la mujer – tenemos que entenderla

- pe…pero Shizuru…quieres arruinar tu vida al lado de la mujer que te ha hecho sufrir? – preguntó ella

- Yo la amo papá…lo lamento – dijo la joven

- de acuerdo – dijo el hombre mirándola notoriamente molesta – pero cuando esa chica se arrepienta de esto…no quiero volver a verte llorar…entendido? – tras decir esto la joven salió de la habitación, suspiró e intentó tomar las cosas con mucha más calma, era necesario.

Una chica llegó hasta la casa donde vivía junto a su mejor amiga. Se preguntaba qué iba a pasar de ahora en adelante y sobre todo se preguntaba la reacción del legalmente marido de la chica que amaba ¿impediría el divorcio? ¿haría algo al respecto? ¿aceptaría la decisión de Shizuru? Eran dudas que le comenzaban a surgir lentamente.

- Llegué! – gritó Natsuki pero al ver que estaba su mejor amiga al lado de su otra mejor amiga comiendo felices de la vida, las quedó mirando con rostro de ¿de qué me perdí?

- Natsuki! Hola – dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – cómo estás?!

- aparentemente no tan bien como tú – dijo sonriéndole y procediendo a sentarse a la mesa junto a la dos

- aparentemente? – sonrió Mai – son las 8 de la noche y te fuiste hace casi 24 hrs… - se rió.

Natsuki agarró una de las cervezas que estaba tomando Mikoto y se la adueñó para continuar escuchando lo que las chicas decían.

- y cómo están? Ya se volvieron novias? – preguntó a lo que ambas le sonrieron y aparecieron corazones en el fondo – vaya que son melosas – dijo algo molesta

- y cuéntanos…cómo te fue? – preguntó Mai levantando una ceja – algo que nos quieras contar – la joven al decir esto se apuntó el cuello a lo que Natsuki la miró sin comprender

- no tienes nada en el cuello – dijo Natsuki mientras bebía de su cerveza

- no lo decía por mi – se rió junto a Mikoto. Natsuki se puso pálida y se tocó el cuello, evidentemente no sentía nada, sin embargo corría muy traumada al baño y lo notó, su piel estaba notablemente colorada. Natsuki volvió completamente roja y las miró completamente tímida.

- este… - miró la mesa como si fuese su única opción de focalización – les dije que me agrada mucho que estén juntas?

- y…qué ocurrió? – preguntó Mikoto

- Shizuru irá hoy a…hablar con Hiro por el divorcio

- qué?! – gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo – vaya si que eres de armas tomar – dijo Mikoto – la edad te volvió más decisiva! – sonrió orgullosa

- nunca creí que diría esto pero…¡Tienes agallas! – decía Mai

- ufff, si supieran como ocurrió todo… - dijo esta – no me lo creerían.. – sonrió – pero chicas, nada de esto al resto hasta que esté todo solucionado

- qué clase de chismosas crees que soy?! – dijo Mai indignada

- la peor de todas…recuerdas cuando dijiste que Shizuru estaba embarazada?! – dijo indignada

- no es mi culpa que ella no dijera a la brevedad que era un sueño – se cruzó de brazos

- que Shizuru qué? – preguntó Mikoto entre risas – eso si que es extraño – dijo la peli negra

El timbre sonó y todas se quedaron mirando

- esperas a alguien? – preguntó Mai a las demás

- creo que…es tú casa, Mai….eso deberíamos preguntarte nosotras a ti – dijo Mikoto entre risas

- olvídenlo – dijo la joven y abrió la puerta: Nao al servicio.

- Hola gatitas… - dijo la joven y saludó a Mai, para luego saludar a Mikoto y finalmente a su víctima: Natsuki Kuga.

- Hola Nao – le sonrió Natsuki - ¿cómo estás? – preguntó la joven al mismo tiempo que ella se sentaba en la silla de al lado.

- salí del trabajo y pasé a verlas, además Mikoto no daba señales de vida, así que supuse que estaba aquí ¿ya son novias? – preguntó a lo que las dos jóvenes se miraron con corazones y sonrieron – son muy melosas – dijo con desprecio

- lo mismo les dije, pero al parecer les agrada que les digamos eso – dijo Natsuki

- entre amargadas, se entienden – dijo Mikoto mirándolas con molestia mientras miraba a Mai quien fuese la emperatriz de su corazón. Nao saco una cerveza del refrigerador y continuó la conversación.

- qué haremos para el año nuevo? Solo faltan 4 días ¡Es la hora!

- no se me ocurre – dijo Mai – harán algo en tu casa, Mikoto? – preguntó la colorina

- tengo entendido que Reito hará una fiesta en su casa y… - las chicas continuaban hablando de la vida, de los preparativos del año nuevo, de lo felices que eran en ese momento y de lo plena que se sentían. Sin embargo las cosas en la casa Kinya Fujino las cosas no eran de lo mejor.

- No…no quieres beber vino? – preguntó el hombre mientras se servía una copa

- no, muchas gracias – dijo la joven de adusta manera – si vine no fue precisamente para beber…

- lo lamento – dijo él algo triste - pero vamos…dime lo qué tienes que decirme – bajo el rostro pues no era capaz de ver a su mujer a los ojos.

- vine… - la joven paró unos segundos – vine a pedirte el divorcio…Hiro – al decir esto el silencio se hizo presente mucho más que unos segundos. El hombre se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y le dio la espalda. La mujer se levantó en ese mismo momento. Esperaba cualquier cosa, incluso copas al aire, gritos, insultos, sin embargo el panorama era completamente distinto, el simplemente se fue hasta el sillón y se agarró fuertemente la cabeza, estaba callado, únicamente el sonido de los autos de afuera era lo que alimentaba el ambiente.

- Te demoraste poco en decidirlo – dijo el para mirarla. No era odio, no era rabia, era una especie de lástima, pero a si mismo. Se sonrió a si mismo – Shizuru…¿eso te hará feliz? – preguntó a lo que la joven lo miró muy triste, realmente odiaba hacerle daño, pero era mejor la verdad que una mentira.

- lo…lo lamento… - dijo ella con tristeza

- respóndeme! – dijo el mostrando rabia y agarrándola de los hombros – dime que esto te hará feliz… - sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, su rostro comenzaba a tiritar del nervio que le producía sentir el vacío del que se estaba llenando su corazón – dime que serás feliz al lado de Natsuki y yo te dejaré ser feliz…

- Hiro yo… - la joven se llenó de lágrimas. Le era muy dificil herirlo pues el siempre había estado a su lado.

**Flash Back**

Estaban dos universitarios caminando por un gran parque que estaba cerca de la universidad. Ambos siempre lo quedaban mirando mientras se dirigían a sus respectivas casas. Hace ya mucho tiempo que a Shizuru la dejaban salir sola, pues por mucho tiempo le habían restringido aquella libertad debido a que la joven no estaba bien de salud.

- Ves esa estrella? – preguntó el peli celeste sonriéndole

- sí….siempre la veo… - respondió ella

- siempre que la veo…se enoja conmigo… - la quedó mirando fijamente

- la estrella? – preguntó ella de manera incrédula

- así es…porque…siempre la hago sentir celosa…diciéndole que a tu lado…nunca podrá competir

- ara ara…Hiro-san es muy romántico – dijo la joven quien continuaba su camino, sin embargo él se sonrojaba fácilmente y temía acercarse mucho.

- Shi…Shizuru…. – él la atrajo a sus brazos y apretó fuertemente – te quiero mucho… - la joven se dio vuelta y le sonrió, besó su mejilla.

- yo a ti, Hiro-san…muchas gracias por todo…

- con tal de hacerte feliz…cualquier cosa – le sonrió

**Fin Flash Back**

- cuando me casé contigo – dijo él mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas – yo te prometí que… - miraba el piso, desviaba la mirada pues prácticamente no podía hablar debido al dolor – te prometí que siempre iba a velar por tu felicidad…y si…tu felicidad es al lado de otra persona…yo lo acepto…

- Hiro…

- yo te amo Shizuru… - el hombre lloraba de triste manera. Le acarició tiernamente el rostro y la joven comenzó a llorar – no llores…tienes que estar feliz

- yo no te quería hacer esto, Hiro – dijo la joven mientras comenzaba a llorar

- lo bello del amor…es que no importa cuánto yo haga por ti…tú siempre la amarás a ella…y sabes? – dijo él – yo…yo no te dejaré de amar – sonrió entre el llanto – pero si puedo hacer un último sacrificio por tu felicidad – El hombre tomó delicadamente la mano de la castaña y le quitó la argolla. Se quitó la suya y posteriormente las guardó en su bolsillo – eres libre…Shizuru…Shizuru Fujino… - le sonrió mientras las lágrimas no paraban de caer – ahora por favor sal de aquí…llévate todas tus cosas…se la mujer más feliz del mundo pero por sobre todo… - acarició por última vez su rostro – no…nunca dejes de sonreir – tras decir esto se dio vuelta y se quedó ahí hasta que por fin sintió como la puerta principal se cerraba. La joven se había ido. El apretó con mucha fuerza la mano en que tenía las argollas para tirarlas al ventanal con mucha rabia. SE fue hasta el balcón y en la baranda se puso a llorar, apretó la baranda con fuerza, con mucha fuerza mientras se llenaba de impotencia, de tristeza, de sentir como su mundo se había derrumbado, mas era necesario aceptarlo, él tenía que ser consecuente con lo que siempre había buscado: La felicidad de la mujer que amaba.


	14. Chapter 14

- No puedo creerlo! Simplemente no puedo creerlo! – gritó el hombre canoso mientras se agarraba la cabeza - Lo único que faltaba era que esto pasara – decía mientras se bebía un vaso de whisky.

- amor…debes entenderla… - tomó la mano del hombre – Shizuru siempre ha sido todo lo que quieres…

- lo sé - dijo el hombre mientras comenzaba a derramar lágrimas – ella…ella siempre ha sido mi orgullo…siempre ha sido mi todo lo que yo quise para ella…pero… - se agarró el rostro y volvió a beber whisky.

**Flash Back**

- Y así fue como la princesa se casó con el príncipe…y fueron felices para siempre - sonrió el hombre

- y fueron felices toda la vida? – preguntó la pequeña de 6 años

- toda la vida – le sonrió y besó la frente – y tú algún día lo serás junto a un hombre que yo personalmente escogeré…

- yo sé que papá hará el mejor trabajo – sonrió la pequeña y se tapó.

**Fin Flash Back**

- me niego…me niego a aceptarlo… - decía entre lágrimas – no soporto…no soporto que esa chica siga jugando con Shizuru

- pero es su decisión… - tomaba la mano de su esposo – yo tampoco sé si esa chica sea quien haga feliz a nuestra Shizuru…pero no podemos hacer algo al respecto…ya vimos todo lo que sufrió

- pero Hiro…él se dedicó a estar a su lado…a cuidarla siempre

**Flash Back**

- No es necesario que Hiro san me acompañe hasta la entrada de la casa – explicó la joven

- es que ya es tarde y quiero que tus padres se aseguren que llegaste sana y salva y que yo te cuidé…

- Shizuru! – dijo un hombre mientras salía de la casa. Tras mirar al chico lo analizó de pie a cabeza

- el es Hiro Kinya, padre…un compañero de universidad

- mucho gusto, Kenji Fujino – le extendió la mano para saludarlo

- es un placer señor…soy un gran admiración del labor que brinda la empresa Fujino

- sabes de economía? – preguntó el hombre algo sorprendido

- soy sobrino de Masao Kinya, de las empresas Kinya

- pero qué casualidad…hoy tuve una reunión con tu tío… - le sonrió – no gustas pasar a tomar un té? – preguntó

- me encantaría pero…no quiero molestar – sonrió algo tímido para posteriormente mirar a Shizuru quien se comenzaba a incomodar.

- puedes pasar, Hiro-san – sonrió la castaña

**Fin Flash Back**

- Shizuru… - suspiraba el hombre

**Flash Back**

- el es un muy buen muchacho para ti – le sonrió – imagínate! Unos nietos Kinya! Sería estupendo

- ya lo creo…papá – respondió la joven mientras pensaba en la chica que iba a ver todos los días al orfanato – Pero has pensado en lo que te dije… - dijo la joven algo triste – esa chica alegraría mucho la casa…

- bueno… - el hombre la miró incomoda – sabes que no está dentro de mis planes tener más herederos…y…

- pero ella es una chica muy linda – dijo muy triste – me gustaría que tuviera la misma oportunidad que tuve yo…le tienes cariño…ella a ti…¿por qué no?

- hija… - tomó la mano de su pupila – lo más importante para mi es tu futuro y yo…

- pero yo me casaré con Hiro-san – desvió su mirada – todo solucionado y tú adoptas a Nina

- de verdad te casarás con el? – preguntó esperanzado

- claro que sí…pero…prométeme que sí la adoptarás…

**Fin Flash Back**

- nunca lo vi de esa manera – explicó él – nunca lo vi como una condición para que ella se casara…

- todos lo vimos así, querido – explicó la madre

- yo no adopté a Nina para que Shizuru se casara…lo hice porque ella me lo pidió y ella es igual de hija mía que Shizuru…es solo que – se levantó – yo realmente pensé que era feliz al lado de Hiro…que lo veo como otro hijo…entiendes?

- pero no es así, amor! – dijo ella subiendo el tono – Shizuru toda la vida ha hecho lo que tú has querido, es hora de que ella decida

- pero se va a caer! Con esa desgraciada se caerá! – gritó indignado

- pues deja que se caiga! – gritó más fuerte la madre – los padres no podemos impedir que nuestros hijos no se caigan! Porque haciendo eso solo los dañamos! Si se caen aprenden!

- hay otras maneras de aprender! – la miró molesto – hay otras maneras

- hay otras maneras de aprender a caminar? De aprender a manejar una bicicleta? De aprender de la vida? No mi amor…y lo lamento pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo…

- Saldré esta noche – comenzó a caminar por la habitación – no me esperes…

- a dónde vas? – preguntó ella preocupada

- no lo sé…solo quiero salir… - dijo tomando su chaqueta y dirigiéndose a la salida triste, muy triste, pues se sentía egoísta, sentía que había hecho todo mal y no era lo suficientemente valiente como para dejar su orgullo atrás y pedirle disculpas a su hija, la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo.

- No puedo creerlo – decía una rubia alterada mientras bebía de su vaso de sake – qué se siente estar sin argolla? – preguntó la joven mirándola

- Mmm….complicado, sabes… - bebió de su vaso – ahora…bueno, tengo que hablar con Natsuki…

- o sea que has hecho de todo…menos hablar con ella? – la miró interrogante

- hablamos…pero no seriamente de qué seríamos ahora… -decía mientras bebía

- te vas de casa…bueno te echan tácitamente de donde tus padres…tú estás perdiendo muchas cosas en cambio ella nada! – dijo molesta

- Natsuki no tiene una vida de rosas…sabes lo que le ocurrió y… - siendo interrumpida por la rubia

- Mira esa delincuente es y será una delincuente! Yo no le creo nada, absolutamente nada! Si tanto te quiere tiene que luchar por ti ¿dónde está ahora? – preguntó indignada

- no lo sé…donde Mai supongo…

- aquí! Aquí debería estar! – se cruzó de brazos – o tú donde ella! Tienen que hablar… - se continuaba bebiendo su vaso

- es que no quiero verla…al menos no hoy…necesito relajarme…no quiero que me vea así…nerviosa

- ella tiene que darse cuenta que Shizuru no es perfecta

- no…lamentablemente no lo es… -dijo mientras se terminaba su sorbo.

En casa de Mai estaban tres chicas bebiendo mientras hablaban de la vida y celebraban que Mikoto y la dueña de la casa por fin estaban en paz.

- ya dejen de amarse que se ven demasiado bien – decía Nao mientras se reía. En un asiento estaba Nao, en otro Natsuki y Mikoto estaba sentada en las piernas de Mai mientras bebían.

- supéralo – decía Mikoto mientras continuaba bebiendo – búscate a una chica tú – tras decir esto Nao quedó mirando a Natsuki quien se sonrojó al sentir el acoso.

- Y…no has encontrado a alguien? – preguntó Natsuki mientras miraba su cerveza y miraba la hora, se preguntaba si Shizuru la llamaría, pues supuestamente había ido a hablar con Hiro.

- encontrar…sí…pero que se de cuenta…al parecer aún no – mientras la miraba y la joven peli cobalto se levantaba algo preocupada.

Se fue al baño, se miró al espejo un rato y recordó lo que había pasado con Shizuru, y al sentirlo se sonrojaba sola, se ponía nerviosa y se preocupaba de saber cómo estaba la castaña. Abrió la puerta rápidamente tras escuchar un grito de Mai.

- qué ocurrió chicas? – preguntó traumada – pasó algo? – miró la escena

- Mikoto! – gritó Mai molesta mientras veía como su celular estaba lleno de cerveza – quedó arruinado

- perdón! – dijo mientras reía – puedes estar segura que fue sin querer – besó sus labios

- tendré que llevarlo a arreglar – decía mientras intentaba secarlo y la miraba con recelo

- iré personalmente a hacer ese trámite – dijo la joven y volvió a besarla – vamos…no te enojes…no lo hagas…bueno? – hizo un puchero y enseguida la colorina le devolvió el beso.

- no puedo enojarme contigo! Maldición! – le sonrió y devolvió el beso.

- no, no puedes – volvió a besarla

- sí que hay amor ahí – decía Nao mientras miraba a Natsuki – me acompañas a fumar al balcón?

- claro – respondió ella y ambas fueron al balcón a conversar.

- cómo van las cosas? – preguntó la peli roja sonriéndole algo ebria mientras prendía su cigarro

- bien… - respondió – las cosas han estado mejor…

- has visto a Fujino? – preguntó algo despectiva

- emm…sí – respondió – la he visto…

- estás perdiendo el tiempo con ella…¡Nunca se separará! Además… - siendo interrumpida

- mira Nao…a mi critícame lo que quieras…pero no te metas con ella…

- como la defiendes! – expresó molesta mientras continuaba fumando – no tiene gracia – mas calló cuando vio la cara de demonio que puso la peli cobalto – ok! No digo más de ella…¡es intocable al parecer!

Dos hombres estaban hablando de la vida. Uno estaba con tres copas de whisky mientras otro bebía un café y miraba la taza algo triste.

- no puedo creerlo, Hiro…realmente cuando lo supe me quería morir – explicaba el hombre

- este… - estaba notoriamente quebrado – qué puedo decirle… - suspiró profundamente, pues le costaba respirar – es su decisión y debo aceptarla…

- Shizuru no sabe lo que se está perdiendo – decía el hombre

- si lo sabe – sonrió Hiro muy triste – y se está yendo con alguien que realmente la quiere – suspiró – como está Shizuma?

- se quedó en casa junto a Nina…al parecer ella está de acuerdo con la decisión…

- me imagino – sonrió de manera melancólica – las madres siempre saben lo que realmente quieren sus hijas…yo siempre le agradé…pero ella sabía perfectamente que no era lo que realmente necesitaba Shizuru

- esa chica la hará sufrir – bebió de manera frustrada su whisky – me carga saber eso! Esa desgraciada la hará llorar! Tú sabes cómo estaba cuando desapareció esa maldita!

- pero Natsuki tuvo que tener sus razones – decía el hombre mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro

- qué razones?! Estoy segura que se fue a vivir la vida…¿su cara de maleante no la has visto? Es una hija de puta! Eso es… - decía mientras su celular comenzaba a sonar – no conozco el número.. – dijo

- mmm…puede ser importante – dijo mientras continuaba bebiendo su café

- Diga? – contestó Kenji

- hablamos con Kenji Fujino? – preguntó una voz de hombre

- así es, el habla…con quién hablo yo? – preguntó algo preocupado

- habla el jefe de policía de la sección 4 de Fukka, su residencia ubicada en Matsumoto con Konayuki ha sido incendiada a eso de las 22:00 hrs

- qué?! – gritó el hombre histérico – mi…mi mujer…mi…mi hija…ellas…dígamelo! –gritó desesperado

- estamos en la clínica del sector sur de Fukka, Shizuma Fujino y Nina Fujino están internadas, Shizuma Fujino se encuentra en estado de gravedad con el asma y complicaciones en el actuar de bomberos, de los 15 sirvientes solo uno presenta gravedad de nombre Tadao Suzumiya – explicaba el policía

- Tadao…mierda… - dijo histérico – enseguida voy! Enseguida voy! – gritó y procedió a cortar – Shi…Shizuma… - dijo mientras su voz comenzaba a tiritar

- qué ocurre Kenji? – preguntó el hombre alarmado al notar el accionar histérico de su suegro

- Incendiaron la casa… - se tomó el rostro – alguien…alguien…alguien incendió la casa! – gritó y se levantó

- páseme las llaves del auto! Yo manejaré – dijo nervioso mientras llevaba a su suegro – no está en condiciones de manejar – y ahora llame a Shizuru!

Ya en la clínica se encontraban ya todos reunidos. Por una parte estaba Kenji quien ya había entrado para ver a su mujer debido a las explicaciones que había dado Hiro para que lo dejaran. Por otra parte estaba Shizuru junto a Haruka y Hiro, quien intentaba calmar a la castaña.

- todo estará bien, Shizuru – le tomaba las manos e intentaba relajar

- es que no lo entiendo! Cómo pudo hacer eso…capear la seguridad…no lo entiendo – decía mientras se agarraba la cabeza – nunca debí salir de la casa!

- tranquila mi… - se auto censuró para continuar – Shizuru tienes que estar tranquila, nada sacas poniéndote así…Nina y tu madre están en las mejores manos

- pero Tadao…él está muy grave – se ponía triste – vivió en la casa desde que nací…no puedo dejar que le pase algo… - comenzaba a llorar

- Bubuzuke…tranquila – decía Haruka – emm… - tomó del brazo a Shizuru – si me permites…Hiro-san

- claro.. – dijo el hombre – iré por un café…Shizuru te traeré un té – dijo mientras se iba

- Es incómodo esto! Él no debería estar aquí - decía la rubia

- pero trajo a papá…es mi esposo legalmente…hace menos de 3 horas le dije que no quería estar con él…entiendes? – dijo histérica – tranquilízate Shizuru – respiró profundamente

- todo estará bien – dijo la rubia

- llamaré a Natsuki – dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas

- tiene celular esa delincuente? – preguntó dudosa

- no…pero Mai sí – respondió mientras de manera nerviosa comenzaba a marcar pero no había caso, no respondía el celular pues lamentablemente Mikoto lo había tirado a la cerveza – no…no contesta - respondió triste

- Maldición! – dijo indignada – y para colmo de todo no está cuando se le necesita – dijo comenzando a sentir el cólera – llamaré a Reito-san para que venga

- bueno… - respondió Shizuru mientras cerraba los ojos y se agarraba la cabeza, se tapaba los ojos y comenzaba a llorar. De pronto sintió un brazo recorrer su espalda.

- Eres fuerte…y superarás esto – dijo seriamente Hiro

- muchas gracias…Hiro – respondió la joven

En la casa de Mai continuaban las jóvenes conversando y riéndose mientras hablaban del futuro de las dos nuevas casi novias.

- Y el matrimonio cuando? – preguntaba Nao

- probablemente seremos las super damas de honor – decía Natsuki riendo

- Tengo que usar vestido? – preguntó Mikoto mientras su celular comenzaba a sonar – momento, suena esta cosa

- no contestes! – respondió Nao

- es Aniu…debe ser importante… - contestó – Aniu! –gritó algo ebria – cuéntamelo todo!

- Quemaron la casa de Shizuru…su madre y su hermana están hospitalizadas…¡Necesito a Natsuki a la brevedad en la Clínica de Misato!

- qué?! – se levantó de las piernas de su amante y se puso pálida – mierda…mierda…¡Vamos enseguida! ¿pero están bien? – todas las jóvenes comenzaron a mirar preocupadas

- no tengo idea…voy para allá…pero Shizuru está muy mal… - respondió – por favor ¡Mikoto! Ven pronto…por favor… - le hizo acatar y cortó.

- qué…qué ocurrió Mikoto? – preguntó preocupada Mai

- este… - la joven se puso nerviosa y quedó mirando a Natsuki – ufff… - suspiró muy tensa – Natsuki…

- qué…qué pasó?

- este… - se levantó – debemos ir a la clínica…se quemó la casa de Shizuru

- qué?! – gritó y se levantó junto con las demás chicas – ella...ella

- tranquilízate! – dijo levantando su mano – ella está bien, pero su hermana y su madre están en el hospital…debemos ir – decía mientras comenzaban a caminar hasta la puerta, sin embargo Natsuki comenzaba a abrir la puerta

- mierda! – decía la joven histérica

- iremos en mi auto! Tranquila! – decía Mikoto

- en auto?! – dijo Mai – iremos en taxi, en ese estado no puedes manejar…además

- a la mierda el taxi! Iremos en el auto – decía Nao quien tomaba la mano de Natsuki y comenzaban a bajar para llegar rápido al estacionamiento de autos.

Para la peli cobalto era el momento más estresante de su vida. Mikoto iba lo más rápido posible para llegar de manera expedita al lugar, sin embargo con el tráfico no podía hacer más. Natsuki no podía llamar a Shizuru pues no tenía su número y discutía con Mai por no saberse de memoria el número. Nao la miraba algo molesta pues no entendía por qué razón tenía que estar tan preocupada si le había ocurrido a los familiares, no a ella.

Corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar al lugar, sin embargo al encontrarse con aquellas personas el rostro de Natsuki se desfiguró.

**_Expectativa:_**_ Estar en el momento justo y necesario en el que la mujer que amas está en peligro. Abrazarla y sonreírle segura diciéndole "todo estará bien"._

**_Realidad: _**_Ver como su ex esposo está abrazándola y ella llora en sus brazos, sintiéndose protegida ante tal tacto._

**POV Natsuki**

_Y ahí estaba la mujer con la que había hecho el amor en la tarde…¡Abrazando a ese imbécil! Lloraba y eso me hacía sentir mal. Comencé a caminar lentamente mientras notaba como el padre de Shizuru y Haruka me miraban con una mezcla de odio y reproche. ¡Claro! Era obvio si ella se estaba separando por mi y resulta que el hombre rechazado era quien estaba haciendo el maldito trabajo que debí haber estado haciendo yo. ¡para colmo de todo! Un rostro de "Estuve bebiendo toda la tarde". No me podía sacar ese olor y bueno…¡Ya era! Hiro me miró molesto, se separó de ella y comenzó a caminar hacia mi susurrando algo que solo yo escuché: "si te queda grande el puesto, ni siquiera lo intentes". _

**Fin POV Natsuki**

Y continuó su camino mientras Shizuru se daba vuelta para mirarme, estaba triste y sus lágrimas aún caían por sus mejillas

- gracias por venir – dijo Shizuru mirándola notoriamente preocupada mientras secaba sus lágrimas

- está bien tu mamá y Nina? – preguntó mientras dejaba la distancia de lado y la abrazaba, provocando la tensión en la gran mayoría de los presentes. En ese momento Hiro le dijo algo al padre de Shizuru y salió del pasillo, no le gustaba la idea de sentir que estaba haciendo mal tercio. Haruka se puso a hablar con Mai mientras que Reito reprendía a su hermana menor.

- está un poco más débil mi madre, mi hermana está en observaciones – dijo muy triste – pero quien me tiene preocupada es Tadao… - respondió muy triste

- Tadao es…? – preguntó incómoda al no tener idea de quién estaba hablando

- es amo de llaves…es uno de los empleados más fieles de mi madre…es parte de la familia y está muy grave – dijo con tristeza mirando piso. No era la Shizuru de siempre, era una mujer frágil y completamente destruida.

- lo lamento mucho – respondió Natsuki quien tomó la mano de Shizuru – disculpa por no estar cuando debía…de hecho estaba esperando que me llamaras…pero el celular de Mai se echó a perder….

- no te preocupes, Natsuki – dijo la joven mientras se abrazaba a si mismo – yo te entiendo

- es que debería haber estado a tu lado…para apoyarte y…

- ya estás aquí – la quedó mirando – ya llegaste…ahora por favor…no te muevas de mi lado – respondió triste mientras volvía a abrazar a la joven y se ponía a llorar.

- tranquila…todo estará bien – respondió la joven mientras acariciaba su espalda

- es que todo fue mi culpa – decía Shizuru triste – si hubiese estado yo podría haber prevenido algo…no lo sé…haber hecho algo ¡pero nada! Soy la hermana mayor…tenía que estar ahí… - comenzaba a sollozar.

- te traeré un té…¿te parece? – le sonrió

- bu…bueno -respondió la joven mientras se sentaba y Haruka se volvía a acercar. El padre únicamente miraba la escena a lo lejos, ni siquiera se había acercado a su hija, la cual no podía mirarla a los ojos, no quería volver a tocar el tema que le molestaba, así que prefería simplemente evitarla.

En la cafetería estaba Hiro, por lo que la joven se acercó a él algo molesta y apoyó su mano en la mesa.

- entiendo que te sientas molesto…pero no hay necesidad de ofender – dijo la joven mirándolo fijamente mientras el con mucho elegancia se bebía su trigésimo cuarto café.

- Natsuki yo no tengo nada en tu contra – se levantó y la quedó mirando denotando tranquilidad.

- pero es que Shizuru… - siendo interrumpida por él

- mira lo que ocurra entre Shizuru y tú es tu problema claramente…pero cuando la afecta a ella negativamente se vuelve mi problema porque juré al cielo que la cuidaría hasta el último de mis días…. – su rostro se volvió molesto

- estás mal de la cabeza! – dijo la joven poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos y mostrando una pose altanera

- te lo advierto, Natsuki…te observaré y si veo una sola lágrima en los ojos de Shizuru por tu culpa me olvidaré que eres mujer y… - siendo interrumpida

- no peleo con nenitos de 5 años, imbécil! – y diciendo esto fue por un té para la castaña. Ese hombre le había colmado la paciencia.

La joven volvió y estuvo mucho rato cuidando de Shizuru, le hacia cariño y procuraba que se tranquilizara un poco, cosa que lograba con un poco de esfuerzo. Al pasar las horas la castaña le pidió que por favor se fuera y descansara, cosa que de muy mala gana aceptó la peli cobalto, no sin antes pedirle a Haruka que llevara a Shizuru con ella para descansar. Haruka aceptó enseguida pues notaba lo cansada que estaba la ex presidenta estudiantil.

Ya afuera de la clínica Natsuki abrazó fuertemente a Shizuru y besó sus labios de manera tierna.

- vendrás mañana? – preguntó Shizuru

- claro que sí – le sonrió – mañana hablamos…y bueno…hoy procura descansar – dijo la joven

- lo haré – la besó nuevamente – te extrañaré, Natsuki

- yo también – le sonrió y acarició su mejilla

- estarás siempre a mi lado? Promesa? – preguntó algo preocupada

- promesa…sino dejo de llamarme Natsuki Kuga - y besó la frente de la castaña para posteriormente irse.

La peli cobalto se subió al auto de la peli negra para emprender camino a la casa de Mai. Todas iban muy cansadas pues era muy tarde. Cuando por fin llegaron todas entraron a casa, sin embargo la colorina notó una carta al lado del sillón, al parecer la habían tirado desde la rendija de la puerta "Para Natsuki" decía. La peli cobalto le pidió un cigarro a Nao para intentar pasar la tensión.

- es para ti – dijo la joven y se la entregó. Natsuki se fue hasta el balcón para leerla cuando de pronto y al comenzar a leer su rostro fue cambiando de expresión. Fumaba histérica mientras la leía y no se dio cuenta cuando ya se estaba quemando los dedos.

_"Si creíste que nos habíamos olvidado de ti, pues estás equivocada, estamos más cerca que nunca. ¿Incendio? ¿Casualidad? Seguimos cada uno de tus pasos y hasta sabemos lo bien que lo pasaste en la tarde. Si fuera un poco más inteligente me alejaría de la ex presidenta estudiantil si no quieres que corra la misma suerte que su madre y su hermana. No te dejaremos ser feliz, Kuga Natsuki"_

- Natsuki ya las chicas se fueron…me preguntaba si… - pero el rostro de su mejor amiga mostraba total shock – Natsuki qué ocurre? – preguntó al notar que su amiga tiraba la carta comenzaba a tiritar y la abrazaba – Natsuki qué pasa?! – preguntó Mai con mucha preocupación.

- Por…por qué? – la miró mientras comenzaba a llorar – por qué?! – se aferraba con más fuerza y comenzaba a llorar de manera desconsolada mientras pensaba en que todo había sido por su culpa, en que todo lo había provocado su llegaba a Fukka. ¿Decirle adiós al amor de su vida? ¡La vida no podía ser así de injusta!


	15. Chapter 15

**POV Natsuki**

_¿Qué puedo decir? Esta ha sido la peor noche de toda mi vida, y lo peor es que aún no se acaba. He fumado más cigarros que una mujer en el funeral de su padre. He bebido más que un metalero en evento de su clase. He llorado más que una magdalena en el peor de sus días. He estado pensando en todas las cosas que viví con Shizuru…¿qué tantas cosas fueron? Muy pocas. Únicamente hicimos el amor en casa de sus padres y eso me bastó para sentir que era la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo, para querer vivir todos los días de esa manera: Iguales. Me bastó solo besarla para saber que no existirían labios más perfectos, más suaves que esos. Me bastó solo chupar su cuello, sus labios, su cuerpo entero para saber que podía pasar toda la vida de esa manera y que estar sin ella únicamente significaba que iba a tener un vacío existencial toda la vida. _

_Shizuru…¿cómo definirla? Completamente hermosa, completamente insegura de sí misma, sin embargo su manera de ser, ese personaje que le crees te hace pensar que tiene todo completamente claro y no es así, porque de hecho me preguntó tantas veces si era esto lo que quería ¡Y claro que lo quería! Lo que más quería era estar a su lado, hacerla feliz y juntas formar una familia….¡Una gran familia! ¿cómo puedo de un día para otro explicarle que todo lo que teníamos planeado ya no puede ser? Creo que ha sido lo más dificil que me ha tocado vivir. _

_Cuando falleció mi madre pensé que iba a vivir toda la vida con ese dolor ¿Saben? No me equivoqué, porque definitivamente perder a tu madre es uno de esos dolores que viven contigo eternamente…que te hacen preguntarte todos los días de la vida ¿por qué ella? No es que yo quisiera que otra chica sufriera la perdida de la muerte de su madre ¡Claro que no! pero es que es triste que la mujer que más amabas en tu vida se fuese de esa manera siendo yo tan joven. Si mi madre me viera ahora probablemente no estaría orgullosa de mi, de darse cuenta que soy una cobarde pero ¿qué otra mierda puedo hacer? No puedo continuar exponiendo la vida de los seres queridos de Shizuru, no puedo dejar tampoco que a ella le pueda ocurrir algo, porque si fuese así yo me moriría…y definitivamente prefiero vivir con el dolor de no estar a su lado que vivir en una vida donde ella no está ¡Ese es el punto! La amo demasiado y prefiero sacrificar mi amor hacia ella, porque ella tiene personas que realmente la aman, que realmente la quieren….puede vivir con eso…y de no perdonármelo…con mayor tranquilidad puedo decir ¡Ella estará a salvo! Pues lamento decírtelo amada mía pero estar a mi lado es como tocar ácido…Maldita sea mi maldición de no poder tenerte a mi lado ¡Shizuru! ¡Cuánto te amo, Shizuru!_

**Fin POV Natsuki**

Ya era de día cuando una chica de cabellos café corrió de manera desesperada por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba la chica que quería.

- Nina.. – decía mientras le tomaba la mano y se ponía triste, se ponía a llorar con mucho miedo – por favor tienes que ponerte bien…

Lloraba de manera desconsolada. La joven tenía un tubo de oxígeno. Los ojos cerrados pero emanaba una calma que tranquilizaba a Arika, que sentía que por más que el mundo se fuese a acabar, tenía la esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran y por fin pudiesen estar juntas.

- te juro que cuando abras los ojos dejaré de ser tan tonta…te juro que cuando vuelvas a abrir los ojos yo dejaré de ser una tonta en matemáticas y pondré atención…y cada clase que me des la aprovecharé al máximo – decía mientras la tomaba fuertemente de la mano – por dios te lo juro…te lo juro…Nina-chan – decía entre llanto.

Afuera, en los pasillos se encontraba un hombre hablando con unos médicos de manera muy preocupada, para posteriormente dirigirse hacia Shizuru quien se bebía un té.

- Shizuru - dijo Hiro de manera bastante calmada – podemos hablar? – preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado

- Claro, Hiro-san – dijo la castaña

- hablé con el médico y me dijo que no había problemas de que llamara a mis primos de Inglaterra, sabes que ellos son especialistas en estos casos y me gustaría que revisaran a tu madre y tu hermana…pero claro, que necesito tu aprobación primero – dijo él

- este…Hiro yo… - la joven lo quedó mirando casi sin poder articular alguna frase – de verdad no consigo palabras para agradecértelo – le sonrió

- por ti haría cualquier cosa, eso ya lo sabes – tomó sus manos – este…respecto a Tadao…no hay buenas noticias – dijo algo triste

- qué…qué pasó con él? – preguntó preocupada

- creo que está más grave de lo que pensábamos…

- no puede ser…Tadao-san… - respondió con mucha tristeza

- sin embargo haré todo lo posible para que cambie su…su diagnóstico…ahora si me lo permites debo ir a hablar con tu padre para avisarle… - le sonrió y besó su frente

- muchas gracias…Hiro-san – le sonrió tiernamente

- no me tienes que dar las gracias, por ti haría cualquier cosa – le sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento para dirigirse a la oficina donde se encontraba su ex suegro.

- Señor…ya hicimos lo que nos pidió – explicó una mujer – sin embargo tengo que hacerle entender que no será tan fácil como lo planificó…

- conozco perfectamente a esa mujer…se alejará – sonrió mientras miraba el techo del gran salón – hay que hacer pequeños sacrificios pero todos esos valen la pena…. – le sonrió – es hora de decirle adiós a Natsuki Kuga…de manera lenta y tierna…¡Sin shizuru esa mujer es nadie! – sonrió con una maldad en sus ojos – es hora de decirle adiós a esa hija de la gran puta!

En la casa de la colorina se encontraba Natsuki mirando el techo completamente triste mientras escuchaba a Mai hablarle sobre cosas domésticas, sobre el almuerzo y lo contenta que estaba de saber que con Mikoto las cosas estaban mejor.

- Te estoy hablando Natsuki…qué ocurre? – preguntó

- Que qué ocurre? – le sonrió con tristeza – tengo que ir y cortar con Shizuru…pero aún te preguntas qué ocurre?

- no tienes que hacerlo – la quedó mirando fijamente – no puedes darle en el gusto al imbécil que esté haciendo esto…además no sabes si fue la misma persona que te hizo esta 5 años…

- pero Mai! Ya vimos que mandó a incendiar la casa de Shizuru ¿qué otras pruebas quieres? Independientemente hayan sido las mismas personas o no! no puedo dejar que Shizuru corra algún tipo de riesgo ¿entiendes? – se agarró la cabeza – no puedo creerlo…¿qué mierda puedo hacer?

- decirle la verdad a Shizuru – tomó el hombro de la joven – hazme caso por una sola vez en tu vida…

- no puedo – respondió Natsuki mientras se levantaba del sillón – no puedo hacer esa imprudencia, debo ir a hablar con ella aunque eso me signifique perderla para siempre

- estás cometiendo el peor error de tu vida – dijo colorina

- pues que así sea – dijo a lo que el timbre sonó

- puedes abrir, por favor? Debe ser Nao que me dijo que vendría – la joven al abrir la puerta vio una cabeza para nada peli roja, es más, era rubia y de sexo masculino. Cuando se encontró con Tate supuso que las cosas no andarían para nada bien ese día ¡Definitivamente no iba a ser un buen día! – Quién es Natsuki? - preguntó Mai a lo que vio a la puerta y se encontró con su ex novio y sintió una especie de sudor frío correr por su espalda.

- Mai.. – dijo el joven con un ramo de flores en sus manos.

**POV Mai**

_Bueno qué puedo decir al respecto, no me esperaba esta visita. Por una parte estaba Natsuki con rostro de zombie mirándome sin saber que hacer, hasta que luego de como dos minutos atinó a "ir a dar una vuelta" y Tate me miraba con cara de perrito arrepentido. Eran "no me olvides" mis flores favoritas, sin embargo yo no las quería recibir pues iba a comenzar una estúpida discusión como las de siempre. Él se sentó en la mesa mientras yo estaba cocinando, se puso hablarme de que dentro de poco tiempo se iría fuera del país por una beca internacional que le habían dado y eso me alegró bastante pues era uno de sus sueños. Me preguntó por mi y finalmente llegó el tema más complicado de todos ¿Así que con Mikoto han reanudado su amistad? Claramente no era una amistad la que ahora teníamos pero ¿estaba bien contarle a mi ex novio que ahora tenía una suerte de novia que había sido mi mejor amiga los últimos 6 años? Definitivamente eso no tenía ni pies ni cabezas, pero el insistía en preguntar así que bueno…si el quería saber lo que realmente pasaba, yo no le iba a mentir._

**Fin POV Mai**

- pues con Mikoto arreglamos los males entendidos y bueno… - desvió su mirada – hemos…hemos comenzado algo – explicó ella, esperando que los platos se rompieran, esperando gritos, que las flores le cayeran por la cabeza sin embargo el solo hizo una mueca de molestia y calló, respiró un par de veces y posteriormente respondió.

- Eso es bueno…- le sonrió con cierta angustia – yo…yo de verdad espero que te resulte – le sonrió – yo sé que…yo nunca te di lo que tu debías tener…no fui el mejor novio del mundo…y me costó mucho comprender que…¡Soy un imbécil! – sonrió con tristeza mientras se levantaba – bueno no te molesto más

- no me estás molestando Tate – dijo la joven que apagó la cocina para posteriormente acercarse – pero es que debes asumir que nosotros estábamos mal…Tate…¿cuántas veces hablábamos de algo que no fueran tus competencias?

- pero…pero Mai yo – siendo interrumpido

- por favor déjame terminar – explicó ella – cuántas veces fueron las que te pedí que por favor estuvieras a mi lado cuando te necesitaba…cuántas veces? Yo realmente te quiero, te tengo mucho cariño pero tú me trataste pésimo…¡Yo no te fui infiel! Nunca lo hubiese hecho por dos cosas...porque nunca hubiese sido mi intención engañarte y por el cariño que le tenía a Mikoto nunca hubiese dejado que ella fuese la otra ¿entiendes?

- Lo sé… - dijo el mirando con tristeza el mantel de la mesa – pero duele…Dime que soy un machista y retrograda…pero me duele que me cambies por una mujer ¡por una niña! Porque Mikoto es una niña…

- pero esa niña es quien yo quiero – respondió Mai – y lamento ser tan clara contigo, sé que no es algo lindo…algo bueno pero…es la verdad…

- pero Takumi…

- Si Takumi realmente me quiere el me va a entender…como yo siempre lo he entendido a él…y no espero que tú lo hagas Tate…si me quieres odiar, sentir rechazo, estar molesto o cualquier cosa que se te ocurra por la cabeza puedo entenderlo…¡De verdad! Pero por favor no continuemos esta conversación que definitivamente no nos llevaría a nada bueno…porque tampoco tú estas enamorado de mi…simplemente me extrañas y… - siendo interrumpida

- tú – se levantó – puedes decirme lo que sea, Mai…que fui un imbécil, que fui un tarado ¡Un retrograda! Pero yo nunca te fui infiel, yo nunca te falté el respeto y nunca lo haría porque realmente te amo… - la miró fijamente a los ojos – y nunca dejaré de hacerlo porque lo que siento por ti.. – paró en seco al ver como una mujer de pelo negro estaba apoyada en la puerta mirándolo con odio

- Mi…Mikoto - dijo Mai al ver a la joven parada en el marco de la puerta

- interrumpo…parece – dijo la joven mirando con odio a Tate

- sí, de hecho justamente eso haces – dijo el rubio mirándola con molestia

- por favor paren… - dijo Mai

- esta bien – respondió Tate y procedió a levantarse de su silla – y por favor no olvides lo que te dije, Mai – respondió para mirar a la peli negra que estaba en medio de la puerta – podrías…correrte? – preguntó

- eso quisieras – dijo la joven dándole espacio para salir por la puerta. Cuando la puerta por fin se cerró la joven se sentó en el sofá indignada y se puso a mirar con molestia a Mai – no tenía idea que yo era la de los fines de semana y él el oficial…

- disculpa? – dijo la joven molesta

- claro…un día con él…otro día conmigo…eso estoy diciendo

- estábamos hablando… - explicó la colorina

- y tenía que traerte flores? – preguntó molesta

- sabes Mikoto? Tengo suficientes problemas con Natsuki como para ponerme a discutir sobre tus celos respecto a mi ex novio, entendido? Así que te INVITO a retirarte del departamento… - dijo mientras miraba a la joven molesta

- disculpa? – dijo Mikoto quien se comenzaba a acercar – ahora no me involucras en tus problemas?

- son problemas de Natsuki! No tengo por qué hacerlo…ahora por favor ándate! – dijo molesta

- pues si quieres me voy – sonrió recogiendo sus cosas – al parecer yo solo sobro en tu vida

- no sobras! Pero no tienes idea de las cosas a veces

- porque soy una niña?! – dijo indignada

- no! no eres una niña! Si fueses una niña no me habría fijado en ti pero por favor sal de mi vista! – gritó completamente fuera de sus cabales. La peli negra se fue completamente indignada, subió al auto y terminó por irse, mientras que la colorina se tiró al piso y se puso a llorar como una niña pequeña. El mensaje que había leído de la peli cobalto la tenía histérica pero no podía hablarlo con nadie pues podía ser peligroso ¿por qué la vida era así con su mejor amiga? Tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo de que algo le fuese a pasar, por lo que prefería no demostrar su tristeza, sin embargo no era capaz de aguantar tanto llanto ella sola. Se abrazó a las rodillas para pedirle a su madre, se encontrara donde se encontrara que por favor la ayudara, que por favor le diera la fuerza para ayudar a su amiga y que ésta por fin tuviese la bendición de ser feliz como realmente lo merecía.

- y no te ha llamado? – preguntó Haruka muy molesta

- no…se supone que vendrá pero no sé a qué hora…de todos modos sabe que estaré todo el día aquí así que… - siendo interrumpida por su mejor amiga

- no puedo creerlo – respondió la rubia – o sea aparte de no comprender el dificil momento que estás viviendo no es capaz de estar al menos como apoyo moral…¡Desgraciada! ¿pero qué más esperar de una criminal como ella?

- Haruka! Por favor no me pongas más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy ¿quieres?

- disculpa, es que realmente esa mujer nunca me ha traído buena espina…aunque debo admitir que ayer fue valiente cuando se enfrentó a todos, incluyendo a Hiro que la miraba con odio…

- Hiro se ha portado muy bien conmigo – dijo Shizuru – realmente estoy muy agradecida de él

- y deberías estarlo, es mucho más eficiente que Natsuki, es una lástima que no lo ames – respondió mientras se apoyaba en sus manos - has tenido novedades de Nina?

- está estable…hoy vino Arika a verla, estaba muy triste por lo que tuve que consolarla un rato pues no paraba de llorar…ya sabes…esas cosas que pasan que son muy tristes – dijo mientras miraba el piso – crees que si a mi me pasara algo así Natsuki estaría así de preocupada por mi… - respondió mirándola a los ojos

- bueno…sabes que no conozco a la delincuente

- es que siento lejana a Natsuki -respondió con tristeza – siento que…realmente no me ama como yo la amo…y eso es triste – dijo mientras bebía de su té – pero es algo que yo siempre he sabido…es solo que lamentablemente siempre logra confundirme – explicó

- esperemos que pase lo mejor… - le sonrió –tienes que estar tranquila…Bubuzuke…

- Wow…no puedo creerlo – decía la peli roja sentada en la cama de su amiga – eso te dijo?

- así es – respondió con tristeza – y era un ramo de flores muy grande el que le había llevado ¿puedes creerlo?

- olvida el ramo! Pero no puedo creer que Tate tuviera ese coraje – respondió la chica araña

- disculpa pero de parte de quien estás? – la miró con odio

- de ninguna…claramente… - luego lo meditó – quiero decir, claramente de tu parte…pero debes pensar algo… - explicó – ellos estuvieron juntos muchos años…entonces es obvio que para Mai las cosas no son tan fáciles – la miró

- no, claro si para mi todo es muy fácil

- pero es que Mikoto! Piensa lo siguiente! Ellos estaban comprometidos ¿ sabes cuánto desgaste emocional significa eso? Conocer a los padres, conocer la familia, costumbres, miles de cosas que no se olvidan de un día para otro…y sabes que Mai es una persona muy sentimental, para ella tampoco debe ser fácil ver a Tate sufrir, por muy bestia que haya sido con ella ¿entiendes? Además es muy dificil porque inevitablemente en algún momento hará sufrir a alguna persona…o a ti o a él…

- crees que ella realmente me quiere? – preguntó con mucha tristeza, con una gran frustración en sus ojos que no podía apagar

- ella te ama, Mikoto…nunca lo olvides – tomó la mano de su mejor amiga y le sonrió – ella te ama como probablemente tú misma no tienes idea…pero debes darle tiempo…debes darle un espacio para que ella sea capaz de digerir todo lo que está ocurriendo entre ustedes…para ti es fácil, todo el mundo ya sabe que eres lesbiana ¿pero para ella? Primeramente tiene que contarle a su padre que es lesbiana, a su hermano, a sus amistades, a todos….te has puesto a pensar lo que diran muchas personas? Que está contigo por el dinero de tu familia, cuántas personas además diran que es una cualquiera porque cambió un novio y se fue con su mejor amiga, o que de paso anda contigo y con él… - explicaba

- y qué mierda importa lo que la gente piense?! – dijo indignada – cuál es el problema?

- que a Mai le gusta hacer las cosas bien…simplemente eso…por eso mismo te digo…¡Debes darle su tiempo! Como tu amiga que soy, que realmente te quiere te lo aconsejo…de verdad dale su tiempo.

La peli cobalto iba caminando por las cercanías del hospital, no tenía ganas de entrar pero era hora de hacerlo. Caminó por el gran pasillo y comenzó a pensar en las cosas que había pasado al lado de Shizuru. Sonrió con mucha tristeza mientras llegaba hasta el lugar en el que tenía que por fin hablar con la joven. La saludó y le pidió si podían ir hasta la azotea del hospital que quedaba en el séptimo piso.

- ocurrió algo? – preguntó Shizuru muy preocupada de ver el rostro de la chica que quería, que claramente estaba nerviosa, mirando el horizonte

- quería…quería hablar contigo…

- eso lo sé, pues eso me dijiste ¿qué ocurrió?

- Shizuru sé que este tal vez no sea el momento más adecuado para decírtelo pero… - siendo interrumpida por la castaña

- no quieres estar conmigo? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos, haciendo que la oji verde la mirara sin comprender…

- este… - la joven bajó la miraba y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la castaña miró el horizonte

- era obvio… - sonrió – está bien… -respondió – solo quiero saber algo… - apretó su mandíbula y respiró profundamente

- claro… - dijo mientras la volvía a mirar

- es por Nao, no es así? – preguntó – ayer te fuiste con ella…la quieres más de lo que me quieres a mi?

- _mi mayor sueño moría en ese momento, mi mejor ilusión, mi más grande sonrisa, mi carcajada más grande, el mejor de mis planes y más tibia de mis relaciones…ahí se iba…por el desagüe – _así es… - respondió la joven - yo…yo quiero a…a Nao… - desvió su mirada – cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras, Shizuru…podemos ser amigas si así lo deseas pero… - en ese mismo momento no fue una cachetada la que recibió, sino de frentón un golpe, un golpe en todo su rostro, sacándole sangre del labio.

- si realmente me tuviste cariño – la miró con total odio – no me vuelvas a ver en toda tu vida…¿entendido?

- Shizuru yo… - la joven se tocó el rostro lleno de sangre y comenzó a llorar – Shizuru yo te quiero…

- tú no quieres a nadie…a disculpa! – le sonrió – a Nao… - comenzó a llorar y hacer notar su rabia, su pena, todo lo que sentía - ¿Cuál era tu idea? Ver hasta donde podía llegar con todo esto? Pues te amaba! Te amaba Natsuki y por ti hubiese dejado absolutamente todo! Sabes por qué? Porque nunca tuve miedo de perder…porque una vida sin ti no lo valía… - comenzó a sollozar – de verdad no lo valía…

- _Porque una vida sin ti no lo valía.. – _Era una frase que retumbaba en su corazón sin embargo cuando comprendió el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras Hiro se había llevado a la joven que estaba histérica. Tenía el labio hinchado y miraba la nada, cuando de pronto vio la luna y notó una estrella roja a su lado…¿el carnaval había comenzado de nuevo? ¿o es que su vida había perdido sentido y se había vuelto loca?


	16. Chapter 16

La castaña salió de ahí junto a Hiro, quien la tomó de la mano y se preocupó al verla en un estado que nunca lo había hecho. La joven no reaccionaba, la joven caminaba sin sentir los pies en el piso. Entró al baño y como él no podía entrar llamó a Haruka para que viera qué le ocurría. Claramente él sabía que el problema radicaba en Natsuki Kuga, pero como ex esposo no correspondía que fuese él quien la consolara.

- Bubuzuke...qué ocurre? - preguntó la mujer tomando las manos de su amiga que miraba el piso casi sin obtener respuesta.

- ... - la joven tenía la boca semi abierta mientras miraba el piso

- Vamos, Shizuru! no es momento de ponerse así! dime qué ocurre? - preguntó tomando el rostro de su amiga

- ella...me pateó... - respondió mientras apretaba la mandíbula y usaba todo su autocontrol para no llamar a kiyohime desde el infierno y hacerlo matar a todas las personas cercanas a aquella situación.

- Bubuzuke... - la jove se limitó a abrazarla fuertemente mientras pensaba en que en cualquier momento la castaña se pondría a llorar, sin embargo nunca fue así, ella solo se limitaba a mirar el techo del baño y maldecir internamente, con todo su corazón maldecir como si el mundo se fuese a acabar.

- debo...debo irme a casa... - explicó y luego sonrió - no...no tengo donde ir...

- ven... - la joven tomó su mano y la llevó hasta donde estaba Yukino y esta la llevó hasta el auto. Pero por supuesto eso no se quedaría ahí. Haruka subió hasta al azotea donde se encontraba Natsuki. La había visto desde la ventana, Hiro al notar donde iba Haruka la siguió temiendo lo peor.

- estás feliz ahora?! - gritó la rubia acercándose rápidamente. Al ver a Natsuki y sus lágrimas de cocodrilo le dio mucha rabia, así que sin más golpeó su rostro. La joven ya tenía una herida propinada por Shizuru, ahora tenía otra, sin embargo ella no había pensado en lo fuerte que golpeaba Haruka, y es que esta rubia había sido capaz de golpear alguna vez a Shizuru, por ende era una golpeadora respetable y completamente profesional.

- Haruka, detente! - gritó Hiro tomando del brazo a la joven. Claramente sentía que la peli cobalto se lo merecía, pero no era para comenzar un mega pleito.

- lo merezco...lo sé - dijo Natsuki muy triste

- te lo mereces?! - preguntó la rubia indignada - es que sabes qué?! no te mereces ni las lágrimas de los imbéciles que te golpearon hasta casi matarte! - gritó indignada - no te mereces absolutamente nada, Kuga! Pero te lo advierto! te veo a 20 metros de Shizuru y te golpearé tan fuerte que terminaré el labor que esos imbécil no terminaron! te mato! ¿me entendiste?! Te mato! Kuga! - gritó indignada mientras que Hiro mantenía presionados los brazos de la rubia.

- por favor, tranquilizate! - pedía el hombre incómodo ante la complicada situación - Haruka ve con ella...necesito hablar con Natsuki...

- pe...pero - la joven lo quedó mirando

- que vayas! - gritó algo molesto. La joven miró con odio a la peli cobalto y posteriormente se fue hasta donde estaba Shizuru: Mai había llegado.

- felicitaciones...volvió a ser tuya - dijo Natsuki desviando la mirada

- Shizuru no es mía...tampoco era tuya... - dijo muy molesto - pero no entiendo como una mujer tan maravillosa...es capaz de sufrir tanto - decía mientras sus estaban en sus bolsillos, probablemente si los sacaba de ahí no sería capaz de controlar sus ganas de golpearla - no dejaré que te vuelvas a acercar a ella...¿entendiste?

- tampoco lo haré - dijo mientras se apoyaba en la baranda

- más te vale...porque ahora yo cuidaré de ella...y no dejaré que nada le pase... - explicó mientras se acomodaba y se iba.

La colorina entró al hospital y cuando vio a la rubia y peli celeste hablando algo serios comprendió que la peli cobalto ya había cometido el peor error de su vida.

- Este... - la joven se quedó mirando a Haruka quien la miró algo complicada

- Si buscas a Arika, está cuidando a Nina en el privado... - dijo la joven algo seria

- no...de hecho estaba buscando a... - siendo interrumpida por la rubia

- está en la azotea y dile que puede bajar...que nadie la golpeará...pero que de todos modos se cuide... - dijo molesta mientras se iba con Hiro hacia el estacionamiento donde estaba Yukino junto a Shizuru.

- vámonos a la casa? - preguntó Hiro a Shizuru

- ahhh? - la joven lo miró sin comprender, se sentía drogada, se sentía muy mal, como si el tiempo no pasara.

- vamos a casa...

- es...es tu casa... - respondió ella

- es nuestra casa... - respondió el joven y tomó su mano - muchas gracias, Haruka, Yukino - les sonrió y posteriomente se la llevó hasta su auto para irse al departamento.

La colorina subió hasta la azotea donde estaba Natsuki mirando la baranda como si su vida se hubiese acabado en ese mismo momento. Tenía el labio totalmente roto, quedó mirando a la colorina la cual se tapó la boca al ver el rostro de Natsuki.

- por qué fuiste tan imbécil? - preguntó con mucha tristeza

- mira el cielo... - dijo la joven mirando con tristeza - mira la luna... - al hacerlo notó la estrella roja que había

- no puede ser! - se tomó el rostro - no puede ser...

- es mi culpa... - dijo mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga - es mi culpa, Mai...¡Es mi culpa todo esto!

- pe...pero Natsuki...no lo es - dijo mirandola y limpiandole las lágrimas - tienes que estar tranquila...

- no puedo...le hice mal a Shizuru...le hice mal y...

- y vas a arreglarlo - tomó su rostro - arreglaremos todo esto...hablaremos con todas porque si hay una estrella en la luna nos involucra a todas las himes...entendido?

- me odia...Shizuru me odia... - dijo la joven

- y lo hará...pero tienes que estar tranquila...ella comprenderá por qué lo hiciste - la abrazó fuertemente - ella tiene que entenderlo...

**POV Shizuru**

_He despertado. Estoy en casa…en el departamento mirando para todos lados, pues aún no recuerdo qué fue lo que ocurrió ¿cómo es que estoy aquí? Ahora lo entiendo todo un poco más claro. Natsuki terminó conmigo ¿terminó conmigo? En rigor no terminó conmigo, pues simplemente cortó la supuesta relación que algún día tendríamos. Siento unas horribles ganas de hacerla pedazos…su desprecio hacia mis sentimientos por ella son lo peor que me ha ocurrido en la vida ¡Yo la amaba! ¡Ya no quiero amarla! Únicamente quiero que se pudra en su sufrimiento, que la soledad la llene de un frío dentro de su estúpido corazón que simplemente no es capaz de comprender el amor que pueden llegar a tener las personas por otros seres queridos. ¡Te odio tanto, Natsuki! Eres lo peor que me ha pasado en toda la vida ¿por qué no puedo dejar de amarte? ¿Por qué no puedo aprender? Pero por qué…simplemente ¿Por qué me tuviste que ilusionar de esta manera? ¡cuál era la idea? ¡usarme! Ahora probablemente serás feliz con Nao, ella te ayudará a investigar y estarán juntas…No puedo ni tampoco quiero imaginarme cómo es eso…¡Te odio, Natsuki! ¡Cuánto te odio!_

**Fin POV Shizuru**

- traje sopa para la enferma más hermosa de Fukka – sonrió el joven peli celeste mientras dejaba la comida en la cama en una bandeja

- Hiro no es necesario que hagas esto – dijo la joven muy triste

- no me molesta – le sonrió algo triste – hablé con los doctores y me dijeron que Nina está en excelente estado – la quedó mirando – ella ya despertó

- de verdad? – sonrió emocionada pero de manera totalmente pasiva, se sentía cansada. Como si su vida se fuese a acabar, sin embargo ¡no! Aún tenía que luchar por su hermana, por su madre, que eran personas que ella realmente amaba.

- así es… - sonrió el peli celeste - estuvo Arika allí, cuando por fin despertó - su celular comenzó a sonar – es Kenji… - dijo al mismo tiempo que se dirigía hacia fuera de la habitación – iré a contestar y luego vuelvo ¿entendido?

- está bien – dijo la joven mientras miraba triste la bandeja con comida

- come todo…te hará bien – le sonrió tiernamente mientras se iba para allá.

En el living en peli celeste se sentó y se preocupó al escuchar la voz grave del padre de su amada Shizuru.

- qué fue lo que pasó Kenji? – preguntó sin comprender

- Tadao…fue Tadao quien falleció – y diciendo esto hizo que el peli celeste se sorprendiera de sobre manera.

- no puedo creerlo – dijo el joven ex marido agarrándose la cabeza y mostrando una sincera tristeza – rayos! ¿cómo fue que ocurrió eso?

- no lo sé…al parecer estaba estable pero tuvo una complicación que el médico que pusiste a cargo no fue capaz de comprender… - dijo mientras hablaba con dolor – pero…no sé cómo…como decirle a Shizuru – dijo con una voz notablemente quebrada

- yo me encargaré de eso… - dijo con una voz asumida ante la tristeza – yo espero que esté bien…hablamos… - dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza y procedía a ir donde estaba Shizuru. Era hora de hablar con ella con sinceridad.

**_Fue como un sueño de primavera_**

**_Las flores de cerezo caían_**

**_Me enamoró un buen amor, un amor ardiente_**

**_Un amor eterno._**

**_Que me hundió en un preocupante estado_**

**_De oscuridad mental._**

**_El suave sentar de mis labios_**

**_Cierro mis ojos cuando siento su húmedo cabello_**

**_Podré revolcarme en mi dolor_**

**_Persiguen mi corazón ardiente_**

**_Me persiguen como a un demonio_**

**_Sé que algún día moriremos juntas_**

- No puede ser… - dijo la joven con lágrimas que descendían rápidamente por sus ojos – cómo fue que murió Tadao-san? – preguntó la joven castaña abrazando a su ex esposo – no puedo creerlo! – decía mientras lloraba

- lo lamento mucho… - decía él – se cuanto lo querías…y además se lo mucho que apreciabas su compañía… - acariciaba el rostro de la joven – pero debes estar tranquila, Shizuru… - besaba la frente de la joven – ya comencé los tramites para darle una muerte digna a Tadao, que por supuesto lo merece…

- no puedo creerlo – decía entre lágrimas – hoy…ha sido el peor día de mi vida.. . – decía mientras se aferraba a él con mucha rabia

- no te preocupes, Shizuru…todo pasa por algo – dijo mirandola seriamente – y tienes que estar tranquila que esto que está pasando te ayudará a salir adelante – miró sus ojos – te ayudará porque eres una mujer fuerte y siempre has salido de todos tus problemas…y si me lo permites…yo nunca te dejaré sola…

- Hiro… - la joven lo quedó mirando y tomó sus manos – muchas gracias… - dijo con tristeza mientras bajaba su rostro al recordar que esas palabras se las había dicho Natsuki y no las había cumplido

- yo nunca dejaré que algo te pase – besó su mejilla – iré a ordenar un poco el trabajo para mañana…y tu por ahora terminate tu sopa

- si… -dijo ella – muchas gracias, esta exquisita – susurró la castaña

- que bueno que te haya gustado…ahora me retiro – dijo mientras procedía a cerrarle la puerta y se iba a otra habitación donde estaba su oficina.

**_Las flores de amor danzan_**

**_Manipuladas por sueños_**

**_Si tuvieramos que ser separadas_**

**_Por el simple soplar del viento_**

**_Será el día en que nos abracen las llamas_**

**_Y se conviertan en cenizas de desvanecimiento carmesí_**

**_Eternas que se rompen dentro de mi_**

**_Sus persistentes pensamientos miserables_**

**_Y la miseria de su represión_**

**_¿Llorarías por mi si algún día muero?_**

Dos jóvenes se encontraban en el departamento. Una se fumaba un cigarro completamente triste mientras que la otra tenía un par de hojas que miraba y reflexionaba al mismo tiempo.

- tenemos que pensar bien en cómo vamos a actuar ¿entiendes? – dijo la primera

- a ver, Mai…no lo entiendes? Saben absolutamente todo lo que hago…probablemente ahora mismo deben estar escuchando todo lo que digo ¿tiene sentido? No lo tiene ¡Además apreció la estrella Hime? O sea! Genial! De todas maneras si consiguiera luchar contra ellos y me matan…matan a Shizuru! ¡Genial!

- a ver llorona! – dijo Mai indignada – una cosa es que hayas cometido el peor error de tu vida, pero no tienes por qué echármelo en cara! ¡No es mi culpa! Y por otra parte si ya arrruinaste las cosas pues deberías buscar una solución al terrible problema ¡No ponerte a llorar! ¡Y deja de fumar adentro del departamento que terminará con un olor horrible – dijo indignada – todo ocurrió hace 5 años… - susurró

- para el cumpleaños de Shizuru… - dijo Natsuki

- y tú volviste para su cumpleaños 5 años después…

- oh! Cuidado! Tus resultados me encantan – dijo molesta

- a ver…por qué volviste justo para el cumpleaños de Shizuru? – preguntó la joven

- porque…el cumpleaños de Shizuru es importante para mi… - dijo la peli cobalto

- mmm…no crees que la venganza tiene que ver únicamente contigo y no con el resto.. – dijo mirandola a los ojos – quiero decir…por qué no quemaron esta casa? Por qué no quemaron la casa de Nao? De Mikoto? Porque saben que la casa más importante es la de Shizuru…

- tú crees? Y la estrella? Qué ocurre con la estrella hime? – preguntó Natsuki. Mai apuntó la luna haciendo que Natsuki lo notara

- qué estrella? – preguntó ella

- pe…pero yo la veo… - explicó Natsuki entrando en histeria – yo la veo! – dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza nerviosa

- tú la ves porque probablemente algo te dieron de tomar… - dijo mientras pensaba – no lo sé…si casi no puedes usar tus manos…si tienes un cuerpo tan metálico como el de wolverine…tiene que ser por algo…

- tú qué crees?

- no lo sé, Natsuki pero… - la joven la quedó mirando – no crees que es extraño que Hiro haya aparecido justo después de que tu desaparecieras…

- no tengo idea de él pero… - la joven quedó mirando a Mai

- no crees que es extraño que se haya quemado la casa justo cuando ella le iba a pedir el divorcio…no crees que es extraño que se haya quemado esa casa y no el departamento? Porque…no crees que Hiro es demasiado perfecto como para ser una persona…¿normal?

**_La flor de amor no se marchita al entender…_**

**_…y darse cuenta_**

**_Que las estrellas claman iluminar la noche_**

**_El amor libre de culpa quemado en su totalidad_**

**_Esta vez no te dejaré ir_**

**_Aunque tu cuerpo persista_**

**_¡No te dejaré ir!_**

- ocurre algo? – preguntó un peli negro a su hermana que estaba con cara de pocos amigos mirando el techo de su pared

- peleé con Mai – dijo algo triste – y no hemos hablado y bueno…ahora no sé qué es lo que quiere…

- estás con ella como novias…o simplemente como amigas? – preguntó el oji morado

- supuestamente novias…pero a esta altura no tengo idea – espetó con tristeza – me molesta sentir que ella no ve las cosas como yo las veo…

- pues nunca verás las cosas como las ve ellas…pero posiblemente si te puedes hacer una idea – le sonrió mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de su hermana – el amor es complicado…pero además está sobrevalorado…

- no entiendo… - dijo la joven mirándola

- Mai tiene una vida hecha…y posiblemente ahora tiene otras preocupaciones como ayudar a su mejor amiga a saber qué fue lo que pasó con ella hace 5 años.. – le sonrió gentilmente – deberías preocuparte de eso también

- lo hago…pero es que…ninguna de las dos me dice cosas sobre eso…y Mai supongo que me ve como una niña ¡Y yo no soy una niña! Soy una mujer! Una mujer que la amaba y bueno…que la quiere en su vida…y quiero que ella esté en mi vida también, quiero estar en la de ella

- puedo entender eso que me dices, Mikoto-chan…pero además tienes que actuar…si tú quieres a Mai en tu vida entonces debes comprenderla…y comprender que ella tiene una vida…y sobre todo, que tiene un pasado…

- pe...pero…duele verla con el idiota de Tate – dijo indignada – es un imbecil que cree que porque es hombre es mejor que yo…

- si tu sabes que no es cierto, entonces no te tiene por qué importar lo que el diga o haga ¿entendido? Tienes que estar tranquila y por sobre todas las cosas hablar con ella

**_Esta es una antigua canción de amor_**

**_Les gusta hablar de mi, de los festivales_**

**_Y los incendios que causan ellos_**

**_Y de los insectos que se queman en las llamas_**

**_Y de la misma manera_**

**_Quiero que tu cuerpo muera, en las llamas de mis sentimientos por ti_**

**_Si tuvieramos que ser separadas_**

**_Por el simple soplar del viento_**

**_Un amor que quema en conjunto_**

**_Esta vez no te dejaré ir_**

**_Aunque tu cuerpo persista no te dejaré ir_**

**_Estoy intoxicada con tu rostro_**

- deberías haber visto tu cara! – dijo Mai riéndose a lo que Natsuki la quedó mirando sin comprender

-cómo va a estar Hiro-san detrás de todo esto?! – se rió – por favor…el es más bueno que la esclava isaura – sonrio

- tu crees? Pero conmigo no fue bueno! – dijo levantándose – Mai lo que dijiste tiene sentido! Es Hiro! Él me quiere separar de Shizuru! – dijo enérgica

- no crees que tenía todas las de separarlas y no lo hizo? Enseguida aceptó el divorcio…con dolor...pero lo hizo… - bebió un poco de té - en ese sentido sería mucho más posible que fuera el padre de Shizuru, pero bueno… - la joven se levantó algo cansada - Natsuki mañana comenzamos con la super investigación…y por favor cuida de Nao…

- cuidar de Nao…por qué cuidar de ella? – preguntó la peli cobalto sin comprenderlo

- porque si le dijiste a Shizuru que ustedes tienen algo…Ay! Madre mía que no me gustaría estar en los zapatos de la pobre de Nao…Shizuru es capaz de acriminarse… - suspiró con cierto miedo.

- Shizuru… - susurró Natsuki con cierta lástima, odiaba la situación en la que se encontraba.

**_Destruiré todo esta noche_**

**_¿de qué color es el amor?_**

**_¿el color de la luna que se refleja en el mar de otoño?_**

**_¿el color de la nieve que decora nuestros corazones?_**

**_¿el color de las flores de cerezo que caen al recordar a una chica?_**

**_Y luego se hunde cada cosa en su color_**

**_Te quiero más que a nada en este mundo_**

**_Incluso si todo el mundo se convierte en mi enemigo_**

**_Si incluso me tratan como a un demonio o una diosa_**

El peli celeste se sentó al lado de la cama en la que yacía durmiendo la castaña. La miró y sonrió con ternura. Comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas, acarició su cabello y luego comenzó a recordar todas las cosas que habían vivido juntos, posteriormente se acercó y lentamente posó sus labios sobre los de ella.

- Yo siempre…te protegeré… - sonrió para posteriormente irse hasta el balcón.

**_Yo siempre te protegeré…_**

- Ara ara…Tomoe-san? – dijo el sonriendole con cordialidad

- Hiro-san…cómo van las cosas? – preguntó la joven desde el otro lado del teléfono

- bien…cómo va ese intercambio cultural en las instalaciones de Fukka? – preguntó él

- sinceramente es aburrido pretender ser una niña de 15 años…pero lo paso bien humillando a la estúpida de tu cuñada

- más respecto con ella…es parte de la familia – sonrió con cierta perversión – y bien…cuentamelo todo

- falleció el inútil mayordomo…y fue culpa nuestra, lo sé

- no deberían haber dejado que me viera…ese fue el problema…me agradaba ese hombre…creeme – explicó el peli celeste

- Shizuru-san ya se enteró? – preguntó ella

- le di una sopa especial para que esté tranquila –dijo mientras miraba el horizonte

- la envenenaste? – preguntó la mujer

- andaba más tranquila…y probablemente ya debe estar durmiendo…con la cantidad no era para menos… - dijo mientras suspiraba – pobre Natsuki…nunca será feliz…

- pero ha costado acabar con ella…

- no tengo idea cómo está libre…no tengo idea cómo sobrevivió pero puedes estar segura de algo…su pesadilla recién comienza… - sonrió – mañana nos vemos en la oficina….Tomoe

- ya llamó Fujino-san?

- ese imbécil no tiene idea de nada, no sospecha nada… - se rio – se creyó tan bien el cuento de lo delincuente que es Natsuki Kuga que fue demasiado fácil manipularlo…por lo mismo le hice eso a su esposa…no me gusta que hablen tan bien de alguien que no soy yo… - se rio – mañana hablamos…

- adios….Hiro-san

- adios… - miró el cielo una vez más y vio la luna – te volverás loca preguntándote…por qué eres la única que la ve? Onee-san…


	17. Chapter 17

Una peli cobalto se encontraba en el balcón del departamento de su mejor amiga mientras miraba las estrellas, seguía mirando aquella estrella roja y se preguntaba por qué razón era la única que podía hacerlo. Se terminó el cigarro y se fue hasta la cocina, se sentó un rato mientras veía a la colorina beberse un té.

- estás bien? – preguntó Mai

- lo estoy…es solo que…me hubiese gustado estar hoy en el entierro del sirviente de Shizuru, ella lo quería mucho

- si estabas ahí ella posiblemente te iba a matar, sabes que Shizuru dentro de todo no está bien, además debes hacer las cosas bien esta vez… - le sonrió y tomó su mano – ya verás como se solucionan las cosas, Natsuki, todo se solucionará…

- y si no se soluciona? – preguntó Natsuki

- bueno…siempre puedes fingir demencia…pero en serio…debemos averiguar lo que realmente ocurrió -sacaba una libreta – lo que yo veo es que es algo que tiene únicamente que ver contigo, no así con nosotras…

- sabes si Mikoto pudo averiguar algo? – preguntó la peli azul

- no he hablado con ella esta última semana, pero de seguro ella podrá averiguar algo, también habla con Sakomizu…

- hablé con él pero no tiene mucho qué decir… - quedó mirando fijamente la mesa – por qué razón crees que es solo conmigo? – preguntó la joven peli cobalto

- Natsuki tal vez tu madre había hecho algún tipo de experimento…tal vez alguien del primer distrito quedó vivo y… - siendo interrumpida por su amiga

- pero por qué alejarme de Shizuru? – se preguntaba – quiero decir…no es como si quisieran destruirme…es como si realmente quisieran verme de manera miserable…

- posiblemente tiene que ver también con Shizuru, quiero decir, tú sufres pero ella también con esto – decía la colorina

- cómo estaba ella hoy? – preguntó Natsuki con tristeza

- está entera…solo eso…pero realmente no la veo bien – dijo a su pesar la colorina – nada más que eso…

En el departamento de Hiro se encontraba una joven castaña en el balcón mientras miraba el cielo estrellado y observaba una y otra vez la luna, preguntándose acerca de todo lo que había ocurrido.

- estás mejor? – preguntó Hiro acercándose a ella y abrazándola para posteriormente depositar un beso en su nuca – te hice una sopa para que…

- no es necesario, Hiro – lo quedó mirando y sonrió con algo de tristeza – me iré a casa de Haruka mañana, no tienes que preocuparte más…

- pe…pero Shizuru… - tomó su rostro – sabes que puedes confiar en mi, siempre estaré cuando me necesites – le sonrió con tranquilidad

- lo tengo presente, Hiro – tomó sus manos, le sonrió para posteriormente alejarse – pero no puedo abusar de ti…

- no lo estás haciendo… - replicó él

- lo estoy haciendo porque no eres mi esposo…

- aun lo soy, Shizuru… - explicó él

- no Hiro…estamos casados, eso es verdad…pero es algo netamente jurídico, en tanto nuestros sentimientos ya no somos una pareja, y lo que estás haciendo corresponde a lo que haría mi marido…y yo no quiero confundir las cosas – dijo ella para posteriormente mirarlo a los ojos

- sabes que yo te quiero mucho, que realmente te amo Shizuru – se intentó acercar pero la joven no lo permitió – además con Natsuki las cosas… - siendo interrumpido por ella

- que las cosas con Natsuki no resultaran no significa que volvamos…tú no eres plato de segunda mesa y yo sinceramente no quiero estar con alguien después de lo que ocurrió con ella

- es tu última decisión…? – preguntó él

- así es… - terminó entrando al departamento y se fue hasta la habitación de su hermana la cual yacía dormida, la quedó mirando un momento para posteriormente acariciar su rostro, su cabello y besar su frente – _estaremos bien, Nina-chan…_ - le sonrió para posteriormente meterse a la cama junto a ella y abrazarla fuertemente, mientras las lágrimas se apoderaban e intentaba tranquilizarse y comprender que era lo mejor que había pasado.

Llegó el día siguiente y las cosas en el restaurant parecían calmadas. Mientras Mai asistía a todas las chicas en la cocina, Haruka se encargaba de hacer los pedidos que necesitaba para el negocio. Nao se encontraba recogiendo unas bandejas cuando entró la castaña junto a su hermana, se quedaron mirando unos segundos los cuales fueron notablemente tétricos. Enseguida entró a escena Haruka quien le hizo una señal a Nao para que entrara a la cocina.

- Mierda! Sentí que iba a morir.. – susurró Nao a Mai quien estaba dando unas indicaciones

- por qué? – le sonrió la colorina – el trabajo?

- está ahí afuera Shizuru… - dijo mirándola con miedo – no tengo idea qué le pasa…siempre me ha odiado pero ahora realmente sentí morir…tal vez debería vengarme

- NO LO HARÁS NAO! – dijo Mai molesta – lo último que queremos es más problemas, tú solo ignorala…entendido? – dijo Mai a Nao

- como si fuese tan fácil ignorarla… - susurró Shizuru a su mejor amiga Haruka

- no es fácil pero no es culpa de ella si… - se censuró porque estaba la hermana de su mejor amiga la cual miraba algo incómoda la escena, le dolía ver a su hermana así, pero sabía que nada podía hacer al respecto.

- Shizuru-oneesama…tendrás que disculparme – dijo Nina levantándose - olvidé que tenía que ir donde Arika…

- ocurrió algo? – preguntó Shizuru algo preocupada

- es que…tengo que hacerle unas clases de matemáticas y lo había olvidado – dijo ella

- está bien, Nina-chan – le sonrió – pero recuerda que debes irte a casa de Haruka después…quieres que te vaya a buscar donde Arika

- no! – dijo ella algo alterada – tú haz lo que tengas que hacer…yo… - desvió su mirada – iré y prometo no demorarme mucho – le sonrió y terminó por irse

Dentro de la cocina Nao dejaba un par de cosas en una bandeja y respiraba profundo

- si muero…quiero decirte que le dejo mis cosas a Natsuki

- hagas lo que hagas no digas su nombre en este local – advirtió Mai – desde ahora Natsuki es oficialmente Candyman.

En una oficina hablaban dos hombres acerca de la vida de la castaña.

- sabía que le haría eso, era obvio – dijo el hombre indignado – Shizuma fue tan ilusa al creer que esa delincuente realmente quería a Shizuru, si siempre ha sido así – explicó él

- lo que me preocupa es la salud de Shizuru, ella no está bien -decia Hiro – Kenji, realmente estoy preocupado por Shizuru, ella dijo que volvería donde Haruka, pero yo no creo que eso le haga bien…

- pero no podemos hacer algo más por ahora, Hiro – explicó el padre - Shizuru debe darse cuenta quienes realmente están o no con ella

- me gustaría encargarme personalmente de esa muchacha…no es nada buena para la salud de Shizuru

- claro que no lo es, pero qué se puede hacer? – preguntó Kenji – no es como que podamos ir y matarla.. – a lo que quedó mirando a Hiro fijamente

- yo…por supuesto siempre he creído que la violencia no es la solución de este tipo de cosas, pero juro que haría algo para demostrarle que con Shizuru no se juega… - sugirió Hiro

- se te ocurre algo? – preguntó el padre de Shizuru

- no…por ahora nada…pero – lo miró de manera cómplice – piénsalo…por favor…después de todo…nadie tendría por qué saberlo -dijo para posteriormente terminar de beberse el whisky que se había servido.

La puerta se abrió y entró una chica al departamento que procedió a mirar a la infitriona.

- disculpa pero Arika no está – dijo Natsuki – si quieres le puedo decir que viniste…

- no vine a verla a ella – dijo Nina

- Mai está en el trabajo – agregó Natsuki

- vine por ti, Natsuki Kuga – dijo Nina mirándola molesta

- por mi? – preguntó con duda la peli cobalto – quiero decir…qué tienes que hablar conmigo?

- que qué tengo que hablar contigo? – se preguntó algo molesta – quieres que te diga de lo que tenemos que hablar?

- A ver…Nina si viniste a decirme que fui lo peor que le pudo pasar a Shizuru, lo sé…pero no tienes que – siendo interrumpida

- por qué terminaste con ella? – preguntó la joven mirándola fijamente

- no es algo que quiera hablar con la hermana de Shizuru, sabes? – explicó la joven peli cobalto

- entonces es porque no la amas? – preguntó Nina

- quién te mandó, Nina? – preguntó Natsuki

- no me mandó nadie, simplemente vine porque no soporto ver a Shizuru así – sinceró la joven de ojos rubí

- lo lamento…no fue mi intención… - siendo interrumpida por la menor

- y si no fue tu intención entonces por qué razón terminaron? – se preguntó – quiero decir, uno no termina con las personas que quiere…

- yo me enamoré de otra persona, Nina…Shizuru debe ser quien te explique las cosas si así quieres saberlo

- no te creo nada – dijo la joven molesta

- me da igual si me crees – Natsuki se puso las manos en sus bolsillos y dejó de mirarla para sentenciar – ahora te puedes ir, por favor

- acaso te amenazaron? – preguntó Nina

- amenazarme? Por favor! – sonrió y la quedó mirando – a mi no me amenaza nadie…si terminé fue mi decisión

- o sea tu decisión fue ir y armar un escándalo en mi casa para posteriormente terminar con ella…no tiene sentido, sabes?

- pues me vale si para ti no tiene sentido – dijo algo molesta

- es que para ti tampoco tiene sentido! – dijo Nina molesta – si Shizuru no lo ve de ese modo es porque está tan cegada con su pena que es no capaz de darse cuenta que le mientes…pero realmente tu integridad física vale mucho más que amarla?

- de qué estás hablando…?

- te amenazaron y solo para salvar tu vida la dejaste? - se preguntó la pequeña peli cobalto

- no fue así…es solo que… - la joven quedó mirando fijamente a Nina – por favor, ándate…

- por qué? Acaso te siguen y pueden estar escuchando? – la miró molesta – eres una cobarde, Kuga…eso es lo que realmente eres…una maldita cobarde…nunca lo esperé de ti… - se acercó a la puerta – sabes? Fui la más feliz cuando supe que por fin estaban juntas…es una lástima que estuviese tan equivocada… - terminó por cerrar la puerta e irse, dejando a la joven sola.

- no…no lo soy… - dijo la joven con cierta tristeza mientras agarraba su rostro y se llenaba de rabia – no lo soy…. – se decía como si intentase convencerse de algo que juraba era totalmente cierto.

- _Si realmente me tuviste cariño…no me vuelvas a ver en toda la vida ¿entendido? _- recordaba lo que le había dicho la castaña la última vez que se habían visto.

- Tranquilízate Kuga…tranquilízate – se decía la peli cobalto para si misma mientras abría una cerveza – todo va a estar bien… - decía con tristeza mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido.

Al rato llegó Mai cansada del trabajo, se sacó los zapatos y quedó mirando a su mejor amiga quien no paraba de beber.

- otra vez en lo mismo… - se quejó mientras la miraba

- déjame Mai…tú no entiendes – dijo Natsuki algo triste – ni siquiera tiene sentido vengarme…ya no tiene sentido nada

- entonces si te vas a suicidar hazlo rápido – dijo Mai molesta – ay! Eso fue algo fuerte…olvídalo Natsuki…olvídalo – dijo algo molesta – es que el evento de principio de año me tiene algo estresada

- cuál evento? – preguntó la joven sin ganas

- se hace un evento a principio de año en el restaurant y vienen muchas personas y vienen bandas y bueno, comprenderás que el local debe lucirse, entonces hoy Haruka estaba pidiendo muchas cosas y bueno…el ambiente se puso tenso cuando llegó Shizuru y Nao estaba ahí, entiendes?

- deja de torturarme – decía Natsuki agarrándose la cabeza – esto es lo peor que pude hacer…si tan solo tuviese una posibilidad de verla…pero de que sirve si ella….

- un momento! – dijo Mai emocionada – eso es! – le sonrió – soy tan inteligente! En serio debes pegarte con una piedra en los dientes por la mejor amiga del mundo que tienes

- a qué te refieres? – preguntó Natsuki sin comprender

- el evento! en ese evento debes hablar con Shizuru y decirle toda la verdad

- a ese evento donde estará todo el mundo? – se preguntó Natsuki – qué buscas? Un genocidio?

- a ver es eso o vivir como zombie toda la vida –dijo Mai – Natsuki aquí no hay termino medio, es eso o vivir toda la vida con ese sentimiento de que no hiciste algo por estar con Shizuru

- no puedo hacerlo, si voy…no funcionaría además ella no quiere verme ni como retrato surrealista…y en el caso hipotético de que yo vaya, qué te hace pensar que ella irá? – se preguntaba

- tiene que ir, es obvio…es la mejor amiga de Haruka, no la dejará plantada, además es una amiga considerada, no como tú, lo más seguro es que pensara que no irás y en el peor de los casos pensara que irás con Nao y de ser así te odiará un rato, pero Natsuki después de todo lo que has perdido no crees que es último que puedes hacer?

- y si deciden atacarnos…atarcarla a ella? – se preguntó Natsuki

- la defiendes como siempre lo has hecho -le sonrió Mai – solo procura defenderla de ti misma…porque eres tú el peor dolor que le puedes causar.

En la casa de los Kanzaki una joven estaba mirando su computadora mientras comenzaba a observar algún par de cosas extrañas.

- ocurre algo malo, Mikoto? – preguntó el hermano de la joven

- estaba revisando un par de cosas y algo no me cuadra – dijo el joven

- qué es lo que no te cuadra? – preguntó Reito

- existe un papel de defunción de Natsuki Kuga… -

- ah? Pero eso no puede ser.. – dijo Reito al mismo tiempo que veía la pantalla – cómo llegaste a esto?

- estaba viendo una información y llegué a esto…

- bueno es posible…Natsuki estuvo desaparecida..tal vez Shizuru se encargó de hacer el trámite – explicaba el joven

- Shizuru? Intentas decir que Shizuru, la mujer que ha estado toda la vida enamorada de Natsuki fue y la declaró muerta? Además para eso no se supone que tendría que existir un familiar que hiciera eso…y de ser así, no crees que nos habríamos enterado, que…un momento! Eso es! – dijo la joven emocionada – tengo la solución

- al sida? – preguntó Reito sonriéndole a lo que su hermana lo miró algo molesta – está bien, está bien…bueno a qué tienes la solución? – preguntó con duda

- tenemos que averiguar sobre la madre de Natsuki

- no tenemos idea como hacer eso… - explicó Reito

- vamos…con el dinero y los contactos que tienes algo de información puedes sacar… - lo quedó mirando fijamente – ambos queremos ver a Natsuki y Shizuru juntas otra vez

- te ayudare en todo lo que pueda…pero si Shizuru no pudo hacerlo en 5 años, dudo que podamos hacerlo a la brevedad

- tenemos una ventaja, Aniu… - dijo ella

- cuál ventaja? – preguntó Reito

- Reito Kanzaki nunca ha perdido un solo caso… - le sonrió a su hermano y guiñó un ojo.

- al parecer aún no se da por vencida… - decía Tomoe mientras se sentaba junto a Hiro en su oficina

- no se atreverá… - sonrió mientras miraba fijamente a la joven

- haremos algo antes de que logren juntarse? – preguntó la joven peli verde

- no, por supuesto que no, que se ilusione y piense que Shizuru la va a perdonar – sonrió mientras bebí de su whisky

- no cree que está subestimando los sentimientos de Shizuru? – preguntó ella

- Shizuru la ama: sí, pero Shizuru no será tan tonta de creerle…basta con hacerle creer que está junto a Nao y listo…y yo me encargaré personalmente de eso

- cómo? – preguntó ella dudosa al mismo tiempo que veía como el hombre golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el escritorio hasta quedar con los nudillos llenos de sangre

- ahora solo debo ir donde se encuentra Shizuru, por supuesto llevarle las cosas de Nina y el resto es improvisar…

- siempre piensa en todo? – se preguntó mientras él sacaba del cajón un botiquín y comenzaba a aplicarse una venda en la mano

- digamos que lo que le sobra a ella de corazón, a mi me sobra de inteligencia – sonrió con seguridad mientras volvía a abrir el cajón se quedaba fijamente observando una fotografía donde salía Natsuki junto a su madre. Un silencio penetró en aquel instante su alma y sonrió con tristeza.

- está bien? – preguntó la joven al notar que su amo se había quedado totalmente callado

- por supuesto – desvió la mirada y se levantó – pasaré a comprar unas flores

- tiene que seguir fingiendo que la ama? – se preguntó ella

- te equivocas Tomoe – le sonrió y se odió por estar bebido, por pasar tanto tiempo con la joven, por la cual comenzaba a sentir algo de confianza – yo a Shizuru la amo…independientemente de tener que destruír a Natsuki, ella es el amor de mi vida…y será mía – acarició el rostro de la joven y terminó por irse del lugar para llegar a casa de Haruka, donde residía Shizuru.

_Muchas gracias por leer. Esta historia la había perdido pero una muchacha por esas casualidades de la vida la guardó y me la mandó para continuarla, cosa que comenzaré a hacer este fin de semana. A esa muchacha que me falicitó esto estoy inmensamente agradecida, no tiene idea cuanto._

_La historia también estará en mi página de facebook: "mari morson", ahi tengo otros fanfic y algunos escritos personales, espero que pasen por ahí._

_Saludos y nos estamos leyendo.-_

_Mari Morson_


	18. Chapter 18

La castaña estaba mirando por la baranda del departamento de su amiga como pasaban los autos a lo lejos. Parecían autitos de juguete, parecía que estuviesen a su lado pero optar por tirarse significaba perder la vida, y ella tenía muchas cosas por las cuales luchar. Se fue hasta la sala de estar donde su amiga estaba revisando unas cuentas y anotando un par de cosas.

- ocurre algo? – preguntó Shizuru

- tengo que verificar que todo esté en orden para el evento de comida que haremos en el restaurant – explicaba Haruka

- ahh…claro… - decía mientras se sentaba en el sillón – espero que vaya bien eso…

- irá bien…tú estarás ahí – dijo Haruka mirándola fríamente

- no creo que esté en condiciones de… - siendo interrumpida por la rubia

- no me vengas aquí con ese tipo de estupideces…además – la quedó mirando molesta – tienes un selecto grupo de amigas en común, así que tendrás que asumir la desgracia…además no se te va a acercar…

- claro que no lo hará – dijo Shizuru fríamente mientras miraba la mesa – Si…si Kuga llega a acercarse a mi…yo misma la mataré… - y tras decir eso Haruka tragó saliva un poco asustada, sabía que su amiga no decía bromas.

En el departamento de Mai, se encontraba la peli cobalto acostada en el sillón mientras pensaba en las cosas que habían pasado y meditaba como arreglar el caos que había hecho.

- estoy segura que Hiro tiene algo que ver… - susurraba para si misma

- si es así entonces ya sabe…te están vigilando, Natsuki – dijo Mai

- entonces estoy jodida…no hay manera a menos que… - quedó mirando a Mai – ay! Odio esta situación…necesito ver a Shizuru! – agarraba un cojin y se lo ponía en la cabeza

- si te vas a suicidar…fuera de mi departamento! No quiero que venga la policía a investigarme – decía la colorina – yo no he visto a Mikoto y no me ando quejando

- es distinto…tú sabes que ella te ama – explicaba Natsuki

- Claro! Como Shizuru no te ama a ti – decía mientras se burlaba – ya encontraremos la solución…creeme.. – sonrió Mai y miró a su amiga – ahora solo debes pensar cómo hacer bien las cosas para que se vean en el super evento

- y si me golpea? – preguntó Natsuki

- es lo mínimo que te mereces… - explicó Mai

Tocaron el timbre y Mai fue a mirar quién era, cuando vio a la peli roja abrió. La mujer araña entró y quedó mirando a Natsuki, quien la saludó algo desganada.

- acompáñame a comprar – dijo Nao

- mira moverme del sillón – preguntó Natsuki algo desanimada

- Natsuki te conviene…acompáñame … - dijo la joven. Natsuki al ver el rostro de su amiga decidió ir, tal vez se trataba de algo importante por lo que decidió acompañarla. Mas cuando llegaron al centro comercial se sintió totalmente engañada.

- comprarme ropa es para ti algo que me conviene?! – preguntó indignada

- pero mira esta chaqueta! – decía emocionada – es hermosa – le sonrió y abrazó por detrás

- no pienso comprarme ropa – dijo la joven indignada – me iré para la casa!

- legalmente estás muerta… - dijo la peli roja sin darle mucha importancia a lo que Natsuki la miró desconcertada

- ah? – la quedó mirando sin comprender – a qué te refieres?

- has sacado algún documento desde que llegaste? – Natsuki le respondió con su rostro – ves! A eso me refiero…alguien que no tengo idea quién puede haber sido te declaró muerta…

- cómo pudo hacer algo así…no estaba muerta – dijo Natsuki defendiéndose

- pero si desaparecida! Tonta! Y cuando llevas un par de años desaparecida un familiar te puede declarar muerta…entiendes?

- no entiendo a qué vas con eso – decía Natsuki

- es que no lo ves?! – dijo Nao mientras comenzaban a salir de la tienda – es obvio que la persona que hizo eso fue un familiar – explicaba

- mi único familiar era mi madre…ella…murió… - explicó Natsuki – Y sakomisu no tiene injerencia en ese tipo de cosas

- entonces eso significa que otra persona es familiar tuyo y tiene que ver en esto – sonrió – no me des las gracias – y le dio un beso en los labios a lo que la peli cobalto se separó rápidamente y la miró molesta

– no hagas eso! – susurró Natsuki

- un abrazo? – preguntó Nao

- bueno…un abrazo – y lo hizo, mas al darse vuelta para hacerlo notó que unos ojos rojos la miraban ni siquiera con rabia, era con desprecio, entonces Natsuki se preguntaba hace cuánto estaba mirándola, se preguntaba si había visto el beso, porque de ser así las posibilidades de que Shizuru la perdonara se reducían a cero.

**POV Shizuru**

_Ahí estaba besándose y abrazando a la muchacha de sus sueños, la mujer que quería, que le daba aquello que yo no. Mi duda era por qué si estaba tan segura de lo que quería con Nao había tenido que hacerme ilusiones…Tal vez siempre fue esa su idea, tal vez quería jugar conmigo para luego reírse con Nao. Tenía ganas de ir a golpearlas a ambas pero no podía hacerlo, no tengo idea con que cara la quedé mirando pero odié que me mirara fingiendo nostalgia, fingiendo tristeza ¿A quién rayos quería engañar? Es que acaso le pesaba en la conciencia? Eso no era posible…Natsuki era…era el amor de mi vida y ahora lo único que deseo es que se muera. Deseo que su vida sea un desastre…y necesito vengarme porque…no! Kiyohime posiblemente estaría hablando por mi. Natsuki sufrió demasiado y merece ser feliz…con alguien que no soy yo, aunque será mejor olvidar…sí. Para mi Natsuki tiene que estar muerta._

**Fin POV Shizuru**

- Nao no te muevas pero Shizuru está a escasos metros… - susurró Natsuki y deshizo el brazo para quedarse quieta – vámonos por el otro lado…

- no haré eso…- la miró mientras sonreía – es mejor que se acostumbre que no quieres nada con ella.

Ambas pasaron mientras la castaña estaba fuera de una tienda mirando. Estaba esperando a Haruka que peleaba con la vendedora mientras ella por la vitrina veía el reflejo de Natsuki junto a Nao. Un frío hielo fue lo que pasó entre esas chicas cuando una por su cabeza resonaba los latidos de su quebrado corazón y otra sentía como se congelaba para lo que ella consideraba la eternidad. Al cabo de unos minutos Haruka salió de la tienda y se fue junto con Shizuru al departamento, era hora de terminar de organizar lo que sería el evento del año en el restaurant.

Iban saliendo del hospital la prima de Mai y la hermana de Shizuru. Una iba caminando callada mientras que la otra se preguntaba qué era lo que le ocurría a su amiga especial. La madre de Shizuru estaba estable y eso la tranquilizaba un poco, sin embargo el estado de su hermana y la actual perdida de Tadao en la familia la tenía complicada.

- qué pasa Nina? – preguntó Arika – te noto preocupada, tienes que estar tranquila, tu mamá está bien… - susurró

- lo sé… - musitó ella

- has hablado con tu papá? – preguntó curiosa la castaña

- sí…él se está quedando en un hotel mientras arreglan la casa, sin embargo me dijo que… nos volveremos a Kyoto… - la quedó mirando

- a Kyoto?! – preguntó sin entender – pero por qué allá? Tan…lejos…

- porque de allá son originarios los Fujino y bueno… - desvió el rostro – porque mi padre está estresado con el tema del divorcio…

- Shizuru aun no se separa? – preguntó Arika

- no…ya vieron los papeles pero aún no se juntan a firmarlos…. – explicó Nina – y… - la quedó mirando – mi papá me dijo que si Shizuru-oneesama firma los papeles me iré con el cuando a mamá la den de alta… - sentenció

- pero… - ARika la quedó mirando con tristeza – pero yo no quiero que te vayas – entrelazó su mano con la de ella – yo te quiero…Nina… - la abrazó fuertemente – no quiero que me dejes…

- A…Arika somos buenas amigas pe… - siendo interrumpida por la castaña

- no somos amigas! – dijo molesta – las amigas no se dan besos…y tú y yo sí…!

- pe…pero bueno… - desvió la mirada – nada se puede hacer, me iré y…

- no! – la miró indignada – no quiero que me dejes – la abrazó fuertemente – Nina haz algo! Lo que sea! Pero no te vayas por favor…

- Arika… - susurró Nina quien quedó mirándola. Arika se acercó a besarla sin embargo Nina la separó, dejando destrozado el corazón de la prima de Mai.

- por qué? – preguntó Arika con tristeza

- porque no podemos seguir con esto… - explicó

- dijiste que me querías – hizo un puchero y la miró con lágrimas en los ojos

- pero no para que tengamos algo, entiendes? – desvió el rostro – es mejor que te vayas a tu casa…- dijo separándose de ella – si te acercas a mi solo te haré más daño y no quiero hacerlo, Arika…entiendes?

- Nina tú de verdad me gustas…yo estoy enam… - siendo interrumpida por Nina

- Arika no lo compliques más… - la miró fijamente – vete a tu casa… - dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria, dejando a la pequeña castaña con los ojos llorosos, mirando con tristeza como se iba la chica de sus sueños.

Una peli cobalto y una peli roja llegaban a la casa de su amiga, la cual estaba sentada en la mesa mirando unos papeles. Miró a Natsuki y Nao, ambas estaban incòmodas. Una se metió al refrigerador a sacar una cerveza y la otra se sentó en el sillón algo molesta.

- vaya…si que te habías tardado en abrir una lata – dijo Mai a su amiga – cómo les fue?

- sabes lo que es que la tonta de Nao te bese frente a Shizuru!? – gritó Natsuki indignada

- mmm…yo diría que algo como eso es ficción, porque están vivas – sonrió Mai divertida mientras no quitaba la vista de los papeles

- no! Fue verdad! – dijo Natsuki sentándose indignada – ahora Shizuru realmente piensa que estoy con Nao

- Oh… - Mai quedó mirando a Nao – no sé si eres muy valiente o muy estúpida… - miró a Natsuki – y en cuanto a ti! Ya le dijiste a Shizuru que te gustaba Nao, cuál es el problema?

- que le dijiste qué?! – preguntó Nao emocionada

- fue una estrategia, Nao – dijo Natsuki excusándose – lo hice para que se alejara de mi, no quiero que corra peligro

- no te creo – dijo Nao mirándola fijamente y levantándose del sillón – Natsuki yo si te quiero y si te esperé, no como la tonta de Shizuru…deberías al menos valorar eso – y tras decir eso se despidió de Mai y abrió la puerta, al mismo tiempo que entraba Arika con cara de zombie.

- en qué momento este departamento se volvió la acogida de zombies? – preguntó molesta

- me dan una cerveza? – preguntó Arika con tristeza

- no…eres muy pequeña para andar bebiendo – sonrió Mai quien continuaba mirando los papeles

- Mai podrías dejar de mirar esos putos papeles y ponernos atención?! – preguntóp Natsuki indignada

- está bien! Está bien! A ver Arika…qué ocurrió? – preguntó Mai al pensar que se trataba de una estupidez

- Nina se va… - dijo con tristeza

- la hermana de Shizuru? – preguntó Natsuki preocupada

- no…se va ella con su papá…cuando a su madre le den el alta.. – dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa, ponía los codos en la mesa y se apoyaba

- pe..pero a dónde se va? – preguntó Mai

- a Kyoto…porque el padre no quiere que viva con Shizuru porque va a firmar los papeles del divorcio…yo no quiero que se divorcie – decía con mucha pena la castaña

- pero Shizuru no es feliz con Hiro, debes dejar que se divorcie – explicaba Mai

- pero Nina me dijo que Hiro era bueno con Shizuru… - advirtió Arika

- pequeña prima de Mai! De parte de quién estás?! – preguntó Natsuki molesta

- ah? – Arika quedó mirando a Natsuki – no entiendo…

- a ver, Arika – susurró Mai – Natsuki…ella…

- no le digas! – gritó Natsuki sonrojada

- Natsuki está – mientras Natsuki continuaba gritando – está …DIABLOS CALLATE! – le gritaba a la ex motorista – está enamorada de Shizuru!

- eso ya lo sabía… - explicó Arika a lo que la peli cobalto se sonrojó – una vez fui a casa de Nina y ella estaba encerrada en la habitación de Shizuru… - Mai quedó mirando a Natsuki con reproche y la peli cobalto quería enterrarse viva – pero como terminaste con ella…o algo así pensé que no te interesaba…y que no había problema…

- a ver Arika, las cosas son un poco más complejas de lo que piensas…entiendes? – explicó Natsuki

- a mi la lógica me dice que si te gusta alguien debes decírselo – dijo Arika

- hasta una niña de 16 años es capaz de comprender esa lógica – dijo Mai – bueno Arika, mi humilde consejo es que disfrutes el tiempo que aun te queda con Nina y esperemos que no se vaya

- quiero decirle que la quiero – dijo bajando el rostro – hoy no me dejó decírselo

- no creo que sea tan difícil..por qué no vas a su casa? – preguntó Mai

- se está quedando donde la amiga de Shizuru… - la quedó mirando - no sé donde vive ella…

- a ver…te daré la dirección – dijo Mai anotándola en un papel – pero! Si Haruka pregunta le dices que me la robaste – sonrió

- esa estúpida afición de nunca quedar mal con nadie – dijo Natsuki cruzándose de brazos

- así es como me gano la vida, Natsuki-chan – le sonrió mientras continuo con los papeles.

Arika tomó el papel y se fue directo a la casa de Haruka, necesitaba hablar con Nina y decirle que no iba a permitir que se fuera.

- ocurre algo, Nina-chan? – preguntó Shizuru, debido a que la peli cobalto miraba su comida sin mucho animo

- si a Nina-chan no le gustó la comida, puedo ofrecerle otra cosa –dijo Yukino hospitalariamente

- está todo muy bien, Yukino-san, muchas gracias – dijo Nina mientras intentaba comer, para no alterar el panorama que ya no era muy bueno.

- cómo estaba mamá? – preguntó Shizuru

- está bien…pero… - desvió la mirada – papá nos dijo que nos devolveríamos a Kyoto…

- a Kyoto? – preguntó Shizuru – por qué razón?

- dijo que cuando…mamá salga del hospital nos iremos para allá…

- no preferirías quedarte conmigo? – preguntó Shizuru – comenzaré a trabajar y voy a alquilar un departamento

- no… - explicó – mi deber es irme con mis padres, además no quiero causarle más problemas…Onee-sama – susurró Nina

- sabes que puedes quedarte aquí, Nina – sonrió Haruka – tenemos a la bubuzuke controlada – sonrió – Yukino cocina de maravilla…te podemos ir a dejar todos los días a la escuela si no quieres estar en Fuuka…

- mi deber es con mis padres… - susurró Nina con tristeza. Lo que más quería era estar con Shizuru donde fuese, sin embargo tampoco podía desobedecer a su padre, pues de hacerlo su hermana se sentiría culpable y era algo que realmente no podía permitir, no ahora que sabía que estaba sufriendo por la ex motociclista, por sentirse culpable por Hiro y además por la uerte de Tadao.

Sonó el timbre y Haruka se levantó a abrir, sin embargo cuando abrió notó a la castaña y le llamó la atención. La hizo pasar y la dirigió a donde estaban todas. Al hacerlo Nina se incomodó y se levantó enseguida, no podía permitir que Arika hablara de mas.

Mai se encontraba terminando de revisar todo. No quería llamar a Haruka porque posiblemente esta le preguntaría por Arika, así que prefirió esperar hasta volver a comunicarse con su prima. La puerta del departamento se abrió y eso le llamó la atención, pero cuando vio a su hermano se tranquilizó.

- Takumi! – sonrió emocionada – qué haces aquí? – preguntó contenta

- este… - el joven se sentó junto a ella

- quieres comer algo? Tengo ramen y … - siendo interrumpida por el hermana

- Onee-san… - Takumi la quedó mirando – este…creo que nos debemos una conversación… - explicó

- de…de qué? – preguntó Mai

- verás… - tosió incómodo - me llamó Tate…y decidí juntarme con él a conversar con más tranquilidad luego de la pelea que tuvimos… - explicó

- con Tate… - susurró Mai

- ajam…bueno…resulta que me dijo… - la miró incómodo – me explicó que entre tù y yo Mikoto existía una relación – a lo que la colorina lo miró entre sorprendida y sonrojada – y yo quiero que salga de tu boca eso…porque no lo creeré hasta escucharte a ti decirlo…

- bueno verás…es que…o sea Takumi… - Mai desvió la mirada

- es verdad entonces lo que dijo Tate y también lo que dijo en la fiesta? - - preguntó Takumi

- yo…yo te puedo explicar eso…es que…verás… - Mai se incomodó mucho y miró fijamente la mesa

- Mai…- Takumi quedó mirando a su hermana – te gusta Mikoto?

- yo…yo te puedo explicar, Takumi

- Mai, sé que me puedes explicar…por lo mismo te estoy escuchando… - sonrió él

- Mikoto se me declaró cuando… - la joven miró para todos lados – cuando…bueno ella dijo que estaba enamorada de mi…

- por esa confusión terminaron con Tate? – preguntó Takumi

- no… - la joven habló nerviosa – con Tate las cosas ya no estaban bien…y…bueno…ya no hay posibilidad de arreglar las cosas…

- tal vez si le explicaras que con Mikoto… - siendo interrumpido por su hermana

- s que a mi Mikoto me gusta… - lo quedó mirando fijamente

- te gusta? – preguntó Takumi confundido – Mikoto?!

- si…y mira si te molesta o algo por el estilo yo lo entiendo pero… - siendo interrumpida

- no me molesta… - dijo el incómodo – pero por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? – preguntó – somos hermanos…tendrías que haber confiado en mi… - la miró – de ser así me habría ahorrado una conversación de cómo 4 horas con Tate…

- tenía miedo… - confesó la joven – me daba miedo asumir que me gustaba una mujer – suspiró – que estoy enamorada de una mujer…

- son novias? - preguntó él mientras tomaba su mano

- no…de hecho estamos peleadas y…y no sé si volvamos a hablar pero…la quiero y eso es lo que me importa… - suspiró

- sabes que tienes mi apoyo en todo, Mai – le sonrió y tras decir eso, una persona comenzó a aplaudir, era Natsuki.

- les juro que intenté no escuchar la conversación pero el morbo me superó – sonrió con su lata de cerveza en la mano

- Natsuki-san … - sonrió Takumi – hola

- por fin Mai salió del closet - se rio Natsuki

En casa de Haruka, Nina estaba de pie mirando a Arika, la miraba con odio pues si osaba decir alguna palabra que tuviera relación con lo que le había dicho en la tarde la haría puré.

- Qué haces aquí Arika? Esta no es mi casa, no puedo recibir visitas… - susurró molesta

- no nos molesta que traigas visitas a casa – dijo Yukino – si gustan pueden.. . – siendo interrumpida por Arika

- no dejaré que te vayas, Nina! Yo te amo y tenía que decírtelo! – dejando totalmente sonrojada a la peli cobalto

- Arika esto no .-.. – siendo interrumpida nuevamente

- Dile a Shizuru que hable con tu papá, seguro entra en razón – dijo mirando a Shizuru

- que…qué tienes que decirme, Nina? – preguntó Shizuru

- nada! Ella está hablando estupideces – explicó la peli cobalto – Arika vete! – dijo Nina sonrojada y molesta

- el papá de Nina dijo que se la llevaría a vivir a Kyoto si tú firmabas el divorcio! – y tras decir esto recibió una cachetada de la peli cobalto que estaba indignada. Arika cayó al piso y se tocó la mejilla, no podía creer lo que había hecho la chica que amaba, la quedó mirando perpleja. Era la primera vez que le dolía tanto el corazón.

_Bueno primero que todo quiero dedicar este capitulo a la niña que encontró la historia y me la facilitó para que yo pudiera continuarla. La infeliz que borró esta historia fui yo en un momento de minusvalidez mental, pensando que tenía un respaldo en el computador y no fue así (Mega fail) pero apareció esta muchacha y amablemente me la envió - llanto...mucho llanto - así que comenzaré a actualizar más seguido, e intentaré no hacer sufrir tanto a Shizuru (es algo que me cuesta)._

_Quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que han continuado esta historia, les estoy muy agradecida. _

_Por otra parte, tengo una página en facebook "mari morson" ahí actualizo esta historia, otra de Mai Hime y una de Hora de Aventura. Es una suerte de blog y tengo unos textos personales también, escribo de todo un poco, sería un honor que pasaran por ahí también._

_Sin más, me despido, que hayan disfrutado y una vez más, muchas gracias._

_Saludos y un beso esquimal._

_Mari Morson_


	19. Chapter 19

**POV Natsuki**

Y ahí me encontraba en el evento de principio de año, junto a Nao. Shizuru estaba del otro extremo del salón junto al imbécil de Hiro quien la acompañaba una copa de champagne. Dos veces nuestras miradas se tomaron y ni el más grande asesino de todo Japón hubiese tenido ojos tan fríos como los de ella. Sabía que tenía que hacer mil cosas para poder acercarme a ella, pero fuese lo que fuese lo haría, ya era hora.

**Fin POV Natsuki**

- no sé tú…pero esa idiota me mira con cara de odio…y estoy comenzando a sentirme intimidada – confesaba la peli roja, Nao

- tranquila… - susurró Natsuki – no va a pasar nada… - _o al menos eso espero – _pensaba la peli cobalto

Se produjo un incómodo brindis, en el cual cada quien puso la sonrisa más cínica posible. El continuo coqueteo de entre Hiro y Shizuru estaba desquiciando a la peli cobalto, quien comenzaba a beber copa tras copa, sintiendo una enorme carga de celos. Necesitaba contarle la verdad a Shizuru y ya no quería esperar más, sin embargo debía ser prudente.

Mai se acercó al peli negro quien se había puesto a conversar con la peli ocre y el peli celeste para preguntarle por su hermana.

- no quiso venir...se quedó haciendo un trabajo – explicó Reito – pero tal vez venga a la noche…pero lo ignoro… - sonrió el peli negro para continuar con su trago – pero si gustas puedo llamarla…

-no, claro que no – dijo la colorina algo desanimada – como sea…espero que sigan disfrutando – se dirigió a todos los presentes

- Mikoto-san es muy esforzada en sus estudios – dijo Shizuru

- estresante…no para de leer – sonrió Reito y excusándose se dirigió al baño donde procedió a comunicarse con su hermana menor, quien se encontraba trabajando, no precisamente en temas universitarios.

- te dije que yo te iba a llamar – dijo Mikoto quien no sacaba del teclado sus manos – no encuentro absolutamente nada, he estado investigando a Saeko-sama, pero a parte de ver una larga lista de experimentos, nada relacionado a algún familiar… - decía disgustada

- investigaste a ya sabes quien? – preguntó Reito

- encontré algo extraño…así que continuaré con eso

- Mai preguntó por ti… - sonrió de divertida manera Reito

- que bueno por ella… - susurró Mikoto algo desanimada

- a mi no me engañas...sé que te hace feliz saberlo – decía el mayor de los Kanzaki

- como sea, te llamo cualquier cosa, o te mando algún mensaje

- entendido… - susurró el peli negro y continuó rumbo a la fiesta.

**POV Hiro**

Estaba todo fríamente calculado. Natsuki estaba muriéndose de celos, lo cual iba a facilitar el trabajo. En algún momento explotará, intentará golpearme y eso solo hará que Shizuru la odie un poco más de lo que ya lo hace. De ser así Natsuki nunca podrá contarle la verdad, o incluso si lo hace mi amada jamás le creerá, eso debe hacer, que pierda toda credibilidad y solo lograré eso provocándola.

**Fin POV Hiro**

El celular del peliceleste sonó y al ver de quién era la llamada se indignó, le sonrió a Shizuru diciéndole que enseguida volvería y se fue hasta la terraza del segundo piso del local.

- por qué me llamas ahora?! Estoy en un evento de Haruka – decía molesto

- interferimos el teléfono de Reito como nos pidió…

- y?! – preguntó indignado – algún está interesado en Shizuru

- no lo sabemos…pero señor… - Tomoe algo nerviosa explicó – el y su hermana están investigando sobre algo…y me atrevería a decir que es sobre usted

- dile a todos se vayan inmediatamente a la casa de Mikoto – ordenó el peli celeste – esa muchacha es demasiado fuerte y necesitaremos de varios hombres para controlarla…

- pero todos están a los alrededores de la fiesta, señor – dijo Tomoe

- olvídense de eso, yo me encargaré de que Natsuki quede como imbécil…pero váyanse todos donde Mikoto ahora! Lo más probable es que si sabe algo enseguida se lo diga a su hermano…así que vamos a tener que tomar medidas con él también

- entendido señor – la joven cortó y el hombre se agarró la cabeza, respiró profundo y volvió a la fiesta, donde estaba la peli ocre mirando al amor de su vida. Él la conocía perfectamente, él sabía que ella estaba sufriendo, eso lo hizo sentir cierta angustia, por lo que tomó sorpresivamente la mano de la joven, haciéndola mirarlo extrañada.

- estás bien? – preguntó él

- si… - susurró ella – está saliendo todo esperaban las chicas

- y como esperabas tú? – preguntó Hiro

- a qué te refieres? – al mirarlo él pudo notar algo, ella no tenía una máscara

- _Esperé años por que me miraras con sinceridad, y cuando por fin lo hacías era cuando no eramos esposos, era cuando no estabas interesada en mi, era prácticamente para ser tu pañuelo de lágrimas. ¿Será porque por fin había descubierto totalmente el verdadero dolor que habitaba tu alma?...Lo lamento Shizuru, pero te amo demasiado como para dejarte con ella… - _pensaba el peli celeste.

- a que…te noto triste… - la abrazó por detrás, acariciando sus manos – y no me gusta verte así… - decía Hiro

- no estoy triste… - susurró ella – estoy preocupada

- razones? – preguntó él

- Nina…ella me preocupa… - musitó – no quiero que…

**Flash Back**

Una joven se encontraba en el piso mirando perpleja a la que hasta ese momento era el amor de su vida.

- Nina… - susurró Shizuru y levantó a Arika – Arika discúlpala ella…

- no te metas en mi vida! – gritó Nina indignada – acaso crees que puedes venir aquí como si nada porque dices quererme?! – gritó molesta – somos amigas! Entiendes?! Somos amigas y jamás me fijaría en ti! – cerró los ojos sintiendo como perdía el control de si misma

- tú…tú dijiste que… - siendo interrumpida por la peli cobalto

- das pena, por dios! Mírate! – gritó y comenzó a respirar intentando quitarse la alteración – escucha…para mi no eres más que una amiga, Arika…y lo que haga es cosa mía…no tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida…no eres nadie para eso…

**Fin Flash Back**

- _somos amigas, Shizuru…amigas… _

- olvídalo - se separó bruscamente de él – iré a la barra por otro champagne

- por el champagne o porque Natsuki está ahí? – preguntó Hiro a lo que la castaña lo miró intentando dominar su rabia

- ella puede estar en todas partes…mientras no esté en mi corazón… - lo quedó mirando fijamente y procedió a irse.

La tensión era posible ser descubierta a kilómetros de distancia. Natsuki estaba al lado de la peli castaña, podría alcanzarla casi sin necesidad de mover su mano, mas el miedo al rechazo era el mayor temor de aquel momento.

- Shi… - la joven intentó alcanzarla, mas una mirada asesina se posó ante ella y comprendió que no era bienvenida – _mierda… - _pensó

- deja de arrastrarte por alguien que no lo vale – dijo Nao mirándola molesta – no te quiere, se nota que te odia

- cállate – dijo Natsuki molesta

- pero si es la verdad – dijo la peli roja con burla

- Shizuru… - Natsuki vio como la joven se iba hasta el lugar donde había estado conversando anteriormente con el peli celeste, aparentemente un poco mas que amigablemente.

La peli negra se encontraba en el computador verificando unos datos cuando comprendió todo lo que ocurría. No entendía como no lo había notado antes, era más que obvio. Tomó su celular sin embargo sintió en ese momento como 5 hombres abrían violentamente la puerta de su habitación de la joven. Ante tal violación a su espacio físico ella se subió hasta la lámpara de su habitación y entre el balanceo golpeó a uno de los hombres, comenzó a correr hasta salir de la habitación mientras cuatro más la seguían, en sus manos llegaba su celular y no dudo en mandar un mensaje rápidamente, mas cuando iba bajando las escaleras 5 hombres estaban esperándola. Mikoto intentó luchar contra algunos más sus fuerzas no le dieron y la terminaron agarrando entre todos, no sin antes la joven destruir completamente el celular entre la dura batalla.

En el evento se encontraba el peli negro mirando su celular fijamente, esperando la llamada de su hermana que nunca llegaba. Sintió un empujón cuando el peso del peli celeste cayó encima de él, haciéndole caer su celular en el peso de la mano de Hiro, logrando este destruir el aparato.

- Kanzaki-san! – gritó asustado el peli celeste – no..no puede ser… - lo miró con vergüenza – lo lamento…

A lo lejos y con aire de odio y sintiendo patetismo por el aun esposo de Shizuru, Natsuki apretaba sus puños para no ir a golpearlo

- deberías reírte, se cayó de una manera graciosa – dijo Nao

- es un imbécil – susurró Natsuki

- fui un imbécil – dijo Hiro. Al mismo tiempo que Shizuru corría a socorrerlo a él como a Kanzaki.

- se encuentran bien, chicos? – preguntó Shizuru

- yo estoy bien – dijo Reito – Hiro te noto algo mareado…

- lamento haber roto tu celular yo… - Hiro se movía fingiendo preocupación – creo que tomé de más, lamento las molestias

- no te preocupes, si gustas te puedo ir a dejar – le sonrió cortésmente

- tú…vienes conmigo Shizuru? – preguntó Hiro algo exaltado

- no puedo…vine con Haruka, no estaría bien irme así como así…

- pe…pero… - Hiro sabía que debía sacar de ahí a como fuera lugar a Shizuru

Natsuki continuaba mirando la escena con odio cuando de pronto su amiga Nao la miró sin comprender y le mostró el celular.

- no entiendo por qué Mikoto me mandó esto… - dijo Nao mostrándole el celular - "_Es Hiro"_

- ah? – Natsuki la miró sin comprender – por qué Mikoto te mandó esto?

- no lo sé, pensé que tal vez lo sabías… - explicó la peli roja – Qué tiene que ver ella con Hiro?

- Es Hiro…? – Natsuki quedó pensando un momento eso, hasta que dio en el clavo. Sus pupilas se dilataron, quedó mirando fijamente a Hiro, él la miró como si ambos supieran lo que pensaba el otro – _Está junto a Shizuru…él fue todo este tiempo…¿cómo mierda no lo noté antes? Pero qué mierda hago? – _pensaba la peli cobalto

- _por qué me mira así? de todas maneras me llevaré a Shizuru, 5 minutos y este juego se acabó – _susurró el peli celeste

- no puedo hacerlo… - bajó la cabeza la peli cobalto – no…soy una Kuga… - sonrió y quedó mirando a Nao – escuchame…si muero… - la abrazó fuertemente logrando obtener la atención de la peli castaña – le diré a tu madre que le mandas saludos – y tras decir esto se dirigió directo donde la peli castaña, haciendo que esta retrocediera tres pasos. Natsuki no hizo más intermedios y la tomó en brazos, comenzando a correr rápidamente por las escaleras, al mismo tiempo que los demás comenzaban a seguirlas. Shizuru al llegar a la azotea se separó rápidamente y alzó su mano.

- no quiero volver a golpearte…¿qué pretendes?

- fue Hiro! – gritó – fue él todo este tiempo…

- pero de qué demonios hablas?! – preguntó la peli ocre indignada

- Hiro me hizo esto! – le mostró sus manos – veo la estrella roja, estuve 5 años lejos de ti…Shizuru él es el culpable! – tomó su rostro – por favor creeme! – la castaña se separó y sonrió

- qué tan bajo piensas caer? – preguntó Shizuru – acaso crees que creeré eso? Hiro es la única persona que ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo, vuelves a hablar mal de él y te juro… - suspiró y la miró fijamente – y te juro que no quedarás con vida

- Shizuru es verdad! – dijo Natsuki con tristeza – por favor creeme…

- cuál es tu idea? – preguntó Hiro quien se puso delante de Shizuru, al mismo tiempo que todos subían y quedaban mirando la escena – sabes cuánto tiempo hiciste sufrir a Shizuru? No vengas ahora a decir mentiras…

- Shizuru-san… - Mai se acercó a Natsuki – es verdad que Natsuki terminó contigo porque la amenazaron, ella no quiso hacerlo…lo hizo porque amenazaron con matarte a ti, la misma persona que causó el incendio en tu casa fue quien le hizo a Natsuki lo que le hizo…

- Mai… -susurró entre molesta y avergonzada la susodicha

- Natsuki… - Shizuru quedó mirando a su amada, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Su rostro totalmente descompuesto e intentaba continuar con su manera protocolar de siempre – de verdad… - suspiró con tristeza – si alguna vez tuviste el aprecio que dijiste tenerme…por favor! No te lo pido…te suplico…me dejes en paz…

- Shizuru vámonos! – dijo Haruka molesta – Mai tú y yo mañana hablaremos! – dijo la rubia indignada

- nadie se mueve de aquí… - dijo Reito quien era el último en llegar. Se acercó al núcleo del conflicto y quedó mirando a Natsuki para posteriormente mirar a Hiro – cuándo le vas a contar toda la verdad? – sonrió con maldad

- Ara ara…Reito-san también está intentando ser engañado por esta muchacha? – preguntó ofendido

- Tú contrataste a un par de agentes para que mataran a Natsuki, y de hecho…la diste por muerta…cómo es posible que tengas ese poder sobre ella? – preguntó mientras que con sus manos en ambos bolsillos se acercaba

- Shizuru esto…es una estupidez – la quedó mirando – yo ni siquiera conocía a Natsuki

- Reito-san…para! – dijo Shizuru molesta – qué significa todo esto?! – quedó mirándolo al borde de la histeria – me puedes explicar qué significa todo esto?!

- Shizuru por favor creeme – dijo Natsuki quien se intentó acercar una vez más a Shizuru, sin embargo Hiro se puso entremedio

- no te vuelvas a acercar a ella… - dijo fríamente – no te pertenece…nunca te perteneció…

- no…no me pertenece…pero tampoco te pertenece a ti… - dijo la joven mirándolo – ahora sé lo suficientemente hombre y asume la verdad… - Hiro quedó mirando a Shizuru y le sonrió, Shizuru no sabía qué hacer o decir, sentía que eran demasiadas cosas las que se decían en aquel momento y no era capaz de internalizar algo. Hiro en ese mismo momento agarró por detrás del cuello y de sus muñecas sacó una arma muy parecida a la que había tenido Natsuki como Hime, quedó mirando a Shizuru quien abrió totalmente los ojos como platos.

- está bien… - sonrió él – que nadie se acerque porque un tiro se me puede soltar – poniendo la pistola en la sien de Natsuki – Esto es lo que tengo que hacer para que me ames, Shizuru? Tener que matarla?

- Hiro Sueltala! – gritó Shizuru quien intentó correr a socorrer a Natsuki mas el hombre disparó al aire

– a la próxima va directo a sus sesos…así que por favor no me hagas las cosas más difíciles – dijo mirándola – mirate…llorando por ella? Te dejó durante 5 años y aún así me quisiste alguna vez?! – preguntó indignado – nunca! Nunca me quisiste Shizuru ¿Es qué acaso tenía que hacerte sufrir como lo hizo esto imbécil?

- me las vas a pagar… - murmuraba Natsuki

- escuchame bien, Shizuru – dijo Hiro sonriéndole – el metal que tiene Natsuki en su cuerpo tiene una pequeña contraindicación…y por esas casualidades de la vida…la tengo yo – sonrió y besó la frente de la peli cobalto – aquí nadie querría ver a Natsuki morir, no es así? Entonces te sugiero que te entregues a mi – sonrió – por la razón o la fuerza…dicen por ahí…

- Hiro eres un enfermo… - dijo Shizuru sin poder creer lo que veía… - Natsuki…

- puedes matarme pero eso no va a impedir que la siga amando – dijo Natsuki quien se estaba ahogando por la asfixia en su cuello. Nao estaba siendo controlada por Mai, debido a que quería correr a golpear al hombre.

Hiro comenzó a caminar en dirección al final de la azotea, cuando apareció un helicóptero esperándolo – ya lo sabes, Shizuru…serás mía por las buenas…o por las malas – sonrió y se subió huyendo. La castaña corrió hasta el final del edificio totalmente desesperada, mientras Reito la abrazaba

- Natsuki! – fue un grito desesperado seguido del llanto de una colorina

- la vamos a rescatar… - dijo Mai

- es tu culpa! – gritó Nao mirándola con odio – desde el día que Natsuki se dijo en ti, firmó su sentencia de muerte

- tenemos que tranquilizarnos! – dijo Reito, quien quedó mirando a Mai – primero que todo…Mikoto también fue secuestrada por él…

- qué?! – gritó Mai histérica

- Hiro rastreaba mi celular, no así el privado…ahí Mikoto me mandó un informe de lo que investigó…vía mail…ahora debemos tranquilizarnos…y recuperarlas…

- si le pasa algo…nunca me lo perdonaré – dijo Shizuru abrazandose a Reito

- tranquila… - dijo Reito – lo vamos a lograr…

- es que no entiendo..Hiro…él no puede ser Hiro – lo quedó mirando – tuvieron que cambiar su identidad…tal vez él también fue secuestrado y… - Reito la interrumpió

- lamento informarte que él hombre que conociste siempre fue Hiro…y no solo eso…con quien estuviste casada durante un año… - tragó saliva y le cogió un hombre – fue con el hermano de Natsuki… - todos callaron, todos se miraron, una muchacha con vergüenza quería despertar de una pesadilla que acababa de empezar.

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer la historia y por quienes la comentan. Pasen por mi página en facebook "Mari morson" donde tengo mis demás historias y poemas. (es como una suerte de blog) y darle me gusta._

_Nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo._

_Saludos y un beso esquimal_

_Mari Morson_


End file.
